un destin mise a l'epreuve
by kyleaurel70
Summary: un grave accident va faire basculer la vie des taylors
1. Chapitre 1

**UN DESTIN MIS A L'ÉPREUVE**

 _ **Note de l'auteur : les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la FNL. Tout personnage non présent dans la version orignal FNL m'appartient. Cette fanfiction a un but de divertissement et non un but lucratif.**_

La famille Taylor avait tout pour être heureux. Tami avait trouvé son bonheur en aidant les plus jeunes à s'en sortir, Éric venait de gagner le 3ème championnat de sa carrière de coach entraîneur chef. Leur plus grande fille, Julie vivait sa vie avec Matt à Chicago et la petite Grace était au collège. Tami et Éric étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Éric avait reçu une promotion dans une université de Chicago et décida d'accepter l'offre. Ça faisait un moment que Julie vivait loin d'eux et sa présence lui manquait, et à Tami aussi, il le savait très bien et avait décidé de lui en faire la surprise. Ce soir il l'invitera au restaurant pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ce soir au restaurant :

Éric : j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ma chérie !

Tami : je t'écoute mon amour

Éric : j'ai accepté une offre de coach chef dans une université.

Tami : c'est super chérie mais tu aurais pu m'en parler, on en aurait discuté ensemble. J'aime mon travail et ses enfants et…. mais tu m'as pas dit où était ton poste ?

Eric: University de Chicago!

Tami: Chicago?! Tu veux dire… ?

Éric (sourire aux lèvres) : oui ma chérie, notre famille sera de nouveau réuni. Et ce que j'ai bien fait de t'en faire la surprise ?

Tami (sautant dans les bras d'Éric) : oh mon amour, je t'aime ! C'est merveilleux. Quand partons-nous ?

Éric : dans un mois, il faut que je prenne mes fonctions avant la rentrée.

Tami soudain inquiète : 1 mois mais c'est trop court pour trouver une maison.

Éric : Ne tant fait pas, l'université me propose un logement de fonction.

Tami embrassa Éric et décida de rentrer à la maison pour fêter ça dans leur chambre en amoureux.

Une semaine plus tard, toute la famille était en plein préparatif pour le départ. Julie était très contente d'accueillir ses parents dans sa ville de Chicago. Il était tard quand Éric quitta son bureau de coach à Dillon Est. En effet, il préparait son départ de l'équipe et formait Billy Riggins au poste de coach chef. Il prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui quand soudain une voiture déboula de nulle part, elle fonçait droit sur lui. Éric mit un grand coup de volant pour éviter l'impact et glissa au bord du ravin qui longeait la route. La voiture le percuta malgré tout et il tomba dans le ravin en faisant des dizaines de tonneau qui fut arrêté que par un arbre en contre bas.

Vers 23h chez les Taylor le téléphone sonna, Tami répondit et fut très inquiète par l'interlocutrice, une secrétaire médicale. Son mari venait d'avoir un grave accident mais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus au téléphone. Elle réveilla Grace, mit son manteau et partit toutes les deux, direction l'hôpital.

 **À l'hôpital**

Tami (à la secrétaire médicale) : bonjour, mon mari est arrivé ici en urgence dans la soirée, on vient de me prévenir il y a quelques minutes.

Secrétaire : oui, Mme Taylor c'est cela ?

Tami inquiète: comment va-t-il ? Puis-je le voir ?

Secrétaire : je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes arrivé. Rejoignez la salle d'attente s'il vous plaît. On s'occupe de vous.

Dans la salle d'attente, Tami entendit quelqu'un l'appeler : Tami !

Tamia : Buddy !? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Buddy : c'est moi qui ai trouvé Éric et appelé les secours, ça fait 2h que j'attends des nouvelles. Il l'opère.

Tami : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment était-il ?

Buddy : je rentrais en ville quand j'ai vu une voiture accidentée sur le bas-côté. Le mec au volant était mort sur le coup. Quand je me suis approché j'ai vu des traces de pneu et des ornières au bord du ravin, et j'ai vu une voiture en contre bas. Je suis descendu voir. Quand j'ai reconnu la voiture d'Éric, j'ai couru vers lui. C'était horrible Tami ! Du sang couvrait son visage et il était inconscient, il avait un pouls très faible. Les secours sont arrivés 15 minutes plus tard et on mit plus d'une heure à le sortir de la voiture. Oh Tami je suis désolé ! (les larmes aux yeux).

Tami pleurait : oh Buddy, merci ! Heureusement que tu es passé par là. (Tami se jeta dans les bras de Buddy et tous deux pleuraient).

15 minutes plus tard, le médecin convoqua Tami, sa fille et Buddy pour discuter de l'état d'Éric.

Docteur : Mr Taylor est dans un état critique en ce moment, il a fait 2 arrêts cardiaques dus à la pression de sang contre son cœur. Son corps était complètement bloqué par le tableau de bord ce qui explique que son poumon, c'est perforé et des difficultés respiratoires à son arrivé ici. Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie. Il y a des dommages à son cerveau dû aux nombreux chocs violents qu'il a subi à cause des tonneaux. Et sa colonne vertébrale est aussi gravement touchée.

Tami : que voulez-vous dire gravement toucher ?

Docteur : Mr Taylor est paralysé. Mais actuellement nous ne sommes pas en capacité de dire à combien de pourcentage. Une chose est sûre, il ne remarchera plus.

Tami (en pleure) : NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! NON mon mari est un entraîneur sportif, il ne peut pas être paralysé, il est sportif et en excellente santé. Vous allez voir il va se lever et partir d'ici, il a toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

Docteur : je suis désolé mais c'est impossible pour le moment. Votre mari est dans le coma. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons pas vous certifiez les dégâts entraînés par le choc au cerveau, ni si ses autres membres fonctionnent.

Tami : NON, ce n'est pas vrai, vous mentez ! Je connais mon mari mieux que vous, Éric est un battant et solide. (Elle sortit dans le couloir en courant, dévastée).

Buddy : est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

Docteur : pour être franc, c'est 50/50. Son cerveau a subi des chocs violents. S'il se réveille, il peut avoir de graves séquelles.

Buddy : de quel genre ?

Docteur : réapprendre les gestes du quotidien comme la parole. Au pire des cas, handicap mental mais cette probabilité est très mince je vous l'accorde. Au mieux ça peut affecter qu'une région de son corps. On ne peut pas le savoir avant qu'il se réveille.

Buddy : merci docteur. Peut-on le voir ?

Docteur : bien sûr je vais vous y conduire.

 **Dans la chambre d'hôpital :**

Tami avait du mal à regarder son mari, lui si actif et si joyeux d'habitude, là il était calme et silencieux, très pâle aussi. Des fils le reliaient à plusieurs machines, un bip sonore résonnait dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir de cette atmosphère pesante. Heureusement Buddy était là pour la soutenir et elle se devait d'être forte pour sa fille. Oh mon dieu, comment annonçait ça à Julie ! Le faite d'y penser lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Leur vie était si parfaite et enfin leur famille allait être réunie. Pourquoi ? Éric ne méritait pas ça.

Elle s'approcha de son lit, lui prit la main et susurra des mots d'amours à son oreille. « Je t'aime mon amour, accroche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, tes filles ont besoin de toi ! Les jeunes ont besoin de toi ! S'il te plait mon cœur réveille-toi. Et elle pleura sur lui. Buddy était derrière elle et la soutenait comme il pouvait mais lui aussi était assez secoué par l'apparence de son meilleur ami. Surtout après ce que le médecin lui a dit à propos de son état physique et des séquelles possibles. Éric a toujours été là pour lui, maintenant à lui d'en faire autant, en espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt. Grace regardait aussi son père et lui tenait l'autre main mais rester murée dans son silence. Tami était inquiète à ce sujet. Ils restèrent pendant 1H comme ça et rentrèrent chez eux tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Tami décida d'appeler sa fille Julie pour la prévenir de l'état critique de son père.

Tami : allo, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

Julie : allo maman, oui ça va bien, je m'apprêtais à partir au travail. Tu peux me rappeler ce soir ?

Tami en larme au téléphone : ma chérie, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à ton père. Il est dans le coma ! Je suis désolé ma chérie…

Julie : dans le coma… Qu'est-ce que…

Tami : ton père a eu un accident de voiture hier soir et il est dans un état critique et il a sombré dans le coma.

Julie en larme : mon dieu ! Pas papa, non ! Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive.

Tami : Julie non, on peut gère, tu as d'autres occupations professionnelles.

Julie : maman, papa est dans le coma et tu veux que je continue à bosser comme si tout allait bien. Je veux être là avec vous. J'arrive rapidement. Salut maman.

Julie raccrocha le téléphone et s'effondra sur le canapé en pleure et pria très fort que son père ce réveille. Elle appela ensuite Matt pour le prévenir qu'elle partirait pour Dillon dans la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Julie arriva à Dillon, salua sa mère et sa sœur et toutes les trois partirent pour l'hôpital. L'état d'Éric restait inchangé. Julie avait reçu un sacré choc en voyant son père très pâle et branché de partout. Elle voulait rester forte devant sa mère mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle s'approcha du lit d'hôpital, prit la main de son père dans la sienne et pria qu'il se réveille rapidement. Après un petit moment, Julie décida de s'éclipser pour discuter avec le médecin. Elle savait intérieurement que sa mère ne lui avait pas tout dit sur l'état de santé de son père.

Julie : bonjour docteur, je suis la deuxième fille Taylor, mon père est dans le coma. J'aimerai savoir la vérité sur ses chances de réveil. Je sais que ma mère me cache des choses.

Docteur : bonjour, oui bien sûr ça tombe bien, je viens de recevoir les résultats définitifs de ses examens. Je voulais vous convoquer tous mais pour être franc votre mère nie la situation.

Julie : que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Docteur : eh bien, votre père a eu d'importants dommages à sa colonne vertébrale, dont une lésion de la moelle épinière. Votre père est paralysé totalement des jambes. En revanche, pour le reste de ses membres il va falloir une sévère rééducation pour qu'il retrouve 80/90% de ses aptitudes.

Julie (en larme) : ce n'est pas possible ! Mon père finira sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'a que 45 ans, un plan de carrière d'entraineur reconnu. Il allait enfin réaliser son rêve et à cause d'un stupide chauffard son avenir est réduit à un fauteuil. Ce n'est pas juste !

Docteur : je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis touché également. J'ai un grand respect pour le coach. Et toute la ville respect et apprécie votre père mais, la situation aurait pu être plus dramatique. J'avais parlé à votre ami Buddy des séquelles possible mais, après examen je suis soulagé. Avec le choc violent qu'a subi son cerveau, il aurait pu être lourdement handicapé. Heureusement, les examens montrent juste que, seule la partie qui commande les mouvements est touchées. C'est pour cela que je vous parlai de rééducation toute à l'heure.

Julie : merci beaucoup docteur. Et quand croyez-vous qu'il va sortir du coma ?

Docteur : ça, je ne sais pas malheureusement. Parler lui ! Faite sentir votre présence. Les patients peuvent tous entendre et son attentif à leur environnement, cela peut faciliter leur retour. Il faut que je vous laisse. Voulez-vous que je parle à votre mère ?

Julie : non je vais le faire, merci docteur.

Après sa conversation avec le docteur, Julie informa sa mère de l'état d'Éric. Toutes les trois mirent en pratique les conseils du médecin et tout au long de la journée, raconta des souvenirs.

Une semaine passa, pas un jour, Éric était seul dans sa chambre. En effet, tous Dillon était venus soutenir leur coach victorieux, tous les joueurs étaient venus également lui racontaient leurs meilleurs souvenirs avec lui. Buddy avait fait dire une prière à l'église ce dimanche pour Éric, et organisait une collecte de fond pour les soins médicaux à venir, car il savait qu'Éric finirait par revenir vers eux.

Comme toutes les fins de journée, Julie, Grace et Tami rejoignaient le chevet d'Éric. Julie racontait leur championnat de tennis juste avant son départ à l'université quand soudain Tami vu une paupière bouge.

Tami : Julie ! Tu as vu comme moi ? Il a bouge !

Julie : oui j'ai vu ! Papa ?

Tami caressa son visage tendrement, pendant que Julie lui tenait la main.

Tami : Éric, mon amour, courage ! Tu peux revenir à nous ! Tu y es presque !

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Éric ouvrit lentement les yeux, désorienté. Tami pleurait et embrassait sans cesse le front de son mari en lui susurrant des mots d'amour. Julie et Grace étaient parties prévenir le médecin que son père venait de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra dans la chambre avec les filles Taylor. Il était très content de ce qu'il voyait devant lui, mais n'oubliait pas que la partie la plus délicate allait arriver.

Docteur : Bonjour Mr Taylor, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Éric ne pouvait pas trop parler à cause du tuyau dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Il commença à paniquer et ça alarma les alarmes.

Docteur : chut, détendez-vous Mr Taylor, ces appareils vous aident à respirer. Laissez-les faire ! Souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Éric plus calme hocha la tête que non.

Docteur : vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture il y a plusieurs jours. Vous savez qui sont les personnes dans cette salle ?

Éric hocha la tête que oui et essaya de dire femme et fille.

Docteur : bien. Vous souvenez vous de votre profession ? Et de l'âge que vous avez ?

Éric: coach…foot.. 45

Docteur : bien Mr Taylor. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez et je reviendrais demain. En attendant je vais vous donnez un peu de morphine pour la douleur. Mme Taylor, ne restait pas trop longtemps, il doit se reposer. Je veux que vous soyez là demain matin vers 10h pour les prochains tests.

Tami : merci docteur, oui nous allons lui dire au revoir et rentraient à la maison, je ne veux pas le fatiguer.

Tami : tu as entendu mon chéri, il faut te reposer maintenant. Je reviendrais demain D'accord ?

Éric souris et hocha la tête : ...

Tami : moi aussi je t'aime fort.

Julie et Grace : je t'aime papa ! À demain.

Pour la première fois en une semaine, les filles Taylor rentraient à la maison contente mais à la fois anxieuse pour les tests de demain. Tami appela Buddy pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et aussi pour lui demander de venir demain à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir suite au résultat. Et surtout comment allait réagir Éric à la nouvelle de son handicap. D'habitude elle était très douée pour parler aux gens, mais là c'était son mari, sa vie qui allait basculer. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et Buddy c'était montrait sous un nouveau jour depuis l'accident, elle savait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui faisait confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le lendemain matin à l'hôpital.**

Seul Tami et Buddy étaient venus au rendez-vous. En effet Tami n'avait pas voulu que ses filles viennent pour leur bien. Ils rentraient dans le bureau du docteur et celui-ci leur conseilla de surtout ne pas nier la situation devant lui quoi qu'il arrive, et de respecter ses volontés, ne pas le brusquer. Sur ces derniers conseils, ils rejoignaient la chambre d'Éric. Tami avait la boule au ventre et essaya de cacher son anxiété. Être fort pour son mari, c'est tous ce qui comptait. Elle savait qu'Éric était un homme de caractère et qu'il aimait contrôler la situation. Elle redoutait le fait d'apprendre sa dépendance et sa paraplégie le bloque et se referme sur lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Éric était éveillé. Le tuyau dans sa gorge était enlevé, ainsi que quelques appareils plus utiles pour une personne sortie du coma. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, le regard lointain.

Tami : bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Regarde Buddy est là.

Buddy : salut Éric, alors comment tu te sens ?

Éric toujours plongé dans ses pensées, demanda quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde mais savait que cette question allait sortir de sa bouche tôt ou tard : Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux la vérité. (Il tourna la tête vers le groupe, un regard assuré et sévère sur son visage).

Docteur : Mr Taylor, vous avez été victime d'un grave accident de la route et étiez dans le coma une semaine entière. Votre colonne vertébrale a été sérieusement touchée, une lésion de la moelle épinière pour être exacte. Une région de votre cerveau a été endommagée suite aux violents chocs répétitifs de celui-ci. Cette région contrôle les mouvements de votre corps comme lever les bras, prendre un objet dans la main, s'assoir, marcher,…. Je suis ici pour déterminer la gravité de votre handicap et si vous retrouverez la pleine utilisation du haut du corps. Excusez-moi d'être aussi directe avec vous mais il semble que vous vouliez des réponses claires.

Éric hocha simplement la tête et écouta le docteur expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui lors des tests. Pendant les tests, pas une seule fois il regarda Tami et Buddy. Il avait honte de leur offrir ce spectacle de pitié.

Le docteur vérifia les réflexes d'Éric à l'aide d'un marteau qu'il tapa sur chaque parti de son corps. Par moments Éric réagissait, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Après le docteur demanda à Éric de faire quelques mouvements comme bouger un doigt, ou la main, décaler son bras, se redresser,… mais malheureusement, malgré les efforts épuisant d'Éric rien ne bouge.

Docteur s'adressa à l'assemblée pour énumérer ses conclusions. Tami était revenu près du lit d'Éric et lui tenait sa main. Elle, se doutait que son mari ne sentait probablement rien mais inconsciemment la rassurait et ça lui montrait qu'elle le soutenait aussi.

Docteur : bien, je peux dire que les résultats sont encourageants. Vous avez encore vos réflexes ce qui signifie que la liaison entre votre cerveau et les nerfs et muscles qui contrôle vos mouvements n'est pas mort. Avec une sévère rééducation vous retrouverez l'usage de vos membres supérieurs. Lors de votre arrivée à l'hôpital, nous avons dû vous souder la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mi- dos. On vous apprendra a géré cette gêne. Par exemple pour vous déplacez de votre fauteuil à votre lit ou vous remettre sur votre fauteuil. Ces mouvements sont plus compliqués avec une colonne soudée.

Éric étonné: mon fauteuil !?

Docteur : votre fauteuil roulant. Mr Taylor, la lésion de la moelle épinière est dans votre cas irréversible. Vous ne retrouverez plus l'usage de vos jambes. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Éric, après quelques minutes de silence : merci docteur, vous pouvez me laisser maintenant. Buddy aussi. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec ma femme, s'il vous plaît !

Docteur : bien sûr, j'ai d'autres patients à voir de toute façon. Mme Taylor, je voudrais que vous veniez me voir tout à l'heure, j'ai des papiers à vous faire remplir.

Buddy : bien sûr Éric, je vous laisse. Tami tu m'appelleras quand tu seras prête à partir.

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, chacun était silencieux, Tami continuait à tenir sa main quand Éric se décida à briser le silence.

Éric : Je suis désolé Tami ! Tu méritais mieux que de finir avec un infirme. Je t'avais promis de réunir notre famille, et de te faire voyager. Nous avions des projets et à cause de moi je ne peux plus te l'offrir.

Tami : ne dit pas de bêtise Éric ! Buddy m'a raconté comment il t'avait trouvé. Je remercie dieu tous les jours que tu sois près de moi aujourd'hui. Nos projets ont les réalisera. Tu vas te battre Éric ! Tu m'entends ! Éric tu as toujours été un exemple à suivre pour nous tous. Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, alors ne commence pas maintenant. On traversa cette mauvaise période ensemble !

Éric était bien connu pour ne pas avoir la larme facile, mais là le discours de sa femme l'avait secoué. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Tami le vit mais ne dit rien, elle savait qu'Éric avait horreur de montrer ces faiblesses. Délicatement elle s'allongea vers lui, mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Éric, passa son bras sur son torse et lui fit des petites caresses pour le réconforter. À la vue de l'amour inconditionnel de sa femme, Éric s'autorisa à ce laisser-aller et d'évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion. Ils restèrent un bon moment entrelacer comme ça, plus amoureux que jamais.

Éric : je t'aime Tami, tu devrais y aller maintenant, le docteur doit sûrement t'attendre.

Tami : oui tu as sûrement raison, j'ai promis aussi de repasser au lycée pour récupérer des dossiers. Je peux dire à Julie et Grace de venir te voir ?

Éric : Julie est là ?

Tami : bien sûr, elle est venue hier, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Éric : non pas trop. Oui tu peux leur dire de venir me voir. Mais pas toute de suite, je suis fatigué. Je t'aime Tami.

Tami : je t'aime aussi Éric.

Elle quitta la chambre d'Éric pour rejoindre le bureau du docteur.

Tami : vous vouliez me voir docteur ?

Docteur : oui Mme Taylor. Je dois faire le point avec vous sur la suite des événements. J'ai parlé avec les kinés. Donc demain nous allons faire sortir votre mari de son lit et nous commencerons les massages pour stimuler ses muscles longtemps restés immobiles.

Tami : c'est super ça. Et dans combien de temps il commencera sa rééducation ?

Docteur : disons la semaine prochaine, tout dépendra de la place disponible au centre de rééducation que vous choisirez.

Tami : au centre ? J'espérai que vous la verriez ici.

Docteur : Mme Taylor, ici vous êtes à l'hôpital, nous ne sommes pas spécialisés ni équipé pour la rééducation que doit suivre votre mari. Je vous conseille le centre à Austin, il est vraiment spécialisé dans les handicaps comme votre mari.

Tami : Austin ? Il n'y a pas plus prêt?

Docteur : si bien sûr mais c'est surtout des établissements privés et coûteux. Je vais vous donner la liste des établissements et le dossier d'Éric. Vous pourrez démarcher plus facilement. Mais je vous conseille vivement le centre d'Austin. À vous de voir. À bientôt Mme Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'après-midi.**

Les filles d'Éric venaient rendre visite à leur père à l'hôpital.

Julie en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser : bonjour papa, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Grace (en retrait) : bonjour papa.

Éric : bonjour mes chéries. Je m'excuse pour hier, votre mère m'a dit que vous étiez là. J'ai vu mais je pense que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé.

Julie : ça va aller papa, ne te fait pas de soucis. Nous étions tellement soulagés que tu sois enfin sorti du coma.

Éric : merci ! Comment va Matt ? Et ton boulot ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu es là depuis une semaine.

Julie : Matt va très bien, d'ailleurs il me charge de te dire qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pas pu se libérer. Il espère pouvoir venir prochainement.

Éric : tu lui diras que je comprends et qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis et que je le remercie. Et toi ?

Julie : euh moi, ça va. Tu sais le journalisme au début c'est difficile de se faire un nom. Je ne fais que des petits reportages pour le moment mais ça va. Et puis je veux être là pour toi, pour vous d'accord !

Éric : bien, tu es bien la fille a ta mère, quand tu as une idée en tête pas moyen de tant faire changer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça ira. Et toi Grace, tu ne m'embrasses pas aujourd'hui, comment ça se fait !?

Grace : désolé papa. C'est vrai ce que maman a dit… que tu ne sens plus rien nulle part ?

Julie : GRACE !

Éric savait que sa plus jeune fille avait besoin d'être rassurée : écoute ma chérie, pour le moment je suis paralysé mais je te promets de me battre pour à nouveau de faire de gros câlin et te prendre dans mes bras. (Regard vers Julie) de vous prendre dans mes bras. Je vous aime tellement fort toutes les deux.

Julie : je t'aime aussi papa !

Grace : moi aussi je t'aime papa ! Où je peux t'embrasser pour être sûr que tu le sentes ?

Julie : viens-je vais te montrer. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux d'Éric et l'embrassèrent sur chacune de ses joues. Éric était heureux de ressentir l'amour de ses filles.

Docteur : bonjour les filles. Je suis désolé je vais devoir vous demander de partir, je dois m'occuper de votre père avec le kiné.

Julie : bonjour docteur. Oui bien sûr. À demain papa je t'aime.

Grace : moi aussi je t'aime. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Éric : au revoir mes chéries. Je vous aime fort. Tu embrasseras ta mère pour moi et surtout prends soin d'elle.

Julie : tu peux compter sur moi.

Docteur : bon Mr Taylor, le kiné va vous faire de petits massages pour stimuler vos muscles et demain on va vous sortir du lit.

Éric : bien. Dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

Docteur : justement j'en n'ai parlé avec votre femme ce matin. D'ici la semaine prochaine vous allez pouvoir commencer la rééducation. Après ça dépendra du lieu que vous choisirez et de la place disponible. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas faire votre rééducation ici. J'ai dit à votre femme que le mieux pour vous était le centre à Austin.

Éric : Austin ? C'est où Jason Street a suivi sa rééducation, il y a quelques années déjà.

Docteur : ah oui c'était le gamin quarterback qui c'est briser la colonne lors d'un match. Je m'en souviens. Oui il était à Austin aussi mais pas dans le même centre. Vous, ce sera une rééducation plus sévère que lui.

Éric : Docteur, pour être honnête entre nous, combien de temps va prendre ma rééducation et est-ce que je vais vraiment retrouver toute mes capacités mise à part…. mes jambes ?

Docteur : pour être franc avec vous, je dirai dans 3 mois vous retrouverez le contrôle de votre corps supérieur. Après il y a toute la partie autonomie à apprendre, et dans votre cas avec une demie colonne soudée des mouvements sont compliqués. Il va falloir du temps pour vous familiariser avec votre fauteuil roulant. Après tous dépendra de votre volonté d'y arriver mais je suis relativement optimiste pour vous. Vous revenez de très loin coach. Je dirai même que c'est seulement grâce à votre type de voiture et Buddy que vous êtes parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Éric : Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Docteur : je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de l'accident sauf que vers 23 heures Buddy nous a appelés pour envoyer une ambulance. Quand nous sommes arrivées sur les lieux vous étiez inconscient et bloqué dans la carcasse de votre voiture, à plus de 5 m en contre bas de la route. Il nous a fallu bien une heure pour vous extirpez de là. Plusieurs arrêts cardiaques en cours de route à cause de la pression de sang retenu par la carrosserie de votre voiture trop longtemps .Vous êtes un miraculé coach Taylor.

Éric : je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce qui est arrivé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Docteur : c'est normal mais ça reviendra petit à petit. Et un dernier conseil, vous avez l'air de bien connaître Jason Streets. Constatez-le ! Dans ces moment-là, c'est dur à dire mais la famille à tendance à vous surprotégez et ça n'aide pas croyez-moi. Faut mieux être seul. Je vous laisse avec le kiné et on se voit demain pour le lever.

Éric : merci docteur pour vos conseils mais ma famille est très importante pour moi. Ensemble on traversera cette période. À demain.

Au même moment en ville, Buddy avait donné rendez-vous à Tami dans son bar pour lui faire parvenir des nouvelles contrariantes.

Tami : alors qu'est ce qui se passe Buddy, tu avais l'air inquiet au téléphone.

Buddy : je suis allé au poste de police en tant que témoin de l'accident.

Tami : ah bon, mais pourquoi ? C'était juste un accident de la route.

Buddy : une enquête est ouverte automatiquement quand un décès survient lors d'un accident. Le deuxième chauffard est mort sur le coup. Une autopsie a été nécessaire pour l'identifier car ce n'était pas un mec connu de la région, malgré que je sois sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

Tami : sûrement un homme venu visiter de la famille, ou faire la fête qui sait. Vu les traces sur la route il était sûrement ivre.

Buddy : c'est ça le problème, il n'avait pas d'alcool dans le sang. Quand les gendarmes ont analysé les traces sur la route on ne voit aucunes traces de freinage. Pourtant quand tu changes de voie et que tu vois une voiture en face de toi tu freines. Éric a freiné lui et il s'est déporté pour éviter la voiture. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'une fois qu'Éric était sur le bas-côté, eh ben on peut voir les traces de l'autre voiture ce dirigeait tout droit sur sa voiture, toujours sans traces de freinage.

Tami (sous le choc) : tu veux dire que l'accident était provoqué ? Mais on ne le connaît même pas cet homme. Qui est-ce?

Buddy : c'est ce que je pense aussi mais les policiers attendent avant de donner les résultats définitifs. Je ne sais pas qui il est, on ne m'a rien dit d'officiel. J'ai eu la chance de le voir clairement le soir de l'accident c'est pour ça que je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

Tami : mon dieu ! Mais qui peut en vouloir à Éric ? Et s'il n'agissait pas seul et que ces partenaires savent qu'Éric est toujours vivant. Éric est très vulnérable, il faut partir d'ici, et les filles …

Buddy : chut Tami, calme-toi ! Il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions tout de suite. Il faut attendre la fin de l'enquête et moi de mon côté je vais rechercher où je l'ai vu ce bonhomme. Je te tiens au courant rapidement, d'accord. Et Éric comment il va ? Qu'est-ce que voulait le médecin ?

Tami : oh rien de spéciale, c'était pour me parler de sa rééducation pour qu'on puisse dressait des plans. Il m'a donné son dossier médical et la liste des centres de rééducation dans la région. Il m'a conseillé le centre d'Austin. J'étais contre mais quand je regarde le prix des centres privé, je me dis qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix.

Buddy : tu sais qu'on n'a récolté pas mal d'argent pour Éric. On comptait lui acheter son fauteuil avec le fond mais si t'en n'as besoin, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Tami : merci Buddy. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu as sauvé la vie d'Éric. Je vais rentrer un peu chez moi et me reposer.

Buddy : tu peux toujours compter sur moi Tami, et les filles. Éric est comme un frère pour moi et vous êtes ma famille. Repose-toi et je m'occupe de notre affaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le lendemain :**

Tami était venu à l'hôpital pour le lever de son mari. Ce fut très dur psychologiquement de le voir comme ça, dépendant des autres. Deux kinés étaient là, plus loin son fauteuil médical pour le moment. Le voir comme ça, soulevait du lit par les kinés et le posait délicatement dans son fauteuil, l'un le tenait fermement pour pas qu'il bascule à l'avant, pendant que l'autre attachait les sangles autour de sa taille. La réalité la frappa soudainement, son mari si joyeux et actif était condamné à passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil. Elle espérait et priait qu'il retrouve vite le contrôle de ses mouvements pour qu'il puisse retrouvait un peu de son autonomie et son moral. Elle savait qu'Éric la préservait de son mal-être mais elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais le regard triste, vide et fuyant de son mari la fit craquer et elle s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Éric avait remarqué le départ de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela, cette situation était très pénible pour lui aussi. Dès l'instant où il entra en contact avec son fauteuil, il avait ressenti un sentiment de tristesse, d'impuissance, de culpabilité, de colère aussi d'avoir à offrir un spectacle aussi pitoyable aux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde. Soudain, le visage de sa fille la plus jeune lui fit rappelait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir sa promesse. Éric prit son visage courageux et strict de coach et afficha un léger sourire au kiné qui lui demanda s'il était bien installé. C'est à ce moment-là que sa femme rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et les kinés partirent laissant le couple seul à seul.

Tami : je suis désole Éric d'être parti tout à l'heure. Je t'aime et tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive. Je suis en colère contre moi aussi d'avoir nié la situation.

Éric : je sais ce que tu peux ressentir car j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi. J'aimerais tellement me rappeler de l'accident et revenir en arrière pour l'éviter. Tout est de ma faute peut-être, j'ai tué un homme dans ma conduite, je ne sais pas, peut-être que si j'avais réagi autrement…

Tami : ne te blâme pas pour l'accident, tu ne pouvais rien ni faire, le chauffard en face de toi voulait de percuter et… (Elle se rend compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de faire)

Éric : l'accident était provoqué ?

Tami resta silencieuse.

Éric : Tami ! L'accident était provoqué oui ou non ?

(Silence de sa femme).

Éric : qui est-ce ?

Tami : on ne sait pas encore, Buddy va faire son enquête pour savoir où il a déjà vu ce type.

Éric : Buddy ? Buddy est dans le coup aussi ? Et tu, enfin vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Enfin si vous comptiez me le dire. Vous deux êtes très proche depuis mon accident on dirait.

Tami : ne me fait pas une crise de jalousie Éric, je te signale que Buddy ta sauvé la vie et il m'aide beaucoup. Il a même collecté des fonds pour toi, pour nous aider financièrement dans ta rééducation

Éric : je ne veux pas de son argent, ni l'argent de n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens.

Tami : ces gens t'apprécient Éric. Tu as changé cette ville et le regard sur Dillon Est. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de mettre de côté ta fierté pour le moment et d'accepter la main qu'on te tend.

Éric : ma fierté est tous ce qui me reste Tami. S'il te plaît laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai eu une rude journée.

Tami, vexé, s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand soudain son regard se posa sur une lettre ouverte sur la table de chevet. Adressée à Mr Taylor, université de Chicago.

Tami : Éric, c'est quoi cette lettre ? Pourquoi tu m'en n'a pas parlé ?

Éric toujours aussi froid : cette lettre confirme qu'aux yeux de tous je suis fini. Ma carrière est finie, mes amis ressentent que de la pitié à mon égard, et je suis qu'un boulet que doit traîner ma famille. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille. (Sa détermination de s'en sortir il y a quelque minute avait de nouveau volé en éclat).

Tami en s'approchant de lui : comment peux-tu penser des choses pareilles mon chéri ! Je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire il y a plus de 25 ans tu t'en rappelles ? Et cette lettre ne signifie rien pour moi, ces gens ont juste peur de l'inconnue. Je sais que fauteuil et sport ne vont pas forcément ensemble mais il peut y avoir plein d'autres possibilités. Il faut juste que tu te réveilles un bon coup et que tu t'occupes de ta rééducation et après on verra ce qui se passera. Tu es toujours le même Éric pour moi, le meneur d'homme, strict, passionner et attachant.

Éric : je t'aime Tami mais s'il te plaît j'ai besoin d'être seul pour le moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point.

Tami su qu'elle ne gagnera pas cette bataille et respecta le souhait de son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et parti de la chambre.

Tami rentra chez elle, et pensant être seule, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Julie accouru pour voir ce qui se passait.

Julie : maman !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit moi !

Tami : oh ma chérie, je suis désolé, je pensais être seule. Où est Grace ?

Julie : je l'ai emmené chez une copine, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Tami : non bien sûr, elle aussi a besoin de penser à autre chose. Et toi ça va ma chérie ?

Julie : dit moi ce qu'il y a maman ?

Tami : je crois que la situation me dépasse. Je dois choisir un centre de rééducation pour ton père mais tous ceux proches d'ici sont très chers et Austin est trop loin de la maison. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis égoïste de ne pas l'envoyer dans le meilleur centre pour lui sous prétexte que c'est trop loin.

Julie : ne dit pas ça maman. Tu n'es pas égoïste. C'est normal que tu veux qu'il soit proche de nous après l'accident. Tu en n'as discuté avec lui ?

Tami commençant a pleuré : je n'ai pas pu. Le voir comme ça dans son fauteuil m'a bouleversée et puis après il était si distant et en colère. Ce que je redoutais ce produit et je ne sais pas comment y faire face !

Julie : oh maman ! Calme-toi ! Ça va aller !

Tami : je ne sais pas Julie. Il était en colère contre moi, contre Buddy aussi de lui avoir caché des événements à propos de l'accident, contre l'université qui a eu la délicatesse de lui annonçait son renvoi par courrier postal.

Julie : l'accident provoqué ?

Tami : comment tu es au courant ?

Julie : maman, on n'est à Dillon tout ce sait. Et Buddy est passé aussi. Il m'a dit l'identité de la personne.

Tami : et qui est-ce ?

Julie: le coach Bill McGregor. Tu sais le coach qui a été licencié pour que papa retourne entraîner les Panthers. Apparemment, les flics auraient trouvé plein de document sur papa à son domicile et aussi une offre d'emploi pour l'université de Chicago refusait en faveur du Coach Taylor.

Tami : mon dieu ! Il aurait voulu tuer Éric juste pour une place de coach principal ?

Julie : oui mais pas que, vu qu'il suivait la carrière de papa, je pense qu'il était très jaloux et le rôle de outsider ne lui convenait plus.

Tami : c'est horrible d'en arriver à un tel acte et le pauvre homme est mort maintenant.

Julie : moi je ne le plains pas, à cause de lui papa est dans un fauteuil roulant pour le restant de ses jours.

Tami : je sais. Faut-il que je le dise à ton père ? J'ai peur de sa réaction.

Julie : je pense que oui, il faut être honnête avec lui comme on l'a toujours été dans la famille. Je veux t'accompagner demain et on lui dira. Buddy voulait le voir aussi.

Tami : oui bien sûr que tu peux venir, en revanche Buddy je ne sais pas, vu comme Éric m'a fait une crise de jalousie, je redoute sa réaction.

Julie : je suis sûr que ça ira maman ne t'en fait pas.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. C'était ses joueurs de Lions ainsi que ces ex-joueurs des Panthers (Tim, Vince, Jason, Landry, Smash). « Bonjour Mme Taylor, on vient d'aller voir le coach, on voulait s'assurer que tous va bien et discutaient un peu ».

Tami : oui bien sûr entrez tous !

 **Quelque temps auparavant :**

Éric était seul dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Il regrettait son comportement avec sa femme mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait démuni, il ne supportait plus d'être ici, d'être immobile dans ce fauteuil ou dans ce lit. De plus il se retrouvait au chômage et un mec avait tenté de le tuer. Son moral était au plus bas. Sa décision était prise, il ne sera pas un poids pour sa famille. Dès demain il parlera au médecin pour organiser son voyage à Austin, seul.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. De la visite ne l'enchantait pas en ce moment.

Éric : entrez !

Jason et les autres joueurs : bonjour coach ! Désolé de venir si tard on n'attendait Smash comme toujours.

Smash : excusez-moi le Smash à un horaire très chargé depuis qu'il est passé pro.

Éric : bonjour à tous. Que faites-vous ici ?

Jason : je suis en vacance chez mes parents avec ma femme et mon fils.

Smash : eh moi j'avais un match dans le coin et j'en profite pour voir mon coach.

Vince : oui Smash a raison, on n'est partis de l'équipe mais on n'oublie pas notre coach pour autant.

Éric : merci, ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir et heureux de votre réussite à tous.

Landry : nous sommes désolés de ce qui vous est arrivé coach.

Éric : merci Landry mais ça va, il faut juste que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai passé de très bon moment dans ma longue carrière de coach, et grâce à vous j'ai gagné trois bagues. Maintenant je dois passer le relais.

Tous étaient abasourdis par l'annonce du coach.

Vince : vous renoncez à être coach ?

Éric : ma saison est foutue, de plus je suis au chômage alors donc. Et toi Vince, comment se passe l'université ?

Visiblement le coach fuyait la discussion, il était toujours comme ça, ne pas parler de sa vie privée avec ses jeunes.

Vince : oui ça se passe très bien et c'est grâce à vous tout cela.

Smash : oui Vince a raison. Coach laissaient nous vous aider. Vous avez fait tant de choses pour nous, vous méritez qu'on vous rende l'ascenseur.

Éric : Smash, et vous tous, vous me devaient rien, c'est vous qui aviez eu la volonté et le courage de vous en sortir. Maintenant je voudrais que vous me laissiez, je suis fatigué. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

Tous : à bientôt coach.

 **De retour chez les Taylor :**

Tami : oui ça peut aller, comment avez-vous trouvé Éric ?

Jason : pour être franc avec vous, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Vince : vous saviez qu'il comptait renoncer à être coach ?

Tami : Quoi ! Non ? Il vous l'a dit ?

Vince : oui il a annoncé clairement qu'il avait eu une belle carrière et qu'il passait le relais.

Tami était abasourdi, jamais elle aurait pensé ça. Le football c'était toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle ait une grande discussion avec son têtu de mari. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser glissait dans la mélancolie sans rien faire.

Jason : excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais qu'avez-vous prévu pour sa rééducation ?

Tami : je ne sais pas encore, le médecin m'a proposé Austin. Je comptais en parler avec lui demain justement

Jason : Austin c'est très bien. C'est une équipe compétente. Je voudrais proposer mon aide. Je sais que c'est grâce à Herc que j'ai repris gout et surmonter mon handicap. Je veux en faire autant pour le coach. Vous savez c'est comme un père pour nous tous.

Tim : oui moi aussi.

Tami était très touché par les paroles de ses jeunes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le lendemain :**

Éric avait parlé et planifié avec son médecin son départ pour Austin. Le centre avait une place pour lui dans deux jours. Il était heureux, au moins Tami n'aura plus à faire des aller- retour incessant à l'hôpital. Elle pourra se concentrer sur son emploi au lycée. Buddy était passé ce matin et c'était arrangé que Tami retourne au lycée de Dillon Est pour cette année. Il avait demandé à Buddy aussi de s'occuper de stopper la vente de sa maison. Il avait tous planifié, Tami et Grace resteront a Dillon et lui partira à Austin. Le médecin lui avait dit que les frais médicaux seraient pris en charge par le club des Panthers. Éric ne voulait pas mais les fans, les joueurs ainsi que l'équipe avait insisté et que c'était non négociable. Ils regrettaient amèrement d'avoir suivi McCoy à l'époque. C'était une façon pour eux de se faire pardonner. Éric fini par accepter, au moins Tami n'aurait pas besoin de se tuer à la tâche pour payer sa rééducation. Buddy lui avait parlé de l'enquête en cour sur son accident, le responsable était le coach McGregor. Il lui raconta tous ce qu'il avait trouvés sur lui dans son appartement. Éric était vraiment secoué qu'on pouvait tuer juste par jalousie, de plus ce mec il l'avait croisé deux ou trois fois dans sa vie. Quand Buddy parti, Éric resta seul, pensif, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pensait à comment il allait annoncer son départ à Tami, surtout sans elle. Il savait dans son fond intérieur qu'elle le prendrait mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tami et Julie arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Tami : bonjour mon amour

Julie : bonjour papa, comment vas-tu ?

Éric : bonjour, ça peut aller aujourd'hui. Je suis mieux dans cette chaise que dans mon lit c'est certain.

Tami : tant mieux. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement Éric. Buddy est venu me voir tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ces histoires de poste à Dillon Est et de stopper la vente de la maison ?

Éric : écoute Tami, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à la rue et sans emploi quand je serai parti à Austin.

Tami : tu pars à Austin ? Mais quand ? Pourquoi tu…

Éric : je pars seul à Austin dans deux jours. Et toi tu resteras ici à Dillon Est. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ton emploi et la maison.

Tami : mais Éric, je veux venir avec toi à Austin, je veux rester à tes côtés. Pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart comme ça ? Depuis ton accident je ne compte plus.

Éric : je t'aime plus que tout Tami. Je veux te préserver le plus possible. Je veux que tu penses à toi et à toi seul. Je veux que tu continues à vivre, à t'épanouir avec ses jeunes que tu remettes dans le droit chemin scolaire. S'il te plaît Tami, comprend moi.

Tami les larmes aux yeux : comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tu te souviens le jour de notre mariage, je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et quand tu t'es réveillé, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, on traversera cette épreuve ensemble. Tu l'as déjà oublié on dirait. (Elle sorti de la chambre en colère et en pleure).

Éric resta silencieux, la larme à l'œil. Julie se décida à briser le silence.

Julie : papa ? Ne t'inquiète pas, maman va revenir.

Éric : je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal mais pas à ce point. Tu sais ma chérie, j'aime ta mère.

Julie : si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle vienne avec toi ?

Éric : j'ai vu sa réaction quand ils m'ont cloué dans ce fauteuil. Je sais en quoi consistent ces centres de rééducation. Julie, ce que je vais te dire personne n'est au courant. C'est un mauvais souvenir pour moi.

Julie : d'accord papa, je t'écoute.

Éric : quand j'avais 12 ans, ton grand père a eu un grave accident qui la paralyser partiellement. Pendant 6 mois, ta grand-mère et moi l'avons suivi dans son centre de rééducation, on n'y a habité même. J'ai été traumatisé pas cette période-là, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu te sens inutile, fragile émotionnellement aussi. Voir un être cher se battre tous les jours pour apprendre à marcher de nouveau. Combien de fois j'ai retrouvé ma mère en pleure dans notre chambre ? Combien de fois je l'ai consolé ? Combien de fois j'ai vu mon père souffrir silencieusement pour nous préservait ? Après cette période, mes parents se sont séparés pendant quelques mois, histoire de faire le point. Moi j'étais en ballottage entre un père qui reprenait petit à petit son train-train quotidien sans sa femme, et ma mère qui avait pris un abonnement chez un psy. Aujourd'hui encore quand je les vois, je pense à cette période. Je suis heureux pour eux de s'être retrouvé mais moi je n'ai jamais pu oublier, et mes rapports avec eux n'ont jamais été comme avant. Tu comprends maintenant Julie ! Je veux vous préserver de tout ça. Je ne veux pas vous perdre toutes les trois.

Julie : oh papa, je suis désolé. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à maman ?

Tami entra dans la chambre au même moment, elle avait tout entendu de la conversation.

Tami les yeux qui brillait : Éric pourquoi tu m'en n'a jamais parlé ?

Éric les yeux qui brille également : je ne sais pas ! J'ai jamais pu en parler à quiconque. Je suis désolé Tami.

Tami : je t'aime Éric. Je respecterai ton choix mais a une condition.

Éric : laquelle ?

Tami : hier, tes joueurs sont venus chez nous pour discuter et Jason veut t'accompagner. Il veut t'aider comme tu l'as aidé, comme Herc l'a aidé. S'il te plaît Éric, fait le pour moi, je serai plus rassuré si tu n'étais pas seul pour traverser tout ça.

Éric, par amour pour sa femme, accepta de mettre sa fierté de côté et de se faire aider par un de ses ex-joueurs.

Tami : merci Éric, je t'aime.

Éric : moi aussi je t'aime Tami. Je veux que vous m'accompagniez toutes les trois, après-demain au centre, m'aider à m'installer là-bas.

Tami : bien sûr Éric.

Julie : oui papa on t'accompagnera. Et Grace aussi je ferai le nécessaire. Tu sais ça l'intimide un peu de te voir dans ce fauteuil, immobile.

Éric : merci mes amours. Et je veux que tu dises à Grace que je comprends parfaitement et que je ne lui en veux pas. Et sinon j'ai eu l'autorisation du médecin pour rentrer chez moi jusqu'au départ. Et ce qu'il y a une place pour moi.

Tami : oh c'est merveilleux.

Julie : Oh papa, est ce qu'on peut organiser une petite fête avant ton départ. Juste les amis et les joueurs ?

Éric : oui pourquoi pas mais pas ce soir je suis fatigué.

Tami et Julie rentrèrent à la maison pour préparer le retour d'Éric dès ce soir. Pendant ce temps, le médecin examina Éric et donna les dernières consignes pour l'aide-soignante qui l'accompagnera chez lui pour l'aider. Ensuite le personnel médical conduisit Éric jusqu'à une ambulance dehors. Éric avait des sentiments mitigés, il était heureux de rentrer à la maison pour un court moment, il détestait les hôpitaux, mais au moins il était à l'abri des regards curieux et indiscrets. En tant que coach il y était habitué mais depuis qu'il était paralysé il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage, la pitié dans le regard des gens. Éric appréhendait également de se retrouver en famille. Quand le médecin lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle il était tellement heureux de quitter l'hôpital qu'il n'avait pas pensé que dorénavant les taches de la vie quotidienne gênante pour lui se feront devant sa famille.

 **Chez les Taylor** **:**

Tami attendait avec impatience son mari. Julie avait appelé Buddy et les joueurs pour organiser une petite fête avant le départ de son père, mais que sa mère ne voulait personne ce soir à la maison. Les amis comprenaient parfaitement que les Taylor avaient besoin d'intimité.

L'ambulance arriva enfin devant la maison. Le médecin porta Éric pendant que l'aide-soignant déplia le fauteuil. Tami alla les rejoindre, mais elle s'aperçue que l'ambulance avait attiré les curieux du voisinage. Éric s'en aperçu aussi et supplia du regard Tami de l'emmenait rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Tami installa Éric dans la salle à manger, Julie et Grace étaient là.

Julie : c'est super de te revoir ici papa. On t'a préparé ton repas préféré pour ce soir.

Éric : merci c'est gentil mais tu sais je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment et je suis fatigué. Ça va Grace ?

Grace : oui papa ça va, je suis désolé d'être pas venu te voir. Tu m'en veux ?

Éric : mais bien sûr que non ma chérie. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Grace embrassa son père, heureuse qu'elle ne lui en veut pas.

Éric : je t'aime ma chérie. Je vous aime tous et je suis très heureux d'être ici mais comme je vous ai dit je suis très fatigué. (Il s'adressa à l'aide-soignante) vous pouvez m'emmener au lit s'il vous plaît ?

Aide-soignante : oui bien sûr allons s'y. Madame, vous pouvez me montrer où je dois l'installer et m'aider un peu.

Tami : oui j'arrive.

Tami emmena l'aide-soignante et son mari dans la chambre conjugale, Éric ne protesta pas. L'aide-soignante demanda à Tami de soutenir son mari pendant qu'elle détache Éric de son fauteuil, puis elle le porta dans son lit, Tami le borda et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant bonne nuit.

Grace : pourquoi papa ne mange pas avec nous ?

Tami se voulant rassurante: je suppose qu'il a eu une journée fatigante et préfère dormir que manger. Vous s'inquiéter pas les filles, votre père ira mieux demain.

Dans le fond Tami était aussi inquiète mais elle se doutait bien que la scène de tout à l'heure avec les voisins n'était pas étrangère à son comportement. Elle, ce promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard.

Vers 23H, les filles allèrent ce coucher et Tami aussi. En entrant dans la chambre elle trouva Éric pensif, les yeux ouverts et un peu brillant.

Tami : ça va mon amour ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Éric : je suis désolé d'avoir gâché le repas familial. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à mes filles pour le manger. C'est déjà gênant pour moi qu'on me nourrit comme un enfant en bas âge. Je supporte plus d'être dépendant des autres.

Tami : ce n'est rien Éric. Raison de plus pour te battre et redevenir un homme droit et charismatique.

Tami se mit à l'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément. Éric la stoppa net en lui expliquant qu'il ne savait pas si son « matériel » fonctionnait encore et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Tami : laisse-toi faire mon amour, tu sais même les handicapés fait l'amour. On n'en n'a besoin tous les deux. .

Tami se mit à lui faire des massages du cuir chevelu, puis l'embrasser les lobes, des petits massages sur le cou, sur le visage. Éric ferma les yeux est ce concentrait sur les caresses de sa femme. Il sentit qu'il perdit le contrôle de lui-même, Tami accéléra le rythme et descendait un peu plus bas, au niveau du torse, elle savait qu'il avait aussi des sensations là. Soudain, Éric explosa et se mit à embrasser sa femme fougueusement. Son sexe se dressa et ils se regardèrent heureux comme jamais, ça fonctionnait. Tami se mit à califourchon sur lui et guida le sexe d'Éric dans le sien. Tous deux jouissaient comme jamais. Après un moment, Tami et Éric étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, le calme de leur ardeur retrouvé, heureux de cet retrouvé intimement.

Éric : merci ma chérie, je t'aime ! Grâce à toi je suis redevenu l'ancien Éric. Je ne pensais pas être capable de faire l'amour depuis l'accident.

Tami : moi aussi je suis rassuré. Je t'aime mon amour. Promet moi de te battre pour nous, pour nos filles et pour toi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une croix sur ta vie de coach.

Éric : je me battrai pour vous et pour moi je te le promets. Je ne supporte plus d'être dépendant d'autres personnes. Je veux que tu me fasses également une promesse ma chérie

Tami : oui ?

Éric : je veux que tu penses à toi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le jour de la petite fête :**

Tami, avec l'aide de l'aide-soignante, préparaient les affaires d'Éric pour le grand départ de demain. Julie et Grace préparaient le repas pour la petite fête de ce soir. Quand a Éric, il visualisait toutes les cassettes vidéo qu'ils avaient pu faire de la famille. Il pensait beaucoup à son avenir et surtout à la fête qui se préparerait, il regrettait d'avoir dit oui à sa fille à ce sujet.

19 heures, Buddy et son fils arrivaient, suivi de près par les joueurs Smash, Tim et Billy, Jason, Vince, Landry, Luke, Tinker. Matt avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt.

Éric : merci d'être venu pour ma dernière soirée a Dillon, ça me touche beaucoup. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien ces derniers temps envers ma famille et moi-même.

Vince(en regardant les autres joueurs) : Coach, au nom de tous les joueurs ici présent ainsi que tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu venir, on tenait à vous dire que vous êtes comme un père pour nous, vous avez toujours été présent pour nous, aujourd'hui on va inverser les rôles. On n'a un petit cadeau pour vous, de la part de tous les joueurs que vous avez entraînés, le fan-club des Panthers et des Lion's à qui vous avez ramené de nombreuse victoire de championnat.

Soudain, Buddy arriva avec un magnifique fauteuil roulant, sport, fait sur mesure pour Éric, sur l'acier des roues était gravé en tout petit le nombre de bague gagné par Éric depuis son arrivée à Dillon. Éric était très ému par ce cadeau, il savait qu'un jour il sortira de son fauteuil médical et qu'un fauteuil de ce genre était un important budget dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Tami, Julie et Grace, également, étaient surprises et ému, un tel cadeau prouvait à quel point Éric était apprécié par tous.

Buddy, inquiet par le silence prolongé de son ami : ça va Éric ? C'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi, on aurait dû attendre encore un peu.

Éric : non non ça va, c'est juste que… Je suis très touché, il est magnifique. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Comment avez-vous…. ?

Buddy : Éric écoute, moi, bien, ici, tu es énormément apprécié et respecté, tu nous as offert de nombreux finals de championnat avec les deux équipes de Dillon, avec de belle victoire à la clé. Les habitants de cette ville ont simplement voulu te rendre hommage en participant à ce cadeau. On veut tous que tu reviennes rapidement en forme et que tu reprennes ton équipe, il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à cause de ton handicap et le faite que l'université de Chicago ta fermer les portes et tant d'autres. Nous sommes prêts à tout réaménager pour toi. Ton poste de coach principal des Lion's t'attend. On ne te laissera pas tomber Éric !

Billy : oui coach, je suis d'accord avec lui, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous rendrais votre place. On vous respecte coach Taylor

Éric (ému): je vous en remercie. Votre proposition de reprendre l'équipe me touche également, je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir re-coacher un jour. On n'a jamais vu un coach paraplégique, alors pourquoi pas tenter d'y mettre fin avec ma seconde famille des Lion's. Ces derniers temps j'ai eu tendance à baisser les bras, je ressentais de la colère, je me disais pourquoi dieu ne m'a pas pris avec lui ce jour-là. Maintenant je sais. Je veux que vous sachiez que tout réuni ici dans cette pièce, je vous considère comme ma famille, mes fils et grand frère que je n'ai pas eu. Je déteste décevoir ma famille, vous pouvez demander à ma femme elle vous le confirmera (un regard aimant vers sa femme). Vous me redonnez tous la force que j'avais besoin pour surmonter cette épreuve. Je vous en remercie sincèrement.

La petite fête continua tranquillement. Éric prit à part Buddy pour lui demander de bien veiller sur sa femme pendant son absence, il ne voulait pas que Tami s'abrutisse au travail après le départ de Julie et Matt pour Chicago. Éric prit à part également Jason pour lui donner les dernières directives pour le départ. Il était convenu que Jason les rejoindra là-bas 2 jours après, le temps de rentrer chez lui avec sa femme et son fils Noa. Il avait facile en habitant à Austin même, il pouvait venir tous les jours aider le coach Taylor.

Petit à petit, les invités partirent laissant la famille Taylor seule pour leur dernière soirée tous réunie. Éric resta plus longtemps à table cette fois-ci pour profiter un maximum de ses filles. Malheureusement, seul Tami pouvait l'accompagner demain à Austin. Pour le confort et la sécurité d'Éric, l'hôpital avait prévu un Taxi médical aménagé. Tami resterait là-bas 2 jours et rentrerait par le train.

Minuit passé, chacun alla ce coucher, avec des souvenirs partagés dans la soirée plein la tête. Une fois le rituel du coucher d'Éric fini, Tami tenait à ce que leur dernière soirée ensemble soit inoubliable. Tami prit les choses en main comme la nuit précédente et ensemble ils jouissaient de leur bonheur d'être ensemble. Ils savaient tous deux que les mois à venir serait les plus difficiles que leur couple n'ai jamais eu à vivre. Mais une chose est sûre, leur amour en sortira que plus fort de cette épreuve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le grand départ.**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Le taxi médical garé devant la porte, les valises dans le coffre, prêt à partir. Les adieux entre Éric et ses filles étaient déchirants. Pour la première fois Éric s'autorisait à baisser la garde devant ses filles adorées, des larmes silencieuses couraient sur ses joues pendant que ses filles, chacune leur tour, le prenait dans leur bras.

Médecin : il est temps de partir Mr et Mme Taylor.

Julie : il a raison, deplus avec Matt on n'a quelques courses à faire en ville. On viendra te voir d'ici 3 semaines, promesse.

Grace : oui papa, tu verras, 3 semaines ça passera vite.

Éric (ému) : vous avez raison les filles, 3 semaines ce n'est rien. Grace, travaille bien à l'école, tu me raconteras tout et Julie, Matt, bon retour à Chicago. Matt je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma famille, désormais tu es le seul homme de la maison.

Matt : merci coach vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Tami : à bientôt les filles, je vous téléphone ce soir.

Julie/Grace : à ce soir maman.

Sur ses derniers mots, le médecin installa Éric à l'arrière de la voiture, et Tami s'installa à côté de lui. Éric jeta un dernier regard à sa maison, à ses filles, avant de disparaitre derrière le pâté de maison en direction d'Austin.

Le trajet se passa lentement et silencieusement pour Éric, perdu dans ses pensées comme à son habitude depuis l'accident qui l'avait cloué dans ce fauteuil, incapable de bouger. Au début, Tami essayait de commencer une conversation, mais c'était peine perdu alors elle laissa son mari tranquille.

 **Arriver au centre de rééducation à Austin.**

Dr Weston : Bonjour Mr Taylor, Mme Taylor, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Tami : oui très bien merci.

Dr Weston : ravie de l'entendre. Je vais dans un premier temps vous montrer notre centre, puis votre chambre, et enfin je vous expliquerez le déroulement de la rééducation. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le docteur leur montra donc la piscine, le jacuzzi, la salle de sport, et les nombreux équipements en tout genre pour la rééducation, ensuite il emmena le petit groupe dans la chambre qu'occupera Éric pour les prochains mois. La chambre était petite mais fonctionnelle, avec un lit médicalisé, un placard, une table avec chaise, la télévision et le téléphone, même un accès à internet avec une tablette mise à disposition, et pour finir une salle d'eau. La chambre était en individuel comme Éric l'avait demandé.

Dr Weston : bien qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tami : je suis ravie et rassurée par vos équipements. Et la chambre est très agréable n'est-ce pas Éric ?

Éric froid: qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour moi ?

Dr Weston : Dans un premier temps il faudra stimuler vos muscles dans des bains chauds avec un de nos kinés. Ensuite, il faudra muscler votre corps, prendre des forces dans vos bras, tenir des objets dans la main, puis muscler l'ensemble de votre colonne vertébrale pour vous tenir droit dans votre fauteuil. Vous savez Mr Taylor, à l'heure actuelle vous êtes comme un bébé à qui il faut tout apprendre. D'ici 3 mois environ, on vous apprendra à vous servir et vivre avec votre fauteuil.

Éric : merci docteur quand commence-t-on ?

Dr Weston : demain après-midi vous avez votre première séance avec le kiné Vincent. Ça vous ira ?

Éric : parfait. Le voyage a été long et je suis fatigué.

Dr Weston : je comprends, on va vous installer dans votre lit pendant que je règle les derniers détails avec votre femme.

Tami : très bien docteur je vous suis. À tout à l'heure Éric (elle l'embrassa).

 **Dans le bureau du Dr Weston :**

Dr Weston : Mme Taylor, je souhaiterais discuter avec vous de l'état psychologique de votre mari. Comment est-il depuis l'accident ?

Tami : pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai l'impression qu'il est refermé sur lui-même, je sais qui veut me préserver de tout ce qu'il traverse, d'ailleurs il a refusé ma présence ici. Je me sens inutile et dépassée par la situation.

Dr Weston : ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un sentiment courant dans ce type de traumatisme, le patient ce mur dans le silence et deviens distant, le premier mois notamment.

Tami : il m'a confié aussi qu'il ne supportait plus d'être dépendant des autres, il ressent de la gêne par rapport à cela. Même le regard des autres le dérange maintenant, pourtant dans son métier il s'en moquait.

Dr Weston : c'est intéressant ce que vous me dites là, et pour être franc j'avais remarqué cela lors de la visite du centre. Je connais la carrière de votre mari. Vous savez quand on n'est connu et reconnu comme le coach Taylor, ce sentiment de gêne est parfaitement compréhensible mais pas à ce point-là, il donne 'l'impression de quelqu'un de honteux et de manque de confiance en soi. A-t-il subi un choc particulier qui l'aurait fragilisé ?

Tami : il était muté à l'université de Chicago pour la saison prochaine mais à cause de l'accident son projet est tombé à l'eau. L'université lui a annoncé par courriel son refus de poste, plus personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Il a même dit à ses anciens joueurs qu'il comptait mettre fin à sa carrière. Mais bon maintenant ça va mieux, son équipe de Dillon lui a proposé de reprendre son poste de coach principal.

Dr Weston : je comprends mieux la situation maintenant et son empressement de sortir d'ici. Pour être franc, ça m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'il tombe dans l'excès et la dépression.

Tami soudain inquiète : la dépression ?

Dr Weston : voyez-vous, votre mari a retrouvé une raison de vivre, si on peut dire, on lui offre la possibilité de redevenir ce qu'il était avant. Il fera tout pour y parvenir, même beaucoup trop, il ne faut pas oublier que son organisme est encore fragile. S'il n'y parvient pas rapidement il va se décourager et tomber dans la dépression. Je vous l'accorde ce ne sont juste que des suppositions mais Mr Taylor n'est pas le premier coach que je vois ici, c'est expérience qui parle. Je vous promets d'être vigilant de ce côté-là.

Tami : mon mari a la joie de vivre, il va se battre pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mon mari ne tombera jamais dans la dépression, je le connais mieux que vous, ce n'est pas son genre.

Dr Weston : je vous l'accorde, chaque individu réagit différemment mais il faut rester vigilant. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Tami : euh oui je voulais savoir pour les visites comment ça se passe ? Et si j'avais possibilité de dormir ici pour deux nuits.

Dr Weston : oui bien sûr vous pouvez rester, même dans la chambre de votre mari si vous voulez. Concernant les visites elles ont lieu tous les week-ends, du vendredi soir au dimanche soir. Un conseil, le premier mois évité de venir trop souvent, il faut une période d'adaptation pour le patient et vous. Privilégier plutôt le contact virtuel, par téléphone ou webcam.

Tami : c'est le conseil de notre docteur de Dillon. On n'en n'a discuté avec mon mari avant de partir, on prévoyait de se voir 2 fois par mois. En revanche comment ça se passe pour les conversations téléphoniques, mon mari est incapable de décrocher tout seul pour le moment et ça me gênerait qu'une personne extérieure entende notre conversation.

Dr Weston : ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce sujet-là, le téléphone est à reconnaissance vocale et vous avez même la possibilité de parler en direct avec la webcam tout ça en reconnaissance vocale également. On n'est le seul centre à en être équipé. On comprend que nos patients ont besoin de converser avec leur proche de façon intime et autonome.

Tami : c'est très intéressant. Je tenais à vous signaler qu'un ancien joueur de mon mari viendra régulièrement assister à ses séances, Jason Street. Il tenait à aider mon mari, et pour être franc c'est moi qui a insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, ça me rassure.

Dr Weston : oui y'a pas de problème, je me rappelle très bien de Jason, il était au plus bas quand il est venu ici. Votre mari ne peut pas espérer mieux comme soutient. Vous avez d'autres questions Mme Taylor ?

Tami : non pas dans l'immédiat je vous en remercie. Je peux aller rejoindre mon mari maintenant ?

Dr Weston : oui bien sûr, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour vous préparer un lit dans la chambre. Je vous vois demain pour la première séance ?

Tami : très bien merci. Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra d'Éric s'il veut que je l'accompagne.

 **De retour dans la chambre d'Éric**

Éric était couché dans son lit et somnolait. Tami s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté. Éric, conscient de sa présence se réveilla et lui sourit.

Éric : sa était Tami avec le docteur ? Tu peux rester là cette nuit ?

Tami lui sourit à son tour : oui très bien, la paperasse est faite et quelqu'un va venir m'installait un lit dans ta chambre. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi tout de suite coach Taylor.

Éric souri : on dirait bien Mme la conseillère d'orientation.

Tami : j'aime te voir sourire mon amour.

Éric : je veux te demander quelque chose.

Tami soudain inquiète : qu'est ce qui ce passe Éric ?

Éric : je veux t'avoir à côté de moi demain. Je veux profiter de toi chaque seconde avant ton départ. S'il te plaît Tami !

Tami : j'avais peur que tu ne me le demandes pas.

Éric : tu es une femme merveilleuse, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, tu restes toujours là pour moi malgré mon comportement détestable en ce moment. Je m'en veux tu sais. Je t'aime. Embrasse-moi !

Tami souri, l'embrassa amoureusement et s'allongea à côté de lui, entrelacé. Je t'aime aussi mon amour !


	9. Chapter 9

**Le lendemain.**

 **Chez les Taylor (Dillon)**

Matt, Julie et Grace étaient à table pour le petit-déjeuner avant de partir chacun à leur occupation de la journée. Julie devait emmener Grace faire ses derniers achats pour la rentrée des classes qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. Tant qu'à Matt il voulait rendre visite à sa famille et les anciens joueurs, et aussi faire les courses et l'entretien de la maison du coach.

Julie à Grace : Grace, maman a appelé hier soir, elle était déçue que tu ne sois pas avec nous. Tu aurais pu faire un effort, tu savais qu'elle allait appeler.

Grace : désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Ils sont bien arrivés ?

Julie : heureuse que tu poses la question. Oui ils sont bien arrivés, le médecin leur a fait visiter le centre. Papa était très fatigué du voyage mais elle a dit qu'elle rappellera ce soir. Aujourd'hui papa à sa première séance.

Grace : ok c'est cool, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

Julie : pourquoi ? Tu sors encore ?

Grace : oui pourquoi ça te pose un problème.

Julie : je souhaiterais que tu restes à la maison ce soir.

Grace : tu n'es pas ma mère Julie, je sors si je veux.

Julie : non je ne suis pas ta mère mais je suis responsable de toi en attendant le retour de maman, et qu'est-ce que papa va penser, déjà que tu es venu qu'une fois à l'hôpital le voir, si en plus tu n'es pas là quand ils appellent.

Grace : oh ça va papa m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait pas, et pis il voulait qu'on continue à vivre comme avant oui ou non ? T'inquiète pas je me débrouillerais pour mes courses scolaires, tu peux rester avec Matt. Aller salut à ce soir ! (et elle partit sans attendre une réponse de sa sœur).

Julie : Grace ! (trop tard)

Matt : Laisse-la Julie, ça lui passera.

Julie : notre père est lourdement handicapé, notre mère fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour rendre la situation plus simple, et elle, elle ne pense qu'à sortir faire la fête et tu veux que je la laisse faire !

Matt : écoute-moi Julie, je pense que Grace essaye de fuir la situation, tu sais elle est jeune. Pense à ce que ton père t'a raconté quand il avait 12 ans, lors de l'accident de son père. Grace à le même âge. Laisse là gérer la situation par d'elle-même. Tu dois jouer ton rôle de grande sœur et être présent pour elle si elle veut discuter avec toi.

Julie : tu as sans doute raison Matt, c'est pour cela qu'il faudra rester ici tant que papa n'est pas là.

Matt : tu sais qu'on ne peut pas restait ici Julie, notre vie et notre travail est à Chicago.

Julie : tu sais bien que je n'ai pas trop de travail en ce moment.

Matt : Julie cela fait déjà 15 jours que tu es là, si tu veux on peut rester encore 1 semaine mais après il faut rentrer à Chicago. Ta mère sera d'accord avec moi en disant que ta présence est inutile ici. Ce n'est pas à toi de veiller sur ta mère.

Julie : comment peux-tu dire que ma présence est inutile ! Maman sera toute seule pour gérer la maison, son travail, et Grace qui fait sa crise. Je veux l'aider. Et pour mon boulot je peux toujours demander à mon patron de faire un reportage sur Dillon, au moins j'aurai une excuse. Ma décision est prise.

Matt : Julie je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de décider mais à ta mère. Tu prends trop les choses à cœur.

Julie en haussant la voix moi je prends trop les choses à cœur, je te signale que mon père à frôler la mort et sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même mais à part ça tout va bien. J'espérais que tu me comprennes et que tu resterais avec moi pour aider ma famille qui t'a accueilli, à croire que tu as déjà oublié ce que mon père a fait pour toi.

Matt : ne mélange pas tout Julie, ce que traverse le coach me touche plus que tu peux l'imaginer, je le considère comme mon père, mais je dis simplement que quitter notre vie à Chicago n'est pas ce que tes parents veulent pour toi. Il faut reprendre le cours de nos vies maintenant.

Julie : comment reprendre sa vie après ça, tu peux me le dire ?! (Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Matt.

Matt la consola: ça ira ne t'en fait pas Julie. Ton père à raison il faut penser à toi. Tu sais, réaliser ton rêve de journaliste le rendra très fière. Tu l'aideras en fessant ce que tu aimes faire, pas en restant ici avec eux, il se sentira responsable de ton échec. Et ne t'inquiètent pas si tes parents ont besoins de toi ils te le feront savoir. D'accord ?

Julie : tu as raison Matt, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière.

Matt : je t'aime Julie ! Bon, on dirait bien qu'on n'a la journée à passer ensemble, que penses-tu d'aller se détendre au cinéma ?

Julie : d'accord et après une petite balade rien que toi et moi au lac.

Matt : mmh j'aime cette idée ma chérie.

Julie : je l'aime aussi !

 **Au centre d'Austin.**

Éric et Tami discutaient de tous et de rien dans la chambre quand le kiné arriva.

Kiné Vincent : Bonjour Éric, je serai votre kiné pour tout le long de votre séjour parmi nous. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom.

Éric : non ça me changera du monsieur Taylor. Je souhaiterais que ma femme, Tami, assiste à la séance ça ne vous dérange pas.

Vincent : non pas du tout. Je vais un peu vous expliquer notre programme. Tous les jours vous aurez deux séances avec moi. Une le matin et l'autre l'après-midi. Elles, se composeront de la façon suivant : 30 à 45 minutes de Balnéothérapie suivi d'1h à 1h30 en salle. La balnéothérapie servira pour vous détendre et de stimuler vos muscles en faisant des exercices simples dans l'eau. Ensuite les exercices en salle seront surtout pour muscler votre corps, retrouvaient votre force et le contrôle de votre corps. Vous êtes sportifs à ce que j'ai vu sur votre dossier, ça devrait jouer à votre avantage. Vous pratiquiez quel sport Éric ?

Éric : football, enfin j'ai pratiqué à haut niveau mais maintenant je suis coach entraîneur principal.

Vincent : ah mais bien sûr, je savais que votre visage me disait quelque chose, Coach Taylor de Dillon. Je suis moi-même un fan de football. Vous avez entraîné un peu notre équipe universitaire si je me rappelle bien?

Éric : oui il y a quelques années déjà.

Vincent : bon j'espère pouvoir parler avez-vous de football, maintenant place à la séance. Je vais vous emmener au vestiaire, votre femme peut nous attendre à la piscine.

Tami : bien sûr, a tout de suite Éric.

15 minutes plus tard, Éric arriva à la piscine en maillot de bain. Tami le regarda avec amour, son corps sexy dans cette petite tenue, torse muscler a l'air. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis l'accident. Éric la regarda est lu dans ses pensées et rougit un peu.

Vincent : bon maintenant je vais rentrer dans l'eau et mon collègue va vous porter jusqu'à moi. Prêt ?

Éric : euh oui.

Vincent : vous s'inquiété pas Éric, faites-nous confiance, la première fois n'est jamais simple. C'est comme votre premier match de rentrée, il faut apprendre à connaître son équipe et avoir confiance.

Éric : oui c'est toujours un moment que s'apprécie, la découverte de nouveaux joueurs.

Pendant qu'Éric répondit à Vincent, son autre collègue le détacha de son fauteuil, il passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ces jambes et le souleva de son fauteuil. Tous les deux rentraient progressivement dans l'eau. Éric avait de l'eau jusqu'au niveau du torse quand Vincent l'attrapa.

Vincent : super Éric ! C'est très bien, maintenant vous allez essayer de respirer profondément et vous détendre. D'accord ?

Éric s'exécuta, respira profondément et ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit toute de suite, paniqué.

Vincent : chut, détendez-vous ! On vous tient n'ayez pas peur. On va se promener le long de la piscine, fermez les yeux et pensez à votre meilleur souvenir de votre vie.

Éric ferma les yeux et ce remémora le jour de leur mariage, mon dieu qu'elle était sublime dans sa robe de mariée blanche à dentelle avec un magnifique dos nu. Il était le plus heureux des hommes ce jour-là, il savait qu'il était tombé sur une perle rare et comptait tous faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Vincent et son collègue poursuivent leur tour de piscine, content que son patient c'était enfin calmer et détendu.

Vincent : très bien Éric, c'est super ! Votre femme peut être fière de vous. Maintenant on va revenir tout doucement à notre point de départ et on va vous assoir près des jets d'eau. D'accord ?

Éric : d'accord.

Vincent s'adressa à son collègue : bon tu vas le poser délicatement sur le siège pendant que je le sécurise. Très bien, voilà ! Lance le jet d'eau maintenant, position 2.

Vincent : ça va Éric ?

Éric : oui, ça fait du bien.

Vincent : cela fait plaisir à entendre. Maintenant je vais passer derrière vous et vous faire un massage pour stimuler les muscles du cou et des épaules. Prêt ?

Éric : Prêt.

Tami regarda la scène devant elle, elle n'avait pas vu Éric aussi détendu depuis l'accident. Elle était heureuse pour lui et se demandait à quoi pouvait-il penser les yeux fermés. En tout cas ça marchait et elle en était soulagée.

La séance se termina 30 minutes plus tard, Éric était de retour dans son fauteuil sec et habillé en tenu décontracté pour sa séance de sport.

Vincent : je vais préparer le matériel, je vous laisse vous reposer un petit quart d'heure.

Tami : ça va Éric, je suis très fière de toi tu sais.

Éric : ça va et merci. Ce n'était pas facile au début mais j'ai repris le dessus. Vincent est vraiment efficace, il met très bien en confiance.

Tami : oui j'ai vu. Je serai curieuse de savoir à quoi tu pensais pour te détendrez aussi vite ?

Éric : à ma merveilleusement femme dans sa robe de mariée attendant le mec qui lui servira d'époux.

Tami : et heureusement pour lui il est arrivé à l'heure. Ce soir je vais devoir me préparer pour notre nuit de noces alors !

Éric : tu me surprendras toujours Tami Taylor. J'ai hâte. Embrasse-moi. Tami s'exécuta.

Vincent : rigola devant la scène : Bon je vois que vous êtes très détendu Éric et prêt pour la suite.

Éric et Tami rougi légèrement comme deux ados pris en faute mais le comique de la scène prit le dessus et rigola tous.

Éric : bon on passe à la suite ?!

Vincent : bon aujourd'hui je vais évaluer les mouvements que vous pouvez faire. Pour commencer, vous allez essayer de pousser ma main avec votre tête, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez assez de force pour maintenir votre tête sans l'aide de votre appui tète. Allez-y !

Éric réussi facilement l'exercice.

Vincent : bon on dirait que vous avez plus besoin de l'appui tête, c'est encouragement. Maintenant je veux que vous essayiez de lever votre bras gauche.

Éric réussi à bouger le bras de quelques millimètres mais pas de le soulever.

Vincent : votre bras droit maintenant/

Cette fois-ci rien ne bougea.

Vincent : bouger vos doigts maintenant.

Le mouvement perçu resta très discret côté gauche et droit aucun mouvement.

Vincent : maintenant je vais mettre cette balle dans votre main gauche, vous allez essayer de la serre.

Éric parvenu à peine à toucher la balle avec l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Vincent : bon la main droite maintenant.

Cette fois Éric ne parvenait pas à plier ses doigts.

Vincent : maintenant je vais détacher la sangle qui vous lie au fauteuil et vous allez essayer de vous maintenir le plus longtemps possible.

Éric réussi à se maintenir que 5 secondes.

Vincent : ok je vais pour rattacher maintenant, c'est très bien en dépit de votre colonne vertébrale mi- soudée. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Éric : Vincent dites-moi, c'est mauvais ?

Vincent : non il semblerait juste que votre côté droit soit plus affecté que votre côté gauche. C'est assez fréquent qu'un côté soit plus touché que l'autre et sur vos radios, scanner il n'y a rien d'anormal. On commencera la rééducation par le gauche. On va vous reconduire dans votre chambre et on se voit demain matin. Reposez-vous.

Éric : merci à demain Vincent.

De retour dans la chambre, Tami appela ses filles, Éric à côté d'elle, pour leur raconter la journée et dire vers quelle heure elle rentrera demain. Ensuite une infirmière coucha Éric et apporta le plateau-repas. Ce soir c'est Tami qui le ferait manger. Ils comptaient profiter de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Éric (regard malicieux) : tu es prête Tami ?

Tami : prête pour quoi ?

Éric : pour la nuit de noces, tu n'as pas oublié, j'ai envie de toi !

Tami : ici ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être surpris par les infirmières ?

Éric (malicieux): je t'ai connu moi pudique ! Allez viens on ne risque rien j'ai prévenu les infirmières de nous laisser seuls.

Tami : Éric, tu te comportes comme un ado ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mon amour.

Tami et Éric fièrent l'amour tendrement ce soir-là et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre conscients que demain ils allaient être séparés pour les trois semaines à venir.


	10. Chapter 10

**La séparation et reprise de la vie quotidienne.**

Au centre.

Éric est parti à sa séance tôt ce matin pour avoir fini quand sa femme partira vers 11h. Quant à Tami elle devait préparer ses affaires et réglait quelques détails avec le médecin, mais aussi rencontrait Jason pour avoir une discussion avec lui en privé. En effet, elle comptait sur lui pour l'informer des changements de comportement de son mari et qu'il n'en fait pas trop. Elle connaissait trop bien Éric pour être inquiète sur ce sujet. Quand Éric avait un objectif, il se donnait corps et âme pour y parvenir mais, elle était vraiment inquiète pour sa santé, son accident était récent et son corps avait encore besoin de repos. Elle avait confiance en Jason mais elle ne voulait pas que son mari sache que son quarterbark vedette lui rendrait des comptes, il risquerait de le prendre très mal.

Quand l'heure du départ arriva, les deux tourtereaux avaient du mal à se séparer mais aucun des deux ne voulait montrer leur tristesse pour ne pas fondre en larme devant l'autre.

Éric : aller Tami, ton taxi t'attend, tu m'appelleras ce soir. On se voit très bientôt et j'espère faire des progrès d'ici là.

Tami : oui je t'appellerai ce soir. Tu sais trois semaines ça va passer vite mais s'il te plaît ne force pas trop, ton corps est encore fragile, ne te met pas la pression. Promesse ?

Éric : promesse ! Je t'aime mon amour ! Aller, file maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis bien entouré ici. Tu vas avoir du boulot à Dillon, tu dois te soucis de toi en premier.

Tami : je t'aime aussi mon amour ! Courage !

Le taxi démarra et après ses filles, maintenant c'était autour de Tami de disparaît de sa vue pour les trois semaines à venir. Il demanda aussitôt de remonter dans sa chambre et d'y rester seul un moment. Mon dieu, la chambre lui paraissait vide sans sa moitié. Il ne savait plus très bien si c'était une bonne idée d'être seul dans cet endroit. Oui bien sûr, c'était mieux pour Tami d'être à l'écart de tout ça. C'était son combat, pas le sien. Soudain son regard se posa sur un cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Sa femme lui avait laissé un petit présent, une photo de leur famille, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa maison incrustée dans le cadre en bois. Ce cadeau l'ému et ses larmes trop longtemps retenues coula le long de ses joues.

On frappa à la porte 30 minutes plus tard.

Jason : bonjour coach, je ne vous dérange pas ? L'infirmière a dit que vous souhaitez être seul. Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez

Éric : non rentre Jason, ça va. Comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ?

Jason : ça va coach, ma petite famille se porte bien également. Et vous ? Votre femme est partie à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Éric : oui toute à l'heure, elle reviendra dans trois semaines pour le week-end, à part ça. J'ai commencé mes séances de kiné depuis 2 jours.

Jason : heureux de l'entendre, le centre est très bien, le personnel vous met en confiance et moi je suis là pour vous soutenir et vous coachez s'il le faut.

Éric : mon kiné Vincent est très bien, il m'a mis rapidement en confiance, et en plus on parle de football, ça me change les idées.

Jason : vous vous êtes déjà fait un fan !

Éric sourit : oh je n'ai pas qu'un fan, ici la plupart connaissent le coach Taylor, au palmarès impressionnant. Je découvre ma notoriété !

Jason : vous êtes et vous serez toujours un bon coach.

Éric : tu sais Jason, tu peux avoir toutes les qualités que tu veux, si personne n'est là pour le remarquer ça se sert à rien.

Jason : l'avenir vous le dira coach, en attendant il faut vous concentrer sur votre rééducation. Vous verrez le moral va beaucoup mieux quand on ne dépend plus des autres. Avec le temps vous oublierez complètement votre fauteuil, croyez-moi.

Éric : merci Jason. Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

Jason : merci

L'infirmière rentra dans la chambre avec le plateau-repas et Jason s'éclipsa. Il reviendrait demain après-midi. Pour le moment il voulait laisser le coach tranquille.

 **À Dillon.**

Julie et Matt s'assuraient que la maison soit nickel pour le retour de sa mère. Étonnamment Grace proposa ces services et prépara un bon diner pour ce soir.

Buddy était passé les voir dans l'après-midi pour prendre des nouvelles et proposait son aide. Il passera demain voir Tami.

Tami arriva à la maison en fin d'après-midi.

Julie : Bonjour maman, tu as fait bonne route ?

Tami : oui merci ma chérie, je suis un peu fatigué.

Grace : viens maman, on ta préparait un bon repas et après tu iras te reposer, ne t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de tout.

Tami : c'est très gentil à vous les filles. Merci Matt t'avoir pris soin de mes filles et de la maison.

Matt : de rien Mme Taylor.

Tami : j'ai dit à Éric que je l'appellerai en rentrant et après on mangera.

 _Tami : salut chéri, je viens de rentrer, la route, c'est bien passé. Et toi ta journée ça était?_

 _Éric : salut chérie. Jason est venu me voir après ton départ, on n'a discuté un peu et après j'ai commencé ma séance en salle avec Vincent. Tu peux me passer les filles s'il te plaît ?_

 _Tami : bien sûr Éric, je te passe Julie_

 _Julie : salut papa, ça va ? Tu es bien installé j'espère ?_

 _Éric : ça va Julie, oui le centre est sympa, et le personnel est sympa aussi. Tu comptes repartir quand à Chicago ?_

 _Julie : euh je ne sais pas, quand maman n'aura plus besoin d'aide. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, on n'en n'a pas encore parlé_

 _Éric : Julie c'est bien que tu veuilles aider ta mère mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer la situation. D'accord ? Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu vas décrocher une bonne place de journaliste. Il faut reprendre le cours de vos vies._

 _Julie : d'accord papa. Je te passe Grace maintenant. Bisous je t'aime_

 _Éric : bisous je t'aime aussi. Salut Grace, tu as fini de préparer tes affaires pour la rentrée scolaire ?_

 _Grace : bonjour papa, oui tout es prêt. Et toi ça va ?_

 _Éric : ça va oui je suis bien entouré, tu me manques et n'oublies que je compte honorer ma promesse quand tu viendras me voir dans trois semaines._

 _Grace en sanglot : tu me manques aussi papa je suis désolé…_

 _Éric : chut ma chérie n'oublie pas que je serai toujours là pour toi, l'accident et mon handicap n'y changera rien. Tu es ma petite fille adorée._

 _Grace tendit le téléphone à sa mère et parti se réfugier dans sa chambre._

 _Tami : c'est moi Éric, Grace est parti dans sa chambre, je vais aller discuter avec elle toute à l'heure._

 _Éric : ok, tu peux lui dire qu'elle peut m'appeler quand elle le veut d'accord. Je vais devoir vous laisser, l'infirmière arrive avec mon repas et je vais me coucher._

 _Tami : je vais lui dire. Bonne soirée mon amour, on s'appellera demain soir._

 _Éric : d'accord. Merci pour le cadeau. Je t'aime._

 _Tami : je t'aime aussi._

Julie : maman, il faut que je te dise pour Grace, elle ne va pas bien je pense. Elle sortait tous les soirs, je me suis pris un peu la tête avec elle mais je pense qu'elle fait tout pour oublier.

Tami : merci Julie, j'ai remarqué aussi son comportement étrange. Je vais lui parler

Tami frappa à la porte de la chambre: Grace qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Grace : papa a dit que je lui manquais, comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que moi je le fuis. J'ai honte de moi mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Tami : pourquoi tu le fuis ? Tu as honte que ton père soit dans un fauteuil ?

Grace : non pas du tout, j'admire son courage mais j'ai peur d'être en face de lui, j'ai peur de le blesser d'avantage. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec mon propre père et j'ai honte !

Tami : Grace, écoute-moi, ton père est toujours le même, il est toujours le père aimant et protecteur que tu as connu. Il faut rester toi-même avec lui. Ton père a besoin de notre amour et notre soutien en ce moment. Moi aussi au début j'avais peur de lui faire face, peur de sa réaction, peur de le blesser aussi mais avec le temps ça passera. Quand je le vois j'essaye de l'imaginer debout devant moi, et non dans son fauteuil.

Grace : merci maman pour tes conseils, j'espère que papa n'est pas fâché contre moi pour tout à l'heure.

Tami : pourquoi il serait fâché ? D'ailleurs il m'a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand. Allez vient te joindre à nous on va manger. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la rééducation, vous avez le droit de savoir. Et demain on se fera une sortie entre filles.

Grace : d'accord maman. Merci.

La soirée se passa pour le mieux, Tami tenait que ses filles et son gendre en sachent autant qu'elle sur le programme de rééducation. Son idée de journée entre filles conquit tout le monde et Matt passera la journée avec sa grand-mère.

La semaine passa lentement pour Tami, malgré du monde à la maison, la présence de son mari lui manquait affreusement, surtout le soir dans son lit. Ça lui rappelait le temps où, justement Éric était parti à Austin pour son travail. C'était vraiment une mauvaise période pour toute la famille. La journée n'était pas de tout repos non plus, à chaque fois qu'on la croisait dans la rue, les gens lui demandaient des nouvelles du coach Taylor. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était l'hypocrisie de certains. Riggins n'avait pas les performances d'Éric pour coaché l'équipe alors la plupart voulait plus des nouvelles sur le retour du coach, que sur ses progrès physiques. D'autres, en revanche, parlaient comme quoi le coach Taylor était fini. Ça la chagrinait d'entendre tous ses ragots mais, au moins Éric n'était pas là pour les entendre. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les enfants et les gens de Dillon mais le soir, seule, dans leur chambre, elle laissait libre court à son chagrin. Elle priait tous les soirs pour qu'Éric sans sorte et redevient le coach Taylor que tous les clubs s'arrachaient. Déjà une semaine que son mari était partit dans ce centre, d'après Jason il s'en sortait très bien. Il avait fait quelques progrès et le moral était correct mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il se concentrait sur ses exercices et le soir il restait seul dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se mélanger aux autres pensionnaires, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Jason rassura Tami sur ce sujet, que c'était normal au début, ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines.

Lundi, sa sera la rentrée, elle reprendrait son travail de conseillère d'orientation. Quand à Julie et Matt, ils partiront ce dimanche matin, après la messe. Julie voulait rester encore un peu mais sa mère refusa. Il fallait reprendre le train-train quotidien au plus vite.


	11. Chapter 11

**La semaine de la rentrée**

Tami : Grace tu es prête ?

Grace : oui j'arrive maman.

Tami : ça va aller ma chérie ? Pas trop inquiète ?

Grace : non pas pour le moment. Et toi ?

Tami : je suis un peu anxieuse pour la réunion de rentrée et la soirée d'ouverture officielle de la saison des Lions, mais j'ai hâte de retourner au travail.

Grace : ah oui la soirée d'ouverture ce soir, j'avais oublié. Tu crois qu'ils vont parler de papa ?

Tami : oui, le directeur voulait que je fasse un discours mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

Grace : tu devrais, ça fera taire les mauvaises langues de Dillon.

Tami : tu connais Dillon, ils pensent avant tous aux footballs. Éric ils s'en moquent

Grace : je pense que tu devrais dire un mot ce soir pour clarifier la situation.

Tami : tu as raison, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. Bon allez, en route pour le lycée.

Au lycée, la journée passa lentement pour Tami, déjà la réunion entre le corps d'enseignants dura une éternité. Chaque enseignant tenait à présenter ses amitiés à Tami, comme quoi ils étaient navrés pour elle et sa famille que leur projet soit tombé à l'eau à cause du tragique accident. Le reste de la journée était rythmé par la paperasse et les footballeurs demandant des nouvelles du coach. Heureusement la pause repas avec sa fille égaya un peu sa journée.

À la soirée d'ouverture de la saison de football des Lions, l'ambiance était différente des autres années. Les ex-joueurs avec l'aide de Buddy avaient concocté un petit hommage à leur coach, sous forme de clip vidéo et d'anecdotes sympas sur le début de l'équipe victorieuse. Après cela Tami se décida à faire son discours.

Tami : « je vous remercie tous pour ses témoignages envers Éric, ça nous touche beaucoup. Je tenais également à vous remercier pour les nombreux dons que nous avons reçus, qui servira pour la rééducation d'Éric. Je sais que, parmi vous, certains s'interrogent sur l'avenir. À l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas vous certifier que le coach reprendra son poste. C'est à lui seul de décider, ce n'est pas un sujet que nous avons abordé ensemble pour le moment. Sa priorité c'est sa rééducation. Une dernière chose, je souhaiterais que vous respectiez notre vie privée, je ne souhaite pas m'étaler avec vous sur la santé de mon mari. Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne saison de football tous »

Le discours de Tami fut applaudi, et clôtura la soirée.

Tami et Grace commandèrent à manger pour ce soir. Ensuite elle appela Éric.

« Tami : _bonjour mon chéri, comment c'est passé ta journée ?_

 _Éric : salut chérie, la journée a été très fatigante, Vincent m'a fait faire des exercices avec des poids attachés aux bras. Et toi la rentrée ? Et pour Grace ?_

 _Tami : la rentrée, c'est bien passé, un peu long à mon goût. Tout le monde demande après toi. Et ce soir, c'était la soirée d'ouverture des Lion's, tes joueurs ont fait un montage vidéo sur toi c'était vraiment très bien. Après, j'ai fait un petit discours pour remercier tous les témoignages que tu as reçu. Je crois bien que tu manques à cette ville Éric._

 _Éric : tu les remercieras de ma part. Buddy m'a appelé dans la journée, j'étais très content. Je trouve qu'il a changé depuis l'accident, il ne me voit plus uniquement comme le coach de son équipe, mais comme un véritable ami. Je n'oublie pas tous ce qu'il a faits pour moi._

 _Tami : oui, Buddy a changé ces derniers temps, il passe régulièrement à la maison. Il a fait un discours très émouvant ce soir._

 _Éric : je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir me voir quand il le voulait. Je suis désolé chérie mais je suis vraiment fatigué. On s'appellera plus longtemps demain._

 _Tami : bien sûr bonne nuit mon amour, a demain._

 _Éric : je t'embrasse. »_

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, les gens étaient moins envahissants, le discours avait clarifié la situation. Tami était débordée par son travail, heureusement Grace était là pour l'aider. En revanche, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Éric, elle le trouvait tous les soirs de plus en plus fatigué, il parlait à peine, un soir il n'avait pas répondu à son coup de téléphone. Elle décida d'en parler avec Jason. Jason lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter, le kiné lui fait faire 3H de séance en salle par jour, que c'était normal que le coach soit épuisé. Le début de la rééducation est toujours fatigant mais qu'il allait surveiller au cas où.

 **Les retrouvailles**

Austin.

Voilà trois semaines qu'Éric était loin des siens. Aujourd'hui Vincent avait programmé sa séance de balneo de bonne heure le matin car sa famille arriverait vers 12H. Il avait hâte de leur montrer ses progrès. Il était très content de lui, même si pour arriver à ce rapide résultat il a dû rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa femme et contre l'avis de son médecin.

11H30, dehors, la famille Taylor arriva devant le centre. Tami, Grace, Julie et Matt, tous attendaient avec impatience de revoir Éric Taylor.

 _Toctoc_

Éric : oui entrer !

Grace et Julie sautèrent au cou de leur père : salut papa, tu nous as énormément manqué

Éric : oh mes filles chéries, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Matt : bonjour coach, content de vous voir en pleine forme.

Éric : merci Matt, je suis très content que tu sois là aussi. Bonjour mon amour

Tami : bonjour toi (elle l'embrassa) comment vas-tu ? (Éric avait pris un petit coup de vieux et était vraiment fatigué mais elle ne disait rien).

Éric : je suis heureux d'avoir ma famille autour de moi. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Tami : oui très bien. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Éric : ça va, les séances sont éprouvantes avec Vincent mais le résultat vaut le coût.

Grace : tu as fait des progrès ?

Éric (sourit à sa fille et lui tendit les bras) : tu viens me faire un câlin Grace ?

Grace se précipita dans les bras de son père : oh papa !

Tout le monde dans la salle était abasourdi et heureux.

Éric murmura dans l'oreille de sa plus jeune fille : tu vois, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Avec quelques secondes Éric relâcha sa fille et s'adressa au reste de la famille : désolé mes forces me lâchent rapidement mais Vincent me fait faire justement des exercices pour muscler mes bras. Pour le reste aucun changement.

Tami : c'est déjà énorme je trouve. En si peu de temps. Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué.

Éric soudain ne se sentit pas trop bien et essaya de la cacher : non je t'assure que ça va, tout va très bien. Et vous Julie et Matt comment ça se passe pour vous a Chicago ?

Tous s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Éric. Matt décida de répondre à la question du coach malgré leur inquiétude quand soudain Éric fit un malaise.

Tami : ERIC ! Julie appelle un médecin ! Vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Voici 1h que la famille Taylor attendait des nouvelles d'Éric. En effet, le médecin avait décidé de l'envoyer au service des urgences le plus proche du centre.

Médecin : Mme Taylor ?

Tami : oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ?

Médecin : on n'a réussi à le stabiliser pour le moment. Votre mari a été victime d'un malaise cardiaque, son cœur est tombé en insuffisance respiratoire et le cerveau plus irrigué correctement en oxygène, son pouls était dangereusement bas quand il est arrivé ici.

Tami : mais il va s'en sortir ?

Médecin : il lui faut un repos complet et une alimentation en fer pour reprendre des forces. Pour le moment, il dort et nous l'avons placé sur un appareil respiratoire. Son corps a simplement dit stop au rythme intense qu'il lui impose. Que fait votre mari comme métier ?

Tami : il est coach sportif mais il y a deux mois il a eu un grave accident de voiture qui la rendu paraplégique. Depuis trois semaines il suit une rééducation de ses membres supérieurs paralysée.

Médecin : je vois et combien d'heure de rééducation par jour ?

Tami : 3h par jours découpés en séance d'1h.

Médecin : ça me semble raisonnable. À mon avis, votre mari s'impose d'autres exercices que ceux prescrivent par son médecin. Il faut surveiller et en parler avec son médecin. Son malaise d'aujourd'hui n'est pas grave en soi mais il peut le devenir s'il continue dans cette voie.

Tami : merci docteur. On peut le voir ?

Médecin : oui bien sûr je vais vous y conduire mais je vous préviens, il ne parlera pas beaucoup, on l'a placé sous sédatif pour qu'il dorme.

Éric avait repris des couleurs depuis son malaise, mais il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Un tuyau envoyé de l'air dans ses poumons.

Tami s'approcha d'un côté du lit et lui prit la main, Julie, Grace et Matt fièrent de même de l'autre côté du lit.

Tami : Éric ? Tu m'entends ?

Éric (ouvrir les yeux péniblement) : jsuis dééééssollé

Tami : chut, ça va aller. Tu vas te reposer maintenant. D'accord.

Éric se rendormi, apaisé.

En fin d'après-midi, Tami prit rendez-vous avec le médecin et le kiné d'Éric pour parler de la situation.

Médecin : Mme Taylor, j'ai eu mon confrère au téléphone et il m'a expliqué la situation. Je suis navré de cet incident. Pourtant, avec Vincent, nous étions vigilants sur la durée des séances ainsi que sur les types exercices.

Vincent : oui à ce stade c'est exclusivement des exercices pour forcer les mouvements des membres et un peu de musculation.

Tami : mais à aucun moment vous avez remarqué sa fatigue ? C'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée en le voyant.

Vincent : si bien sûr mais c'est tout à fait normal à ce stade et d'ailleurs je faisais des poses régulièrement en cours de séance.

Tami : il était extrêmement fatigué le soir lorsque je l'appelais. Jason Street me la confirmer également. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez négligé à ce point l'état de fatigue de mon mari.

Médecin : je comprends votre colère Mme Taylor. J'ai pris la responsabilité de fouiller la chambre de votre mari et j'ai trouvé ceux-ci.

Tami : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Vincent : c'est un poids que l'on attache à son poignet pour muscler le bras.

Tami : mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans sa chambre ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il vous manquait un poids?

Vincent : non, car il arrive que je laisse ce genre de matériel pour des patients dont la réduction est plus avancée. Il a dû profiter d'un moment d'absence pour le cacher dans son fauteuil. Il a dû continuer ses séances dans sa chambre, voilà pourquoi il a fait d'énorme progrès rapidement et ce qui expliquerai sa fatigue. Nous serons plus vigilants à l'avenir avec lui.

Tami : je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous saviez qu'Éric serait un patient à risque. Croyez-moi, ce genre de chose ne se produira plus à l'avenir pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais m'installer ici. C'était une erreur de le laisser seul ici. (Puis elle partit du bureau rejoindre ses enfants sans laisser le temps aux deux médecins de répondre).

Ce soir, la famille Taylor discuta des solutions qui s'offrait à eux pour que Tami puisse restait près d'Éric jusqu'à la fin de sa rééducation. Le lendemain, Tami passa la plupart de sa journée au téléphone avec sa sœur, les parents d'Éric, le lycée de Dillon pour organiser son départ et que Grace puisse restait a Dillon avec des adultes. Elle devait également louer un logement que le centre proposait à bas prix pour la famille. Le surlendemain, Tami comptait mettre Éric au courant de sa décision.

 **A l'hôpital :**

Éric était beaucoup mieux qu'il y a deux jours, il n'était plus sur l'appareil respiratoire ce qui était bon signe.

Tami (l'embrassant): bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Éric : ça va beaucoup mieux. Ou sont les filles ?

Tami : elles viendront toute à l'heure, je crois qu'on n'a besoin de parler Éric !

Éric : je sais et je suis désolé Tami pour tout ça. Je ne t'ai pas écoutée, ni écouté les médecins et j'ai fait plus que je n'aurai dû faire. Je voulais que tout ça finisse rapidement et qu'on soit ensemble de nouveau.

Tami : Mr Taylor, pourquoi vous êtes aussi têtu ! Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais.

Éric : je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir du stress en plus, tu as déjà tant a t'occuper. Je te promets d'être un élève exemplaire dorénavant.

Tami : Éric, j'ai pris une décision, je reste avec toi le temps de finir ta rééducation. Tout est arrangé, tes parents vont venir habiter quelque temps chez nous pour garder Grace comme ça, elle pourra continuera sa scolarité. Pour mon poste de conseillère à Dillon je me suis arrangé pour faire le travail depuis ici.

Éric abasourdi et énervé : je vois que tu as tout prévu derrière mon dos. On était d'accord pourtant ? De quel droit tu mêles mes parents à cette histoire ? Alors tu vas rester là à épier mes faits et gestes c'est ça ? J'ai besoin de ma femme, pas d'un flic !

Tami : ERIC ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas à subir la situation seul ! Tu as une famille qui ne demande qu'à te soutenir ! Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi, ses trois semaines on était difficile, moralement.

Éric s'adoucit : pardonne-moi ma chérie ! Je voulais plus que tout, vous protégez, toi et les filles. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez témoin de ma descente aux enfers, et que vous soyez déçu de moi. Je sais, je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Je pensais que votre vie serait mieux, loin de moi. La vérité, c'est que tu me manques horriblement, c'est pour ça que j'ai forcé sur les exercices, pour oublier la distance qui nous sépare.

Tami : La période que tu traverses n'est pas facile. J'admire ton courage et ta détermination. Laisse-moi continuer et finir ce combat avec toi ?

Éric sourit : je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, quand je suis loin de toi je ne fais que des bêtises !

Tami sourit à son tour : je le crains en effet.

Dans l'après-midi, les filles et Matt rendu visite à Éric, ainsi que ses parents. Éric était très ému, c'était vraiment une surprise pour lui. Il les remercia de prendre soin de sa fille en son absence. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis plusieurs années. L'annonce de sa paraplégie était un choc pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu la force d'y faire face. Garder leur petite fille était une façon pour eux de se racheter auprès de leur fils. En fin d'après-midi, ses parents repartiraient à Dillon avec sa petite dernière. Quand a Matt et Julie ils repartiraient à Chicago jusqu'à la prochaine visite le mois prochain. Tami ferait l'aller-retour Dillon/Austin pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires et ses dossiers scolaires.


	13. Chapter 13

**Les mois passèrent**

Voilà 1 mois que Tami c'était installée à Austin, auprès de son mari. Tout se passait à merveille maintenant. Éric se donnait à fond pendant les exercices avec Vincent, et pendant ses temps de pause, il profitait de sa femme. Quand a Tami, elle travaillait à distance pour Dillon pendant les séances pour pouvoir profiter de son mari pendant son temps libre. Éric ne voulait pas que sa femme assiste à ses séances, il voulait là protéger le plus possible de sa souffrance physique et morale. Tami avait respecté son choix, et d'ailleurs, elle en était heureuse. Non, Éric avait juste besoin de sa femme pour le soutenir en dehors de ses séances quotidiennes. Parfois, il lui parlait de ses exercices, ça lui faisait du bien. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé un équilibre dans leur vie de couple.

À la maison, les parents d'Éric s'occupaient très bien de Grace et de la maison. Tami en était très reconnaissant qu'ils ont accepté de s'occuper de leur petite fille. Elle espérait secrètement que cette épreuve allait rapprocher Éric de ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais su vraiment pourquoi la relation parents-fils était aussi distante et froide, pourtant cela se voyait qu'ils s'aiment profondément mais ces choses-là ne se disaient pas dans leur famille. Depuis qu'Éric lui avait confié son traumatisme d'enfance, de voir son père dans la même position que lui, aujourd'hui, elle comprenait mieux. D'ailleurs, ses parents devaient ressentir la même chose en ce moment, sauf que cette fois-ci, leur fils resterait paralysé contrairement à son père.

Quand à Julie, elle appelait régulièrement, leur relation était beaucoup plus fusionnelle depuis l'accident. Julie avait pris conscience ce jour-là que la roue peu vite tourner et qu'il fallait profiter un maximum de la vie et des gens que l'on aime.

Encore un mois s'été écoulé, Éric pouvait maintenant se débrouiller tout seul, sauf pour les déplacements. Il avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de tous ses membres supérieurs, à son grand bonheur. Tami était très fière de lui. Il aura fallu trois longs mois et toute la volonté de son mari pour arriver à ce résultat. Vincent leur avait annoncé qu'Éric était assez fort et en forme pour lui apprendre la vie en fauteuil. À cette occasion, Tami réserva une surprise à son cher et tendre. Aujourd'hui était le jour des visites, Buddy et quelques joueurs venaient leur rendre visite et en profiteront pour lui amener son fauteuil roulant resté a Dillon. Dorénavant, Éric n'aurait plus besoin de son fauteuil médical.

Tami : comment te sens-tu mon amour aujourd'hui ?

Éric : je me sens impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes filles et à mes parents. Je suis le plus heureux car ça signifie que, dans peu de temps, je retrouverais ma maison.

Tami : je suis très fière de toi mon chéri.

Éric : je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, tu m'as redonné l'envie de me battre à chaque fois que je baissais les bras. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours était tendre avec toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais tu es resté là, à mes côtés. Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. (Il lui prit la main et la fit tomber sur ses jambes et l'embrassa tendrement).

Buddy : excusez-nous, on dérange on dirait ?!

Éric : Buddy ?! Mais…. (Vince, Matt, smash, Jason et Tim arrivèrent) mon dieu ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Tami prit ses deux filles, qui venaient d'arriver également, par la main: SURPRISE!

Les joueurs : bonjour coach !

Éric : ça pour une surprise, je suis très heureux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

Buddy : eh bien Éric, nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides à vrai dire. Tami nous a dit au téléphone que tu allais enfin sortir de ce fauteuil médical, donc nous sommes venus t'apporter ton fauteuil pour que tu puisses enfin l'essayer.

Éric : Tami, tu peux m'appeler Vincent s'il te plaît ? Je veux l'essayer tout de suite, devant vous.

Tami : d'accord, j'y vais.

Buddy : oh faite Éric, les travaux d'aménagement du stade et des équipements ont très bien avancé. D'ici deux mois ça sera opérationnel pour toi. J'espère que tu es toujours partant pour reprendre ton équipe ?

Éric : oui je suis partant, mais j'attendrai la saison prochaine. Je ne me sens pas de reprendre toute de suite mes activités.

Buddy : c'est comme tu le sens Éric, mais j'ai discuté avec Billy qui sera ravi de partager le poste de coach principal avec toi pour le moment. Réfléchi d'accord !

Vincent : alors on n'a besoin de moi ! Quel magnifique fauteuil Éric !

Éric : oui en effet. Je vous présente, Buddy un ami et celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, et à côté, mes ex joueurs. Je souhaiterais essayer mon fauteuil.

Vincent : enchanté ! Très bien Éric je vais vous aider.

Éric : non Docteur, je veux le faire par moi-même. Expliquez-moi

Vincent : bon très bien. Dans un premier temps, vous allez poser vos pieds sur les poses pieds de votre fauteuil. Ensuite avec vos bras vous allez soulever votre corps et faire un mouvement de balance pour vous positionnez sur l'assise à côté de vous.

Éric parvient à se hisser dans son nouveau fauteuil, avec un peu d'aide de Vincent malgré tous. Puis Éric posa ces mains sur chacune des roues et fit quelques déplacements avec son fauteuil.

Tous avec le regard posé sur l'homme devant eux. Ils étaient émus de le voir ainsi mais heureux de le voir de nouveau autonome, fière du chemin déjà accompli depuis son accident.

Buddy : alors Éric ?

Éric : il est parfait et confortable. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez pour ce magnifique cadeau. Il est merveilleux.

Tami : c'est vrai ça. On n'oubliera jamais ce que les footballeurs, ainsi que les fans on fait pour nous.

Tim : On n'est très content de vous voir sourire à nouveau coach.

Vince : oui c'est vrai Tim à raison.

Éric : merci les gars, n'oubliez pas, lucide et vaillant !

Les joueurs : nous vaincrons !

Tami et les filles étaient très émues par la scène devant eux, Éric au centre de tous ses joueurs Panthers et Lion's, mains dans la main, comme s'ils se préparaient à un match. Quelques fois, elles avaient haï la complicité qu'il existait entre Éric et ses joueurs, haïs la place importante du football dans leur vie, mais aujourd'hui, elles savaient inconsciemment que c'était grâce à ce même football qu'Éric à traverser cette épreuve.

Les prochains jours, Éric les passait, la plupart du temps, dans la salle de sport. Prendre des forces était indispensable pour manœuvrer son fauteuil. Vincent lui apprenait à se déplacer avec son fauteuil. Face à lui des parcours délimités par des cônes, avec quelques obstacles, qu'Éric devait accomplir le plus rapidement possible avec le moins d'erreur possible. Les premiers parcours étaient plutôt catastrophiques mais Éric a vite pris le coup avec son fauteuil. En seulement 1 semaine, Éric ne faisait qu'un avec son fauteuil. La prochaine étape était de rentrer et sortir de son fauteuil seul, ce qui s'avérait compliqué et très physique. Ensuite Vincent lui apprit tous les choses à savoir sur la vie quotidienne en fauteuil, comme monter et descendre des marches par exemple. Éric s'en sortait très bien, mise à part, passer du lit au fauteuil mais avec de l'entraînement ça ira mieux. Dans quelques jours il rentrerait chez lui à Dillon. Tami le surprit dans ses pensées.

Tami : à quoi tu penses Éric ?

Éric : je pense à notre retour à la maison. Quand je suis rentrée au centre, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'en repartir. Maintenant que j'y suis arrivé, j'avoue être anxieux. Ici la vie est adaptée aux personnes comme moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas à Dillon.

Tami : Éric, je te comprends parfaitement, moi aussi je suis anxieuse mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Éric : à propos de quoi ?

Tami : ce sont les gens de Dillon qui m'inquiète avec leur football ! J'espère qu'ils ne te sauteront pas dessus pour reprendre les Lion's dès ton arrivé.

Éric souri : ne te fait pas de soucis Tami, je ne compte pas reprendre l'entrainement des Lion's pour cette saison. Je ne me sens pas prêt à faire face aux publics, aux journalistes et à toute cette pression. J'ai été très clair avec Buddy à ce sujet.

Tami : oui Buddy a compris mais les autres, ils me demandaient sans cesse tes projets d'avenir. À croire qu'ils ne pensent qu'à leur championnat, et oublient bien vite que tu as frôlé la mort et que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je les haï tous.

Éric malicieux : tu n'as qu'à me séquestrer dans notre propre chambre pour me protéger de ses fous furieux !

Tami : Oh ERIC tu es un vrai gamin ! Je te jure que si ces fous furieux t'approchent, alors oui, peut-être que je céderai à ta proposition !

Éric : tu m'envoies ravi. Non sérieusement, si je vois que les choses débordent, je clarifierai la situation avec eux. Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de retrouver ma famille. C'est tous ce qui compte. D'ailleurs Julie m'a dit qu'elle et Matt passeraient une semaine vers nous. Mes parents vont également rester quelque temps avec nous. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir ma famille au grand complet avec moi, sous le même toit.

Tami : moi aussi je suis heureuse. Je remercie Dieu chaque jour de t'avoir épargné. Je n'ose pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime plus que tous Éric et nous avons traversé cette épreuve ensemble.

Éric la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs désir de faire l'amour leurs fit perdre la raison et c'est dans le fauteuil roulant qu'ils fient l'amour passionnément.


	14. Chapter 14

**Retour à la maison**

Le jour J est enfin arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Éric quitte le centre pour reprendre sa vie à Dillon après un peu plus de 3 mois d'absence. Le médecin avait des dernières recommandations à leur faire avant le départ.

Médecin : Éric, je suis optimiste pour votre avenir, vous étiez un patient très travailleur et n'oubliez pas, c'est uniquement grâce à votre détermination que vous êtes arrivés à ce résultat rapidement. Cependant, il faut continuer vos exercices de musculation à la maison. Vous avez ce qui faut à Dillon ?

Éric : Oui à Dillon nous avons une salle de sport, ainsi que la salle d'entraînement au lycée.

Médecin : très bien c'est parfait, une heure ou deux par jour seraient bien dans les semaines à venir. Je tenais à vous mettre en garde également sur le faite que vous êtes encore en convalescence et qu'il n'est pas recommandé pour vous de reprendre le travail dans les prochains mois.

Éric : oh soyez sans crainte. De toute façon, je suis au chômage cette année. On m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste de coach à Dillon mais la saison est déjà bien avancée.

Médecin : bon très bien si vous le dites. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec votre femme pour la paperasse, vous pouvez nous attendre dehors Éric.

Éric : oui bien sûr, je vais commencer à charger nos affaires dans le taxi.

Le médecin se tourna vers Tami : votre mari semble plein de bonne résolution mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde sur certains points. Je connais le comportement des gens de Dillon pour en avoir discuté avec lui, il semblerait qu'ils sont accros au football et à leur coach. Ça m'inquiète car Éric aura besoin de calme pour finir sa convalescence et surtout pas de précision. J'ai peur qu'ils insistent pour qu'il reprenne les rênes de l'équipe beaucoup trop tôt, même en tant que simple conseiller.

Tami : à vrai dire, je suis inquiète à ce sujet aussi et on n'a eu une conversation avec Éric à ce sujet. J'ai confiance en mon mari, il ne se dit pas prêt à faire face à la pression et aux responsabilités qu'implique le poste de coach principal.

Médecin : oui pour le moment, mais faut rester vigilante. Il peut retourner au travail d'ici 3 mois s'il le veut mais pas avant, sa colonne est encore fragile et son corps se fatigue rapidement.

Tami : merci pour ces conseils, on va rester vigilant. Ses parents resteront à la maison encore un certain temps pour m'aider.

Médecin : il faut qu'il soit entouré. Le retour à la réalité est une épreuve en soi. Ici, tous ces patients sont comme lui, et tout est adapté à lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans la vie réelle. Vous vous souvenez qu'Éric était très affecté par le regard des autres à son arrivé. Votre mari est une célébrité dans le monde du football, il éveillera la curiosité des journalistes, des recruteurs et autres.

Tami : vous croyez ? Depuis son accident, il n'intéresse plus personne. Pourquoi d'un coup ils reviendraient vers lui.

Médecin : croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Les gens seront simplement curieux de voir votre mari s'il est vraiment fini. J'en n'ai vu passé des personnalités du football ici, je sais comment ça marche.

Tami : merci docteur.

Médecin : vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment en cas de besoin. Je vous souhaite bon retour chez vous.

Le trajet passa lentement dans la tête d'Éric, il avait hâte de retrouver sa maison et sa petite dernière. Soudain une pensée lui vient :

Éric : Tami, comment je vais faire pour me déplacer dans notre maison ?

Tami : notre maison est de plain-pied, sans aucune marche sauf à l'entrée, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Éric : oui peut-être mais les pièces sont assez étriquées, le couloir est étroit, et les portes sont de taille standard, mon fauteuil ne passera jamais. Notre lit est beaucoup trop bas que celui de l'hôpital, comment je vais faire ?

Tami : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu veux, on trouvera une solution. Tient on arrive à Dillon. Détend toi mon amour.

À peine la voiture garée dans la cour, Grace sorti en courant les rejoindre, suivi de près par les parents d'Éric et de Buddy. Tami s'étonna de sa présence, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait que la famille aujourd'hui.

Tami sorti de la voiture en premier et rencontra Buddy. Buddy avait compris son étonnement et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille que les parents d'Éric avaient fait appel à lui pour chasser tous les journalistes venus faire le guet devant la maison toute la matinée. Tami le remercia. Pendant ce temps, le chauffeur sorti du coffre de sa voiture le fauteuil d'Éric et lui emmena. Une fois installé, Éric se dirigea vers l'entrée et fut surpris.

Éric : vous avez installé une rampe ?

Maman : oui, ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour toi.

Éric : Je dois m'attendre à d'autres changements ?

Maman : rentre et tu verras par toi-même.

Éric ouvrit la porte de sa maison et fut surpris par les multiples changements. En effet les murs de sa cuisine ont été abattus pour créer un grand espace salle à manger/cuisine ouverte. L'agencement des meubles laissait une grande place pour son fauteuil. Le couloir et les portes étaient maintenant adaptés à la largeur de son fauteuil.

Éric : je suis sans voix ! Tami tu as bien gardé le secret quand je tant n'ai parlé dans la voiture.

Tami : je t'assure que je n'étais absolument pas au courant. Je suis aussi surprise que toi.

Buddy : à vrai dire cette idée vient de tes parents Éric. Je me suis occupé des devis et du matériel et ce sont eux qui ont fait la plupart des travaux.

Éric : papa, maman, je…..

Papa : ne dit rien mon fils, tu sais bien qu'en tant que maçon, je n'aurai jamais laissé mon fils dans une maison non adaptée à son nouveau mode de vie. Et tu n'as pas tout vu, va regarder dans votre chambre.

En effet, le lit était rehaussé et leur salle de bain était aussi plus grande, avec un siège dans la douche, le lavabo également à sa hauteur. Pour finir, son père avait construit une petite véranda au fond du jardin avec des machines de musculation.

Éric : c'est beaucoup trop, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

Maman : tu n'as pas à nous remercie, c'est notre rôle de parent qui doit veiller que leur fils unique soit heureux. Tu as traversé des moments difficiles ces derniers mois et nous n'avons pas étayé présent pour toi.

Tami emmena grâce et Buddy à l'intérieur de la maison pour laisser parents et fils discuter. Buddy en profita pour partir laissant la famille Taylor en privé.

Éric : pour être franc avec vous c'était une idée de Tami de vous faire venir ici. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire revivre avec moi ce que vous avez vécu suite à l'accident de papa.

Maman : c'était il y a longtemps. Nous sommes tes parents, nous sommes là pour t'aider et te soutenir.

Éric : oui bien sûr, aujourd'hui vous souhaitez vous racheter une bonne conscience pour l'enfance solitaire que vous m'avez infligée.

Maman : mais de quoi tu parles Éric ?

Éric : je parle du faite que, vous m'avez obligé à assister à votre descente aux enfers les mois suivant l'accident, qu'ensuite vous m'avez trimballé entre vous deux lorsque vous vous êtes séparé, et pour finir vous m'avez ignoré quand vous vous êtes remis ensemble. Pas une seule fois vous m'avez demandé comment je vivais la situation. Pour oublier mes problèmes, je me suis plongé dans le football. C'est seulement là que vous vous êtes souvenu de votre fils. Puis j'ai rencontré Tami, et je ne voulais plus de cette vie avec vous. Il fallait que je prenne ma vie en main pour devenir un homme. (Éric avait les larmes aux yeux)

La maman d'Éric était en larme, sonnée par les dures paroles de son fils unique.

Papa : Éric, nous t'avons eu très jeune ta mère et moi, ça faisait à peine 1an que nous nous fréquentions. L'accident a été un tournant dans nos vies à tous les trois, on n'a pas su te protéger nous en sommes conscient. On n'a voulu réparer nos erreurs en te soutenant dans ta passion mais le mal était fait malheureusement. Quand tu nous as présenté Tami, et parler de tes projets de quitter la maison pour t'installer avec elle, on n'a eu très peur de te perdre définitivement mais, d'un autre côté, ta décision nous a malgré tous rempli de fierté.

Éric : de fierté ?

Papa : oui car malgré nos multiples erreurs de parents irresponsables, tu étais devenu un homme ! Je t'aime mon fils et je suis fière de l'homme respectueux et respecté que tu es devenu.

Maman : on veut faire de nouveau parti de ta famille, on te tend la main Éric, ne la refuse pas. Je t'aime mon enfant.

Éric pleura et prit ses parents dans ses bras : je vous aime. Le cadeau que vous m'avez fait m'a fait réaliser que vous me manquiez terriblement et jamais je n'aurai espéré meilleur preuve de votre amour. Je suis désolé pour mes dures paroles.

Maman : parfois il faut crever l'abcès pour pouvoir avancer. J'espère que tu trouveras la force de pardonner notre égoïsme.

Éric : oh maman, je vous pardonne oui car cette épreuve m'a permis de me construire. Sans vous je ne serai sûrement pas l'homme que je suis devenu.

Papa : bon si on n'allait retrouver ta femme et ta fille et ouvrir cette merveilleuse bouteille qui attend d'être débouchée pour fêter ton retour à la maison.

Éric ainsi que sa mère s'ennuyèrent les yeux avant de prendre le chemin de la salle à manger pour retrouver le reste de la famille.


	15. Chapter 15

**Le soir dans la chambre conjugale :**

Tami regarde son mari qui essayait de ce coucher.

Tami : tu veux que je t'aide mon amour ?

Éric : NON ! ….. Désolé, je peux y arrivait tous seul c'est juste que je dois…

Tami : attend Éric ! (elle l'aida malgré lui à se hisser dans leur lit).

Éric : attend Tami, laisse je vais finir, tu peux te coucher maintenant. (Maintenant qu'il était assis, il fallait qu'il porte ses jambes sur le lit, puis il se laissa glisser doucement au fond du lit).

Tami : tu es bien installé mon amour ?

Éric : oui, merci Tami ! Je suis désolé de mettre emporté, je suppose que je manque d'entrainement encore et que de l'aide ne sera pas de refus.

Tami : c'est oublié. Quel bonheur de se retrouver dans notre maison à nouveau, et surtout dans le même lit. (Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et commença à lui caresser le torse).

Éric : Tami... arrête s'il te plait, pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.

Tami étonnée : qu'est ce qui ce passe Éric, dit moi ?

Éric : rien, la journée était et je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Tami : Éric, depuis ta discussion avec tes parents tu es absent. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dites ? Je t'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de ta mère.

Éric gêné de ce moment de faiblesse : rien de spécial, j'étais ému pas leur cadeau, c'est tout.

Tami : Éric, j'ai entendu que vous vous êtes disputé, et après je t'ai vu pleurer. Et depuis ce temps tu es comme absent. Dit moi ?

Éric : j'ai pété un câble et je leur ai dit qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à se faire pardonner de leurs erreurs. J'ai blessé ma mère par mes paroles, mais je ne sais pas, j'étais comme possédé, il fallait que je vide mon sac avec eux. Jamais je n'ai pensé qu'ils avaient également des regrets par rapport à tout ça.

Tami : des regrets à propos de votre relation ?

Éric : oui, ils regrettent d'avoir été égoïstes, de m'avoir délaissé. Ils ont voulu réparer leurs erreurs en m'encourageant en venant à mes matchs. Et moi qui pensais que je ne les intéressais pas ou plus depuis que j'ai renoncé à ma bourse d'étude et que je me suis marié avec toi. Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon père ?

Tami : non ?

Éric : qu'il est fière de moi, fière de l'homme respectueux et respecté que je suis devenu et qu'il m'aime. Mes parents m'aiment et veulent réparer le passé.

Tami : c'est merveilleux. Aujourd'hui ils t'ont prouvé la volonté de réparer le passé

Éric : oui je suis très touché, mais il a fallu un accident qui m'a rendu paraplégique pour arriver à cette confession. Tu te rends compte que cet accident aurait pu me coûter la vie et que je serai mort sans que mes parents puisent avouer leurs sentiments. Ça doit être horrible de vivre avec des regrets pareils !

Tami : arrête de penser à ça tu veux, tu es parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Éric : oui je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me faire sortir cette idée de la tête. Je pense à ma propre expérience de père et j'ai jamais dit à Julie que j'étais très fière d'elle, je n'ai su que contesté ces choix, et je les haï quand j'ai su son histoire avec son homme marié, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je lui pardonnai ce faux pas. Je n'ai pas pu avoir une conversation entre père et fille avec ma dernière alors que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais prouvé à quel point je suis reconnaissant de tes sacrifices que t'a faits pour moi.

Tami : Éric, tu es un bon père ne te fait pas de soucis là-dessus. Tu sais retranscrire tous ses sentiments et émotions que tu viens de citer par des attentions. À chaque fois que tu nous prends dans tes bras, ça signifie que tu es fière. Ton petit sourire en coin, entre nous qui me fait craquer chez toi, signifie beaucoup de choses pour nous tous. quand à moi, tu m'as prouvé énormément de fois ta reconnaissance de mes sacrifices, en m'épousant, en me donnant de merveilleux enfants, en me faisant l'amour passionnément, en étant mon mari fidèle et dévoué. Ton père a raison, tu es un homme respectueux et respecté, et je suis fière d'être la femme de cet homme.

Éric passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme et l'entraina vers lui. L'embrassa tendrement : laisse-moi te prouver que tu n'as pas eu tort de me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Tami : oh Éric ! Tu n'es plus fatigué ?

Éric malicieux, sourire au coin pour exciter sa femme : je ne suis jamais fatigué pour une nuit romantique avec ma femme. Maintenant je suis tout à toi, fait ce que tu veux avec moi, mon corps t'appartient pour les heures prochaines.

Tami : mmh, quelle proposition alléchante, je vais te faire regretter ton offre d'ici peu car moi je suis en forme. T'est prête à revivre la folle nuit de sexe intense de notre nuit de noces mon chéri ?

Éric : n'oublie pas que je suis en convalescence, je suis un patient très fragile qui nécessite beaucoup d'attention.

Tami : faites-moi confiance coach, je suis une infirmière très attentionnée et entièrement dévouée pour certains de mes patients. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour traiter votre cas coach Taylor.

Éric étonné : sérieux ?!

Tami : sérieux ! C'est incroyable le nombre de possibilité pour faire jouir un homme ! Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration coach Taylor ?

Éric : OH Oui Madame la femme du coach ! Je promets ensuite de les évaluer toute pour élaborer ma meilleure stratégie pour arriver à la victoire.

Tami l'embrassant et déplaçant son corps sur celui de son mari: très bien coach Taylor commençons alors !

…. _(Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer dans cette chambre, j'ai peur ne pas être douer pour écrire ce genre de scène)._

Le lendemain matin, Éric se réveilla avant Tami. Cette folle nuit d'amour l'avait comblé, dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Éric lui caressa son visage tendrement pendant quelques minutes quand enfin Tami ouvrit les yeux.

Éric : bonjour mon amour !

Tami : mmm, quelle heure est-il ?

Éric : 9H30

Tami : merde ! Faut qu'on se bouge, que vont penser tes parents, j'espère que Grace n'a pas manqué l'école ?

Éric : chut ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien mérité ta grasse matinée mon ange, merci pour cette nuit magnifique.

Tami : je t'aime, on n'en n'avait besoin tous les deux je pense.

Éric : je t'aime. Bon si on allait prendre une douche.

Tami : ensemble ?!

Éric : ben oui, j'ai toujours besoin d'aide pour la douche. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Tami : bien sûr, je vais préparer tous ce qu'il faut. Tu vas pouvoir sortir du lit tout seul ?

Éric : oui, c'est plus simple que d'y monter. Vas-y, je te rejoins rapidement.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, Éric arriva dans la salle de bain vêtu simplement avec son tee-shirt. Tami l'attendait dans la douche, complètement nu.

Tami : alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Éric : faut que tu m'aides à m'assoir sur le siège. Met tes bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir pendant que moi je vais fais levier avec mes bras pour basculer de mon fauteuil au siège. J'ai toujours peur de glisser.

Tami : d'accord Éric, laisse-moi d'abord enlever ton tee-shirt, c'est mieux pour prendre une douche tu ne penses pas.

Éric : si bien sûr. Tu es prête ?

Tami glissa ses bras à l'endroit indiqué par Éric et laissa son mari faire le reste. Elle devait juste faire attention à ce qu'il ne glisse pas.

Tami : ça va ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi maintenant ?

Éric : oui ça va, maintenant il faut que tu m'aides à me laver. Il y a des endroits que je ne peux malheureusement pas atteindre pour le moment. Du fessier jusqu'au pied pour être exacte. Ne te fait pas de soucis ce n'est que temporaire, dès que j'aurais acquis plus de force et de souplesse je saurai me laver tous seul.

Tami : tu veux dire que même au centre tu ne pouvais pas te laver seul ?

Éric : ben comment veux-tu que je fasse entièrement paralyser ? Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce qu'une infirmière m'a frotté le dos pendant ses 3 mois.

Tami : non, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu ta situation sous cet angle. Ça dû être gênant pour toi ?

Éric : au début très gênant, comme de ne pas pouvoir manger tout seul, ni aller au toilette tout seul. Après je n'avais pas trop le choix. Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, ni pense plus d'accord. Maintenant si tu pouvais allumer l'eau pour la douche ça serait sympa, j'ai froid.

Tami sorti de sa rêverie : oui bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Pendant qu'Éric se lava les cheveux et le torse, Tami lui lava son sexe puis descendit sur ces jambes. Éric, comment je fais pour laver ton…tes… Éric comprit sa question et se souleva de quelques centimètres de son siège en prenant appuis sur ses bras.

La douche prise, notre couple sorti de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Tami le regarda en admiration.

Éric : Tami !? Tu as l'air songeuse ? Je sais qu'il est maintenant 10 heures passé et que mes parents font se demander ce qu'on fait mais…

Tami : non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis en admiration pour toi. Quand j'arrivai au centre tu étais toujours habillé. C'est la première fois que je te vois te préparer.

Éric : tu sais, je suis encore débutant en la matière, je n'ai pas encore les automatismes.

Tami : je suis fière de toi mon amour et en totale admiration.

Éric : on va s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie tu verras. Allons rejoindre mes parents maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

Éric et Tami arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et saluèrent les parents d'Éric qui étaient assis sur le canapé.

Maman en rigolant : eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à croire que vous passeriez votre journée confinée dans votre chambre.

Tami : oh c'est juste qu'on s'est couché tard, avec le voyage et tout ça on n'a pas réussi à dormir toute de suite. Éric a pris sa douche ce matin et il a fallu que je l'aide.

Éric : c'est super vos installations dans la chambre, encore merci papa !

Papa : le principal c'est que mon fils soit à l'aise dans sa nouvelle maison. Alors qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui. Buddy ne devait pas venir ?

Éric : oui c'est vrai. Je l'ai à peine vu hier. Il est venu faire quoi ici ?

Maman regarda Tami pour obtenir son approbation: hier, nous avons appelé Buddy pour chasser les journalistes avant ton arrivé.

Éric étonné : des journalistes ?

Tami : tu vois, il semblerait que tu intéresses encore le milieu du football.

Éric : mouai ou alors ils veulent juste constater la mort du GRAND coach Taylor. Je n'ai jamais aimé les journalistes.

Tami l'embrassa sur le front : ne dit pas ça mon chéri. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir puisque Buddy te tient ton poste au chaud pour la saison prochaine.

Éric : tout peut arriver d'ici là Tami. Julie et Matt arrivent quand déjà ?

Tami : dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Tu viendras au moins à la messe ?

Éric : je ne sais pas encore, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Bon papa, maman, si vous alliez commander a mangé pour ce midi comme ça personne aura à faire la cuisine.

Maman : pourquoi commander, si on allait directement au restaurant ?

Tami comprit le regard gêné de son mari : je crois qu'Éric voudrait passer sa première journée chez lui, vous savez il est encore un peu fatigué de son voyage.

Maman : bon très bien, vous préférez quoi comme repas ?

Éric : là, en ce moment, j'ai envie d'un bon steak et des frites bien grasses.

Tout le monde rigola. Papa : très bien fils, on va t'apporter ça. A tout de suite.

Tami attendit que les parents partent pour engager la conversation : Éric je comprends que tu veux rester tranquille pour le moment mais il va falloir quand même que tu sortes de notre maison.

Éric : pas maintenant, je ne suis rentrée que d'hier et tout le monde va vouloir savoir quand je reprendrais mon rôle de coach entraineur des Lions.

Tami : raison de plus de leur faire face et de mettre les choses au clair avec eux. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la messe après-demain pour leur faire un petit discours.

Éric : tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à me sentir gêner de leur regard, ni par leur propos, ce n'est que Dillon et ça fera l'occasion de leur remercier pour leurs dons.

Tami : sage décision mon chéri ! Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi d'être jeté comme ça devant autant de monde mais je suis sûr que ça t'aidera à reprendre confiance en toi. Rappel toi de Jason. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Éric : surement comme Jason, de devenir une bête de foire qu'on agite pour attirer du monde. Le coach Taylor, ah oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas celui qui est devenu paraplégique suite à un accident de la route. Le pauvre homme, il était si brillant, si talentueux, que va-t-il faire de sa vie maintenant ? S'il reprend le football va-t-il pouvoir gérer ses joueurs, j'attends de voir !

Tami : je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et c'est pour ça que tu dois leur montrer que tu es toujours le même Éric Taylor. Après, pour ta carrière c'est sûr qu'il y aura toujours des curieux pour t'observer mais faut que tu arrives à faire abstraction de tout ça. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit lors de ta demi-finale avec les Panthers, celle que vous avez jouée sur un terrain vague ?

Éric : j'avoue que non.

Tami : tu m'as dit, imagine que tu sois un garçon qui rêve que d'une chose, joué au football ! Je veux que tu redeviennes ce petit garçon qui veut jouer à tout prix au football, peu importent les obstacles.

Éric : depuis l'accident, le football ne fait plus partie de ma vie, et ça ne me manque pas.

Tami : ça ne te manque pas car tu avais beaucoup de choses en tête et tu étais loin de Dillon. Je t'ai vu ému devant tes joueurs, je t'ai entendu parler avec passion à ton kiné du football. Crois-moi Éric, le football fait partie de ta vie, ça reviendra j'en suis sûr. Laisse-toi le temps mon chéri.

Éric : tu as raison, faut laisser faire le temps. Bon si on allait mettre la table en attendant que mes parents arrivent avec le déjeuner.

Tami savait que le chemin serait encore long avant que son mari retrouve confiance en lui. Le plus important c''est d'être présent pour lui, et elle pouvait compter aussi sur leurs amis pour lui venir en aide.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance agréable et joviale. L'après-midi les parents d'Éric devaient aller en ville faire des courses et Tami les accompagnera, quand a Éric il profitera pour faire ses exercices avec les machines que son père lui a installés dans la véranda et Buddy devait passer le voir. Tami espérait qu'une conversation privée avec Buddy fasse du bien à son mari. Une conversation entre homme.

1H plus tard, Éric était occupé à soulever ses poids quand on frappa à la porte, il se précipita pour aller ouvrir à son ami.

Buddy : salut Éric, je suis très content de te voir enfin à la maison.

Éric : salut Buddy, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Vient suit moi dehors, j'ai mes exercices à finir, j'ai encore mes poids attachés à mon poignet.

Buddy : je vois que même à la maison tu dois continuer tes exercices. Tu es tout seul ?

Éric : euh oui, Tami est partie avec mes parents faire des courses en ville. Je dois faire régulièrement mes exercices si je veux devenir entièrement autonome, il y a encore quelques mouvements que je ne peux pas faire, il faut que je prenne du muscle pour conduire mon fauteuil. Enfin la routine quoi.

Buddy : je vois en tout cas que tu as un meilleur moral depuis m'a dernière visite. Je t'admire Éric. Si cela mettait arrivé, je me serais sans doute tirer une balle dans la tête.

Éric : j'y ai songé aussi Buddy. Tu sais au début, je voulais couper les ponts avec ma famille, pour les protéger oui, enfin c'est la raison que je leur ai donné. Je me disais, avec le temps, elle se lasserait de moi et qu'elle referait leurs vies sans moi.

Buddy : c'est vrai, quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, on aurait dit un inconnu mais jamais je n'aurai pensé ça de toi. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies repris le dessus car j'aurai perdu un véritable ami. Déjà que j'ai cru te perdre ce soir-là !

Éric : Buddy, je voudrais te demander un service ? Tami n'est pas au courant et elle ne serait surement pas d'accord avec ma demande.

Buddy : je t'écoute Éric.

Éric : je voudrais que tu m'emmènes sur le lieu de mon accident.

Buddy choqué : pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?

Éric : parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir et que je veux voir ou ça s'est passé. J'en n'ai besoin pour guérir. J'espère que ma mémoire se débloquera quand je serai sur les lieux. S'il te plait Buddy ?

Buddy : je ne sais pas trop Éric. C'est peut-être aussi bien que tu ne te souviens de rien. Moi en tout cas, j'adorerai effacer mes souvenirs de cette nuit. Et pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas parlé à ta femme ?

Éric : Tami a traversé beaucoup de chose ses derniers mois et c'est une chose que je dois faire seul. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ce service. S'il te plait Buddy ?

Buddy : bon très bien, tu as gagné Éric ! Quand veux-tu que je t'emmène ?

Éric : tout de suite, mes parents et Tami ne rentreront pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Buddy : allons-y alors en espérant que je ne regrette pas. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Éric : non sa ira Buddy.

Buddy : va jusqu'à ma voiture, j'arrive, je passe juste au toilette.

Buddy en profita pour envoyer un sms à Tami pour lui dire qu'il emmène Éric sur le lieu de l'accident et que la situation était sous contrôle. Tami était paniquée en lisant le sms, elle voulait rentrer mais les parents l'en dissuadèrent. Éric avait besoin de faire son deuil, seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buddy aida Éric à sortir de sa voiture et le conduisit au bord du précipice.

Buddy : c'est ici, à 5 mètres en contrebas, près de l'arbre que tu vois en face de toi que je t'ai trouvé pâle comme la mort et inconscient.

Éric : raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé Buddy.

Buddy : j'avais besoin de bière en urgence pour mon bar, donc j'ai pris la voiture pour me rendre à l'épicerie. Au loin, j'ai vu une voiture sur le bord de la route avec les feux de détresses, je me suis donc arrêté pour venir en aide. Quand je me suis approché de la voiture, je me suis aperçu qu'elle était accidentée, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était fracassée contre un mur, puis j'ai vu le conducteur affalé sur le volant. Mon premier réflexe était de prendre son pouls, malheureusement il était trop tard. J'allais appeler la police quand j'ai vu des traces de pneu sur la route, qui conduisait tout droit à ce précipice. Quand je me suis approché j'ai vu des feux allumés en contre bas. Je me suis précipité pour aller voir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai reconnu ta voiture. J'ai couru le plus vite possible en espérant que tu ne sois pas mort comme le premier conducteur. Ta voiture était complément écrasé, d'après la police, tu aurais fait une dizaine de tonneaux avant de te fracasser contre cet arbre. J'avais peur de la découverte que j'allais faire à l'intérieur de ce tas de ferraille. Je t'ai vu pâle, ton visage était couvert de sang, tes yeux étaient fermés et je ne t'entendais ni voyais respirer, ton corps semblait bloquer dans cette immense carcasse. J'ai pris mon courage a demain pour prendre ton pouls, quel soulagement quand je l'ai senti, faible certes mais présent. J'ai vite appelé les secours. Je n'osais pas remonter par peur de te retrouver mort une fois les secours arrivés. Je suis donc resté vers toi, j'ai pris ta main et j'ai essayé de te réveiller, à vrai dire, je savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, je pense que c'était plus pour me consoler et me donner du courage, que pour toi. Les secours sont arrivés rapidement et ils se sont vite mis au travail pour te sortir de la voiture. J'étais inconscient des événements autour de moi, je n'entendais que les bruits de disqueuse, de marteaux et autres outils en tout genre pour te faire sortir de cette carcasse. À un moment donné, j'ai entendu l'urgentiste dire que tu étais en arrêt cardiaque et qu'il fallait accélérer le mouvement pour avoir une chance de te ramener à la vie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis remonté à ma voiture pour attendre des nouvelles, c'était trop dur. Peut-être 20 minutes plus tard, je ne sais plus trop, j'ai enfin vu la civière remonter avec toi dessus, il n'y avait pas de draps blancs ce qui signifiait que tu étais encore en vie. Je suis sorti de ma voiture en courant, pour demander de tes nouvelles à l'urgentiste. Il m'a dit que tu étais dans un état critique due à une hémorragie interne et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. J'ai suivi ton ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tu as été admis aux urgences pendant ton second arrêt cardiaque. Après ça, il a fallu prévenir ta femme et ta fille de la situation et ensemble nous avons attendu des nouvelles en priant. Je n'ai pas pu dire à ta femme pour tes deux arrêts cardiaques, je ne voulais pas l'inquiétait d'avantage. Voilà toute l'histoire Éric.

Éric resta silencieux pendant le récit de son ami, puis après. Il observait tous autour de lui, il regardait les traces encore présentes sur la route.

Buddy : désolé Éric, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû te raconter autant de détails.

Éric : non ce n'est pas ça Buddy, j'ai des souvenirs qui me sont revenus de l'accident.

Buddy : de quels genres ?

Éric : je me souviens vaguement d'une voiture sortit de nulle part. Elle allait très vite et fonçait droit sur moi. J'ai essayé de l'éviter mais le choc était inévitable. Je me souviens d'un choc violent à l'arrière de ma voiture et j'en n'ai perdu le contrôle. Le choc m'a sonné et tout ce qui c'est passer après je l'ignore, juste que j'avais la sensation de tomber puis tous est devenu noir.

Buddy : l'enquête a conclu à un acte délibérer, je vois qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés. J'espérais que oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que McGregor en arrive là. J'en suis désolé Éric, j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. C'est moi qui suis responsable de son renvoi et c'est toi qui as été visé.

Éric : tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ça Buddy, il n'y a pas que l'affaire avec les Panthers. Julie m'a dit qu'il suivait ma carrière et que j'étais souvent privilégié pour de haut poste par rapport à lui. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as dit à ma fille à l'époque.

Buddy : oui c'est vrai, j'ai suivi de très près l'enquête car je voulais que justice soit faite. Maintenant McGregor est mort et toi tu es vivant.

Éric : je n'ai pas le droit d'être soulagé par le décès d'une autre personne. On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant Buddy ?

Buddy : oui bien sûr Éric je te ramène à la maison.

Éric tendit la main de Buddy : je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie et pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour ma famille.

Buddy : quand tu étais dans le coma, j'ai pris conscience que tu étais mon seul et véritable ami et que je referais tous pour te ramener à la vie. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi, tu m'as aidé à devenir un homme meilleur. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié ni montré à quel point tu étais important pour moi.

Éric ému : je vais te confier un secret Buddy, tu es également mon seul et véritable ami et tu m'as prouvé, en me sauvant la vie et en m'aidant financièrement que je m'étais pas trompé dans mon choix.

Body ému prit Éric dans ses bras. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes entrelacées avant de rentrer à la maison.


	17. Chapter 17

Buddy raccompagna Éric a sa maison et reparti aussi tôt car son ami voulait rester seul un petit moment. Il était fatigué et alla dans la chambre piquer une petite sieste en attendant que le reste de la famille arrive. En effet, c'est profondément endormi que Tami le découvrit 1H plus tard.

Maman : alors Éric est rentré ? Comment va-t-il ?

Tami : oui il est rentré mais il dort profondément.

Maman : tant mieux, il faut qu'il se repose. Et toi ça va Tami ? Depuis le sms de Buddy tu es très calme.

Tami ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Sa belle-mère la prit dans ses bras un petit moment.

Tami : si vous saviez, je me sens désemparée, pourquoi il ne m'en n'a pas parlé ? Pourquoi il avait besoin de revenir sur le lieu de son accident ?

Maman : je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter d'avantage et qu'il avait besoin de faire la paix avec lui-même. Tu sais, à propos de l'accident, nous, nous contentons de ce qu'on nous a raconté, mais Éric, lui, l'a vécu mais malheureusement il ne s'en souvient pas. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de comprendre et de voir par lui-même.

Tami : quel intérêt pour lui de se souvenir d'un événement aussi tragique ? Buddy a plusieurs fois voulu me monter le lieu exact mais je n'ai pas voulu, c'est trop douloureux.

Maman : je suppose qu'il avait besoin de combler le vide pour enfin tourner la page.

Tami : ce n'est pas tourner la page qu'il me faudrait c'est carrément la déchirer pour que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est malheureux à dire mais je comprends plus mon propre mari. Je me sens désemparer devant ses sautes d'humeur pourtant je l'aime passionnément.

Maman : je te comprends Tami pour l'avoir vécu avec mon propre mari. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de remède miracle à cela a par laisser faire le temps et être présent pour lui. Vous vous aimez, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, l'amour fait déplacer des montagnes il parait. Peut-être que je fais te choque mais as-tu eu des rapports avec lui depuis l'accident ?

Tami rougit légèrement : oui plusieurs fois même.

Maman : et comment ça se passe ? Enfin, je veux dire, est ce lui le demandeur ?

Tami : ah vrai dire, avant son départ pour Austin, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé, il avait peur de ne plus être capable de le faire. Après c'est lui qui était demandeur malgré qu'il sa paralysie. La nuit derrière on c'est vraiment retrouvé.

Maman : tu as eu raison de le pousser la première fois. Avec mon mari on n'a refait l'amour que 7 mois après son accident.

Tami : 7 mois ? Éric n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps.

Maman rit à sa remarque.

Tami : d'ailleurs maintenant ça va mieux depuis qu'il est autonome, il reprend le dessus sur moi. Avant c'est moi qui prenait les choses en main pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours un homme malgré son handicap.

Maman : tu as eu raison Tami. Si le sexe est présent tout va bien. Après ses sautes d'humeur passeront également tu verras. Il est dans une période où il doit se construire une nouvelle vie et faire un travail sur lui-même car plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Tami : je sais c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi perdu que moi dans sa vie en ce moment. J'essaye de le rassurer sur son avenir professionnel mais je crois que je n'y crois pas moi-même.

Maman : pourquoi ça ? Les Lion's ont retiré leur offre de le reprendre ?

Tami : non ça ne vient pas des Lion's, d'ailleurs ils ont fait d'énormes travaux pour l'accueillir de nouveau. C'est juste qu'Éric se pose beaucoup de question sur son avenir dans le football, même sur sa passion du football. Je lui ai certifié qu'il l'avait toujours sa passion mais qu'avec le temps passé à l'hôpital et dans ce centre il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'y penser réellement.

Maman : Éric est comme son père, il respire football. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Tami : oh oui ça je le sais mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

maman : alors dit moi ce qui te tracasse ?

Tami : j'ai peur qu'il vive ce que Jason a vécu. Éric faisait confiance à ce petit, il lui a donné sa chance d'être coach après son accident mais quand Éric a quitté l'équipe, Jason a été traité comme un incompétent par son nouveau coach chef. J'ai peur que malgré ses compétitions de coach et ses victoires, il soit traité comme Jason parce qu'il est dans un fauteuil.

Maman : Jason n'avait pas l'expérience d'Éric.

Tami : oui mais ça n'a pas empêché l'université de Chicago de gentiment rompre son contrat dès qu'ils ont su pour lui. Éric était très mal à ce moment-là, heureusement que Buddy lui a proposé de reprendre son poste auprès des Lion's sinon il se serait laissé couler vers le fond. C'est pour ça que je suis inquiète car si ça se passe mal, je sais qu'Éric ne se relèvera pas. Éric a un fort mental mais ses derniers évènements l'ont profondément affaibli. Il n'est plus le même.

Maman : mon mari aussi avait changé mais moi j'étais trop occupé à me morfondre que je n'ai rien vu. Toi oui. As-tu réfléchi à prendre rendez-vous avec un psy ?

Tami : oui j'ai déjà songé à ça, je me suis même renseigné mais je sais qu'Éric en n'a horreur.

Maman : je comprends, vous verrez à la longue si c'est nécessaire. Concernant son avenir pro il peut toujours demander une reconversion, Jason n'a pas rejoint le quad rugby ?

Tami : en effet mais Éric est trop vieux pour commencer une carrière dans ce sport.

Maman : une carrière oui mais entrainer non. Ce sport est similaire au football. Ça peut toujours être une sortie de secours.

Éric arriva en hurlant dans la salle à manger, pas trop content des propos entendus : comment osez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas à décider de ma vie, d'accord ! Tami, je pensais que tu croyais vraiment en moi mais apparemment ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Tami : Éric je….

Éric : non j'en n'ai assez entendu

Tami : bien sûr, encore une fois tu te caches devant ta fierté mais imagine un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand Buddy m'a envoyé ce sms pour me prévenir de ton périple de cette après-midi.

Éric : j'avais mes raisons mais toi Tami, imagine ce que je ressens en ce moment, quand j'entends ma propre femme dire à ma mère qu'elle ne croit pas en moi.

Tami en pleure : j'ai peur de te perdre mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi.

Éric en colère : tu as dit que je ne me relèverai pas devant un échec. Tu m'as comparé à Jason. Tu crois vraiment que je me laisserai marcher sur les pieds. Tu ne me crois pas capable de recommencer à zéro. Si tu te souviens c'est ce que j'ai dû faire quand les Panthers m'ont licencié.

Tami : c'était diffèrent et …

Éric : tu vois, tu recommences ! C'était diffèrent parce que je n'étais pas handicapé à cette époque ! Si tu penses ça je crois qu'on n'a plus rien n'a ce dire.

Éric commença à partir puis ce retourna pour lui dire que le faîte qu'elle a pensé à contacter un psy prouve qu'elle ne croit pas en lui, puis claqua la porte malgré les cris de protestation de sa femme. Tami se laissa glisser au sol, hurler le prénom d'Éric. Sa belle-mère la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler mais elle aussi était sous le choc.


	18. Chapter 18

Tout ce bousculait dans la tête d'Éric. Ce matin, il avait partagé un moment intime avec sa femme, ce soir elle le trahissait. Son meilleur ami, Buddy le trahissait également. À quand la prochaine ? Et qui ? A l'heure actuelle il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'oublier tous ses problèmes, d'oublier tous son entourage, d'oublier son handicap. Premièrement, il alla s'acheter à boire, un alcool fort de préférence. Deuxièmement, il devait se rendre dans un lieu que personne ce douterait qu'il soit là. Il n'en voyait qu'un possible, son bureau de travail. Personne songera qu'il soit venu dans un lieu qui lui rappelle temps et pis au fond de lui il avait envie de revoir ce lieu, comme un pèlerinage. Troisièmement, il devait aller voir le gardien car même s'il avait encore les clés du complexe, elles étaient restées à la maison.

Le plus gros challenge pour lui maintenant était de traverser Dillon Est en fauteuil roulant, devant tous ses gens impatients de revoir leur coach victorieux. Lui qui ne voulait voir personne il était servi mais trop tard pour reculer, il était trop en colère pour retourner dans son refuge. Il n'avait pas trop le choix d'y faire face, sans pourtant montrer son mal-être.

Dans la rue, quelques passants lui exprimaient leurs compassions et leurs sympathies. Pour couper court à la conversation il leur répondait simplement merci et qu'il était pressé. En sortant de la supérette, il tomba nez à nez avec Tim Riggins, il prit soin de cacher sa bouteille de whisky de sa vue.

Tim : salut coach, je suis content que vous soyez rentré à la maison. Comment ça va ?

Éric : salut Tim, ben comme tu vois ça va, j'ai décidé de prendre l'air.

Tim : vous êtes venu tout seul jusqu'ici ?

Éric irrité : oui pourquoi ? Le docteur m'a dit de faire de l'exercice et Tami était occupé à faire a mangé mais il lui manquait de l'huile alors j'ai décidé de sortir en acheter.

Tim remarqua une bouteille dépassée derrière le bras du coach qui n'était surement pas de l'huile sinon il ne la cacherait pas. Il décida de questionner un peu son coach.

Tim : il n'y en n'avait plus ?

Éric irrité : non-rupture de stock, je dois me dépêcher de me rendre à une autre supérette pour en acheter. C'était un plaisir Tim.

Tim regarda son coach partir précipitamment. Une chose était bizarre dans son histoire. Il avait rencontré Tami cette après-midi qui lui avait dit que le coach ne voulait pas sortir pour le moment. Maintenant il traversait la ville pour acheter une bouteille d'huile, plus cette bouteille qu'il dissimulait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. En se rendant dans la superette son doute ce confirma, il y avait en effet aucune rupture de stock sur l'huile. Derrière le rayon, il entendit une conversation entre vendeurs qui disait il avait aidé le coach Taylor à attraper une bouteille de whisky, qu'il était triste à propos de l'accident du coach. Tim décida de se mêler de la conversation.

Tim : excusez-moi messieurs, je vous ai entendu parler du coach Taylor. Vous l'avez vu ?

Vendeur : oui à l'instant, il est venu acheter une bonne bouteille de whisky pour son père. Il a fallu que je l'aide à l'attraper.

Tim : mince j'aurai bien voulu le croiser, ça fait 4 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Vendeur : déjà 4 mois qu'il a eu son accident. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le coach McGregor, je suis bien content qu'il soit mort après ce qu'il a fait au coach.

Tim : McGregor ? Il est mort ?

Vendeur étonné : vous n'êtes pas au courant, pourtant c'est passé dans le journal.

Tim : à vrai dire je suis parti un petit moment pour des raisons personnelles, l'article a dû paraître à ce moment-là.

Vendeur : une enquête a été ouverte sur l'accident du coach Taylor. Il semblerait que l'accident n'avait en rien d'accidentel et que le commanditaire de cet acte était le coach McGregor, celui-ci est mort sur le coup. Le motif serait la jalousie et le mépris pour notre coach. La police a enquêté sur lui et à découvert plein de coupons de presse sur le coach Taylor.

Tim choqué : j'ignorai totalement. McGregor est vraiment un sale type.

Vendeur : ah mais vous êtes Tim Riggins, le numéro 33 ! Je ne vous ai pas reconnu toute de suite. C'est vrai que McGregor vous en a fait voir.

Tim : oui c'est vrai monsieur. Par hasard le coach Taylor ne vous a pas dit ou il allait ?

Vendeur : non mais je suppose qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

Tim : merci monsieur.

Vendeur : je suppose que ça doit pas être facile pour vous, ses joueurs de le voir comme ça ? Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

Tim : c'est vrai qu'il ne le mérite pas, il est un peu comme un père pour nous. Ça nous rappelle l'accident de Jason.

Vendeur : oui c'est vrai. J'espère qu'il ne quittera pas Dillon comme l'a fait Jason. On l'aime tous ici.

Tim : c'est au coach de décider. Merci monsieur pour notre conversation.

Vendeur : au revoir n° 33.

En sortant de la supérette, Tim était vraiment inquiet pour son coach. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que le coach rentrerait chez lui. Il voulait prévenir Mme Taylor, mais en même temps si le coach était vraiment rentré chez lui. Il devait en être sûr sinon ça voulait dire que le coach traînait dans les rues avec une bouteille de whisky et que vu son état psychologique ça ne disait rien de bon.

 **À la maison des Taylor.**

Ça faisait maintenant 2H que la famille était sans nouvelle d'Éric. Le père d'Éric avait appelé Buddy pour savoir s'il avait vu son fils, sans succès. Cette nouvelle avait vraiment inquiété Tami car elle pensait que son mari trouverait refuge auprès de son ami. Buddy avait proposé de suite d'appeler tous les bars de la ville. Tami était désemparé et se sentait coupable des événements de ce soir. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Tami se précipita à la porte en espérant que ce soit son mari ou Buddy avec de bonne nouvelle. La vue de Tim devant elle l'étonna et franchement elle m'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

Tim : est-ce que je coach est là ?

Tami ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Tim s'en aperçu.

Tim : il est sorti et n'est pas rentré c'est ça.

Tami : je….

Tim : écoutez Mme Taylor, j'ai vu le coach y'a 3/4H et je suis inquiet.

Tami : tu as vu Éric ? Mais où ? Vient rentre et raconte nous.

Tami : merci Tim d'être venu nous prévenir, pour être franc avec toi, Éric a claqué la porte de notre maison en colère il y a environ 2H. On ignorerait où il était.

Tim : J'ai croisé le coach en sortant de la supérette avec une bouteille de whisky. Enfin je ne l'ai pas vu réellement, il me la dissimulait, j'ai bien vu qu'il était gêné par ma présence et il a fui a notre conversation.

Tami : comment sais-tu que c'était du whisky si tu n'as pas vu réellement la bouteille ?

Tim : parce que le coach m'a dit qu'il était venu faire une course pour vous mais qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, quand je me suis rendu dans la superette j'ai bien vu qu'il m'avait menti et de plus j'ai entendu une conversation entre vendeur qui m'a confirmé qu'il avait bien acheté du whisky.

Tami inquiète : et il t'a dit ou il allait ?

Tim : non, il est parti tellement vite, désolé Mme Taylor

Tami : tu n'as pas à être désolé Tim, c'est déjà beaucoup ce que tu as fait. Il faut appeler Buddy pour le prévenir et ensemble on va le trouver. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Tim : c'est vrai que son accident n'était pas accidentel ?

Tami : oui c'est vrai Tim. Il a justement demandé à Buddy de lui montrer où s'était cette après-midi. Je suis vraiment inquiète car Éric n'est pas dans son état normal ce soir.

Tim : je suis sûr qu'on va le trouver rapidement madame.

Quelques minutes plus tard Buddy arriva avec une bonne nouvelle. En effet le gardien du stade vient de l'appeler en lui disant qu'Éric était là. Il avait trouvé bizarre que le coach demande les clés alors qu'il avait son propre trousseau et en plus il avait l'air d'avoir bu.

La maman resta à la maison avec Grace malgré les protestations de cette dernière mais Tami était catégorique, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voie son père ivre ou pire. Le reste du groupe arriva au stade environ 20minutes plus tard. Le gardien les accueilli pour leur dire qu'il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits de verre dans le bureau de coach. Tami se précipita au bureau suivi de près par Tim. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la vue qui s'offrit à elle lui glaça le sang. En effet, de nombreux bout de verre jonché le sol, ainsi que les trophées. Au milieu se trouvait son mari, couché face contre terre, la main gauche ensanglantée, et une mare de sang vers sa tête. Tami était sous le choc et ne réagissait pas, c'était comme si elle n'était pas dans cette pièce, le regard vide à regarder son mari. Heureusement Tim avait tout son esprit, il se précipita vers le coach et prit son pouls, heureux d'en trouver un mais il fallait faire très vite. Buddy arriva devant la scène et immédiatement appela les secours. Quant au père d'Éric il resta silencieux, prit Tami encore sous le choc dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans les vestiaires.

Buddy s'adressant à son ami : ÉRIC ! Tu m'entends ?

Éric faiblement : Buddy….. aide

Buddy prit sa main : ne t'en fait pas les secours vont pas attarder. Il faut que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ?

Éric : désolé…. où …Tami ?

Buddy menti à son ami pour éviter de l'inquiéter d'avantage: Tami est à la maison, elle t'attend.

Éric sourit faiblement : lui dire que… ma faute….colère contre mmmoi…..

Buddy : tu lui diras toi-même mon ami. N'abandonne pas !

Éric murmura un oui avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Les secours arrivèrent 2 minutes plus tard et commencèrent à travailler sur lui. Un secouriste informa les urgences de préparer la salle d'opération. « Le patient souffre de multiples coupures, un fort taux d'alcoolémie. Perte de connaissance il y a environ 5 minutes, respiration irrégulière ».

L'équipe médicale le posa délicatement sur la civière et le porta jusqu'à l'ambulance. Buddy était effrayé, en effet le visage de son ami était en sang, il avait une coupure de 2cm au moins sur la joue gauche, de multiple tache de sang sur sa chemise. Un secouriste prit Tami avec lui dans l'ambulance, auprès de son mari, pour également l'examiner.

Pendant ce temps, Buddy déposa le père et Tim à l'hôpital et ensuite parti à la maison des Taylor pour aller chercher le reste de la famille.

 **À l'hôpital 1H plus tard.**

Grace n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle avait besoin à tout prix des nouvelles de ses parents. Buddy discutait avec le père d'Éric de l'accident, il avait besoin de comprendre son propre fils. Quand à Tim il se sentait mal à l'aise et se sentait responsable, si seulement il avait suivi le coach au lieu de se rendre à la supérette, il l'aurait empêché de faire une connerie. Le médecin arriva devant la famille et amis et les convia à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Médecin : bon je tiens à vous rassurer sur l'état de Mme Taylor, c'était juste un gros traumatisme psychologique. Actuellement on la mise sous tranquillisant afin qu'elle se repose. Concernant Mr Taylor, le diagnostic est plus complexe mais je vous rassure on n'a évité le pire.

Papa : que se passe-t-il avec mon fils ?

Médecin : on lui a fait un lavage d'estomac suite à son fort taux d'alcool dans le sang, 1.8g pour être exacte. D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, Mr Taylor a perdu connaissance très peu de temps avant l'arrivée des urgentistes.

Buddy : oui Docteur, il m'a même parlé, il était lucide en tout cas.

Médecin : oui c'est possible. Comme je vous disais il a été pris à temps sinon le coma éthylique était pas loin malheureusement. L'alcool n'a pas eu le temps de faire son effet dévastateur.

Père : alors tout va bien s'il n'est pas dans le coma.

Médecin : votre fils est actuellement dans un état d'urgence, il a perdu une grande quantité de sang, et son cœur est affaibli par la dose d'alcool. Il est actuellement sous perfusion sanguine mais je ne vais pas vous cacher que les prochaines 24H seront déterminantes. Si son cœur n'est pas assez fort pour pomper son nouveau sang dans son, corps il ira en insuffisance cardiaque qui entraînera la mort. Soyez rassuré on va tout faire pour éviter cette alternative. En ce moment, on n'a placé Mr Taylor dans un coma artificiel et on l'a branché au soutien vie pour diminuer les efforts de son cœur.

Père : quelles sont ces chances ?

Médecin : je ne peux pas le pronostiquer pour le moment, il faut attendre dans la journée pour avoir un avis sur la question. Cependant j'ai quelques nouvelles rassurantes, les tendons de sa main fortement couper ont été épargniez, il gardera sa main. Pour ses autres coupures rien de grave malgré la profondeur évidente de certaines, mais il y a de forte chance de garder des cicatrices, du moins celle sur sa joue gauche.

Père : merci docteur. On vous fait confiance et on pria pour lui.

Grace : je peux aller le voir ?

Médecin : bien sûr, une infirmière va vous conduire à sa chambre, en soin intensif. Maintenant je souhaiterais parler aux parents de Mr Taylor.

Buddy : oui bien sûr, venaient Grace et Tim on va rejoindre l'infirmière.

Père : que ce passe-t-il docteur ?

Médecin : je connais Mr Taylor par réputation. Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu à le traiter lors de son accident il y a quelques mois. Je sais qu'il est resté 3 mois au centre d'Austin.

Père : ou voulez-vous en venir ? Que mon fils a voulu se suicider parce que c'était trop dur. En effet vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est un battant mon fils, d'ailleurs vous l'avez déjà vu baisser les bras lors d'un match, et ben c'est pareil dans sa vie.

Médecin : pardonnez-moi j'essaye juste de comprendre pour pouvoir l'aider.

Mère : et bien Éric c'est rendu sur les lieux de son accident cette après-midi avec Buddy. Nous nous étions sortis. Quand on est rentré à la maison il dormait. J'en n'ai profité pour discuter avec sa femme des événements. Malheureusement Éric est apparu à la fin de la conversation et ce qu'il avait entendu la mise en colère et il est parti. La prochaine fois qu'on les vu c'était 3h après dans son bureau. Il a dit à Buddy de dire à femme que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il était en colère contre lui-même.

Médecin : et comment était-il avant ?

Mère : au centre tout se passait bien, il a juste eu un malaise après un fort effort physique. Il est rentré du centre il y a deux jours, par moments il est bien et d'autres moments il paraît absent.

Médecin : je vois. Qu'est ce qui la mit en colère dans votre conversation ?

Mère : disons qu'avec sa femme on parlait de prendre un rdv chez un psy à propos de ses sautes d'humeurs. Et surtout on parlait d'avenir au cas où il puisse par reprendre son job de coach et ça la énervé que sa femme n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Médecin : bon mon pronostic c'est que votre fils semble avoir des symptômes de la dépression : sautes d'humeurs, manque de confiance en soi, renfermer sur lui-même. Il faut être vigilant. À mon avis les événements de ce soir étaient justes un appel au secours.

Père : que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

Médecin : on en saura plus quand il se réveillera mais je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans sa tête pour en arriver là.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dans la chambre d'Éric.**

 _Il était au centre du stade de Dillon, les joueurs couraient autour de lui sans réellement lui prêter attention, la foule acclamait le jeu. Il reconnaissait la scène devant lui, c'était lors de sa première finale de championnat, sauf le lieu qui était diffèrent. Le touchdow final eut lieu, il vit sa femme et sa fille Julie, ainsi que Grace s'approchaient, il semblerait de lui, mais quand il se retourna sur leur destination réelle, il se vit lui. Lui, portant le tee-shirt rouge des Lion's avec sa casquette bleu des Panthers. Ses parents les rejoignirent. La foule criait la victoire autour de lui. Tous ses joueurs sautèrent de joie. Tous les joueurs qu'il avait entraînés lors de sa carrière. Même Jason était debout parmi eux, il regardait dans sa direction et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. « Regard ce que tu as accompli autour de toi coach ! Tu as laissé une trace de toi dans ce monde, maintenant, à toi de choisir de rester dans ce monde ou de te diriger vers la lumière blanche », puis il repartit vers les autres .Il regarda la lumière blanche qui était juste à l'entrée des vestiaires, elle semblait l'apaiser et l'attirer à elle. Il regardait sa vie devant lui, puis la lumière encore une fois. Sa vie a été merveilleuse, il a réalisé ses rêves, il avait une famille qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Pourtant la lumière blanche l'attira de plus en plus. Si elle signifiait qu'il pouvait remarcher et avoir une vie paisible, pouvoir tout oublie, rendre la vie de sa famille plus sereine. Sa décision était prise, le bilan de sa vie lui convenait et, de plus, il rendrait la liberté à Tami, à Julie, à Grace, à ses parents. Il se leva de son fauteuil roulant, mit un pied devant l'autre comme s'il n'avait jamais été paraplégique, et tranquillement se dirigea vers la lumière. Pendant sa traversée du stade, la foule se tue, ses joueurs arrêtèrent de festoyer, sa famille et lui-même le regarda. Au moment de passer à travers la lumière, une force invisible le retenait par la main. Dans sa tête, de façon lointaine, il entendait : « Papa je t'aime, j'ai encore besoin de toi malgré mon âge, je te veux présent à mes côtés pour tous les moments importants de ma vie de femme. Julie aussi a besoin de toi. Maman n'est plus la même quand tu n'es pas à ses côtés. Tu es le pilier de la famille papa. Si tu parts notre famille sera séparée pour toujours. S'il te plaît papa, revient vers nous »._

Grace était seule au chevet de son père. Il avait l'air calme, serein et vulnérable dans ce lit d'hôpital, accroché à une machine qui pompait l'air dans ses poumons à un rythme lent, ses indicateurs cardiaques étaient bas mais stable pour le moment. Le plus effrayant c'était de voir ses tuyaux rouges reliés aux poches de sang au-dessus de son lit, sortir de son corps pâle comme la mort. Un bandage autour de sa tête, et un pansement sur sa joue gauche, sa main gauche était dans un bandage également. À cet instant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras protecteurs. L'ambiance était pesante dans cette chambre des soins intensifs. Elle se déplaça à droite de son père et prit sa main dans la sienne et pria fort pour qu'il revienne vers eux. Elle était la seule à pouvoir aider son père en ce moment et une voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait de lui faire sentir sa présence et son amour pour lui, sinon il mourrait. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Buddy quelques minutes plus tard.

Buddy posa sa main sur Grace et resta 1 minute comme ça, a regardé Éric se battre pour sa vie.

Grace les larmes aux yeux : tu crois qu'il a voulu nous quitter Buddy ? Peut-être que c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas été très présente pour lui depuis son accident.

Buddy : ne dit pas ça Grace, ton père n'a jamais douté de ton amour et il vous aime tous. Tu sais moi aussi je me sens responsable, peux être que j'aurai jamais dû l'emmener sur les lieux de son accident mais au fond de moi je suis convaincu que rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Ton père est un homme fort mais parfois, même les gens comme lui ont besoin de retrouver leur chemin.

Grace : mais papa allait mieux depuis qu'il a retrouvé son autonomie. Je pensais qu'il était guéri alors pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a voulu nous laisser ?

Buddy : tu sais Grace on ne peut jamais être sûr de ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. Ton père est guéri physiquement mais pas physiologiquement. Une chose est sûre, ton père n'a pas voulu se suicider, je te le promets. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il m'a demandé de l'aider.

Grace : il t'a dit quelque chose d'autres ?

Buddy : oui il m'a dit qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et qu'il vous aime. Il ne faut pas te sentir responsable Grace.

Grace : je voudrais tellement l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, je l'aime et ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi.

Buddy : tu es entrain de l'aider en ce moment. Je suis sûr qu'il sent ta présence et le contact avec toi.

Grace : merci Buddy. Mon père ne pouvait pas rêvait mieux comme ami. Tu lui as sauvé deux fois. Maman en serait très reconnaissante pour ça. Ou est Tim ? C'est grâce à lui qu'on n'a trouvé papa.

Buddy : justement je venais te prévenir que je ramenai Tim chez lui, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les événements de ce soir. Ah j'oubliais, tes grands parents me chargent de te prévenir qu'ils sont vers ta mère et qu'ils ne tarderont pas à te rejoindre.

Grace : très bien, merci Buddy. Remercie Tim pour son aide.

Buddy : compte sur moi. Ton père peut être très fier de toi.

 **Dans la chambre de Tami :**

Tami somnolait quand ses beaux-parents arrivèrent dans sa chambre.

Tami : qu'est-il arrivé ? Ou sont Éric et Grace ?

Maman : ne t'inquiète pas tu as juste fait un malaise dû à la fatigue et au stress. Tu vas te reposer quelques heures et ça ira mieux. Ta fille va bien, elle est avec Éric en ce moment.

Tami désorienté : pourquoi Éric n'est pas là ? Je veux Éric auprès de moi, faites le entrer s'il vous plaît.

Les parents se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dire la vérité à Tami provoquerait un moment de panique pas conseillé dans son état.

Papa : Éric dort comme un bébé en ce moment avec Grace. Tu les verras demain.

Tami : Éric dort ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

Papa : il est très tard dans la nuit. Éric est encore faible tu sais, alors il a du mal à veiller. Toi, on s'occupe de tout.

Tami n'arrivant plus à lutter contre les médicaments s'endormi au grand soulagement de ses visiteurs.

Maman : elle va nous en vouloir de lui avoir menti.

Papa : qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire d'autre. Le docteur a dit de la laisser se reposer, elle est dans un état second, elle se souviendra plus de rien demain. Maintenant il faut téléphone à Julie.

Maman : je sais, elle va être dévastée la pauvre petite.

Le père d'Éric prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Julie.

Julie endormi : allô ? Qui est-ce ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Papa : Julie c'est grand père. Je sais qu'il est tard mais c'est important.

Julie soudain alerte et inquiète : mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? C'est papa ?

Papa hésitant : ton père a fait une rechute, il est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Si tu pouvais venir rapidement à Dillon ça serait bien.

Julie : que s'est-il passé ?

Papa : Julie, je ne veux rien te dire au téléphone mais si tu pouvais venir demain ça serait parfait. Ton père est dans un état critique et son pronostic vital est engagé pour les prochaines 24H.

Julie en larme : d'accord je pars immédiatement. Tu préviendras maman.

Papa : très bien. À tout à l'heure Julie. Soit prudente sur la route.

 **Dans la voiture Buddy/Tim.**

Buddy : Grace voulait te remercier pour ton aide précieuse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu voir ton coach ?

Tim : je ne pouvais pas lui faire face après ce que j'ai fait.

Buddy : tu lui as sauvé la vie alors ou es le problème ?

Tim : laissez tomber Mr Garrity !

Buddy : non Tim, il faut en parler. Ce que tu as fait ce soir était important. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu le coach serait mort en ce moment et…

Tim énervé : si j'étais intervenu le coach ne serait même pas dans un lit d'hôpital en ce moment. Si seulement je lui avais confisqué cette bouteille, ou alors si je l'avais suivi au lieu de discuter avec les vendeurs alors le coach ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort en ce moment.

Buddy : tu crois que je ne me sens pas responsable également. Et Tami ou Grace, tu crois qu'elles ne se sentent pas responsable. Tim, ce qui est arrivé n'est en rien notre faute. On essaye tous de se trouver des excuses car on n'accepte pas qu'Éric ait eu un moment de faiblesse ou de colère. Je veux que tu t'enlèves cette idée de ta tête Tim. Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie ce soir. C'est toi qui as prévenu Tami, c'est toi qui lui es venu en aide en premier parce que Tami était incapable de la faire. D'accord fiston ?

Tim : oui Monsieur.

Buddy : bien. Si tu veux parler de ce que tu as vu ce soir tu peux venir me voir sans problème d'accord ?

Tim : oui Monsieur, c'est d'accord.

Après quelques minutes de silence.

Tim : comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Buddy : horrible mais il se bat. Ça me fait mal au cœur, tu sais c'est mon seul véritable ami. Éric n'a pas mérité ce qui lui arrive, il a toujours été un homme droit et aimant, toujours de bon conseil. Moi, je ne suis qu'un prêcheur, c'est à moi que saurait dû arriver, pas à lui.

Tim : Mr Garrity, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien aussi. Vous êtes un excellent ami, prêt à aider son prochain.

Buddy : merci Tim. Tu sais que tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux.

Tim : les hôpitaux ce n'est pas trop mon truc vous savez bien. Merci de m'avoir ramené et donné moi de ses nouvelles.

Buddy : très bien Tim, je passerai demain te voir. Bonne soirée.

Tim : bonne soirée Mr Garrity.

 **À Chicago appartement de Julie et Matt.**

Matt était tranquillement installé sur le canapé quand il entendit le téléphone portable de Julie sonner. Curieux, il alla la rejoindre dans leur chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa femme était en pleure en raccrochant son téléphone.

Matt : qu'est ce qui se passe Julie ?

Julie: oh Matt, c'est horrible! Papa il…

Matt très inquiet : quoi ton père ? Dit moi

Julie : il a fait une rechute et…. Il va peut-être mourir ! Il faut que je parte

Matt : attend Julie calme toi et explique-moi calmement ce qui s'est passé.

Julie : grand père vient de m'appeler pour me dire de venir le plus rapidement possible parce que mon père est dans un état critique et que son pronostic vital est engagé pour les prochaines 24 heures. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me l'annoncer au téléphone.

Matt sous le choc : je suis vraiment désolé Julie.

Julie : tu comprends que je dois partir maintenant. Il faut que je sache et que je sois avec lui au cas où il…

Matt : Il ne faut pas penser à ça Julie. Je vais prévenir mon chef de notre départ prématuré pendant que tu prépares nos affaires.

Julie : tu viens avec moi ?

Matt : bien sûr, quelle question Julie.

Julie : merci Matt. Je vais me dépêcher de préparer nos affaires et on part.

Matt : n'oublie pas Julie, ton père ne laisse jamais tomber, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Fait lui confiance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Le lendemain en milieu de matinée.**

Julie et Matt venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. À l'accueil, on les dirigea vers la salle d'attente des soins intensifs où Grace et ses grands-parents attendaient.

Grace couru vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras : oh Julie ! Je suis tellement contente que tu ait pu venir.

Julie : je n'aurais pas pu rester à Chicago en sachant papa dans un état critique. Où est maman ?

Grand-mère : ta mère se repose en ce moment, elle a fait un malaise hier soir mais rien t'inquiétant en soi. D'ailleurs le médecin est venu nous prévenir qu'elle s'était réveillée, on attend pour aller la voir.

Julie : et papa ?

Grand-Mère : il est toujours dans le coma mais il lutte fort pour revenir vers nous. Cependant, les médecins le surveillent de très près car cette nuit on n'a failli le perdre, sa tension artérielle a chuté rapidement, heureusement ils ont pu le stabiliser à nouveau.

Matt : et que disent les médecins ? Il va s'en sortir ?

Grand-mère : il ne se prononce pas beaucoup pour le moment. Ils nous ont simplement dit que les prochaines 24H seront décisives. Ça va faire 12h qu'il est dans le coma et dieu merci il est encore parmi nous.

Julie : Grand père, tu n'as rien voulu me dire des évènements au téléphone, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mon père allait bien la derrière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, en plus il est rentré à la maison maintenant. Est ce qu'il a eu un accident ?

Grand père : par exactement ma chérie, disons que les évènements d'hier ont provoqué un choc émotionnel à ton père et qu'il a simplement perdu pied.

Julie : soit plus clair, je peux tout entendre d'accord !

Grand-père : ok. Ton père a supplié Buddy de l'emmener sur le lieu de son accident. Ta mère et nous deux étions sortis en ville, on n'avait pas conscient du projet de ton père avant qu'on reçoive un texto de Buddy. Quand on est rentré à la maison quelques heures après, ton père était endormi dans son lit. Ta grand-mère en n'a profiter pour parler à ta mère à cœur ouvert mais ton père est arrivé au mauvais moment et il s'est mis dans une colère noire contre Tami. Il a claqué la porte du domicile. On l'a cherché pendant 2 ou 3H je ne sais plus exactement avant que Tim nous prévienne qu'il l'avait aperçu à la supérette du coin. Ensuite tout, c'est enchaîné très vite, le gardien du stade nous a appelé pour signaler ton père dans son bureau, puis, quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, ton père avait jeté au sol tous ses trophées, ses cadres photo et mis un coup-de-poing dans sa vitrine. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout, du sang également et ton père au milieu de son bureau presque inconscient. Il avait beaucoup bu aussi.

Julie ému : papa a voulu se suicider, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?

Grand-mère : nous aussi on n'a crus comme toi mais ce qu'il a dit à Buddy avant de tomber dans l'inconscience confirme un appel au secours. Si mon fils voulait en finir, il ne se battrait pas en ce moment pour revenir à nous.

Julie : il a parlé à Buddy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Grand-mère : il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il était en colère contre lui. On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passer dans sa tête, une chose est sûre c'est qu'il a besoin de nous tous.

Julie : il est hors de question que je reparte pour Chicago avant qu'il aille mieux.

Matt : Oui on restera le temps qu'il faudra. On peut le voir ?

Grand père : non pas pour le moment, ils lui font des examens. En attendant, allez voir Tami. Nous, on va guetter l'arrivé du médecin.

 **Chambre de Tami :**

Tami était assise dans son fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. La même position qu'avait son mari i mois après on réveille du coma.

Grace : bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ?

Julie : bonjour maman.

Tami étonné : Julie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Oh mon dieu alors c'est vrai !

Julie : qu'est ce qui est vrai maman ?

Tami les larmes aux yeux : Éric est mort ?!

Grace : voyons maman, bien sûr que non. Papa est vivant.

Tami : arrête de mentir ! Quand je demande après Éric aucuns médecins ne me répondent. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… s'il n'est pas dans ma chambre c'est que quelque chose de grave s'est passé.

Grace : maman, papa n'est pas mort je te le promets mais…

Tami : mais quoi ?

Grace : maman, papa est dans le coma. Les médecins l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter que son cœur fatigue trop vite. Il est dans un état critique pour le moment parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et que son cœur est fragilisé par son taux d'alcoolémie.

Tami se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée, que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle avait tué son mari. Julie ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait et Grace lui expliqua le sujet de leur dispute. Ses filles essayaient de la persuader du contraire mais elle savait que si Éric n'avait pas entendu sa conversation, il ne serait jamais parti en colère de la maison et n'aurait pas bu autant. Son mari risquait de mourir à cause de son manque de confiance envers lui. Elle avait tout gâché en quelques minutes. Comment lui faire face après le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ? Comment vivre avec la culpabilité si jamais il meurt ?

Le médecin d'Éric entra dans la chambre, suivi par les parents et Matt. Tami essaya de calmer son angoisse et sa colère

Julie : bonjour docteur, alors comment va-t-il ?

Médecin : les résultats à nos derniers examens sont prometteurs. Mr Taylor reprend des forces peu à peu et son taux d'alcoolémie est proche de 0 à l'heure qu'il est. Il semblerait que le pire soit derrière nous, même s'il faut continuer à le surveiller. On la débranchait du soutien vie pour simplement le mettre sous oxygène.

Maman : ça signifie qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?

Médecin : ça ne dépend que de lui maintenant. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas tous en même temps et pas longtemps.

Julie : merci docteur. Maman peut sortir maintenant ?

Médecin regarda Mme Taylor restée silencieuse tout le long de la conversation : oui si elle est assez en forme ça ira. En revanche Mme Taylor, je vous conseille fortement de vous confier à une personne de confiance, vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous.

Tami : je vous remercie docteur mais je vais très bien. Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de sortir un petit moment. Les filles vous pouvez aller voir votre père, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Le petit groupe regarda Tami sortir de sa chambre. Tous étaient étonnés de la réaction de Tami. Pourquoi elle ne se rendait pas au chevet de son mari.

Médecin : je suis au courant de l'histoire de la dispute et il semblerait que votre mère se sente responsable.

Grace : je sais c'est ce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de nous dire avant votre arrivé. J'espère vraiment que papa ne va pas tarder à se réveiller pour la convaincre du contraire.

Papa d'Éric : on espère tous qu'il se réveille. Quelque part on est tout responsable de notre propre négligence. Maintenant il faut réfléchir à une solution pour le faire sortir de sa dépression.

Médecin : il y a peut-être un moyen.

Maman : lequel ?

Médecin : le football.

Maman : il n'en parle rarement pourtant c'est sa grande passion. Il nous a dit pas se sentir prêt a recommencé son métier de coach alors on évite le sujet.

Médecin : je ne parle pas de re-coaché pour l'immédiat mais assister à des matchs ou des entraînements peut être bénéfice pour sa guérison. Petit à petit il y reprendra goût et confiance en lui. Il faut essayer.

Papa : on va y réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, Tami était dehors perdu dans ses pensées. Elle voulait tellement voir son mari mais la culpabilité était trop présente. En plus de cela, des images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient, voir Éric couvert de tâche de sang et surtout sur son visage lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses images se superposaient à celle de leur merveilleuse nuit d'amour de la nuit d'avant. Ça lui faisait penser à quel point la vie était fragile, du jour au lendemain tout peut basculer. Leur vie avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Ella avait tout fait pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve douloureuse, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il avait accepté sa paraplégie pourtant il aura valu de 3 jours à Dillon pour qu'Éric bascule dans la dépression. Les médecins l'avaient prévenu de ce risque élevé chez lui mais elle l'avait négligé pensant que son mari était au-dessus de ça, que son mari avait un mental à toute épreuve, que son mari était pas ce genre de personne. Elle pensait gérer la situation mais c'était tout le contraire, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre son mari. Elle avait fait confiance aux paroles réconfortantes de son mari. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles. Comment Éric lui pardonnerait son comportement si elle-même ne pouvait pas ceux le pardonner ? Peut-être qu'Éric ne voudrait plus d'elle à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours ? Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de pensée à cette possibilité mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sur ces pensées, elle envoya un texto à Grace pour la prévenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Éric pour le moment.

 **Dans la chambre d'Éric.**

Ça faisait 1/2H que Julie et Grace étaient au chevet de leur père. Julie tenait la main de son père dans la sienne et Grace était debout derrière elle. Grace laissait la place qu'elle avait tenu une partie de la nuit à sa sœur. Julie était effrayée par les blessures et le teint pâle de son père mais Grace lui certifiait qu'il était beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Toutes les deux étaient silencieuses quand soudain Julie sursauta.

Grace : qu'est ce qui se passe Julie

Julie heureuse : je l'ai senti bougé ! Regarde sa main !

En effet la main de son père se recourbait lentement sur celle de sa sœur.

Grace alla dans le couloir prévenir ses grands-parents, Matt et le médecin qui était en charge d'Éric. Julie continuait à encourager son père à ouvrir les yeux.

Quand le petit groupe est revenu dans la chambre, Éric avait les yeux ouverts. Il semblait désorienté. Le médecin vérifia ses signes vitaux, tout était normal pour un homme sortant du coma après un peu plus d'une demi-journée.

Éric : où… Tami ?

Julie : maman était fatiguée, elle se repose à la maison. Elle viendra demain.

Éric: Julie? Matt? Pas …Chicago?

Julie: non comme tu vois, on n'a pu venir quelques jours plus tôt.

Éric regarde sa plus jeune fille : Grace… ma chérie….

Grace ému : oui papa je suis là. Il faut te reposer maintenant d'accord ?

Éric hocha la tête : oui…. fatigué… pa..mam… ramenez les ….filles.

Papa : ne t'en fait pas fils, on s'occupe de tout.

Éric ferma les yeux et murmura avant de s'endormir : dire … Tami… pas sa ….faute

Tous étaient soulagés de le voir enfin sorti du coma. Le médecin les rassura sur la santé d'Éric. Tous semblaient aller bien pour lui, aucunes séquelles à prévoir. Le seul point préoccupant c'était sa faible condition physique. Il ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant 4 ou 5 jours.


	21. Chapter 21

En rentrant à la maison ce soir-là la famille Taylor était soulagé et optimiste sur l'avenir. Julie et Grace avaient hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur mère mais malheureusement Tami était profondément endormi. Bien sûr elles auraient pu la réveiller mais vu la situation et le regard triste et bouffi de leur mère, attendre le lendemain était une sage décision.

 **Le lendemain.**

Tami était très matinal ce matin. Toute la maison était encore endormie. Tant mieux comme ça personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence avant quelque temps. En effet, elle avait pris la décision de partir quelques jours auprès de sa sœur. Avant de partir rapidement de la maison, elle laissa un mot pour ses filles qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

2h plus tard, la famille Taylor était autour de la table de la salle à manger, Julie tenait le mot de sa mère dans sa main.

Grace en colère : pourquoi est-elle si égoïste ?

Julie : GRACE !

Grace : quoi c'est vrai ! Papa a besoin d'elle et elle, elle part comme ça, sans rien ne dire à personne.

Matt : il ne faut pas être en colère contre elle Grace. Tu sais par moments on n'a besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand mon père est mort, malgré mon amour pour Julie et pour ma grand-mère, il fallait que je parte pour faire le point.

Maman d'Éric : Matt a raison ma chérie. On va juste la prévenir qu'Éric est sorti du coma et la laisser seule quelques jours.

Grace : d'accord grand-mère.

Julie : qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à papa ?

Maman d'Éric : la vérité tout simplement. Allez, préparons-nous, on ira voir Éric en début d'après-midi.

 **L'après-midi à l'hôpital.**

Éric était éveillé quand sa petite famille rentra dans sa chambre. L'absence de sa femme le peinait car il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, de la rassurer et de la convaincre que rien n'était de sa faute, mais en même temps il la comprenait car lui aussi c'était éloigner d'elle pour faire le point. Dans l'immédiat, il devait des excuses à ses filles et à ses parents.

Éric : je vous dois des explications et surtout des excuses de mon comportement.

Maman : on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça tout de suite.

Éric : si j'y tiens. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait vivre ses derniers mois, pour vous avoir inquiétés la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas contre vous, vous êtes le meilleur soutient que l'on peut espérer. Je me doute de ce que vous pensez tous et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir mais je n'ai pas voulu me …Suicider. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'oublier, rien qu'un moment, certaines choses et aussi d'évacuer ma colère. Quand j'étais à Austin je vivais dans un monde fait de gens comme moi et le retour a Dillon m'a chambouler plus que je ne l'aurai cru et surtout plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu. Tout d'abord il y a eu ses journalistes que Buddy a chassés de ma maison, qui ont réussi quand même à prendre contact avec moi mais j'ai vite coupé court à la conversation.

Maman : pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? C'était quand ?

Éric : avant-hier quand vous étiez en ville et avant l'arrivée de Buddy. Cette visite additionnerait à la curiosité des gens ont déclenché chez moi une sorte de besoin vital de comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais besoins de savoir les circonstances de mon accident. J'espérai que des souvenirs me reviennent de cette nuit-là et c'est ce qui s'est produit. Je me suis souvenu de tout, vaguement dans un premier temps puis dans les détails par la suite. J'ai réellement pris conscience qu'un homme avait voulu me tuer, je me suis souvenu de son visage rempli de haine quand il a percuté ma voiture. Pendant ma sieste j'ai fait d'horribles rêves à propos de l'accident, à propos de ma vie a l'heure actuelle. Quand j'ai entendu les propos de Tami sur le moment je l'ai pris pour de la trahison parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ces propres craints mais ensuite j'ai ressenti de la colère contre moi car dans mon mal-être, j'entraînais Tami avec moi. Je ne supportais plus l'homme que j'étais devenu, incapable de subvenir aux besoins de sa propre famille, pire encore, d'être celui qui fait souffrir sa famille. Je voulais simplement oublier tout ça juste le temps d'une nuit, je voulais m'isoler de tout pour pouvoir déverser toute ma colère loin des personnes que j'aime. Je me suis donc rendu à mon ancien bureau d'entraîneur, là où j'ai construit et fait évoluer mon équipe, là ou jadis j'ai accompli ce qu'un coach peut rêver. C'est fou ce qu'un lieu peut faire remonter comme souvenir en vous et j'ai déversé toute ma colère sur les objets qui me rappelaient ma vie d'avant, ma vie que je n'aurai plus. J'ai honte de l'image que je vous ai donnée de moi ce soir-là et j'espère que vous me pardonneriez.

Grace : bien sûr papa qu'on te pardonne.

Julie : tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre pied dans la vie.

Maman : Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi de parler de tes faiblesses et de confier des choses aussi personnelles à une autre personne que ta femme. Pour cela on t'en remercie de nous faire confiance pour qu'on t'aide.

Papa : ta mère a raison, maintenant que nous sommes là tu peux compter sur nous.

Éric : merci à tous ! Dans mon coma, j'ai pris conscience que malgré tout, la vie continue et je suis prêt à faire face à la suite de la mienne et je crois que le football me manque.

Papa : je suis heureux de l'entendre. On peut commencer à aller voir des matchs ensemble ?

Éric : oui pourquoi pas mais je compte également demandait à Buddy l'autorisation d'assister aux entraînements.

Maman : n'oublie pas ce que le médecin t'a dit, tu es encore faible malgré tous.

Éric : ne te fait pas de soucis maman, je sais que physiquement je ne suis pas au top, je n'oublie pas ma rééducation. Je demanderai juste à assister aux entraînements, voir du monde et aussi mes joueurs s'exprimer sur le terrain.

Maman : très bien tant que tu ne fais pas de démonstration de placage en fauteuil roulant ça me va.

Toute la petite famille se mire à rire a cette remarque et aussi heureux de cette conversation à cœur ouvert. Cependant il y avait toujours un problème qu'Éric souleva.

Éric : je sais que Tami a besoin d'être seul, je sais qu'elle se sent responsable mais vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Est-ce qu'elle pourra venir demain ?

Julie : maman est partie tôt ce matin chez sa sœur, on n'a pas pu lui dire que tu étais sorti du coma. On espère pouvoir la joindre ce soir.

Éric : il faut que je la voie. Je vous préviens si Tami ne vient pas à moi c'est moi qui ira à elle.

Maman : tu n'y penses même pas Éric. Je ne te laisserai pas la rejoindre dans cet état.

Éric : Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais sortir dans 3 jours si tout va bien. Papa ou toi n'aura qu'à m'emmener là-bas. Je sais que Tami ne reviendra pas tout de suite ou pire si je n'arrive pas lui parler rapidement.

Papa : on en reparlera quand tu sortiras d'ici, si tout de fois ton médecin te l'autorise.

Éric : C'est vraiment important.

Julie : on va te laisser te reposer maintenant, tu fatigues vite. À demain papa, je t'aime.

Grace se pencha pour embrasser son père quand celui-ci lui chuchota dans l'oreille « merci ma puce de m'avoir tenu la main pendant les premières heures de mon coma ». Cette déclaration personnelle lui tira les larmes aux yeux.

 **Chez la sœur de Tami un peu plus tard.**

Shelly : alors Tami qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ton coup de fil annonçant ta venue ma un peu surprit.

Tami : je suis désolé Shelly de venir comme ça presque à l'improviste mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Shelly : ne dit pas de bêtise ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir auprès de moi. Alors raconte-moi ! Tu as des problèmes avec Éric ?

Tami pleurant : je suis une mauvaise épouse et une mauvaise mère !

Shelly alarmé : bien sûr que non tu es merveilleuse, maintenant dit moi ce qui se passe sinon j'appelle Éric !

Tami s'écroula dans les bras de sa sœur : Éric est dans le coma par ma faute et j'ai abandonné lâchement mes filles mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je fuis, c'est trop dur. Je suis qu'une irresponsable !

Shelly ne comprend pas ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire n'étant pas au courant de l'accident d'Éric : sœurette tu vas essayer de te calmer et me racontais ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi Éric est dans le coma.

Tami prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et raconta toute l'histoire à sa sœur, de l'accident d'Éric jusqu'aux évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Shelly : mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit Tami ! Je suis ta sœur, je serai venu t'aider et te soutenir.

Tami : désolé Shelly, les événements se sont additionnés les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pas volontaire je t'assure mais là je suis vraiment à bout et j'ai besoin d'aide. Je me déteste en ce moment pour ce que je suis en train de faire subir à ma famille, je suis lâche de pas faire face à mes responsabilités.

Shelly : écoute Tami, il faut que tu t'enlèves ces idées de ta tête, tu n'es pas lâche, tu as fait face à beaucoup de chose en si peu de temps et c'est normal qu'a un moment ou un autre du lâche prise. Je t'admire vraiment pour ce que tu as fait, soutenir Éric tout en continuant ton travail et élever tes enfants. Je pense que ton mari dira la même chose et que tu n'aies aucunement responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Tami : tu ne comprends pas j'ai blessé mon propre mari à cause de mon égoïsme. En tant que conseiller d'orientation je vois chez les jeunes ce que personne ne voit et à côté de ça je n'ai pas vu ce que mon mari traversait réellement. Les médecins m'ont mis en garde, plusieurs fois même, sur une possible dépression et je n'ai rien vu venir. Si Éric s'en sort, il demandera le divorce à coup sûr

Shelly : Tami, une, la dépression est très dur à détecter ou vient plus vite qu'on ne le pense, de deux, ce n'est pas toi qui es blessé Éric et de trois, lui et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, il t'aime.

Tami : tu sais Éric à tellement changer depuis l'accident, il ne parle plus du tout de football, il a des sautes d'humeur et le pire c'est qu'il ne supporte plus le regard des autres sur lui.

Shelly : je trouve que c'est normal qu'il a changé, Éric doit s'habituer a une vie nouvelle. Il ne faut pas te sentir responsable de son coma, à mon avis il y a eu d'autres facteurs qui ont provoqué son geste. Est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce qui s'est passé l'après-midi ou tu étais sorti, ou pendant lapse de temps ou vous l'avez trouvé ?

Tami : non je ne sais pas, on n'a pas pu en parler avant…

Shelly : il faut que tu le saches pour pouvoir l'aider comme tu sais si bien le faire. En attendant tu peux rester quelques jours avec moi mais après il faut que tu parles à ton mari,

Tami : merci Shelly de m'hébergeait pour le moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchi a tout ça promit.

Shelly : bon très bien mais compte sur moi pour te rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ton couple tu peux me faire confiance. Je vais préparer le dîner et toi tu vas te repose dans la chambre d'ami.

Tami : je peux t'aider tu sais je ne suis pas fatigué.

Shelly : oh oui tu as des cernes sous les yeux et un peu pâle et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas fatigué. Allez vas-y. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ma grande sœur pour une fois.

Tami lui sourit : merci Shelly.

Plus tard dans la soirée le téléphone sonna, c'était Julie qui voulait parler à sa mère mais celle-ci refusa de lui parler pour le moment pourtant elle écouta la conversation. Sa fille disait à sa tante qu'Éric était sorti du coma et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, qu'il avait pu leur parler et surtout qu'il réclamait maman. Tami était soulagé par ces bonnes nouvelles malgré la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Les jours passèrent, Éric était sorti de l'hôpital et Tami gardait toujours le silence chez sa sœur. De ce faite, Éric prit la décision d'aller retrouver sa femme et son père céda à sa demande et le conduisit.

Il arriva plus tard dans la soirée chez Shelly. Son père resta dans la voiture. Il n'avait pas prévenu de sa venue de peur que sa femme fuie encore une fois, mais Shelly était vraiment heureuse de le voir.

Éric : salut Shelly, je suis vraiment désolé de débarquer chez toi à l'improviste mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Tami.

Shelly : salut Éric. Je suis soulagé de te voir ici, il n'y a que toi pour la raisonner. Rentre je t'en prie.

Éric rentra dans sa maison jusqu'au petit salon mais Tami n'était nulle part.

Shelly : elle dort dans la chambre d'ami. Tu sais Éric, je sais qu'on n'est pas forcément proche tous les deux mais je tenais à te dire que je suis profondément navré de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tami m'en n'avait rien dit.

Éric : merci Shelly. Comment va-t-elle ?

Shelly : honnêtement ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, elle reste enfermée dans la chambre soit à pleurer ou soit elle dort. J'ai discuté avec elle mais rien n'y fait. Faut pas croire, elle crève d'envie de revenir à la maison mais la honte et la culpabilité l'en empêche.

Éric : je le sais Shelly et je suis là pour la convaincre du contraire. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Ah j'oubliais, tu n'es pas une gamine irresponsable comme j'ai pu te le faire comprendre pendant des années. (Il sourit à cette remarque)

Shelly sourit à son tour : excuse accepter. Maintenant va la rejoindre, c'est la chambre du fond.

Éric se rendit donc dans la chambre du fond, ouvrit la porte et trouva sa très merveilleuse femme endormie dans le lit. Il roula jusqu'au lit et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile dans ce lit trop grand pour elle seule. Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il brûlait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer comme on bercerait un enfant pour apaiser son immense chagrin. Il commença à lui faire de délicate caresse sur la main qu'il avait dans la sienne, et avec son autre main il se mit à lui caresser ses longs cheveux. Apres quelques minutes, Tami commença a gesticulé dans le lit, apparemment troublé par ses caresses. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux intrigués par ce sentiment de présence à côté d'elle.

Éric : salut mon amour

Tami : Éric ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver

Éric se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser : alors ? Convaincu ?

Tami : mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas faire un aussi long trajet dans ton état.

Éric : Rien ne m'aurait empêché de venir chercher ma merveilleuse épouse que j'aime plus que ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi encore un seul instant de mon existence. Tami, je suis aussi venu pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir su te protéger et aussi pour mon comportement enfantin que j'ai eu le soir ou je suis tombé dans le coma. J'ai bu pour oublier la colère que j'éprouvais pour avoir laissé ma femme sombrer avec moi, pour oublier qu'un homme avait voulu me tuer et aussi parce que je détestais l'homme que j'étais devenu. La conversation que tu as eue avec ma mère m'a simplement fait ouvrir les yeux sur ton ressenti face à la situation et j'étais en colère parce que je ne l'avais pas vu, trop occuper à me morfondre sur moi-même. Je t'ai reproché d'avoir fait appel à un psy ou sur tes solutions de carrière pour moi parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais besoin d'aide. Mon amour, j'ai eu le déclic que j'attendais pour enfin me réveiller. Pendant mon coma j'ai vu ma vie défilée et sincèrement j'étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour vous rendre votre liberté mais ensuite j'ai eu des visions qui m'ont aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Mon amour, j'ai compris que la vie est tellement fragile qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher, à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il faut profiter de chaque instant qui nous est donné de vivre et si possible auprès des gens que l'on aime. Tami, mon amour, est ce que tu veux bien m'épouser, encore une fois ?

Tami était ému par les belles paroles de son mari, et surtout elle retrouvait enfin l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait lors d'une victoire de match, celle qu'il avait le jour de la naissance de leurs deux merveilleuses filles, celle qu'il avait le jour de leur rencontre, de leur premier baiser, le jour de leur mariage. Pour répondre à sa demande, elle se contenta de le tirer jusqu'à dans son lit et se mit à l'embrasser passionnellement.

Éric taquin je dois le prendre pour un oui !

Tami malicieuse : ah vous d'en juger Mr Taylor. Voulez-vous que j'appondisse ma réponse ?

Éric : j'avoue que oui j'ai besoin de confirmer mon intuition.

Leur ébat amoureux n'avait rien n'avoir avec tous les autres qu'ils avaient eu depuis l'accident. Éric avait retrouvé son envie de vivre et sa passion pour la vie, le bonheur et la sérénité retrouver. Pour le bonheur de Tami, pour la toute première fois c'était Éric le maître et elle qui se laissait dominer.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain matin. Éric se réveilla au côté de sa tendre moitié, qui, elle, était encore endormie. Il adorait la regarder dormir le matin, et ne se lassait jamais d'admirer les courbes délicates et sensuelles de son corps. Il admirait cette femme de caractère mais en même temps, si douce, si passionné et patiente avec les autres, et avec lui en particulier. Cent fois elle aurait pu partir loin de lui pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec un autre homme, mais non, elle restait avec lui par amour, ça, il en était certain à présent. Elle avait fui uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait responsable. Elle était prête à sacrifier leur couple à cause de la culpabilité, comme lui, l'avait voulu, par amour, afin de lui rendre sa liberté de femme épanouie. Aujourd'hui, il était sûr du choix qu'il avait fait le jour de leur mariage. Il ne voulait pas attendre pour renouveler leurs vœux, il voulait plus que tout retrouver sa moitié pour lui tout seul et de pouvoir enfin commencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble.

Tami se réveilla à son tour, les yeux de son mari posaient sur elle la fit rougir un peu.

Tami l'embrassa : bonjour mon amour, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Éric l'embrassa à son tour : assez longtemps pour que je me persuade de la chance que j'ai de me réveiller au côté d'une merveilleuse femme tel que toi.

Tami lui sourit : merci mon amour d'être venu me chercher malgré ma trahison envers toi. J'étais prête à accepter ta demande de divorce parce que pour moi j'avais échoué dans mon rôle, au lieu de ça tu me redemandes ma main.

Éric : ne dit plus ces choses-là, tu as été parfaite dans ton rôle et s'il te plaît ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, ta réaction était tout à fait normal après un tel chamboulement dans nos vies. Je t'admire parce qu'il t'a fallu 4 mois pour craquer alors que moi en seulement quelques jours j'avais baissé les bras. Je t'aime Mme Tami Taylor !

Apres un tendre baiser, Éric se risqua à faire sa demande.

Éric : Tami Taylor, est ce que tu acceptes de partir quelques jours, rien que toi et moi.

Tami surprise: pour aller où ?

Éric : surprise ! Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Tami : je pense que ça nous fera du bien en effet. Tu prévois ça quand ?

Éric : le temps de prévenir mon père et ta sœur et on part. Les filles peuvent rester encore quelques jours seuls.

Tami : tu es fou Éric mais j'adore ça et je te suis.

Éric l'embrassa: je t'aime. Bon, maintenant si on sortait de cette chambre, ta sœur et mon père doivent être morts d'inquiétude, on n'a disparu pendant des heures entières.

Tami rougit : merde ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait l'amour dans le lit de la chambre d'ami chez ma petite sœur. Elle ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner avec ça maintenant. Bravo Éric ! Merci !

Éric ce mit à rire, puis Tami céda à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir de cette chambre pour saluer leur hôte. Shelly en les voyants ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, ainsi que le père d'Éric.

Shelly : on dirait qu'il y a eu réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Tami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir et se cacha un peu derrière le fauteuil de son mari.

Shelly : je te taquine sœurette. Je préfère te voir comme ça que déprimer. Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Tami : merci Shelly, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là. Merci de m'avoir accueilli ces derniers jours. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Shelly : c'est normal voyons. La famille, c'est fait pour ça. En tout cas Éric, ton père est très sympa.

Éric : la famille aide beaucoup dans ses moments-là. Merci Shelly tu as changé dans le bon sens, je t'en félicite !

Tami horrifié : Éric !

Shelly : laisse Tami, des compliments d'Éric à mon égard sont très rares, ça fait 2 en moins de 24h. Merci Éric.

Tami ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais ça la faisait rire. Éric et Shelly étaient un peu comme chien et chat, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer des pics mais au fond ils s'appréciaient.

Éric reprit son sérieux : bon puisque vous êtes tous là, je vous annonce que Tami et moi partirons cette après-midi en petit weekend improvisé.

Papa : ta mère va me tuer en me voyant rentrer seul mais j'approuve complétement votre projet.

Éric : merci papa je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu expliqueras la situation aux filles.

Papa : bien sûr fils. Profitez bien et soyez heureux. Tami je suis très content de te voir sourire à nouveau.

Tami : merci beau-papa.

Shelly : oui profitez bien !

L'après-midi, après avoir chargé les affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture et fait leurs adieux, nos deux tourtereaux prirent la route pour une destination inconnue, du moins pour Tami. Éric refusait toujours de lui dire où ils allaient même si c'est sa femme qui conduisait, elle devait simplement se contentait des indications fournies par son mari. Au bout de 3H de route, Tami aperçu au bord de la route un panneau indiquant Houston. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'Éric l'emmènerait dans la ville ou leur histoire d'amour avait commencé. À cette époque ils étaient voisins mais ne se voyaient jamais à part au lycée. Elle avait un copain tout comme Éric avait une copine et leurs parents n'avaient aucune infinité. Sauf qu'un jour Éric l'a défendu lors d'une dispute violente avec Mo, son ex. Depuis cet instant, depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard perçant et tendre, elle savait que c'était lui. Leurs parents respectifs désapprouvaient leur relation alors ils ont dû se cacher un temps. Un jour sans prévenir, Éric débarqua à la maison et demanda à parler à son père. Ce jour-là, Éric demanda sa main à son père et le rassura sur leur avenir malgré leur jeune âge. En effet c'était à cette époque qu'Éric devait intégrer la TMU mais une blessure ruina tout leur projet d'avenir et son propre père empêcha leur mariage. Pour unir leur vie ils ont dû quitter cette ville et commençaient une vie ailleurs. Pour finir ils se sont mariés à Austin, une année plus tard, puis Julie arriva rapidement après.

Tami : Houston ? Pourquoi revenir ici après tant d'année ?

Éric : c'est dans cette ville qu'on s'est rencontré et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait prévu de faire dans cette même ville.

Tami : on devait ce marié si mon père n'était pas intervenu. Où tu veux en venir ?

Éric : je t'ai fait une promesse le jour où on n'a pris notre décision de partir de Houston. Tu t'en souviens ?

Tami : j'avoue que non. J'étais tellement triste à cette époque que j'ai tout fait pour ne plus y penser.

Éric : je sais que ça t'a brisé le cœur de partir. On n'avait prévu de ce marié dans notre lieu secret, ou on n'a passé des moments intimes, ou on n'a partagé nos joies et nos peines. Je t'ai fait la promesse de t'y ramener pour renouveler nos vœux. Aujourd'hui je compte honorer ma promesse. J'ai contacté le pasteur et il est d'accord pour nous marier ce soir, au coucher du soleil, dans notre crique au bout de cette magnifique plage au Sud de Houston.

Tami étonnée : je n'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de ça depuis toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis…

Éric : ne dit rien alors et accepte chérie ! Je te devais bien un mariage digne de ce nom, rien que toi et moi comme on ceux l'étaient promis.

Tami : rien ne me ferait plus plaisir mon amour ! Je t'aime

Apres un tendre baiser, nos amoureux rejoignaient la plage. Tami aida Éric à descendre de la voiture et à l'installer dans son fauteuil avant de marcher sur cette longue et magnifique plage de leur adolescence. 20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur crique, rien n'avait changé. Le cœur qu'Éric avait gravé sur une des parois rocheuse était toujours visible malgré les épreuves du temps. Pendant les prochaines minutes précédant l'arrivée du pasteur ils échangèrent des souvenirs heureux liés à cet endroit si important pour eux.

Pasteur : bonjour, Éric et Tami je présume. Je suis le pasteur Evan. C'est un magnifique endroit que vous avez choisi pour renouveler vos vœux devant dieux.

Tami : bonjour pasteur. Oui cet endroit représente de merveilleux souvenir pour nous deux.

Éric : en effet pasteur, avec ma femme on se rejoignait ici pendant notre adolescence et on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de revenir ici. Ces derniers temps on était très dure pour nous mais notre couple à traverser ces épreuves.

Tami : avec cette union on veut prouver à dieu qu'il a eu raison de laisser mon mari dans ce monde.

Pasteur : vous êtes passé près de la mort Éric ?

Éric : oui deux fois en 4 mois. La première fois c'était lors de mon accident de voiture qui m'a rendu paraplégique. La seconde fois remonte un peu plus d'une semaine, j'ai sombré dans le coma après une connerie de ma part et j'ai vu la lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était assez bizarre comme sensation.

Pasteur : bizarre dans quel sens ? Je peux peut-être vous apporter des réponses ?

Éric hésita un moment avant de se confier, sa femme écoutait attentivement : dans mon coma j'ai vu ma vie devant mes yeux, c'était comme si j'assistais à un spectacle mais que personne me voyait, je me suis vu également avec ma famille. Ensuite une personne, c'est approché de moi pour me dire de choisir entre continuer ma vie ou de rejoindre la lumière. J'ai choisi la lumière pour rendre la liberté à ma famille. Le plus bizarre c'est que je ne pouvais pas partir malgré tous mes efforts. Je n'arrivais pas à partir parce que ma propre fille me tenait si fort par la main que pour moi il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

Pasteur : comment saviez-vous que c'était votre fille ?

Éric : je l'ai entendu me parler et me supplier de ne pas laisser tomber. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi avait eu un pressentiment. Une force invisible la persuada de ne pas lâcher ma main si elle voulait que je me réveille.

Pasteur : Vous aviez perdu votre chemin. Il fallait vous convaincre que malgré votre handicap, votre famille vous aimiez et que vous n'étiez pas un fardeau pour eux. Vous aviez besoin de retrouver la foi et dieu vous a aidé.

Éric : merci pasteur

Pasteur : bon passons à la cérémonie avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit. Vous avez des alliances ?

Éric : oui

Tami étonné : mais ? Quand as-tu eu le temps de les acheter ?

Éric lui jeta un regard malicieux tout en restant muer. Le pasteur énuméra quelques passages de la bible puis vient la formulation du consentement des époux avec l'échange des alliances.

Pasteur : Éric vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Éric tenait toujours la main de la « jeune » mariée, la fit s'assoir sur ses jambes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Apres la cérémonie, Éric avait prévu t'emmenait Tami à l'hôtel. Il avait réservé à l'occasion une très belle suite pour deux nuits, avec un repas copieux livré dans la chambre.

Tami : tu as bien caché ton jeu mon amour. Dit moi quand as-tu eu le temps de préparer cette surprise ?

Éric : ben disons que je l'avais déjà préparé avant de te rejoindre, j'avais plus qu'à confirmer. Et pour les alliances je les ai achetés il y a quelques mois, je voulais te l'offrir à l'occasion de notre 25eme anniversaire de mariage. Ça te plaît ?

Tami : c'est merveilleux chéri. Je t'aime énormément.

Éric : je suis content et je te promets que je vais lever le pied sur ma carrière pour qu'on puisse se retrouver plus souvent comme ça. Aujourd'hui, je suis en paix avec moi-même et je veux profiter de la vie au maximum.

Tami : je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Tu comptes reprendre le football alors ?

Éric : disons que, pour le moment, je vais juste assister aux matchs et aux entraînements en tant que simple spectateur. Ma priorité est de poursuivre ma rééducation afin de reprendre des forces et des muscles pour être complètement autonome avec mon fauteuil. À la rentrée prochaine, je vais être coach assistant avec Riggins. J'ai aussi demandé à Buddy qu'il me fasse des devis pour une voiture adapter à moi, j'attends sa réponse d'ici peu.

Tami avait la larme à l'œil : je suis très fière de toi mon amour.

Erice ému : merci. Quant à toi, je veux que tu reprennes ton travail en rentrant, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul à la maison. Tu veux bien ?

Tami : oui Éric je veux bien mais j'aménagerai quand même mes horaires, moi aussi je veux lever le pied sur ma carrière. J'ai une question à te poser sur ce que tu as dit au pasteur tout à l'heure.

Éric : je t'écoute.

Tami : tu voulais vraiment partir ?

Éric : par amour pour vous oui. Pour moi, ma vie me combler déjà de bonheur et de fierté. Je voulais partir pour t'offrir une seconde vie avec un homme qui saura te combler à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus être le boulet que tu traînes sans cesse derrière toi.

Tami : sache que si tu pars avant moi, jamais je me remariai ou même revivre une histoire d'amour. Je ne pourrai jamais.

Éric : moi non plus je ne pourrai pas me remarier avec une autre femme.

La nuit qui s'annonçait sera très courte pour nos deux « jeunes mariés » entre discussions sans fin, les petits câlins coquins et les baiser fougueux sous la couette. On peut dire qu'ils profitaient bien de leur seconde lune de miel.

Ils resteraient deux jours à Houston avant de reprendre le chemin pour Dillon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Retour à Dillon**

Quelques jours ont passé, depuis leurs retours.

Grace et Julie avaient pardonné à leur mère de les avoir laissés sans nouvelles mais aujourd'hui elles comprenaient sa réaction. Tami ne c'était jamais aperçu que sa plus jeune fille avait changé depuis l'accident. Grace avait grandi en maturité. Malgré son âge, elle n'était plus une pré-ado capricieuse et conflictuelle mais une adolescente posée, intelligente et volontaire. Tami en était très fière.

Ce vendredi c'était jour de match à Dillon et Éric voulait y assister. Il était prêt à faire face à tous ses gens qui l'avaient acclamé autrefois, qu'ils l'avaient aidé financièrement. Ce vendredi il voulait les remercier publiquement pour leur soutien. Les Taylor en étaient heureux de cette décision tant attendue et bien sûr ils seront tous là, avec lui, pour assister au match.

Le jour précédant vendredi, Éric et son père sont allés chez Buddy. Ce dernier les avait appelés concernant le devis pour la voiture d'Éric. Buddy avait trouvé la voiture qu'il lui fallait et l'avait négocié pour lui auprès d'un ancien partenaire de l'époque. Quand Éric vit la voiture il ressenti des sentiments très partagés, d'un côté il serait entièrement autonome mais d'un autre coté il appréhendait de se retrouver derrière un volant à nouveau, pourtant, il prit sur lui et l'essaya. Éric au volant, Buddy sur le siège passager pour pouvoir le familiariser avec les différentes commandes, et son père installé à l'arrière regardant son fils à l'œuvre. Éric fessait tout son possible pour rester concentrer sur la conduite mais des flashs de son accident lui revenaient sans cesse. À un moment, il dut s'arrêter sur un parking pour reprendre ses esprits.

Père inquiet: ça va fils ? Tu es pale et transpirant. T'es malade ?

Éric tentant de calmer sa respiration : non c'est juste que s'est la première fois que je me retrouve derrière un volant depuis mon accident et que j'aie des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

Père : tu veux que je prenne le volant pour rentrer ?

Éric : non je peux y arriver ! Il faut juste que je reprenne mes esprits et que je calme mon angoisse avant de repartir. Ça ira ne vous inquiéter pas.

Père : prend ton temps fils, on n'est pas pressé nous. N'est-ce pas Buddy ?

Buddy : prend le temps qu'il te faudra Éric. En tout cas tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Au final, Éric acheta la voiture à un prix défiant toute concurrence. Buddy appela son ancien partenaire pour lui annonçait la nouvelle et négociait le délai de livraison. Éric aura sa voiture dans 4 jours maximum. En rentrant à la maison, Éric annonça la bonne nouvelle à Tami et les filles. Malgré sa petite victoire, il demeura silencieux pendant le dîner et aussi le soir dans la chambre conjugale.

Tami : tu es bien silencieux ce soir chéri. Tu es anxieux pour demain ?

Éric : demain ?

Tami : tu n'as pas oublié le match des Lion's demain ?

Éric : ah oui ! Non je ne suis pas anxieux par rapport à ça.

Tami : ben alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit moi !

Éric : c'est la première fois que je conduisais une voiture depuis mon accident et des souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse en conduisant

Tami : je pense que c'est tout à fait une réaction normale.

Éric : oui sûrement mais si ça se reproduit à chaque fois que je me retrouve derrière ce putain de volant je fais quoi ?

Tami : Dit moi, pourquoi as-tu acheté la voiture si tu doutes de toi ? Répond moi franchement

Éric : parce que j'ai besoin d'être autonome.

Tami : donc tu vas tout faire pour y parvenir.

Éric : oui

Tami : très bien maintenant tu va prendre sur toi pour ne pas subir mais affronter des angoisses. Compris ?

Éric : oui

Tami : bon je préfère ça. Sinon tu as préparé quelque chose pour demain ?

Éric : tu crois que je devrais ?

Tami : à toi de voir mais il faut que tu sois sûr de ton plan de carrière. Tu comptes leur dire quoi à ce sujet ?

Éric : je leur dirai la même chose que j'ai dite à Buddy et à toi. Je vais assister aux entraînements pour le moment et aider Riggins en cas de besoin mais c'est tout. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre les rênes de l'équipe avant septembre. Fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

Tami : je te fais confiance Éric et si tu es sûr de toi alors moi ça me va.

Éric : ne te fait pas de souci chéri. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut que j'affronte mes angoisses et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire demain en me montrant devant tout le monde.

Tami : ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu ? Moi j'angoisse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ses mauvaises langues après mon discours au bal d'ouverture de la saison.

Éric : tu sais les gens parleront toujours, il ne faut pas les écouter. Tu me rappelles la mère de Jason lors de sa cérémonie d'hommage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fils mais tu vois tous ses biens passés. Je sais que je dois le faire et aujourd'hui grâce à toi je me sens prêt à le faire et je veux que tu sois avec moi, sur ce terrain pour le faire. Tu veux bien chérie ?

Tami : Si c'est important pour toi alors je serai là pour te soutenir.

Éric la prit dans ses bras et la remercia dans le creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

 **Vendredi soir.**

La famille Taylor n'attendait plus qu'Éric pour partir au match. Ça fessait bien 1/2H qu'Éric était enfermé dans sa chambre mais personne n'osa le déranger. L'esprit d'Éric à ce moment était rongé de doute et d'appréhension, pourtant il avait dit tout le contraire a sa femme hier mais plus l'heure approchait plus il doutait. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé son tee-shirt noir de coach. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il était planté devant le miroir à regarder son reflet. Ça lui faisait bizarre de porter de nouveau sa tenue de coach et surtout assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son reflet avait changé depuis l'accident, il avait beaucoup maigri et perdu une bonne partie de sa masse musculaire. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours cette autorité naturelle malgré un physique fragilisé comme le sien ? Dans peu de temps il sera fixé sur son avenir professionnel. En effet, tout dépendait de la réaction des gens, des joueurs de son ressenti face aux footballs. Éric se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre sa famille. Quelle surprise pour les filles et pour Tami de revoir Éric en tenue. Éric s'en était aperçu mais ne releva pas. D'un regard assuré il demanda à tout le monde s'ils étaient prêts puis sortis en premier de la maison.

À l'arriver au stade, Julie, Matt, Grace et les parents s'installaient dans les gradins. Les gens à côté d'eux été tout sourire et demandaient des nouvelles du coach. Personnes ne disaient quoi que ce soit sur sa venue ce soir, c'était une surprise.

Buddy était au milieu du terrain annonçant la bienvenue à tous et invita les Lion's sur le terrain. Le coach Taylor était le premier à pénétrer sur le terrain suivi par sa femme et des Lion's, anciens et nouveaux joueurs. La foule, prit par surprise, resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'acclamer durant plusieurs minutes leur coach victorieux. Éric, ému, prit la main de Tami pour ce donné du courage et pour ne pas fondre en larme devant une telle acclamation.

Buddy s'adressant à Éric : nous sommes tous très heureux de te revoir ici, sur ton terrain. On te prouve ce soir que tu fais partie de cette communauté et qu'on te soutient. Personne n'a oublié ce que tu as fait pour Dillon Est, tu as su faire renaitre une équipe oublier depuis longtemps, tu as monté cette équipe, tu l'as fait progresser, tu l'a rendu respectable et surtout tu l'as rendu meilleur que nos Panthers. Devant toute la communauté de Dillon Est, je t'annonce officiellement qu'à la rentrée prochaine, le poste de coach principal des Lion's sera pour toi, je te donne ton contrat que tu n'auras plus qu'a signé.

Éric prit le contrat que Buddy lui tendit, et prit la parole : « Tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos dons de générosité. Sans vous je n'aurai probablement pas pu suivi une rééducation de qualité. Je n'aurai pas pu m'offrir un magnifique fauteuil comme celui-ci, alors aujourd'hui je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des doutes sur mes capacités a coaché. Moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes. En vérité, depuis mon accident j'ai eu des doutes sur tout. J'ai perdu mon job, je me suis éloigné des personnes qui me sont chères, j'ai souvent baissé les bras, je ne voulais pas sortir de chez moi. J'étais persuadé que le monde entier avait pitié de moi, mais, j'ai compris il y a peu de temps que c'était moi qui avais pitié de moi-même. Je voudrais revenir sur les événements récents qui m'ont conduit aux urgences dans un état pitoyable. Je sais que je vous ai déçu, que pour vous le grand coach Taylor ne peut pas tomber aussi bas. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse je le reconnais, ce que j'ai traversé ses derniers mois je ne le souhaite à personne mais vous devez comprendre que quoi qu'on fasse la réalité nous rattrape a un moment ou un autre. Cette réalité m'a rattrapé ce jour-là et j'ai évacué toute la colère que j'avais en moi depuis mon accident. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais juste à regagner votre confiance et votre respect en étant honnête avec vous. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à démarrer une nouvelle vie et de m'investir au sein de l'équipe dès que possible. Bon match a tous. » Éric et Tami regagnèrent l'entrée du terrain sous les applaudissements puis le match débuta.

Tami : tu as fait un bon discours coach, et tu m'as ému, sincèrement. Tu as parlé avec ton cœur et ce que tout le monde attendait.

Éric : je voulais regagner leur confiance en étant franc comme l'aurait fait le coach Taylor.

Tami : et tu as réussi mon amour. Les applaudissements que tu as reçus après ton discours en sont la preuve.

Buddy arriva: je suis d'accord avec Tami, tu as fait un très bon discours et je peux parier qu'on va en entendre parler longtemps. Félicitation Éric ! (il lui serra la main).

Éric : merci Buddy. Tu me diras ce qu'on n'en n'a pensé à ta réunion des supporters.

Buddy rigola : tu t'intéresses à ça maintenant ?

Éric : je suis simplement curieux et j'ai besoin que ça marche pour moi.

Buddy : le contrat que je t'ai donné tu crois que je l'ai décidé tout seul ? Ne te fait pas de soucis et apprécie le match qui se joue.

Éric : ok Buddy je vais faire ça.

Tami : a plus Buddy

À l'issue du match, les Lion's étaient vainqueurs. Éric alla les retrouver au vestiaire pour les félicités de leur très bon match. Pendant ce temps, les gens ne cessaient d'aborder les Taylor pour féliciter le coach pour son discours émouvant, qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir a Dillon Est. Quand Éric sorti du vestiaire, il y avait encore beaucoup de supporters dans la tribune. Chacun voulait voir le voir pour lui serrer la main et lui exprimer toute leur gratitude et leur respect.

En rentrant à la maison, Éric était d'humeur joyeuse, prêt à profiter de leur dernière soirée ensemble. Ses parents repartiront demain après-midi, ils avaient jugé qu'il était temps de laisser leur fils retrouver sa vie de famille. Quand à Julie et Matt ils devront repartir dimanche pour Chicago. Ses parents avaient pris conscience à quel point leur fils était apprécié ici et ils étaient confiants concernant son avenir ici. Son discours leur prouvait qu'il était décidé à reprendre sa vie en main. Ils partaient donc rassurer à ce sujet. Matt avait eu l'impression de revivre les discours d'avant match du coach, d'ailleurs il en n'avait fait part à Julie et Grace.

Julie : alors papa, tu vas signer le contrat que Buddy t'a donné ?

Éric : je crois que oui. Ce soir j'ai redécouvert des sensations que j'avais oubliées, Et ce contrat signifie beaucoup pour moi et pour mon avenir. Je veux prouver à tous ceux qui doutent de moi, qu'on peut être coach sportif en fauteuil roulant. Je veux me donner une chance de réussir.

Papa : tu vas réussir fils. Ce que tu as fait ce soir prouve à tout le monde ta détermination et ton courage et pour cela on n'a juste envie de te suivre et de te faire confiance.

Éric : merci papa.

Tami : moi aussi je crois en mon merveilleux mari.

La fin de soirée se passa dans la joie et la rigolade pour tous. Heureux du bonheur retrouve.


	24. Chapter 24

Aujourd'hui Tami devait reprendre son travail de conseillère d'orientation au lycée de Dillon Est. Quant à Éric, il devait aller chercher sa nouvelle voiture chez Buddy ce matin.

Tami s'adressant à son mari : tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène chez Buddy ?

Éric : oui je suis sûr. J'ai besoin d'exercice, ça me fera du bien d'y aller par moi-même.

Tami : oui mais c'est loin quand même.

Éric sourit: juste un bon kilomètre. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Va travailler l'esprit tranquille.

Tami : oui mais pour revenir ça ira ? Et si tu fais encore une crise d'angoisse et que….

Éric : Buddy sera avec moi, on doit aller à la réunion des supporters ensuite. Apparemment ils veulent me voir.

Tami étonné: pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Éric : disons que je viens juste de le savoir mais je ne sais pas la raison de l'entretien.

Tami : je suis sûr que c'est au sujet de ton contrat, je suis tellement contente pour toi. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller pour le reste de la journée ? Si tu veux je peux revenir ce midi pour te préparer a mangé.

Éric : Tami j'apprécie ton offre mais il va falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul. Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas. Dépêche-toi d'aller au travail ou sinon notre fille arrivera en retard à l'école et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Tami : tu as raison chéri. Je t'appellerai pendant ma pause déjeuner. Grace ! Tu es prête ? On n'y va.

Éric : je ne suis pas sûr d'être rentré. Tu sais ces réunions on ne sait jamais quand cela fini. Je te dis à ce soir chérie.

Tami et Éric s'embrassèrent, ne remarquant pas leur fille.

Grace : bon vous avez fini ? Maman on n'y va. À ce soir papa, j'ai hâte de voir ta nouvelle voiture.

Éric : peut-être qu'on fera un tour avec, tous les trois ce soir.

Grace embrassa son père : chouette ! À ce soir papa. Je t'aime

Éric : allez filer toutes les deux. Je vous aime.

Tami fini par partir laissant son mari livré à lui-même pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Elle n'était pas trop tranquille mais bon, Éric avait raison, il fallait aller de l'avant maintenant.

Apres avoir déposé Grace au collège, Tami se rendit a son travail. Une pile de dossier en retard l'attendait déjà sur son bureau.

 _On frappa à la porte_

Principal Burnwell: ça va comme vous voulez Tami ?

Tami : oui merci. Je vais bosser dure pour rattraper mon retard, ne vous en faites pas.

Principal Burnwell : oh ça ! Non, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, je vous fais confiance Tami.

Tami : c'est gentil. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas facilité la tâche avec mes absences répétées. Merci de ne pas m'avoir viré.

Principal Burnwell : je vous apprécie beaucoup et vous faites du très bon boulot. Et entre nous je me vois mal vous virer après ce que votre famille traverse. Je comprends parfaitement que vous aviez besoin d'être avec votre mari. D'ailleurs c'est à ce propos que je venais vous voir.

Tami : à propos d'Éric ?

Principal Burnwell: son discours de vendredi était très émouvant mais…

Tami : mais quoi ?

Principal Burnwell : je vais être franc avec vous, je suis contre le faîte qu'Éric reprenne sa place d'entraîneur. Je l'apprécie énormément et je lui tire mon chapeau d'avoir remonté la pente mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour lui, que pour mon établissement.

Tami : vous voulez bien préciser un peu au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Principal Burnwell : je suis inquiet sur sa capacité psychologique à entraîner une équipe de jeune souvent dévalorisé et violent. Les jeunes risquent de lui manquer de respect ou pire en le voyant. Il ne dégage plus cette forme de respect et de droiture qu'il avait avec ses footballeurs. Et surtout mon établissement sera surveillé par d'innombrables journalistes sportifs curieux et je n'y tiens pas trop au cas où ça tourne mal. Vous me comprenez j'espère Tami ?

Tami : Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez partit des gens qui pensait qu'Éric était fini. D'ailleurs, vous ne l'aviez jamais soutenu quand il essayait tant bien que mal, à monter cette équipe. Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement !

Principal Burnwell: Tami, je voulais seulement vous donner mon point de vue sur la situation mais je n'empêcherai pas Éric de venir entraîner dans mon établissement si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Mais sachez que je me décharge de toute responsabilité si ça tourne mal.

Tami : Vous oubliez un peu vite ce qu'Éric a fait pour votre établissement. Il vous a ramené deux victoires de championnat d'Etat. Cela à contribuer fortement à la réputation de votre lycée. Et maintenant vous lui tournez le dos !

Principal Burnwell : je n'oublie pas mais….

Tami en colère : mais quoi ? Éric est seulement paraplégique ! Ça n'a pas affecté ses capacités morales, ni son caractère, ni ses capacités d'observation. Éric est toujours le même homme sauf qu'il n'est plus capable de marcher à cause d'un chauffard qui voulait le tuer uniquement par jalousie. J'ai cru le perdre plusieurs fois au court de ses derniers mois. Aujourd'hui, Éric va mieux psychologiquement et il veut reprendre le football et sa carrière d'entraîneur.

Principal Burnwell : je suis sincèrement désolé Tami. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère. Je pense avant tous à Éric. Les jeunes de Dillon Est peuvent parfois être cruels vers les gens comme lui.

Tami au bord des larmes: Désolé ?! Vous croyez que j'allais réagir comment ? Vous vous cachez derrière la réaction des jeunes mais au fond vous avez peur pour votre réputation et vos titres de championnats sinon vous auriez reconnu publiquement que vous refusiez le contrat de mon mari.

Principal Burnwell : c'est faux Tami, je m'en fous des titres.

Tami : avouez que ces titres vous arrangent bien financièrement. Accordez-lui sa chance !

Principal Burnwell : Très bien Tami, je lui laisse sa chance. Je lui dois bien ça mais je ne veux aucun débordement journalistique.

Tami : j'y veillerai maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Principal Burnwell : très bien Tami. J'espère que cette conversation n'entachera pas nos relations professionnelles ?

Tami : Nos relations resteront uniquement professionnelles. Bonne journée.

Tami était très peiné mais loin d'être étonné par cette conversation. La venue du coach Taylor dans son petit lycée tranquille avait bousculé son quotidien, alors en plus, avoir le seul coach sportif paraplégique ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se rendit compte que le calvaire n'était pas encore fini, qu'Éric devait encore se battre pour ce faire de nouveau une place dans le monde du football. Elle espérait que cette réunion prévue par les supporters ce passe pour le mieux et qu'ils respectent leurs engagements envers son mari.

Au même moment, Éric se prépara pour son petit périple à travers Dillon Est. Buddy lui avait donné rendez-vous devant son bar vers 10H. Il prit avec lui une bouteille d'eau, son portefeuille et enfila ses gants pour plus d'adhérence avec l'acier de ses roues de fauteuil, puis il sorti de la maison. Dans la rue, il croisa beaucoup de monde le félicitant pour son discours et son retour à Dillon. Il croisa aussi les frères Riggins.

Tim : bonjour coach, comment allez-vous ?

Éric : salut Tim, comme tu vois ça va mieux pour moi. J'ai rendez-vous avec Buddy là, mais je serai ravi que vous veniez à la maison prochainement.

Billy : bien sûr coach, avec plaisir. Vous comptez venir à mes entraînements à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Éric : c'est juste en qualité de spectateur Billy.

Billy : j'en serai honorée coach et si en plus vous pouviez me conseiller j'en serai ravi. J'avoue que plus les Play-off approchent plus je doute de moi.

Éric : Tu sauras qu'un bon coach a toujours des doutes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai confié ce poste. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de suivre ton début de saison mais si ta besoin de mon point de vue alors je te le donnerai.

Billy en serra la main d'Éric : merci coach. J'espère pouvoir faire partie de votre équipe en septembre.

Éric étonné : pourquoi ?

Billy : puisque vous reprenez votre place de coach principal moi je serai sûrement mit de côté.

Éric : sache que j'ai convenu un partenariat avec Buddy pour être ton assistant dans un premier temps et sache aussi que vu tes capacités je te veux dans mon équipe. Je t'en fais la promesse Billy.

Billy : ça me touche beaucoup mais comme toujours c'est le club des supporters qui décide et je doute qu'ils seront d'accord.

Éric : justement je vais clarifier certaines choses avec eux toute à l'heure. Bon, je dois filer à mon rendez-vous. On se voit dans la semaine Billy. Tim heureux de t'avoir revu.

Billy/Tim: à bientôt coach.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Éric arriva devant le bar, sa voiture était garée juste devant la vitrine. Alors qu'il la regardait, Buddy et son ami vendeur sorti du bar.

Buddy : alors comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Éric : magnifique !

Vendeur : la peinture est neuve et toutes les révisions sont ok.

Éric : je vois ça mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de refaire la peindre, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir payer plus que le prix convenu.

Vendeur : ne vous en faites pas, c'est cadeau.

Éric : j'insiste pour payer toutes vos heures passées sur ma voiture.

Vendeur : inutile d'insister avec moi. Un prix convenu et un prix convenu, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes paroles surtout pour l'ami d'un ami.

Éric céda et lui tendit le chèque.

Vendeur : ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous. La voiture est à vous. Je file, j'ai un autre client à voir. Au plaisir.

Éric : au revoir monsieur et merci.

Buddy : salut mon ami à bientôt.

Buddy s'adressant à Éric : je te paye un coup Éric ?

Éric : pourquoi le club des supporters veut me voir ?

Buddy : ils veulent juste discuter avec toi à propos du contrat.

Éric : eh ben ils sont rapides. Mon contrat commence que fin aout alors dit moi ce qu'ils ont en tête ?

Buddy gêne : ben disons qu'ils comptent sur toi pour remplacer Riggins avant les play-offs. Crois-moi j'ai essayé de les dissuader mais depuis que le petit nouveau est arrivé au commande du club je ne suis plus le décisionnaire principal.

Éric : qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Buddy : non c'est un nouvel habitant à Dillon. Il était pro mais suite à une blessure au genou son club lui a retiré sa licence. Il s'appelle Kyle williams.

Éric : Pourquoi il siège au club des Lion's et surtout en tant que décisionnaire ?

Buddy : il a dit qu'il avait suivi les Lion's à l'époque de leur gloire et qu'il voulait de nouveau les soutenir. Il est devenu décisionnaire parce qu'il a beaucoup contribué à l'équipe depuis mon laisser-aller avec les Lion's. Je n'ai pas été trop présent au début de la saison.

Éric inquiet: qu'est ce qui s'est passé Buddy ?

Buddy : je te l'ai dit, ton accident m'a fait changer et je me suis volontairement éloigné du football pour faire un point sur ma vie. Puis, je me suis rappelé de la promesse que je t'avais faite avant ton départ pour le centre de rééducation et j'ai tout fait pour l'honorer. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé dans ma vie et maintenant tu avais besoin de moi alors je suis revenu au club mais on m'avait déjà remplacé par ce Kyle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours mon mot à dire et j'ai pu les convaincre de te faire revenir et la plupart des travaux du stade sont de ma poche.

Éric resta sans voix un moment avant de pouvoir le remercier. Buddy était un homme bon et il était heureux de le compter parmi ses plus fidèles amis.

Buddy : encore une chose Éric, fait attention à Kyle. Je ne sais pas, ce type me rend nerveux. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour l'équipe mais toi, tu es un sujet sensible avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup. Tu es sûr de ne pas le connaître?

Éric : je te jure que non Buddy, son nom ne me dit absolument rien. Pourquoi il a accepté ton offre s'il ne m'apprécie pas. Pourquoi il veut me voir ?

Buddy : je ne sais pas Éric.

Éric : bon ben on va être fixé. Tu m'emmènes à la réunion ? Je reviendrai chercher ma voiture après ça.

Buddy : d'accord Éric. En tout cas, sache que beaucoup de personne t'apprécie et réclame ton retour alors ne laisse pas Kyle t'intimider ?

Éric : tu m'as déjà vu être intimidé pas quelqu'un ? Rassure-toi, aujourd'hui je vais mieux psychologiquement et je ne laisserai personne me dire ce que j'ai à faire.


	25. Chapter 25

**À la réunion.**

La réunion avait lieu dans la maison du nouveau membre du conseil. Kyle était là, sur le palier de sa porte, à les attendre. Il les salua brièvement avant de les inviter à rentrer. Le premier échange de regard entre les deux hommes fut vraiment glacial. Kyle avait un regard remplit de mépris à son égard ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise et méfiant. Le pire, c'était que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais impossible de s'en rappeler d'avantage. Éric comprenait maintenant pourquoi Buddy l'avait mise en garde. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce Kyle. L'avenir lui donnera-t-il raison ?

À l'intérieur, dans la salle à manger, tous les membres du club des supporters étaient assis autour de la table.

Éric : bonjour messieurs. Alors, vous vouliez me voir, me voici.

Kyle : je vois que vous allez droit au but coach Taylor.

Éric : je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici, j'ai des choses à faire.

Kyle d'un ton méprisant : comme quoi par exemple ?

Éric froid: si vous m'avez fait venir au sujet de mon emploi du temps, je repars immédiatement.

Kyle : ne vous énervez pas coach Taylor, on va y venir. Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous et on va discuter tranquillement.

Éric s'installa donc autour de la table, Buddy fit de même. Le petit comité salua Éric d'un signe de tête chaleureux.

Kyle : bon commençons. Je suis Kyle Williams, le président du club des supporters des Lion's depuis le début de la saison. J'étais un jeune joueur professionnel jusqu'au jour où une blessure au genou me soit fatale. J'ai vécu peu de temps ici à Dillon, c'était à l'époque glorieuse des Lion's et après ma blessure j'ai décidé de revenir dans cette petite ville forte sympathique. Voilà comme ça, vous me connaissez un peu mieux, coach Taylor.

Éric curieux: dans quelle équipe vous jouiez ?

Kyle : la plus part de ma carrière étaient en Floride. J'ai été repère là-bas.

Éric : je connais l'équipe universitaire de Floride. Il y a quelques années j'ai eu une offre de leur part que j'ai déclinée.

Kyle : et pour quelle raison ? Une opportunité comme celle-ci dans la carrière d'un coach ne se représente pas deux fois.

Éric agacé: vous m'avez fait venir pour m'interroger sur mon curriculum vitae ou pour discuter de mon contrat ?

Kyle : je désirai simplement en apprendre d'avantage sur vous coach Taylor. Je connais votre palmarès, Impressionnant, je vous félicite. Je comprends pourquoi cette équipe veut absolument vous faire revenir en tant que coach principal, malgré votre trahison envers eux.

Éric : de quoi vous parlez ?

Kyle : je parle de votre demande de mutation à Chicago. Vous ne leur avez pas dit que c'était vous qui aviez pris contact avec eux.

Éric abasourdi : d'où tenez-vous ses informations ?

Kyle sourit : je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous coach Taylor.

Éric haussant le ton : mais vous êtes qui ?

Kyle toujours un ton calme et méprisant : je savais que vous, vous ne vous souviendriez pas de moi. En tant que coach on ne se souvient jamais des joueurs recalés. Vous disiez à l'époque que j'étais très talentueux mais trop personnel, trop avide de pouvoir et vous m'avez viré de votre équipe d'Austin.

Éric : je me rappelle de toi maintenant. Je savais que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Je vois que tu as pu faire carrière malgré tous.

Kyle : oui, en Floride j'ai rencontré un coach qui a bien voulu m'aider à devenir un pro égal à mes ambitions.

Éric : content pour toi. Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Pour m'empêcher de reprendre mes activités ?

Kyle : j'étais simplement curieux et content de voir le grand coach Taylor au fond du trou. Cependant, je vais vous donner une chance de reprendre votre job mais pas avant d'avoir entendu vos explications.

Éric : je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre sur mes choix personnel.

Supporter : on contrarie on n'a le droit de savoir la vérité coach. Pourquoi nous avoir mentir au sujet de Chicago ?

Éric : je ne vous ai pas menti ! C'est vrai que j'ai pris contact avec l'université de Chicago mais c'était i ans. Quand il était question de supprimer une des deux équipes de Dillon. Avec ma femme ont n'a anticipé et commencé à chercher du travail ailleurs. Quand la question était réglée, je n'ai pas donné suite et nous sommes restés. En juillet dernier, Chicago m'a contacté pour un poste et j'ai donné suite cette fois-ci pour nous rapprocher de ma fille aînée qui vit aujourd'hui à Chicago comme vous le savez. J'avais donné 5 ans de ma vie au Lion's de Dillon Est. J'aimais cette équipe mais l'envie de réunir ma famille était plus forte.

Supporter : je comprends vos motivations mais ça signifie qu'une fois votre carrière et votre notoriété retrouver vous nous quitterez de nouveau. On n'est quoi pour vous ?

Éric : écoutez-moi, tous, quand j'étais à l'hôpital je n'envisageai même pas de reprendre une carrière de coach. Certains d'entre vous sont venus me proposer leur soutien et leur offre de revenir au sien de l'équipe. J'ai voulu revenir parce que je considérai l'équipe des Lion's comme mes propres fils. La communauté de Dillon Est me respectait en tant qu'homme, et pas en tant que coach qui doit à tout prix ramener une victoire de championnat. J'avais une énorme pression chez les Panthers ou je me retrouvais sur un siège éjectable en cas de défaite. Vous devenez comme eux ! Je pensais que vous vouliez me tendre la main. Si vos motivations sont autres, je refuse votre contrat. Je veux juste jouer au football et retrouvais une vie normale alors me parler pas de plan de carrière. Je n'en ai aucun. Je vais rajouter une dernière chose, c'est à cause des Lion's que j'ai décliné la Floride, j'ai pensé avant tous à mes joueurs au lieu de ma carrière, je voulais ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mes joueurs et leur offrir un avenir et je pense avoir réussi. Au plaisir messieurs.

Buddy : attend Éric !

Kyle : oui coach Taylor, resté encore un peu. On va discuter, je vous ai dit que je vous laissais une chance de reprendre votre place. Je vais vous expliquer mes conditions.

Éric en colère : je ne marche pas au chantage Williams.

Kyle : Je pense que vous n'avez pas vraiment de choix Taylor. Mes conditions sont assez claires, je veux simplement un partenariat avec vous et être le décisionnaire principal de l'équipe et récolter les honneurs. Vous, vous avez un job sans la notoriété journalistique que cela implique. Je sais que vous avez du mal à supporter les journalistes depuis que vous êtes cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Réfléchissez Taylor !

Éric : je vois que j'avais raison quand je t'ai viré de mon équipe. Tu veux les honneurs sans combattre. J'en ai assez entendu.

Kyle : vous êtes sûr de votre réponse Taylor?

Éric : je n'ai rien à rajouter. Discuter donc entre vous, moi j'en ai terminé. Au revoir Messieurs.

Éric sorti de la salle, suivi par Buddy.

Buddy : attend Éric, je vais te ramener.

Éric : pas la peine Buddy, je vais rentrer seul

Buddy : et ta voiture ?

Éric : écoute Buddy, tu n'as qu'à me la ramener ce soir. Là j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. Retourne à votre réunion.

Buddy : je refuse de les écouter d'avantages après ce qui s'est passé.

Éric : Je veux que tu retournes à cette réunion, ta présence me rassura un peu. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Buddy : bon très bien Éric. Je passerai chez toi ce soir.

Éric : merci Buddy.

Pendant le trajet, Éric se posait beaucoup de question. Pourquoi ce jeune prétentieux était de retour ? Quelles était réellement ses motivations ? À vrai dire le faite qu'il lui propose un job lui posait problème, il n'avait aucune confiance. Pourquoi un jeune, qui manifestement ne l'appréciait pas, s'obstinait à lui donner une chance. A sa place, je n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille. Éric devenait de plus en plus curieux sur son ancien joueur. Il fallait qu'il en sache un peu plus sur lui. En ce qui concernait sa carrière il n'avait pas grand espoir, Kyle avait semé le doute dans leur esprit. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion de se lancer dans un autre projet professionnel. Avec Tami, ils avaient projet, à sa retraite d'entraineur de monter une école pour les jeunes en grandes difficultés et rejetés de la société.

En rentrant chez lui, Éric s'installa sur son ordinateur et fit des recherches sur Kyle Williams. Ce qu'il découvrit le mit dans un tel état qu'il stoppa net ses recherches et partit se défouler dans ses exercices physiques. Il fallait qu'il évacue toute sa colère sur quelque chose d'autre que l'alcool. D'ailleurs c'était comme ça que Tami le trouva 2H plus tard.

 **Pendant ce temps, à la réunion.**

Buddy : bon Éric est parti. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par vous tous, on c'était mis d'accord au sujet de son contrat, Éric Taylor est quelqu'un de confiance et de respectable. Vous le connaissez depuis 5 ans maintenant. Il a beaucoup donné pour cette communauté et maintenant vous osez remettre en question sa sincérité.

Supporter : comprend nous Buddy ! Le coach voulait partir rejoindre sa fille alors pourquoi il veut ce poste ici à Dillon Est ? Il se sert de nous pour relancer sa carrière mais nous nous avons déjà un bon coach alors pourquoi on lui donnerait ce qu'il veut ? Parce qu'il est handicapé ? Tu es devenu trop sensible depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Buddy : je ne souhaite à personne d'être témoin d'un accident et de voir son meilleur ami se battre pour sa vie. Je veux qu'Éric ai une chance de reprendre une carrière. Je veux l'aider comme il m'a aidé dans le passé. Éric veut simplement reprendre une vie professionnelle, il ne veut pas remplacer Riggins, il voulait juste un partenariat avec lui pour pouvoir continuer à coacher.

Supporter : et ensuite ? Il quittera Dillon pour se rapprocher de sa fille. C'est toujours dans ses projets.

Buddy : et il en a le droit. Je vous demande juste d'accepter qu'il coach au côté de Riggins. Il a besoin d'un coup de pouce et de connaître ses nouvelles limites. C'est tous ce qu'il demande.

Supporter : on va y réfléchir Buddy. Kyle, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous aviez un passif avec le coach Taylor ?

Kyle : c'est simple, si je vous en avais parlé vous ne m'auriez jamais accepté au sein de votre communauté.

Buddy : et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à part profiter de sa faiblesse pour votre propre compte ?

Kyle : Je veux qu'il sache ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est rejeté des autres et qu'on doit son salut à un homme. Taylor est un homme rempli de fierté pour lui-même, mais depuis qu'il est cloué dans son fauteuil il a honte. Et aussi une petite vengeance personnelle parce que mon ami est mort à cause de lui.

Buddy : qui ?

Kyle : Le coach McGregor m'a pris sous son aile en Floride, c'est lui qui a lancé ma carrière. On s'est rapproché et surtout on n'avait un ennemi commun. Lui non plus ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Taylor a toujours été préféré à lui, que ce soit en tant que joueur quaterback ou en tant qu'entraîneur. Tous les deux ont demandé leur mutation pour entraîner la légendaire équipe des Panthers mais c'est Éric qui l'a eu. Mon ami a préféré quitter le Texas pour entraîner en Floride mais quand il a appris la mutation de Taylor à la TMU, il n'a pas hésité à prendre sa place sans savoir que Taylor reviendrai 9 mois plus tard. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu de contrat de coach chef et un jour, mon ami à décider de mettre fin au règne Taylor et il en n'est mort.

Buddy : Éric n'est pas responsable du renvoi du coach McGregor. C'est moi qui l'ai fait parce qu'il mettait en danger la vie de nos joueurs.

Kyle : si Taylor ne voulait ne pas revenir à Dillon, vous n'auriez pas fait le nécessaire pour virer mon ami.

Supporter : On refuse d'être complice dans votre différent avec le coach Taylor. Buddy à raison, nous lui devons beaucoup, grâce à lui nous enregistrons beaucoup moins de violence dans notre communauté. Nous devons l'aider à reprendre pied.

Kyle : il vous a tout embobiné avec son discours. Taylor ne pense qu'à sa petite carrière. Vous êtes juste sa bouée de sauvetage. Une fois qu'il aura plus besoin de vous, il vous quittera sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Supporter : les coach aussi talentueux que lui ne sont pas faits pour rester dans la même équipe toute leur vie. On acceptera sa décision.

Buddy : je crois que notre décision est à l'unanimité. Le coach Éric Taylor reviendra dans l'équipe et vous, vous êtes viré de notre club.

Kyle : c'est ce qu'on verra. Sortez tous de chez moi maintenant ! Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus.

Buddy : tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette ville non plus. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'on appelle les flics pour harcèlement.

Kyle : sortez tous de chez moi sinon c'est moi qui vais appeler les flics.

Buddy : très bien on s'en va mais souviens-toi qu'on t'a à l'œil et si tu tentes de nuire à Éric, je te jure que tu le payeras.

Kyle sourit simplement à cette remarque et sorti de la pièce. Le reste du groupe fit de même et ensemble ils se rendirent chez les Taylor.

Buddy remercier les supporters d'avoir changé d'avis.

 **Retour chez les Taylor.**

Tami et Grace rentraient de leur journée. Tami appela Éric partout dans la maison mais restait introuvable quand soudain elle l'aperçu dans sa salle de sport qu'avait créé son père, au fond de leur jardin. En le voyant, elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tami : salut chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Éric : ça ne se voit pas, je fais mes exercices.

Tami : je ne parle pas de cela mais plutôt de la façon que tu les fais. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Éric : rien du tout. J'avais un peu de temps alors j'en profite pour continuer mes exercices. Et ta journée ?

Tami : Éric ! Je le vois bien que tu es en colère sinon tu ne t'acharnerais pas sur tes haltères pendant des heures entières.

Éric : tu m'énerves quand tu as raison. En effet, la réunion c'est mal passé et j'ai bien peur que ma carrière est définitivement finie.

Tami abasourdi : mais je croyais que cette question était réglée. Buddy ta bien remis un contrat officiel ?

Éric : oui mais la question n'est pas là. Disons que le nouveau décisionnaire du club me méprise et il a remonté les autres contre moi, sauf Buddy. Tu me connais, j'ai été franc avec eux, mêmes un peu trop peut-être.

Tami : et tu le connais le décisionnaire ?

Éric : oui, c'était un de mes anciens joueurs à Austin. Je l'ai viré et aujourd'hui il veut me le faire payer en profitant que je sois au plus bas pour me faire chanter. Il veut un partenariat avec moi, enfin partenariat, disons plutôt une marionnette qui ferait le boulot pour que lui récoltent le mérite et les honneurs.

Tami : et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Éric : je l'ai envoyé promener.

Tami : et les autres ?

Éric : les autres ? Ils n'ont plus confiance en moi depuis que ce Williams leur a dit que j'avais fait des demandes pour Chicago, que je me servais d'eux pour reprendre ma carrière et qu'une fois ma notoriété retrouvée je les quitterai sans ménagement. Je leur ai simplement dit la vérité et qu'ils devenaient tous comme les Panthers, à ne penser qu'a la victoire et qu'eux aussi se servaient de moi. Et ce que j'ai eu tort ?

Tami : tu sais chéri, je ne comptais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te faire de la peine mais je me suis disputé avec Bunrwell.

Éric : pourquoi ?

Tami : oh disons qu'il ne désire pas de publicité amenée par un coach paraplégique de renommer.

Éric : quoi ? Il t'a dit ça ?

Tami : oui, je me suis permis de l'envoyer promener également. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de postuler dans un autre club ?

Éric : Tu embaucherais un coach paraplégique pour former les futures quaterback vedette de demain ? Non ! Soyons sérieux un moment, je n'avais que les Lion's pour prouver que je n'étais pas fini. Finalement ils ont raison, pour moi ils ne sont que ma bouée de sauvetage.

Tami : non, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche avec eux qu'avec tes autres équipes, même avec les Panthers. Tu as refusé la Floride pour rester avec eux. Si les Lion's ne le comprennent pas c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

Éric : je pensais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois rentré à la maison mais je n'enchaîne que des échecs depuis. Je pensais que le nom Taylor voulait encore dire quelque chose et ferait oublier mon handicap. Tu vois Tami, un jour tu es le plus grand coach du Texas et le lendemain tu n'es plus rien.

Tami : Toutes ses mauvaises choses ne seront qu'un lointain souvenir quand tu te retrouveras sur le terrain du Texas Memorial Stadium pour disputer ta cinquième final de championnat d'État.

Éric : Tu te souviens de notre projet d'école pour élèves en difficultés ?

Tami : oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Éric : je me disais que ça serait le moment de se lancer. On pourrait s'installer à Chicago et monter ce projet ensemble.

Tami : Éric, je sais que tu es bouleversé mais ne renonce pas tout de suite à ta carrière.

Éric : je suis fatigué d'essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Peut-être qu'on fond j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ et loin de Dillon si possible.

Tami : ce que tu as besoin c'est de retrouver une activité pour éviter de déprimer dans notre maison. Va au stade voir Riggins et ton équipe.

Éric : oh c'est prévu, j'ai croisé les frères Riggins en allant chez Buddy et Billy m'a demandé un coup de main. Il veut mon avis sur ses stratégies pour les prochains matchs.

Tami : c'est déjà un début.

Grace arriva paniqué dans le salon, une feuille dans sa main : PAPA ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est qui Kyle Williams ?

Éric avait complètement oublié de fermer les pages internet sur son ex-joueur. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille apprenne que ce William était le petit protégé de son agresseur. Tami prit la feuille des mains de sa fille.

Tami alarmé : pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Tu te rends compte que ce gamin est en ville et qu'il ta déjà menacé ? Tu attendais quoi pour nous en parler ?

Éric prit en faute : je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez. Je le connais, il a toujours été du genre menaçant mais jamais violent.

Grace : je voudrais comprendre ? Qui est-ce ?

Éric : GRACE ! S'il te plaît va dans ta chambre !

Tami : non Éric, ta fille à le droit de savoir. Chérie, Kyle Williams est un ex-joueur que ton père a viré et il est revenu en ville pour nuire à ton père.

Grace : nuire ?

Éric : écoute ma puce, il veut simplement me faire comprendre que j'ai eu tort de le virer de mon équipe après toutes ces années. Sa relation avec le coach McGregor est une pure coïncidence. Maintenant s'il te plaît va dans ta chambre, il faut que je parle à ta mère.

Grace : ok papa. Je t'aime fort et je ne veux plus te voir dans un lit d'hôpital.

Éric : je t'aime ma puce.

Tami : tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que tu viens de prononcer. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Éric : il veut juste nuire à ma réputation. Je pense que ça n'ira pas plus loin si je le laisse faire.

Tami en colère : Te laisser faire ? J'ai mal entendu rassure moi ?

Éric en colère: qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Lui coller mon poing dans sa figure ? Tu m'as bien regardé Tami ? Je n'impressionne plus personne depuis qu'on ma clouer dans ce putain de fauteuil. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai peur pour ma famille ? Oui j'ai peur pour vous deux parce que je serai incapable de vous défendre s'il s'en prenait à vous physiquement !

Tami haussant le ton: et moi tu crois que je n'ai pas peur pour toi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

Éric sanglota en silence puis de plus en plus fort quand il sentit les bras de sa tendre femme autour de lui. Tami avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son mari dans un tel état. Pourquoi les choses tourner mal à chaque fois qu'Éric reprenait le dessus. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison, un nouveau départ, loin de cette ville maudite serait mieux pour eux. Elle ne supportait plus les gens de Dillon qui donnait de faux espoirs à son mari tellement fragile psychologiquement.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte mais Éric n'en était pas conscient. Tami ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le club des supporters au grand complet.

Buddy : Éric est là ? On n'a besoin de lui parler.

Tami ne voulait pas les faire rentrer : non il dort et je crois que vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Supporter : nous sommes venus nous excuser pour notre comportement et nous sommes venus lui proposer de coach au côté de Riggins. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir douté de lui et permis à Kyle de l'humilié. On la viré de notre club et menacé de prévenir les flics au cas où il s'approcherait du coach.

Tami : écoutez tous, j'en n'ai plus qu'assez de votre changement d'aptitude avec mon mari. Je ne sais pas ce qui c 'est vraiment dit lors de cette réunion mais une chose est sûre, vous n'avez même pas essayé de le défendre, vous avez laissé ce Kyle insulter et menacer mon mari.

Supporter : Tami….

Tami : laissez-moi finir ! Je ne vous laisserai plus manipuler mon mari avec votre faux espoir. Je veux que vous nous laissiez tranquille. Si Kyle Williams s'en prend encore une fois à mon mari ou à ma fille je vous jure que je vous en tiendrais tout responsable. Buddy je ne parle pas pour toi, je sais que tu as été le seul à le défendre et tu as toujours été présent pour nous mais les autres je ne vous retiens pas.

Tami : Buddy, je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé ? Éric m'a dit que les supporters doutaient de sa sincérité ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

Buddy : oui Kyle a voulu le piéger et les Lion's ont cru tout ce qu'il disait mais Éric a su trouver les mots qu'il faut pour regagner leur confiance. Au départ d'Éric, j'ai obligé Kyle à se mettre à nu et les supporters ont compris qu'il était dangereux et ils l'ont viré.

Tami : Kyle peut s'en prendre à Éric, physiquement ? Répond moi franchement

Buddy : je ne sais pas Tami. Il veut détruire sa réputation et il nous a révélé son affinité avec le coach Mc Gregor.

Tami : Éric est au courant, il a fait des recherches sur lui. C'est comme ça que je l'ai su, il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Buddy : je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire avec Éric mais je suis inquiet tout comme toi. Il faudrait qu'Éric porte plainte contre lui.

Tami sanglotant : Éric compte se laissait faire pour pas qu'il s'en prenne à nous. Il s'en fou de sa carrière, il a fait une croix dessus et je crois que c'est définitif.

Buddy : je me sens responsable, je lui ai promis de le reprendre, j'ai même fait les aménagements qu'il fallait pour lui. Je lui ai donné de faux espoirs. Au début tout le monde voulait me suivre mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'ils le font pour de mauvaise raison. J'ai pu les convaincre de donner une chance à Éric.

Tami : Tu te souviens du changement qu'il y a eu chez lui après que tu lui as proposé de revenir. Je t'en suis reconnaissant pour cela. Je ne tiens pas pour responsable, tu as toujours été présent pour notre famille. Tu veux bien essayer de lui parler ?

Éric sortit de la maison : c'est inutile ! Vous avez raison je vais aller porter plainte contre lui.

Tami : ça fait longtemps que tu nous écoute ?

Éric : assez pour entendre les supporters qui ont changé d'avis et ta conversation avec Buddy.

Tami : je suis désolé chéri mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire rentrer ses gens-là chez nous après ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'en veux ?

Éric : je n'avais pas envie de les voir non plus, mais à l'avenir, c'est à moi de le faire pas à toi. Buddy, tu peux leur dire que j'irai les voir quand j'aurai pris ma décision et qu'ils ne mettent plus les pieds chez moi en attendant.

Buddy : très bien je leur dirai.

Éric : j'irai au poste de police demain pour porter plainte contre Williams. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir témoigner ?

Buddy : pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi.

Éric : merci Buddy. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais être tranquille avec ma famille.

Buddy : oui bien sûr, bonne soirée.

L'ambiance chez les Taylor ce soir-là est tendue et silencieux. Grace n'osait pas parler voyant ses parents, surtout son père triste et perdu dans ses pensées. Tout le monde parti se coucher tôt et Tami en profita pour discuter en privé avec son mari.

Tami : qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ?

Éric : toi. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'être rassuré.

Tami : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mêler la police à notre famille mais dit toi qu'on n'a pas le choix. Il faut se protéger.

Éric : si je pouvais défendre ma famille seul, comme un bon père de famille, j'aurai effectivement le choix.

Tami : arrête de dire ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand arrêteras-tu de te dévaloriser comme ça !

Éric froid: Tami, laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Tami se risqua de nouveau : et pour ton contrat, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Éric : demain je vais voir Riggins comme promis et pour le reste je ne sais pas encore. Bonne nuit.

Tami déçu : bonne nuit mon amour.


	26. Chapter 26

**Le lendemain.**

Il était 8H30 ce matin quand Tami se réveilla en sursaut, son réveil n'avait pas sonné à l'heure convenue, forte heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien d'urgent dans son travail. Son mari n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle trouva ça bizarre qu'Éric l'ai pas réveillé en même temps que lui, puis soudain lui vient une idée horrible et commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter parce qu'Éric était pas vraiment bien hier. Elle allait se lever quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son cher et tendre mari, un plateau-repas posé sur ses cuisses.

Éric : bonjour mon amour ! Petit-déjeuner.

Tami soulagé : oh Éric, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! C'est toi qui as éteint mon réveil ?

Éric : oui c'est moi. Tu dormais tellement bien et puis je savais que tu n'avais rien d'urgent ce matin. Tient mon amour, je t'emmène ton petit-déjeuner.

Tami : petit-déjeuner au lit ! Que me faut ce privilège ?

Éric : disons que je me suis mal comporté avec toi hier et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Tami : tu sais chérie, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir et te défendre quand je le jugerai nécessaire.

Éric : je sais.

Tami : alors pourquoi tu me caches encore des choses et que tu ne me laisses pas jouer mon rôle d'épouse ?

Éric sourit: sans doute à cause de mon côté macho et ma fierté.

Tami sourit à son tour : et je trouve ça incroyablement sexy mais aussi agaçant par moments. Je veux prendre soin de mon mari autant qu'il prend soin de moi.

Éric : tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré quand tu as fichu à la porte le club des supporters. Ça m'a rempli de fierté et je sais que je peux compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je te trouve très sexy dans ton rôle de femme en colère !

Tami : je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de s'installer tous les deux dans ce lit et de déguster ce merveilleux déjeuner à deux ?

Éric : ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Buddy dans 1/2H. On doit aller au commissariat. J'en profiterai pour enfin ramener ma voiture, avec les événements d'hier je les laisser chez Buddy. Et cette après-midi je vais voir Billy au stade.

Tami : je passerai te voir pendant que tu seras au stade, je dois voir Billy Riggins.

Éric embrassant sa femme : ok, à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Tami : je t'aime aussi chéri.

Tami prit son temps pour se préparer et profita de son petit déjeuner au lit tranquillement. Éric pouvait avoir un fort caractère mais il savait reconnaître ses torts et surtout il savait ce faire pardonner. Pendant qu'elle était seule, elle pensa à leur conversation d'hier au sujet de leur projet d'école. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet depuis la naissance de leur petite dernière. Ce projet était prévu lorsqu'Éric prendrait sa retraite d'entraîneur et aussi pour leur permettre de travailler ensemble. Elle s'occupera de tout ce qui est administratif et le social, quant à Éric il sera plus le pédagogue. Il voulait aussi monter un programme de football pour inculquer les valeurs de la vie en groupe aux jeunes. En y réfléchit bien ça pourrait être en effet le bon moment pour se lancer. Il fallait qu'elle relance le sujet avec son mari pour savoir si c'était sérieux ou simplement une idée influencée par les événements d'hier. Éric n'avait pas vraiment réagi à propos de l'offre de coach assistant, peut-être que, comme elle, il en n'avait marre, ou alors il voulait tester ses limites avant de prendre sa décision finale. Éric voulait reprendre le football ça, elle en était certes mais il était rongé de doute. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce terrain-là. Elle espérait que son entretien avec Billy Riggins le fasse réagir.

10H, Tami partit à son travail en espérant que la journée se passe bien pour leur famille, en espérant que Williams parte de cette ville après la plainte et qu'ils les laissent tranquille.

 **Au même moment, au commissariat.**

Éric déposa plainte contre Kyle Williams pour harcèlement moral et menaces à son encontre. Buddy mit par écrit tous les dires qu'il y a eu pendant la réunion à l'encontre du coach Éric Taylor. Éric demanda à ce que Kyle Williams soit arrêté et expulsé de cette ville mais le policier fut très clair à ce sujet, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire expulser quelqu'un sauf s'il y a violence physique. Pour le moment, il allait simplement le faire venir au poste pour l'interroger et le placer sous surveillance. Buddy commença à s'emporter mais Éric lui fit signe de se calmer, que cela ne servait à rien puis ils sortirent du commissariat.

Buddy énervé : je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ! On se demande à quoi ils servent ses gens-là. Ce mec est dangereux et eux, ils attendent tranquillement dans leur putain de bureau qu'un drame arrive !

Éric : Il ne faut pas se méprendre. J'ai peur pour ma famille et plus maintenant que je sais qu'ils font le convoquer. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela de porter plainte.

Buddy sur un ton rassurant: il fallait le faire Éric.

Éric changeant de sujet : bon si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passer à la réunion après mon départ, autour d'une bonne bière ?

Buddy étonné : tu es sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir ? Hier tu n'avais pas l'air bien à cause de ces imbéciles.

Éric : J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est très important pour moi.

Buddy : d'accord Éric. Si tu y tiens.

Pendant l'heure suivant Buddy raconta à Éric tout ce qu'il voulait savoir à propos du changement d'avis des supporters, à propos de Kyle. Apres cela, Éric rentra chez lui au volant de sa voiture, Il mangea vite fait et changea de tenue avant de rejoindre Riggins au stade.

 **Au stade.**

Vers 14H il arriva au stade des Lion's. Billy et sa femme étaient en train de discuter.

Éric en lui serrant la main: salut Billy, comment vas-tu ?

Billy lui serrant la main également : Bonjour coach. Ça va et vous ?

Éric : Je vois que tu es occupé. Je vais t'attendre au bureau.

Billy : on n'avait terminé coach.

Tami : si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Billy, je veux bien t'emprunter Éric quelques minutes avant que vous commenciez.

Billy : oh bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Je vous attends à l'intérieur coach

Eric: ok Billy arrive

Tami: alors? Comment ça s'est passé au commissariat ? Ils font faire quelque chose ?

Éric : ils ne peuvent rien faire tant qu'il n'y a pas agression physique ou plus de preuve. Pour le moment, ils vont juste l'interroger et le surveiller.

Tami : et c'est tout ?

Éric : pour le moment oui.

Tami : et quand vont-ils le convoquer ?

Éric : je l'ignore. Surement dans les jours qui viennent.

Tami : très bien. Je file, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil pédagogique. Bon courage avec Billy.

Éric : merci et toi aussi bon courage. À ce soir.

Quand Éric pénétra à l'intérieur du complexe, des souvenirs lui revenaient de cette horrible soirée qui lui aurait coûté la vie si Tim et Buddy n'étaient pas intervenus. Plus il s'approcha de son ancien bureau, plus il suffoquait, un point dans la poitrine. Quand Billy arriva à son tour dans son bureau, il trouva le coach Taylor en pleine crise d'angoisse.

Billy inquiet : coach ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

Éric reprenant ses esprits et gêné : non Billy…. Ce n'est pas la peine…. Ça va aller.

Billy inquiet: vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes pâle et vous avez des difficultés à reprendre votre souffle.

Éric irrité : je te dis que ça va Billy, ça va passer. Donne-moi juste une minute et ça ira.

Billy : je devrais peut-être prévenir votre femme et remettre notre entretien à plus tard.

Éric haussant le ton : NON ! C'est juste une crise d'angoisse, ça va passer. Ne dit rien à personne d'accord ?

Billy soudain comprit la raison de sa crise et s'en ai voulu d'avoir donné rendez-vous au coach dans ce même bureau. Il tenta de s'excuser et de proposer un autre endroit au coach mais celui-ci refusa. Il laissa donc le coach reprendre ses esprits avant leur entretien.

Éric : Billy, alors dit moi ce que tu attends de moi ?

Billy troublé: euh oui, je voulais avoir votre avis sur mon début de saison. Les play-offs arrivent et je voudrais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour les gagner.

Éric : Tu as les vidéos de tes matchs ?

Billy : oui, je les ai préparés pendant que vous étiez dehors avec votre femme. Elles sont en salle de visionnage.

Éric : allons-y.

Billy : coach, je peux vous poser une question?

Éric : je t'écoute Billy.

Billy : eh bien les supporters sont venus me voir hier au sujet de l'offre qu'ils vous ont faite…et…

Éric : je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet.

Billy : écoutez coach, je ne cherche pas à vous influencer mais j'ai confiance en vous, je vous respecte et je n'oublie pas la chance que vous m'avez donnée en m'offrant le job, ni ce que vous avez fait pour Tim. Alors si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas coach.

Éric : merci Billy. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de faire le point sur les événements passés et futur.

Billy : J'ai conscience que les gens ne sont pas forcément tendres avec vous. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas repris votre carrière depuis votre retour à la maison. Je peux comprendre à quel point votre vie a dû être chamboulée, être paralysé du jour au lendemain n'est pas facile à gérer. Je me souviens trop bien de Jason et de ce qu'il a traversé.

Éric : c'est gentil Billy. Moi aussi je me souviens de Jason, combien il a souffert. Je le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir soutenu pendant que j'étais à Austin.

Billy : vous étiez le seul à lui avoir tendu la main, malgré le procès. Je veux vous tendre la main à mon tour et je sais que Tim aussi.

Éric : vous êtes des gens bien ton frère et toi. Merci. Maintenant si nous allions visualiser les vidéos avant l'entraînement.

Billy : vous restez à l'entraînement ce soir ?

Éric : je ne peux pas ce soir mais demain sûrement.

Billy et Éric passeront les 3 prochaines heures à visualiser les vidéos des matchs et planifiaient les stratégies à mettre en place pour les play-offs. Éric tenait avant tout a félicité le coach Riggins, il n'y avait quasiment rien à redire sur son début de saison. Il avait faire du très bon travail avec ses Lion's. Éric était soulagé de savoir ses Lion's en très bonnes mains au cas où il déciderait de partir de Dillon.

 **En ville.**

Il était 17H30 quand Éric sortit de sa réunion avec Billy. Il alla chercher sa fille devant le lycée, puis, tous les deux partirent en balade en ville. Une discussion entre père et fille s'imposait.

Éric brisa le silence pesant qui régnai dans la voiture : je suis désolé ma puce pour avoir crié sur toi hier. Tu étais inquiète et tu voulais des réponses mais au lieu de cela j'ai crié sur toi. Je suis pleinement conscient d'avoir agi sur le coup de la colère et je m'en veux.

Grace : merci papa. Je ne t'en veux pas et à l'avenir je me mêlerai plus de vos histoires.

Éric : si justement, j'ai mal agi, tu fais partie de la famille et tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans notre maison. Ces derniers mois ont beaucoup chamboulé notre quotidien, moi le premier, il ne faut pas que tu es peur de nous parler si l'envie tant dit. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent pour toi mais sache que je t'aime.

Grace en larme : Je déteste Dillon, je déteste tous ses gens hypocrites. Je déteste te voir dans ce fauteuil et de te voir te battre contre des gens qui n'ont rien à faire de toi. J'en ai plus que marre de tous ses bruits de couloirs au lycée a ton sujet.

Éric : qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Dit moi ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

Grace : ils disent tous que tu n'es qu'un lâche parce que tu n'as pas repris ton job de coach principal. Que tu préfères te cacher derrière Riggins pour ne pas assumer ton probable échec. Que ton discours de vendredi dernier annonçant ton retour prochain c'était un mensonge et que de toute façon personne ne te suivra sur le terrain parce que tu es un lâche, un infirme et un faible.

Éric était abasourdi parce qu'il venait t'entendre. Tous ses gens qu'il l'avait soutenu et aidé financièrement lors de sa rééducation lui tournaient le dos, et remontaient leurs gamins contre lui, parce qu'il avait baissé les bras à plusieurs reprises et n'avait toujours pas repris les entraînements. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que sa fille subissait tout ça, au quotidien, sans oser leur en parler.

Éric : depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Grace : c'est devenu quotidien depuis ton deuxième coma.

Éric : pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parlé ?

Grace : je pensais qu'ils ce calmeraient avec le temps et je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Éric : écoute-moi bien, ça m'est complètement égal ce que les gens pensent de moi. La nature humaine utilise la méchante pour descendre plus bas que terre un autre individu. Je suis un adulte et j'ai l'habitude d'encaisser les critiques de personne malsaine, mais toi ma puce, tu es très jeune et je ne veux pas que tu es à subir cela toute seule. Je t'aime énormément et je ferais tous pour te protéger.

Grace : est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Éric : je t'écoute ma puce.

Grace : pourquoi tu n'as pas repris ton job ? Tu nous as dit que tu acceptais leur contrat mais que tu ne voulais pas commencer avant la saison prochaine. Avant ton entrée au centre tu étais tellement heureux de pouvoir réentraîner chez les Lion 's.

Éric se confiant pour la première fois sur son ressenti: Avant mon entrée au centre, j'étais complètement perdu et les Lion's me proposaient de revenir à ma vie avant l'accident. J'ai compris avec le temps que ça ne me refera jamais remarché. Puis j'ai eu ses visions lors de mon deuxième coma qui m'ont fait comprendre que la famille est plus importante que sa carrière. Je veux reprendre le football mais seulement comme un hobbies, et profiter de ma famille. Les Lion's ne m'ont pas compris et par ailleurs je ne voulais pas les trahir alors je me suis senti obligé d'accepter leur contrat. Puis il y a eu Williams qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable motivation des gens d'ici et aussi sur mon propre parcours. Mon but c'était d'aider des gamins à être meilleur et non les mettre sur la touche pour gagner plus de championnat d'état.

Grace : où tu veux en venir ?

Éric : ça fait quelques semaines que j'y pense et j'en n'ai parlé vaguement avec ta mère. J'ai besoin de prendre un nouveau départ. Avec ta mère ont projeté depuis longtemps de monter une école pour d'élèves en échec scolaire. Ça signifierait quitter Dillon pour se rapprocher de Julie et Matt. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux toute à l'heure et tu as raison, je me suis battue assez longtemps pour redevenir quelqu'un qui a disparu le jour de l'accident. Je voulais leur prouver qu'ils avaient tous tort de croire que le coach Éric Taylor était mort, mais on fond j'ai plus envie de faire semblant et de le faire revenir. Je veux profiter de la vie avec mes filles, ma femme et rattraper le temps perdu avec mes parents. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit et que tu me donnes ta réponse, si tu veux partir ou pas ? Sache que je veux ton bonheur avant tout et que si tu décides de rester je le respecterai.

Grace en larme, serrant son père contre elle : oh papa, je t'aime et je veux quitter Dillon avec toi et maman.

Éric la serrant fort dans ses bras : je t'aime aussi ma puce. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure et de ne pas m'avoir abandonné lorsque j'étais dans le coma.

Grace : je m'en veux d'avoir était si distante avec toi juste après ton accident. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes papa ?

Éric les larmes aux yeux : je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ma puce.

Père et fille restaient entrelacés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, heureux d'avoir parlé à cœur ouvert. Grâce à sa fille, il avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur son état d'esprit et surtout trouver la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Éric sourit à sa fille : si on rentrait à la maison pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta mère.

Grace : oh oui papa !

 **A la maison, pendant le dîner**.

Tami était un peu curieuse devant le comportement de son mari et sa fille. En effet, ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire et se regarder du coin de l'œil.

Tami : qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?

Grace : On va quitter Dillon et habiter près de chez Julie et Matt ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux maman ?

Tami abasourdi, regarda son mari : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu peux m'expliquer chéri ?

Éric : j'ai décidé de ne pas accepter le contrat des Lion's. Je veux prendre un nouveau départ à Chicago avec toi et nos filles.

Tami : mais…. tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas essayer de reprendre ta carrière.

Éric : reprendre une carrière d'entraîneur sportif avec tous ce qui implique ne m'intéresse plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis sûr de moi.

Tami : j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, hier encore tu disais être déçu du comportement des supporters, que ta carrière était finie. Depuis le début tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'était de retrouver une vie normale et continuer à entraîner. Qu'est ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ?

Éric regarda sa fille, puis sa femme : disons que Grace m'a simplement confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Je me suis trompé sur les gens d'ici et leur véritable motivation Je n'ai pas accepté le comportement de Williams mais il a eu le mérite de faire éclater la vérité. Moi, ce que je voulais c'était juste entraîner, plus par passion qu'autre chose et eux voulaient le coach. Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre mes activités pas à cause de mes problèmes de santé, ni à cause de mon manque de confiance en moi mais parce que je ne savais pas si j'en avais vraiment envie. J'ai mis du temps à trouver la réponse mais aujourd'hui je suis sûr de ce que je veux.

Tami : et ?

Éric : j'ai eu une carrière merveilleuse mais aujourd'hui je veux juste profiter de ma famille et monter cette école avec toi à mes côtés. Après tout c'est aussi ça une vie normale ! Tami Taylor, est ce que tu veux bien me suivre dans cette nouvelle vie ?

Tami ému, prit la main de son mari : oui Éric Taylor je veux construire cette nouvelle vie avec toi (puis pris la main de sa fille) Ensemble on va démarrer une nouvelle vie. Je vous aime énormément.

Tami était heureuse de la décision d'Éric. Quitter Dillon l'a rendait heureuse malgré les 8 années passer dans cette ville mais ses 6 derniers mois ont été un véritable calvaire. Elle lui rappela sans cesse l'accident de son mari, et l'hypocrisie des gens à l'encontre de leur famille. Si Éric avait accepté ce contrat, elle savait dans le fond qu'il aurait été malheureux. Cependant elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Grace avait dit à son père mais visiblement c'était un secret entre un père et sa fille.

Éric : je veux que cette nouvelle reste entre nous pour le moment. Il faut que je règle l'histoire avec Kyle Williams avant de l'annoncer officiellement. Juste Buddy sera au courant.

Tami : il va falloir prévenir Julie. Elle pourra nous aider à nous installer à Chicago.

Éric : oui on l'appellera demain.

Grace : et on part quand papa ?

Éric : vous allez finir l'année scolaire ici, on partira ensuite. Ce qui nous laisse 4 bons mois pour tout préparer.

Grace : j'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Julie.

 **Ce soir dans le lit conjugal.**

Tami regarda amoureusement son mari se coucher à côté d'elle. Il semblerait que les gestes du quotidien en fauteuil roulant soient devenus une habitude pour lui. Il n'avait plus aucune difficulté à se coucher, à se laver et à s'habiller comme au début. Ce soir Éric semblait apaisé et heureux comme jamais.

Éric : à quoi tu penses chérie ?

Tami : au chemin parcouru depuis ces 6 derniers mois et à quel point je suis fière de toi

Éric : Ce qu'on s'apprête à faire c'est vraiment de la folie à notre âge mais pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me suivre.

Tami sourit : oui c'est de la folie, comme tout ce que tu entreprends, mais j'y crois.

Éric : tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment ?

Tami se mit à rire : à ton avis ! Ils font sûrement mettre des panneaux à vendre dans notre jardin sauf que cette fois on les laissera, ça nous fera économiser des frais d'agence.

Éric se mit à rire à son tour.

Tami reprit son sérieux avec quelque minute : tu es inquiet ?

Éric : un peu mais je sais que je peux compter sur ma merveilleuse épouse pour me défendre. (D'un air malicieux) Tu es fatigué ?

Tami faisant mine de bailler: oui très

Éric déçu : alors bonne nuit mon amour

Tami bascula son corps sur celui de son mari et se mit à l'embrasser : je ne suis jamais fatigué pour un moment intime avec mon merveilleux mari.


	27. Chapter 27

**Le lendemain.**

Tami était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Grace finissait une recherche pour son devoir dans le salon. Éric venait juste de se lever et se rendit au salon pour saluer sa femme et sa fille avant qu'elles partent pour la journée. Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Éric : bonjour tout le monde. Bien dormi ?

Grace : salut papa, oui super bien dormi, j'ai rêvé de Chicago. J'ai hâte d'y être. Tu vas appeler Julie aujourd'hui?

Éric : rien ne presse ma puce.

Grace déçu : mais tu disais hier que tu l'appellerais aujourd'hui. Tu ne veux plus partir ?

Tami regarda son mari d'un air inquiet et elle remarqua ces cernes sous ses yeux trahissant un manque évidant de sommeil.

Éric : si bien sûr qu'on va partir mais je préfère régler mes affaires ici avant de prévenir ta sœur. Compris ?

Grace : compris papa.

Tami : Tu as l'air fatigué ce matin, tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui.

Éric : j'ai mal dormi cette nuit à cause de mes maux de tête.

Tami : j'essayerais de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui.

Éric : ça ira je t'assure. Je vais me recoucher un peu avant la visite de Buddy

Tami : ok à ce soir mon amour.

Grace : à ce soir papa.

Éric réussi à se rendormir une petite heure seulement. Il réfléchissait à comment résoudre son problème avec Kyle Williams. Il ne voyait qu'une solution, c'était de parlementer avec lui, d'homme à homme. Il savait que Williams n'était pas violent et que le véritable problème était qu'il était perdu et qu'il cherchait des coupables pour la mort de son ami et pour sa carrière stoppée. Il devait aller lui parler et essayé de lui redonner confiance en la vie. Il méritait aussi des explications sur les événements passés. Au fond, il regrettait d'avoir mêlé la police à cette histoire, il a toujours réglé ses problèmes seuls et sa femme avait raison de lui répéter sans cesse qu'il était toujours le même homme malgré qu'il soit cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Il devait agir comme l'Éric Taylor qu'il est, en homme direct et honnête. L'arrivée de Buddy le sorti de ses pensées.

Éric : salut Buddy, comment vas-tu ?

Buddy : c'est à moi de te poser la question, tu as l'air exténue et ton coup de téléphone d'hier soir m'a inquiété. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Éric : Buddy, je suis reconnaissance pour ton aide et ton soutien mais j'ai décidé de ne pas accepter l'offre des Lion's. Je préfère partir et recommençais à zéro. Rapprocher ma famille est ma priorité.

Buddy : je comprends Éric et je me doutais bien de ta décision. Les gens ce sont mal comportés avec toi.

Éric : je ne peux pas réellement leur en vouloir, je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec eux.

Buddy : Ils n'ont aucune excuse. Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?

Éric : avec Tami, on projette de monter une école pour élève en difficulté. Et je vais également monter un programme de football. Si tu veux faire partie de l'aventure tu es le bienvenu.

Buddy : je suis heureux pour vous trois et flatté de ton offre mais que veux-tu, j'ai Dillon dans la peau et je ne pense pas pouvoir partir d'ici même si je le voulais.

Éric : si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas, tu seras le bienvenu.

Buddy : et vous comptez partir quand ?

Éric : après la fin de l'année scolaire.

Buddy : très bien. Quand comptes-tu l'annoncer officiellement au Lion's ?

Éric : je veux que tu convoques une réunion demain.

Buddy : pas de problème Éric. Et Williams ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Éric : rien. Je laisse la police s'en charger. J'ai d'autres priorités.

Buddy : je vais suivre l'enquête et je te préviendrai de la moindre info.

Éric : ok si tu veux. Je ne veux surtout pas te chasser Buddy mais je tombe de fatigue et j'aimerais me reposer un peu.

Buddy : oh bien sûr Éric. Je te rappelle ce soir au sujet de notre affaire.

Éric : entendu.

Apres la visite de Buddy, Éric mangea rapidement puis se prépara à sortir pour aller rendre une petite visite à Williams. Il avait décidé de s'y rendre par ses propres moyens plutôt qu'en voiture car pour être honnête il n'avait pas tellement l'esprit libre pour la conduite.

 **Chez Williams.**

Éric venait d'arriver à la porte de son rival, anxieux plus que jamais. Sur le chemin, il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, en espérant que Williams veuille bien lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer.

William: tient! Le coach Taylor! Que me faut cette visite ?

Éric : il faut qu'on parle d'homme à homme. Je te dois des explications.

Williams : On n'a plus rien à se dire Taylor.

Éric : tu voulais des explications oui ou non ?

Williams : très bien. De quoi voulez-vous parler Taylor ?

Éric : ça remonte à plus de 15 ans notre dernière rencontre. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour après la scène de ton renvoi.

Williams : J'ai toujours fait ce que vous me demandiez mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour le coach Taylor ! Vous m'avez viré sans ménagement !

Éric : ce n'était pas ma faute Kyle. À l'époque, je débutais en tant qu'entraîneur assistant et en tant que tels, je me devais d'obéir à mon coach chef. C'est lui qui est responsable de ton renvoi, pas moi.

Williams : c'était vous mon coach !

Éric : oui j'étais ton coach puisque tu faisais partir des quaterback de l'équipe mais en aucun cas je prenais ce genre de décision. Crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour le convaincre de te garder mais ton individualisme a eu raison de ta place dans l'équipe malgré tes talents. Je m'en suis voulu jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris ton intégration dans une équipe en Floride.

Williams : j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir été repère par le coach Mc Gregor. Je vous en ai toujours voulu. Je n'ai pas compris votre décision. Je vous ai haï de m'avoir menti.

Éric : menti ?

Williams : vous me faisiez croire que j'avais les capacités d'aller loin si je m'en donnais les moyens. Je me suis toujours donné à 200% pour vous !

Éric : je suis sincèrement désolé Kyle. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser tomber.

Williams : c'est un peu tard pour des excuses, vous ne pensez pas ?

Éric : il n'est jamais trop tard pour reconnaître ses erreurs. J'aurai dû t'aider davantage.

Williams : ça, c'est sûr, vous auriez dû me soutenir si vraiment vous pensiez que j'avais du talent, mais non vous avez préféré vous ranger du côté de votre coach chef pour votre petite carrière. Je me trompe ?

Éric : ne me juge pas williams !

Williams : vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais gentiment accepter vos excuses ? Vous n'avez pas idée par quoi je suis passé pour commencer ma carrière. Vous croyez que c'est facile d'intégrer une équipe en milieu d'année surtout après la réputation que vous m'aviez fait. Il a fallu que je parte du Texas pour espérer qu'une opportunité s'offre à moi. Si mon ami McGregor ne m'avait pas repéré je n'aurai jamais pu faire carrière.

Éric : Le coach McGregor était un très bon coach.

William : c'était mon ami et il est mort à cause de vous. Vous l'avez tué !

Éric : je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort Williams ! Le coach McGregor était un bon coach mais ses méthodes ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde.

Williams : Vous lui avez fait toujours de l'ombre. Il a fallu qu'il s'exil pour enfin être un coach reconnu. Il a fait la même demande que vous pour les Panthers, malgré son palmarès c'est vous qui avez été choisi. Quand il a eu sa chance, vous l'avez fait virer. Il ne l'a jamais supporté mais la promotion de Chicago était la proposition de trop pour lui. Il en a toujours rêvé et vous, vous avez brisé son rêve, encore une fois. Pourquoi vous avez tant besoin de vous sentir supérieur Taylor ?

Éric : écoute-moi bien Williams, ma réputation je l'ai gagné en bossant très dure. Tu crois que sous prétexte que j'étais le quaterback vedette du Texas on m'a accueilli à bras ouverts après ma blessure ? Non ! J'ai dû me battre pour arriver où j'en suis. Tu crois que ces victoires de championnat m'ont mis à l'abri d'un licenciement, tu te trompes ! J'ai été licencié des Panthers i ans de cela et j'ai dû reparti de 0. Les journalistes m'ont toujours méprisé. Moi aussi j'ai eu mes problèmes, que ce soit bien clair ! En tant que joueur pro tu dois savoir que le monde du football est impitoyable.

Williams : vous croyez que je vais vous plaindre.

Éric : c'est juste pour te dire que je comprends ton état d'esprit. Tu cherches un coupable à ce que tu traverses.

Williams : vous ne savez rien !

Éric : au contraire, je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est mis sur la touche pour une blessure. Je l'ai vécu et je peux te dire que remuer le passé ni changera rien du tout. Tu en veux à la terre entière. Tu te demandes ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire de ta vie. La vengeance et la haine ne te feront jamais avancer dans la vie.

Williams : le coach avait pour habitude de dire que la vengeance c'est pour les faibles et pourtant c'est ce qu'il l'a tué.

Éric : Williams, ton ami avait le cancer. Il était en phase terminal au moment de l'accident.

Williams : non ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez !

Éric : je l'ai lu dans son autopsie.

William : il était comme un père pour moi et lui, il me considérait comme son fils. Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'aurai pu l'aider et le soutenir.

Éric : je ne sais pas Williams, mais en tout cas, tu peux être fière de lui tu sais et il mérite tout notre respect.

Williams : comment pouvez-vous parler de lui aussi gentiment après ce qu'il vous a fait.

Éric : comme je viens de te le dire, la haine ne fait pas avancer un homme. Aujourd'hui, je suis en paix avec moi-même et j'ai pardonné. Le chemin a été long et douleur mais aujourd'hui, si je pouvais remercier le coach McGregor je le ferai sans hésiter. Quand tu flirtes avec la mort, inconsciemment tu fais le point sur ta vie et tu te rends compte de tes erreurs. Laisse-moi réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise avec toi ?

Williams : vous parlez du faîte de m'avoir laissé tomber ?

Éric : saches que je vais monter un programme de football pour des jeunes en difficultés à Chicago. J'aurai besoin d'un coach assistant. Je suis sûr que tu feras l'affaire.

Williams : vous plaisantez !

Éric : est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

Williams : les Lion's vous ont fait une offre il me semble. Ce n'ai pas ce que vous espériez ?

Éric : j'ai longtemps cru que c'était le cas. Alors que penses-tu de mon offre ?

Williams : je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entraîné.

Éric : je suis sûr que tu y arriveras et je vais t'y aider. Je t'offre la possibilité de commencer une nouvelle vie. Crois-moi s'en mon expérience, je sais à quel point ce n'est pas facile de se reconstruire après une carrière pro. Réfléchi Williams !

Williams : je vais y réfléchir coach.

Éric : bien.

Williams : je vous ai mal jugé, très peu de personne reconnaisse ses erreurs telles que vous l'avez fait. J'ai été méprisant à votre égard et pourtant vous me proposez votre aide. Je vous en remercie.

Éric: c'est oublié et j'accepte tes excuses. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Sur le chemin, Éric s'arrêta au poste de police pour retirer sa plainte contre Kyle Williams, puis il se rendit à l'entraînement mais seulement en tant que spectateur. Le soir à la maison, il annonça à sa femme et sa fille qu'il avait arrangé les choses avec Williams. Sur le coup, Tami était en colère contre lui d'y être allé seul et derrière son dos mais peu à peu sa colère ce transforma en soulagement. Elle était également fière qu'Éric a su mettre sa fierté de côté pour aider ce jeune, qui visiblement avait de la rancœur contre son mari. Elle était assez d'accord avec l'offre de coach assistant que lui avait faite son mari.

 **Le lendemain.**

Éric rencontra les membres du club des supporters en fin de matinée pour l'annonce officielle de son refus. Les réactions étaient mitigées, certains comprenaient sa décision et le soutenaient devant les autres membres qui avaient les mots durs pour leur coach. Les mots « lâche », « menteurs » revenaient sans cesse dans les oreilles d'Éric, malgré ses explications. Même Buddy n'arrivait pas à calmer l'assemblée. Éric rentra chez lui, troublé et en colère par la scène qu'il venait de vivre. La nouvelle se répandu comme une traînée de poudre et toute l'après-midi, il eut droit à des coups de téléphone anonyme. Quand sa femme et sa fille sont rentrées à la maison, lui, étaient dans la chambre, essayant de trouver le repos. Tami s'assit sur leur lit, juste à côté de lui et commença à lui masser son dos. Éric sentit la présence réconfortante de sa femme mais n'osa pas la regarder avec ses yeux humides et rougit. Il était déprimé et affreusement déçu de ses soi-disant amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tami força Éric à la regarder. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter par des mots d'amour.

Éric : c'est sans doute le meilleur moment de ma journée.

Tami : ça leur passera, ne t'en fait pas.

Éric : j'avoue être choqué et en colère contre tous ses gens qui m'ont gracieusement aidé juste après l'accident.

Tami : je te comprends mais, entre nous, je ne pense pas que ce sont eux qui t'ont aidé, mais plutôt les gens qui sont de ton côté. Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ses idioties, tu n'es pas un lâche, ni un menteur. Regarde le chemin que tu as parcouru. Tu te souviens à quel point tu étais déprimé et absent au début, tu avais honte de toi-même. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu es de nouveau le Éric Taylor que j'ai épousé, l'homme charismatique, courageux, et honnête. Tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais à nouveau compter sur toi. Tous ses gens qui ont la critique facile ne t'arriveront jamais à la cheville. Ils se permettent de juger alors qu'ils ne savent pas par quoi tu es passé. Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, l'ancien Éric Taylor a laissé sa place à un Éric Taylor plus attentionné et plus proche de sa famille. J'aime le nouvel Éric et au diable Dillon et leur football.

Éric : je t'aime Tami Taylor !

Tami: je t'aime Eric Taylor!

 **À Chicago le lendemain.**

Matt venait de rentrer à la maison après une longue nuit de travail à la galerie pour cause de vernissage. Il était très satisfait puisque son employeur lui a permis d'exposer son travail et qu'il a eu 2 contacts avec des professionnels. Julie avait également une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Julie : salut, alors comment ça s'est passé ton vernissage ?

Matt taquin : c'était intéressant.

Julie : allez Matt dit moi ! Est-ce que tu as eu des contacts ?

Matt : oui, même plusieurs. Je dois les rencontrer dans les semaines à venir, ils sont intéressés par mon travail.

Julie : c'est génial ! Tu vois depuis le temps que je te dis que tu as du talent.

Matt : oui je n'en reviens toujours pas. En plus ce ne sont pas des petites galeries, c'est carrément des galeries connues mondialement.

Julie : Mr Matt Saracen exposé mondialement. Il se peut que j'écrive un papier sur toi mais il va falloir te dépêcher avant mes congés dans 9 mois.

Matt étonné : 9 mois ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu prenais des vacances.

Julie : ce n'était pas prévu, d'ailleurs ces choses-là ne peuvent pas se prévoir. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Matt : euh… tu veux dire que …

Julie heureuse : oui, je suis enceinte.

Matt prit Julie dans ses bras et l'embrassa : oh Julie je suis tellement heureux, je t'aime.

Julie : moi aussi je t'aime.

Matt : il faut l'annoncer à grand-mère et à tes parents.

Julie : non pas tout de suite. Je préfère attendre d'être à trois mois pour ne pas risquer de les décevoir si ça se passe mal. Mes parents ont vécu trop de chose cette année pour en rajouter encore.

Matt : pourquoi veux-tu qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre enfant ? Tout se passera bien tu verras.

Julie : je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis l'accident de mon père, je me dis tous les jours que la vie peut basculer du jour au lendemain et…

Matt : et quoi Julie ? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. Je sais à quel point ça peut être traumatisant de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime, souffrir sans qu'on puisse réellement l'aider mais aujourd'hui ton père va mieux, ta mère aussi. Ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel et j'en suis sûr que tes parents seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils seront bientôt grands parents.

Julie : Ma mère sera ravie mais mon père j'imagine la tête qu'il fera en l'apprenant.

Matt sourit : ça, c'est sur

(Téléphone sonna)

Julie : c'est mes parents, surtout pas un mot d'accord !

Matt : oui d'accord.

 _Julie : salut papa, comment ça va ?_

 _Éric : salut Julie, ça va bien et toi le travail ?_

 _Julie : le travail va super bien, je suis en contrat avec une agence journalistique people pour 6 mois renouvelables. Et Matt vient de décrocher deux entretiens avec des galeries réputées._

 _Éric : je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu le féliciteras de notre part._

 _Julie : entendu._

 _Éric : j'aurai un service à te demander._

 _Julie inquiète : qu'est ce qui se passe papa ?_

 _Éric : nous allons déménager de Dillon pour te rejoindre à Chicago alors on n'aura sans doute besoin de tes services pour trouver un logement et aussi pour nous héberger pendant qu'on visitera._

 _Julie surpris : vous partez de Dillon ? Mais, et ton contrat avec les Lion's ?_

 _Éric : disons que ça ne sait pas passer comme prévu et que ta mère et moi souhaitons prendre un nouveau départ et nous rapprocher de notre fille._

 _Julie : c'est tellement inattendu. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec les Lion's ?_

 _Éric menti : je ne me suis pas entendu sur les termes du contrat du coup on n'a tout arrêté. Alors, est ce que tu veux bien nous aider ? Tu connais mieux la ville que nous._

 _Julie : oui bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi._

 _Éric : on viendra pendant les prochaines vacances solaires repérer les lieux. Ça ira pour nous héberger ? Sinon on réservera à l'hôtel._

 _Julie : on devra se serrer un peu mais il est hors de question que vous dormiez à l'hôtel. Oh papa si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de vous avoir près de moi._

 _Éric : nous aussi. Tu passeras le bonjour à Matt._

 _Julie : ça sera fait. Je t'aime. À bientôt._

 _Éric : je t'aime aussi._

Matt : on dirait bien qu'on va être obligé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle plus tôt que prévu.

Julie : je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père quitte le Texas pour venir ici. Je me demande bien ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant notre absence.

Matt : tu réfléchis trop Julie. Tes parents sont des gens sensés. À mon avis, ta mère a dû avoir une opportunité à Chicago et ton père l'a suivi.

Julie : pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit dans ce cas ?

Matt : au lieu de te poser des questions, réjouis-toi. Ta famille va venir vivre ici, mes affaires décollent enfin et nous allons être parents.

Julie : tu as raison, je suis heureuse d'avoir ma famille à nouveau prêt de moi, ils me manquent beaucoup.

Matt : qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on se faisait un bon resto ce soir pour fêter ça ?

Julie : je te dirai oui sans hésiter.


	28. Chapter 28

**1 mois plus tard**

C'était le début des vacances scolaire à Dillon. Les Taylor étaient sur le départ pour rendre visite à leur fille et leur gendre à Chicago. Ils en étaient même soulagés de s'éloigner un moment de cette atmosphère pesante. Même si les choses s'étaient un peu calmées pour Éric, la perte des Lion's à la demi-finale du championnat d'Etat raviva certaines rancœurs.

À leur atterrissage à l'aéroport de Chicago, Julie et Matt étaient là pour les accueillir, puis, une fois les valises récupérées, direction leur appartement. C'était la première fois que Tami et Éric venaient chez leur fille, contrairement à Grace, déjà venu passer quelques jours de vacance. Leur appartement était au nord de la ville, avec une vue superbe sur le lac Michigan. Il était petit mais fonctionnel. Julie avait réorganisé l'espace pour que son père puisse circuler facilement avec son fauteuil et fait quelques travaux d'aménagement dans la salle de bain.

Tami : c'est très charmant ici et le quartier a l'air sympa.

Julie : oui le quartier est très vivant et la galerie de Matt est pas très loin d'ici. Et toi Papa tu aimes ?

Éric : Votre appartement est très agréable, avec vue sur le lac Michigan. Franchement c'est sublime.

Julie : oui c'est magnifique en effet. Nous avons eu un énorme coup de cœur pour cet appartement. J'ai réaménagé un peu pour que ce soit plus facilement pour toi, j'espère que ça ira.

Éric : merci Julie, je pense que ça ira.

Julie : et sinon maman, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit dans quelle école tu as obtenu ta promotion ?

Tami étonné : quelle promotion Julie ?

Julie : ben le faîte que vous déménagiez ici et que papa accepte de quitter le Texas, je pensais que c'était parce que tu as eu une promotion.

Tami : euh non je n'ai pas de promotion, ni de travail ici pour l'immédiat. À vrai dire, c'est ton père qui en a eu l'idée mais je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. Pas vrai Éric ?

Julie regardant son père : papa ne m'a pas dit grand-chose au téléphone. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Éric : disons très clairement que la vie a Dillon est devenu impossible pour nous. Des personnes ont du mal à accepter ma décision de quitter Dillon et mon équipe des Lion's.

Julie : Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Éric : je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas entendu sur certains points du contrat. Ils voulaient que je re-coach tout de suite et voulaient que je signe une clause de non-concurrence de 5 ans. Les voix se sont vite échauffées et j'ai claqué la porte en leur disant d'aller se faire voir.

Julie : mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris papa ?

Éric : j'ai voulu négocier mon contrat et j'ai perdu.

Julie : et c'est tout ?! Et ta carrière ?

Éric : J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite d'entraîneur sportif pour entièrement me concentrer à notre nouveau projet.

Julie : Quoi !?

Éric : tu as parfaitement entendu Julie. Les championnats d'Etat c'est fini pour moi, il est temps de tourner la page. Depuis longtemps, on n'a très envie de construire une école avec ta mère. Explique-lui chérie.

Tami : On va créer une école, ici, à Chicago, qui aura pour but de remettre sur le droit chemin, des jeunes exclus de la société ou en échec scolaire. Moi je m'occuperai de l'administration et des relations humaines, Éric, l'enseignement et du programme de football.

Julie : alors là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! Vous en aviez jamais parlé avant ça ?

Tami : on n'en a pas reparlé depuis une dizaine d'années. C'est ton père qui a remis ça à l'ordre du jour et je crois qu'il a eu raison, on n'a besoin de prendre un nouveau départ. Quitter Dillon est douloureux après 8ans passé là-bas mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible d'y vivre, trop de souvenir.

Julie : et toi papa ?

Éric : J'ai mis du temps à comprendre et à savoir ce que j'allais faire de ma vie dorénavant. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux la décision de Jason d'avoir quitté Dillon puisque je ressens le même besoin que lui. Vivre dans un environnement qui vous rappel sans cesse le passé ne permet pas de se reconstruire. Je sais que c'est de la pure folie de tout recommencer de zéro à notre âge mais parfois c'est nécessaire.

Matt : j'ai vécu cela à la mort de mon père. En tout cas on va tout faire pour vous aider. Pas vrai Julie ?

Julie : si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, je rejoins Matt et on va vous aider du mieux que l'on peut. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Je vous aime tous les trois et je suis ravie de vous avoir près de moi. Notre bébé aura besoin de ses grands-parents et de sa tante à proximité.

Tami : tu es enceinte ?

Julie : oui maman, je suis enceinte de deux mois.

Tami prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Grace sautait de joie, quant à Éric, il ne disait rien, visiblement ému par la nouvelle.

Tami : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Un petit Taylor-Saracen va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. C'est merveilleux !

Matt : Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu pour l'immédiat mais vu notre situation financière, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Julie : Matt a raison. Même si cet enfant n'était pas prévu, ils nous comblent déjà de bonheur. Et vous savoir près de moi me réconforte. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Tami : oh Julie ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. L'instinct maternel est naturel chez la femme. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Et puis je serai là pour t'accompagner et te conseiller.

Julie : merci maman.

Matt : votre expérience nous servira beaucoup. Moi je n'y connais rien du tout en bébé.

Tami : croit moi, Éric non plus ni connaissait rien, il était même mort de trouille à l'idée d'être père. N'est-ce pas chéri ? (visiblement Éric était ailleurs) chéri ?

Éric : Tu disais chérie ?

Tami : je disais à Matt à quel point tu étais mort de trouille quand tu as su que j'étais enceinte. Visiblement tu es troublé a l'idée d'être grand père mon chéri.

Éric : non, je suis vraiment heureux par cette nouvelle. Je pensais juste à la chance que j'ai de connaître mon petit-fils. Tout me parait si loin maintenant. Aujourd'hui je démarre une nouvelle vie avec ma merveilleuse femme, mes deux filles, mon gendre et bientôt mon petit-fils.

Julie : on ne connaît pas encore le sexe du bébé je te signale.

Éric : je suis persuadé que ça sera un petit garçon. Un futur grand quaterback.

Julie : pitié !

Éric : quoi ?! Avec un grand père entraîneur et un père quaterback il ne peut que jouer au football et être le meilleur. Hein Matt, je n'ai pas raison ?

Matt : bien sûr coach. J'imagine déjà.

Julie : mais vous divaguez complètement tous les deux. Je prierai pour que ce soit une fille.

Matt : tu sais qu'il existe aussi une équipe féminine de football.

Éric : et en plus elle aura comme coach la terrible Jess Merriweather. Croit moi vaut mieux que ce soit un petit gars, les coach homme sont plus cool.

Tami : vous avez fini les garçons !

Éric : plus sérieusement Julie, félicitation et je te jure que je ne le forcerai pas à faire comme son grand père s'il n'en a pas envie.

Julie : tu plaisantes ! J'adorerai le voir sur le terrain avec son grand père.

Éric : j'en suis flatté.

Julie : j'avais peur que tu fasses une jaunisse en apprenant la nouvelle mais ça va tu tiens le coup.

Éric : il y'a 7 mois, j'aurai sûrement réagi différemment. Aujourd'hui je suis comblé de bonheur. J'aurai été déçu de ne pas connaître mes petits-enfants.

Tami : chéri, s'il te plait, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça.

Julie : maman a raison.

Après le dîner, Éric alla directement se coucher, suivi de près par Tami. Le voyage les avait épuisés et demain sera une longue journée. Julie leur avait obtenu des rendez-vous avec plusieurs agences immobilières. Dans le salon, Julie décida de questionner un peu sa petite sœur, elle avait remarqué son changement d'attitude lorsque leur père avait mentionné Dillon. Elle n'était pas dupe.

Julie : ça va Grace ? Tout ce passe bien à l'école ?

Grace : oui

Julie : tu sais que tu peux me parler si quelque chose te chagrine. Ça restera entre nous. Promis.

Grace ce confia : un type a débarqué à Dillon et il s'est arrangé pour être à la tête des décisionnaires des Lion's pour nuire plus facilement à papa. Il a remonté la plupart des supporters contre papa, il l'a menacé verbalement. Papa était si en colère après ça. Buddy a pu les faire changer d'avis sur papa mais c'était trop tard.

Julie : qui c'était ?

Grace : papa m'a dit que c'était un ancien joueur de son équipe à Austin. A priori, il n'aurait pas accepté son renvoi de l'équipe et surtout, il lui reprochait la mort de son ami le coach McGregor, tu sais le coach qui a voulu tuer papa.

Julie : papa fui Dillon ? C'est ça, ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Grace : non il ne fui pas. L'histoire avec ce type est résolue, ils ont eu une discussion et ce son réconcilié, d'ailleurs papa lui a proposé un poste ici. Tu connais papa, toujours prêt donné une chance aux plus jeunes. Je crois même que c'est ça façon de le remercier de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur certains citoyens de Dillon, même si ça était violent.

Julie : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On sait déjà que ses gens sont tout fous et ne vivent que pour leur football mais ils se sont montrés solidaires avec papa après son accident.

Grace : papa m'a avoué qu'il se sentait obligé d'accepter le contrat des Lion's. Il se sentait comme redevable.

Julie : obliger ? J'ai du mal à le croire. J'ai bien vu sa réaction quand Buddy lui a annoncé qu'il reprendrait son poste après sa rééducation. Papa était si heureux.

Grace : au début oui, papa m'a dit que c'était une façon de reprendre sa vie passée et quelque part, oublier son handicap, mais après il savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait faire ou non. Papa a beaucoup souffert de cette mauvaise période. Il été tellement diffèrent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant ça, ni avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

Julie : je sais Grace, moi aussi ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne m'habitue pas à le voir dans ce maudit fauteuil. Je crois toujours qu'il va finir par se lever et marcher. Maman a été si courageuse. Je ne sais pas si je réagirai pareil si cela devait arriver à Matt.

Grace : je pense que tu réagirais pareil. Tu as le même caractère que maman.

Julie : et toi celui de papa. Vous êtes tellement complice tous les deux.

Grace : c'est vrai, on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Il m'a confié des choses personnelles et moi j'ai pu lui parler de mes soucis avec mes camarades de classes, même si je savais que ça lui fera de la peine de savoir comment on parle de lui derrière son dos. Je crois que c'était l'élément déclencheur à sa décision de tout quitter.

Julie : qu'est ce qui se dit au sujet de papa ?

Grace : que c'est un lâche, un menteur et un faible, un infirme aussi. Les 15jours qui ont suivi sa décision, des coups de fils anonyme rythmaient nos journées. C'était horrible.

Julie : ça me rappelle l'histoire de maman au sujet de l'avortement il a de cela quelque année. Je n'avais jamais vu maman et papa aussi désemparé. Ses gens n'ont rien dans la tête pour faire ce genre de chose.

Grace : j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de venir habiter ici. Encore 3 longs mois à supporter.

Julie : Tu te concentres sur ta scolarité et rien d'autre et tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

Grace : en tout cas ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

Julie : tu es ma petite sœur et je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Allons-nous coucher. Demain sera une longue journée.

Grace : bonne nuit Julie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Le lendemain matin.**

Tami et Éric, accompagner de Grace avaient rendez-vous pour 10H à l'agence immobilier. Julie les emmènera juste avant de partir faire une course à son travail. Pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi, elle sera avec eux puisqu'elle connaissait bien l'agent immobilier, son aide sera utile. Ensuite ils iront retrouver Matt à la galerie.

Le rendez-vous du matin ne fut pas vraiment encourageant pour le couple. L'agent ne s'était pas montré vraiment compatissant avec le handicap d'Éric, il ne leur proposait que de petit appartement non adapté à son nouveau mode de vie. Éric, exaspéré, décida de couper court à l'entretien et sorti de l'agence. Tami, remercia poliment l'agent avant de rejoindre Éric dans la rue.

Éric : quel con celui-là ! (cette remarque faisait rire sa fille)

Tami : Éric !

Éric : quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Il te propose tous ce que tu ne veux pas. À croire que ça l'amusait de m'humilier.

Tami : nous sommes d'accord sur ce point mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable comme tu l'as été. J'ai eu honte Éric ! J'ai dû faire des excuses à ce monsieur pour ton comportement détestable.

Éric : je ne pouvais pas me laisser humilier de la sorte par un pauvre type méprisant envers un infirme !

Tami : arrête de prononcer ce mot!

Éric : il va falloir t-y habitué pourtant puisque c'est la vérité !

Tami : c'est franchement regrettable si tu penses ça de toi-même !

Grace : stop ! Ça suffit vous deux ! On n'est à Chicago je vous rappelle, vous devriez profiter au lieu de vous disputez. Ce n'est qu'un agent immobilier !

Éric : je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, je me suis comporté comme le denier des abrutis là-dedans.

Tami : on n'est d'accord. À l'avenir prend sur toi. En réagissant comme tu l'as fait, tu leur montres qu'ils ont raison de te traiter comme une personne inférieure à eux. Tu vaux mieux que cela chéri.

Éric : je te promets qu'à l'avenir tu n'auras plus honte de mon comportement. Après tout, notre fille a raison, ce n'est qu'un agent immobilier.

 **L'après-midi.**

Julie suivi par ses parents et sa petite sœur arrivent à l'agence.

L'agent immobilier Jeff : salut Julie. Bonjour messieurs dame.

Julie : salut Jeff. Je te présente mes parents Éric et Tami Taylor, et ma petite sœur Grace.

Éric/Tami/Grace : enchanté monsieur.

Jeff : enchanté de faire votre connaissance surtout vous coach Éric Taylor. Je suis un grand fan de football. J'ai un profond respect pour vous monsieur et votre carrière est si impressionnante.

Éric : je vous en remercie.

Jeff : dites-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui vous emmènent à Chicago ? L'université a renouvelé leur offre ?

Éric : j'ai pris ma retraite de coach.

Jeff : j'ai toujours refusé de croire les rumeurs de votre départ à la retraite. Ça me brise le cœur de savoir que c'est définitif. En tout cas, votre accident nous a profondément attristés, nous nous faisions une joie de vous savoir entraîneur de notre équipe universitaire.

Éric : la vie nous réserve parfois des surprises, maintenant, si nous revenions à notre affaire si vous le permettez?

Jeff : oh oui bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, quand je parle de football j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. Alors, dites-moi, quels sont vos critères de recherche ?

Tami : on recherche surtout une maison qui soit adaptée pour Éric, sans escalier, avec des grandes pièces et un peu de terrain si possible.

Jeff : j'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut, une personne m'a récemment proposé sa maison, il est également paraplégique depuis un tragique accident et il a fait d'importants travaux suite à cela. Aujourd'hui il veut vendre sa maison pour des raisons professionnelles.

Tami : est-ce qu'on peut la visiter aujourd'hui?

Jeff : on va le savoir tout de suite. Ne bouger pas je vais l'appeler.

Jeff est revenu 1/4H plus tard, les clés de la maison en poche. La maison était à l'extrême nord de la ville, à 20 minutes en métro de chez Julie et Matt. Le propriétaire, un dénommé Monsieur Matthew les accueilli chaleureusement et leur fit le tour de la propriété. Tami, Grace et Julie étaient dans le jardin avec l'agent immobilier pendant qu'Éric regardait les nombreuses installations de la maison.

Matthew : ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes dans un fauteuil roulant.

Éric surprit : à quoi vous le voyez ?

Matthew : à votre regard, vous êtes à la fois émerveillez et intimidez devant mes modifications. Je me trompe ?

Éric changeant de sujet : Vous partez pour des raisons professionnelles ?

Matthew : oui je suis muté à New-York. Je suis psychologue en entreprise.

Éric : je ne vous imaginais pas psychologue.

Matthew : pourquoi ? Parce que je suis dans un fauteuil ?

Éric gêné : je…

Matthew : ne soyez pas gêné, vous savez ce n'est pas une maladie la paraplégie. Il faut le prendre comme une bénédiction et non comme une punition.

Éric : j'ai du mal à vous croire

Matthew : vous le comprendrez plus tard. Pour ma part, je me sens plus vivant depuis que je suis dans ce fauteuil. Avant j'étais dans la rénovation de bâtiment, c'est là que j'ai eu mon accident, je suis passé à travers le plancher du deuxième étage. Depuis je me suis reconverti dans la psychologie et je voyage beaucoup, je fais des rencontres. Je vis ma vie à 100%.

Éric : tant mieux pour vous.

Matthew : je dirai à peine 1 an.

Éric : 1 an quoi ?

Matthew : que vous êtes dans ce fauteuil. Je me trompe ?

Éric : cela fait 7 mois que ma vie a basculés suite à un accident de voiture. Je serai mort si mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas trouvé dans les temps. J'avais tous ce qu'on pouvait espérer dans la vie, j'ai fait de ma passion mon métier, j'ai une famille merveilleuse, alors quand vous me dites de le prendre comme une bénédiction, j'ai du mal à la croire.

Matthew : pourtant c'est vrai. Je sais ce que vous traversez et je tiens à vous rassurez que je pensais comme vous. On se demande sans cesse, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? J'ai passé plus d'1 ans de ma vie à me morfondre sur mon sort avant de comprendre que j'étais toujours le même.

Éric : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Matthew : j'ai repris des études de psychologie et après mon diplôme j'ai participé à de nombreux congrès et à des réunions d'étude avant d'être embauché définitivement par un important entrepreneur de la région.

Éric : vous avez la joie de vivre et j'aimerais en dire autant, pourtant, j'ai tout pour être heureux, j'ai une famille sur qui je peux compter, je vais être grand père pour la première fois et un projet professionnel à venir. Pourtant il y-a des jours où j'ai envie de tout envoyé baladé. Je doute beaucoup de moi. Vous aussi ?

Matthew : j'ai repris confiance en moi quand j'ai commencé à travailler. Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas repris vos anciennes activités depuis l'accident ?

Éric : j'ai essayé mais entraîneur de football et fauteuil ne font pas très bien ensemble. J'ai donné un coup de main à mon coach remplaçant mais à part cela, rien de spéciale. Je suis ici pour prendre un nouveau départ. Avec ma femme, on va construire une école pour les jeunes en échec scolaire mais le chemin risque d'être long avant qu'elle voit le jour.

Matthew : je peux peut-être vous aider. Mon employeur est un entrepreneur richissime et toujours à l'affût de nouveau projet. Je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé par le vôtre.

Éric : je ne suis pas sûr qu'un multimilliardaire s'intéresse au sort des jeunes délaissés par la société.

Matthew : je parierai que oui puisqu'il était lui-même dans ce cas. Mon employeur a vécu 2 ans dans la rue avant de faire fortune. Ses entreprises sont remplies de gens qui n'ont pas eu de chance dans la vie. Il est très riche mais n'oublie pas d'où il vient. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec lui.

Éric : je dois en discuter avec ma femme mais il me semble que ce soit une bonne idée.

Matthew : marché conclu. Allons rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

Éric : merci.

Matthew : mais je vous en prie. Ma maison est à vous et votre prix sera le mien.

Éric regarda sa femme : qu'est-ce que tu en penses chérie ?

Tami : elle est parfaite pour nous deux, pas vrai Grace ?

Grace : j'adore cette maison.

Éric : bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord, j'accepte votre offre.

Matthew : heureux de l'entendre. On se voit donc dans 3 jours pour la paperasse.

Tami : merci Monsieur Matthew. Au plaisir.

Matthew : ce fut un plaisir Mme Taylor. (S'adressant à Éric) je vous tiens au courant pour notre affaire.

Éric : ok. À bientôt.

La famille Taylor prit congé de leur hôte puis se rendit à la galerie de Matt pour une visite guidée. Les parents Taylor décidèrent d'inviter tout le monde au restaurant pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. En rentrant à l'appartement, Tami attendit d'être seule avec son mari pour le questionner sur cette mystérieuse affaire.

Tami : il a l'air sympathique ce Monsieur Matthew.

Éric : oui très. Pourquoi ?

Tami : comme ça ! Je t'ai regardé discuter 20 bonnes minutes avec lui.

Éric : c'est un chouette type qui a la tête sur les épaules et une joie de vivre débordante. On n'a beaucoup échangé sur notre point commun.

Tami : tu veux m'en parler ?

Éric : je crois qu'il m'a redonné espoir. En le regardant, j'ai vu qu'il était possible d'être heureux et épanoui en fauteuil roulant.

Tami : bien sûr que tu le peux, depuis le temps que je te le répète. Il faut juste que tu laisses le temps faire son œuvre et que tu prennes confiance en toi mon amour.

Éric : ce n'est pas si simple Tami.

Tami : jamais je n'ai dit que c'était simple Éric mais tu peux réussir, tu me l'as déjà prouvé tu sais et il faut poursuivre tes efforts et un jour tout cela sera si loin derrière toi que tu l'auras complètement oublié. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Éric Taylor.

Éric : je t'aime Mme Taylor.

Tami : et sinon c'est quoi cette affaire que Monsieur Matthew te parlait ?

Éric : ah oui, il veut nous aider pour notre projet. Il travaille pour un riche entrepreneur et il va lui parler de notre projet d'école.

Tami : tu lui as parlé de notre projet ? Pourquoi il voudrait nous aider, on ne le connaît pas ce monsieur.

Éric : on peut lui faire confiance je t'assure et pis cela n'engage en rien de rencontrer son employeur.

Tami : je suis d'accord ça n'engage en rien mais je trouve bizarre que cet inconnu veulent nous aider. Et je suis également étonné par toi. Tu n'es pas du genre à étaler ta vie privée avec des inconnus.

Éric : cet inconnu comme tu dis est psychologue, avec lui je me suis senti bien et j'ai eu envie de confier mes doutes et mes angoisses a quelqu'un qui me comprenne parce qu'il est paraplégique comme moi.

Tami : eh moi alors !? Je t'ai toujours soutenu et écouter Éric !

Éric : je sais mais…

Tami : mais quoi ? Je ne suis pas dans un fauteuil donc je ne peux pas te comprendre. C'est ça ?

Éric : pourquoi tu t'énerves Tami ?

Tami : ah parce que pour toi je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver ? Tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas te comprendre parce que je ne suis pas comme toi.

Éric : ce n'est pas toi qui as dû réapprendre à vivre ! Lui, il est au courant de tout ce que j'ai traversé. Il s'en est sorti grâce à son job et je veux faire pareil. Je veux vite retrouver un emploi stable pour recommencer à vivre normalement et tu sais parfaitement que nous n'avons pas assez de moyen pour lancer notre projet rapidement.

Tami : ok très bien rencontre-le si tu veux mais ça sera sans moi. Je n'ai pas confiance à l'entrepreneur riche et douer en affaire.

Éric : mais pourquoi ?

Tami : réfléchi deux secondes Éric, il ne va pas te prêter cet argent gratuitement. Il voudra sa part, il nous demandera des comptes, il nous obligera à des choses qu'on ne veut surtout pas faire pour gagner encore plus d'argent. Je veux juste toi et moi au commande de cette école et la diriger de face honnête et sincère, et non pour remplir les poches d'un multimilliardaire.

Éric : on n'a pas trop le choix Tami si on veut réussir rapidement.

Tami : pourquoi tu es si pressé d'un seul coup ? On en a discuté avant de prendre la décision, tu le savais dès le départ que ça prendrait du temps et ça ne te posait aucun souci jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Éric : je veux retrouver une vie professionnelle rapidement pour être mieux dans ma tête et aussi pour votre bien-être. Tant que je ne retrouve pas une certaines stabilités, je douterai de moi et mes sautes d'humeurs seront toujours présentes. Je sais que tu en souffres et c'est pour toi que je veux m'en sortir rapidement, quitte à accepter l'argent d'un inconnu.

Tami : la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me faire est de renoncer à mendier. Notre plan de départ était que je devais travailler ici pendant que toi tu t'occuperas de la réalisation de notre projet. Et ton futur petit-fils ou ta future petite fille aura besoin de son grand père quand ses parents seront absents. Croit moi mon amour, tu seras tellement occupé que tu ne verras pas le temps passé avant l'ouverture officielle de notre école. S'il te plaît Éric, réfléchi bien avant de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

Éric : ok.

Après cette discussion, Éric n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et profita du sommeil profond de la maisonnette pour sortir et se rendre au bar au pied de l'immeuble. Il avait besoin d'être seul et réfléchir à la situation. Il était déçu par la réaction de sa femme, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse hausser la voix contre lui de cette façon, elle ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Tami était du genre posé et réfléchi mais là elle avait dit non sans prendre la peine de se renseigner. Il était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, cette aide financière était inespérée pour lui, quelqu'un lui faisait de nouveau confiance au point de miser sur lui. Il fallait qu'il le rencontre et vite. Il envoya un sms à Matthew, qui lui répondit aussitôt malgré l'heure très matinale. Il lui donna rendez-vous chez lui à 8H. Il avait encore 3H devant lui, il décida dont d'aller se promener un peu dans la ville et prendre ses repères pour se rendre chez Matthew. La ville était aussi mouvementée la nuit que le jour. Il était planté devant le plan de métro sans pour autant comprendre quel métro prendre, heureusement un contrôleur passa par là et lui indiqua la route à prendre. Il arriva chez Matthew peu avant 8H. Par acquit de conscience il envoya un sms à Tami pour la prévenir et lui demander de venir même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Il était 8h quand Tami se réveilla, seul dans le lit. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour trouver Julie, Matt et Grace mais aucun signe d'Éric.

Julie : ça va maman ?

Tami : vous avez vu votre père ce matin ?

Julie : non pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il était couché.

Tami : non il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. (En prenant son portable pour l'appeler, elle découvrit son texto). Eh merde Éric ! Julie, il faut que tu me conduises dans la maison qu'on n'a visitée hier et vite.

Grace : qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?

Julie : c'est à propos de votre dispute d'hier soir ?

Tami : ah vous avez entendu !? Oui en effet on s'est disputé parce que ton père veut accepter l'argent d'un entrepreneur multimilliardaire de la région parce que Monsieur Matthew le lui conseille.

Matt : Les entrepreneurs à Chicago sont tous des requins, avides d'argent et de contrôle sur la ville. Ils se font souvent aider par des gens qui attirent la sympathie.

Tami : comme Monsieur Matthew par exemple, il travaille pour un riche entrepreneur. Éric m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui à 8H.

Matt: je vais vous y conduis rapidement. Julie et Grace vous restez là et vous prévenez la police.

Pendant ce temps, Éric avait des remords sur son attitude et les arguments des deux personnes devant lui le laissèrent perplexe et méfiant. Finalement, Tami avait raison, il était bel et bien en train de vendre son âme au diable s'il faisait affaire avec eux. Il voulut prendre congé à l'entretien mais ses interlocuteurs n'étaient pas de cet avis, et employèrent tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir son accord. Heureusement, Tami et son gendre, accompagné de la police arrivèrent et arrêtèrent les deux individus pour fraude et abus de faiblesse.

Tami : tu m'as fait une de ses peurs chéri !

Éric froid : ça va je vais bien, Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

Tami : c'est parce que je t'aime que je m'inquiète.

Éric en colère : vas-y fait moi la morale. Dit moi que tu avais raison et que j'avais tort ! Dit moi que je fais n'importe quoi depuis des mois !

Tami : mais pas du tout chéri. Tu avais toutes les raisons pour avoir confiance en Matthew. C'est toi qui as discuté avec lui, pas moi. Moi aussi, je me suis trompé sur lui. Je le croyais sympathique, je ne me serai jamais méfié de lui.

Éric : je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'étais pas dans ce putain de fauteuil !

Éric était une vrai boule de nerf à ce moment-là, il prenait tous ce qu'il lui passait sous la main pour le jeter n'importe où, des larmes de rage coulait le long de ses joues déjà rougit pas une profonde colère. Tami était effrayé par son propre mari, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Matt prit son courage à deux mains et se lança sur son beau-père pour le maitriser, dans la bagarre, Éric était tombé de son fauteuil et Matt se coucha alors sur lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus, c'est à ce moment-là que Tami gifla son mari d'une force qui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue. Éric était abasourdi, puis fondit en larme. Tami le prit alors dans ses bras et laissa son mari évacuer toutes ses émotions. Le voir aussi mal la rendait impuissante et lui tira la larme à l'œil. Matt était autant bouleversé que sa belle-mère, jamais il n'avait vu le coach dans cet état, il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu énervé contre un joueur ou un autre coach mais jamais dans un tel paquet de nerf, c'était effrayant. Étant perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le policier arrivait derrière lui, lui demandant si tous se passait bien et s'il fallait appeler une ambulance. Matt jeta un regard au couple Taylor et dit au policier que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison par leur propre moyen.

De retour à la maison Tami aida Éric à se coucher et lui donna un somnifère pour qu'il dorme paisiblement puis elle rejoignit tout le monde dans la pièce à vivre.

Julie : comment va papa ?

Tami : il dort profondément.

Julie : et toi ça va ?

Tami : pas vraiment ma chérie, je suis à bout je crois. Votre père rechute dans la dépression et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir autant et de rester impuissante face à la situation. Je fais tout pour être à l'écoute quand il en a besoin et de le rassurer sur ses capacités physique et psychologique mais ça suffi toujours pas.

Julie : tu n'es pas responsable maman, tu es la meilleure personne qualifiée pour aider papa en ce moment.

Tami : je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider mais à chaque fois qu'il va mieux, il est victime de personne mal attentionné et après ça il replonge dans la dépression. Hier il était si heureux. Ce Monsieur Matthew, malgré ses mauvaises motivations, lui avait redonné le sourire et une preuve qu'il pouvait être heureux en fauteuil roulant et aujourd'hui il s'est senti trahi et manipulé. Il s'est de nouveau considérait comme un infirme et un incapable. Ça fait 7 mois qu'il a cette image de lui et je n'arrive pas à l'en dissuader du contraire.

Matt : je connais un très bon psychologue qui est spécialisé dans le traumatisme post-accident, c'est-à-dire des personnes qui ont perdu l'usage d'une partie de leur corps suite à un accident, tout comme le coach. Il privilégie la thérapie de groupe et il a de très bon résultat.

Julie : Matt a raison maman, ce qu'il faut à papa c'est pouvoir échanger avec des gens dans le même cas que lui.

Tami : c'était justement ce qu'il me reprochait hier soir. Il a raison, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans un fauteuil roulant sans pouvoir se servir ni même sentir ses jambes. Je dis toujours que je le comprends mais c'est faux. Comment on peut savoir ce que ça fait de ne plus jamais remarcher ?

Julie : maman, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il se fasse aider par des professionnels. Ça ne peut plus durer.

Tami : je sais et je crois qu'Éric le sait également mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Éric est si têtu par moments. Une grande discussion s'impose.

Julie : vous n'êtes plus tout seul et s'il le faut il peut rester avec nous le temps que vous repartez à Dillon finir l'année scolaire.

Tami : on n'en a pas encore discuté. Merci Julie. Matt je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

Matt : c'est normal Mme Taylor.

Tami : écoute Matt maintenant que tu as épousé ma fille et que tu seras bientôt le père de mes petits-enfants je souhaiterais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Matt: ok Mme euh Tami.

Grace : et la maison maman ? On va toujours l'acheter ?

Tami : je ne sais pas ma chérie, on va devoir en discuter avec ton père et l'agent immobilier. Avec Monsieur Matthew en examen je ne sais pas comme cela va se passer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Julie : bien sûr maman. Pendant ce temps on va aller faire quelques courses avec Grace et Matt.

Tami rejoignit son mari dans le lit et ce blotti contre son corps chaud et elle prit son bras pour le positionner sur elle et s'endormit, rassurer par la présence rassurant de son cher et tendre.


	30. Chapter 30

Tami se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi à cause de l'agitation de son mari somnolent. Malgré ses efforts pour l'apaiser, Éric se réveilla brusquement et paniqué.

Éric la cherchant des yeux: TAMI ! Où es-tu ?

Tami le prit dans ses bras : je suis là mon amour. Chut… tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

Éric : tu vas bien ?

Tami : mais oui je vais bien. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Rendort toi mon amour.

Éric : tu étais morte et c'était de ma faute. Je t'ai poussé violemment, tu es mal retombée et tu... Je suis un monstre !

Tami : calme-toi mon amour, je suis là. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu étais juste à bout. Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre ses moyens.

Éric : j'ai peur Tami.

Tami : peur de quoi ?

Éric : de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux personnes différentes en moi. Quand l'une fait tout pour s'en sortir, l'autre fou tout en l'air et réagis par la violence. J'ai peur d'elle et malgré tous mes efforts elle finit toujours par revenir de plus en plus violente. Tu crois que je deviens fou Tami ?

Tami : tu n'es pas fou mon chéri. Tu es dépressif.

Éric choqué: dépressif ?

Tami : le médecin du centre mais aussi de Dillon m'avait prévenu que tu étais sujet à la dépression. J'ai nié cette possibilité mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus fermer les yeux. Tu es malade et tu dois consulter un spécialiste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre de cette façon Éric.

Éric : alors le faîte de réagir mal aux regards et aux critiques des autres et mes sautes d'humeurs sont dus à ma dépression ?

Tami : oui

Éric : je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon fort caractère mais en vérité c'est que je suis mal dans ma peau. Je déteste l'image que je renvoie aux autres. Ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai jamais été violent, ni odieux avec qui que ce soit avant.

Tami : tu as un subi plusieurs traumatismes en si peu de temps et nous avons fait tous ce que nous pouvions pour t'aider à surmonter ces épreuves mais aujourd'hui, je pense que tu dois te faire aider par un spécialiste. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les psychologues mais crois-moi mon amour, si tu acceptes d'en consulter un, ça sera le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses te faire. Matt connaît un très bon psy spécialiste des gens comme toi, qui ont perdu l'usage de leur jambe.

Éric : vous en avez discuté entre vous ?

Tami : tout le monde ce souci de toi. Grace et Julie ont besoin d'un père, et ce petit-enfant, qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, a besoin d'un grand père pour lui apprendre les choses essentielles de la vie. Et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans ma moitié d'âme.

Éric : tu as raison, je dois me faire aider et je vais le faire. Je n'ai pas survécu à l'accident et enduré tous ses mois de dure rééducation pour me laisser abattre par une petite dépression.

Tami : je vais fixer un rendez-vous avec le Dr Silvano le plus tôt possible. Tu verras tout ira bien.

 **Au rendez-vous.**

Le Dr Silvano les reçus le lendemain pour une première consultation, lui permettant d'en savoir un peu plus sur son patient. Il écouta le couple expliquant leur quotidien et le mal-être d'Éric depuis son accident, ensuite, il prit à part Éric, pour en savoir un peu plus sur son ressenti face à la situation.

Dr Silvano : alors dites-moi ce que vous ressentez à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Éric : je me sens responsable des choix forcés que ma famille subie. À cause de moi, on n'est obligé de quitter la ville où se trouvent tous nos amis, dans laquelle mes enfants ont grandi et ou j'ai vécu les moments forts de ma carrière.

Dr Silvano : et vous regrettez ce choix ?

Éric : je sais juste que c'était nécessaire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de l'échec.

Dr Silvano : quel échec ?

Éric : Chicago est une très grande ville, je pensais que ça serait plus simple, qu'on ne me remarquerait pas et je me suis trompé une fois de plus. Dès mon arrivé, je me suis fait arnaquer par des gens malhonnêtes. J'ai mis ma famille en danger, vous comprenez ?

Dr Silvano : je comprends Éric mais ce qui vous est arrivé aurait pu se produire à n'importe qui d'autre.

Éric : ça m'étonnerait.

Dr Silvano : vous pensez que le faîte d'être diagnostiqué paraplégique fait de vous une cible.

Éric : oui. Les gens me regardent différemment depuis que je suis dans ce fauteuil. Quand j'étais coach dans le secondaire, on n'avait du respect pour moi.

Dr Silvano : et aujourd'hui, non ?

Éric : ils sont désolés pour moi, on me demande sans cesse si je vais bien, si j'ai besoin de rien, si ce n'est pas trop dur pour moi.

Dr Silvano : et vous ne le supportez pas ?

Éric : je veux qu'on me traite comme une personne normale.

Dr Silvano : c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, mais vous, comment vous traitez vous ?

Éric : je ne comprends pas ?

Dr Silvano : est-ce que vous vous considérez comme une personne normale ?

Éric : pas vraiment.

Dr Silvano : et pourquoi cela ?

Éric : je ne peux plus me servir de mes jambes, et beaucoup de choses me sont désormais impossibles.

Dr Silvano : si je comprends bien vous voulez que les autres vous traitent comme une personne normale, alors que vous, vous ne vous considérez pas comme normale. N'aurait-il pas un problème selon vous ?

Éric : en effet.

Dr Silvano : quand vous étiez coach, vous aviez le respect de vos joueurs parce que vous arriviez à instaurer un climat de confiance avec eux. Vrai ?

Éric : vrai

Dr Silvano : aujourd'hui, quand je vous vois je n'ai pas envie de vous respecter. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Éric : non

Dr Silvano : devant moi, je vois une personne honteuse, une personne renfermé sur lui-même et qui manque de confiance en lui. En tant que coach, est-ce que vous accorderiez votre confiance et votre respect à un joueur comme vous ?

Éric : non.

Dr Silvano : à votre avis, pourquoi êtes-vous honteux et renfermé ?

Éric : peut-être parce que je n'ai pas accepté la situation.

Dr Silvano : approfondissez Éric.

Éric : tous les matins, je prie pour qu'un miracle se produise, que je sente à nouveau mes jambes mais chaque matin c'est la déception. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir je vois un homme amaigri, infirme et mal dans sa peau. Je fais semblant d'aller bien pour rassurer ma famille mais en vérité je haï de plus en plus l'homme qui a volé ma vie de rêve. Un jour, j'ai dit à mes proches que j'étais en paix avec moi-même, j'ai voulu le croire mais c'est faux. Comment voulez-vous que je sois en paix si je suis rempli de haine contre moi, contre mon agresseur, contre le monde entier. Comment ?

Dr Silvano : Il faut extérioriser tout ce que vous ressentez au fond de vous-même, que ce soit de la joie, de la colère ou votre haine. L'acceptation est le combat le plus dur que vous aurez à faire et c'est la clé de votre guérison. Ça vous demandera beaucoup de force et de courage pour y parvenir. Il faut vous vider de cette haine et de toutes vos pensées négatives sur vous-même. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes votre propre ennemie.

Éric : vous pensez que je vais y arriver ?

Dr Silvano : j'en suis convaincu Éric. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous revois demain à la même heure pour commencer votre thérapie de groupe.

Éric : en quoi cela consiste ?

Dr Silvano : vous intégrerez un groupe de 4 personnes qui, comme vous, ont perdu l'usage de leurs jambes suite à un accident. Pendant ses séances vous apprendrez à vous connaître et surtout, vous échangerez sur vos modes de vie et sur vos émotions. Le but c'est d'échanger avec des personnes qui sont en situation similaire à la vôtre afin de mieux comprendre vos propres émotions.

Éric : ok. Combien j'aurai de séance ?

Dr Silvano : ça dépendra de vous.

Éric : merci Dr Silvano.

Dr Silvano: à demain Éric.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jeff, l'agent immobilier contacta de nouveau le couple, au sujet de la maison de Mr Matthew. Ils pouvaient toujours l'acquérir à un prix vraiment intéressant, vu que le propriétaire était mis en examen pour fraude et abus de faiblesse, sa maison était proposée aux enchères. Le couple se mit d'accord pour faire une offre, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, la maison était réellement un coup de cœur pour eux. L'offre fut acceptée par l'huissier et la maison était à eux, officiellement. En fin de semaine, Tami et Grace devront rentrer à Dillon afin de reprendre leurs occupations et reviendront 15jours plus tard. Éric restera ici pour suivre ses séances chez le psy, et s'occuper de leur achat immobilier. Tami faisait entièrement confiance à son mari et même si elle avait de la peine de le savoir loin d'elle pour les 15 prochains jours, elle savait qu'au moins ici il serait utile. Éric rentrera a Dillon le weekend prochain pour finir d'emballer leurs affaires et dire au revoir définitivement à la ville qui l'avait accueilli pendant 8 ans.

 **Les 15jours suivant à Chicago.**

Éric suivait ses séances de thérapie de groupe et avait même sympathisé avec un jeune prodigue du football, un dénommé Nathan Fisher, stoppé net dans sa carrière à cause d'un malheureux plaquage. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé hors séance sur leur passé commun et une belle complicité naissait entre eux.

Éric : alors, dit moi Nathan, est ce que tu as des projets ?

Nathan : pas vraiment, j'ai perdu ma bourse d'étude et ma mère ne peut pas payer les frais de scolarité pour que je continue à suivre les cours. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire dans la vie. Je n'avais que le football.

Éric : je comprends Nathan, j'en ai vu passer des jeunes comme toi, l'un d'eux s'appelait Jason Street. Il était le meilleur quarterback que j'ai pu voir dans ma carrière et il était mon élève depuis ses 8ans. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu à l'époque, il a fait un placage et sa colonne vertébrale c'est brisé. Normalement il n'aurait jamais dû le faire mais son équipe perdait et il s'est sacrifié pour elle.

Nathan : et il fait quoi maintenant ?

Éric : il est marié et ensemble ils ont eu un fils. Il gagne sa vie en étant consultant sportif. Il a traversé une période difficile mais une force de caractère hors du commun.

Nathan : vous avez l'air de l'apprécier énormément.

Éric : c'est un gosse que j'ai vu grandir, presque comme un fils et après toutes ces années il ne m'a jamais tourné le dos. Quand il a su pour mon accident, c'était le premier à me tendre la main et aujourd'hui on s'appelle régulièrement. Je te le présenterai quand il sera de passage.

Nathan : oui je serai très curieux de le connaitre.

Éric : est-ce que ça t'intéresse de reprendre des études ?

Nathan : j'aurai aimé mais je ne peux plus.

Éric : écoute je te propose un marché. Comme tu le sais je suis en train de monter un projet d'école, et j'ai obtenu le financement nécessaire. Maintenant je cherche le local et tout ce qui va avec. Je te propose de m'aider à réaliser mon projet et en contrepartie je te donne des cours gratuitement et même une place dans mon programme de football. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Nathan : pourquoi vous faites ça ? On se connaît à peine et vous me faites confiance.

Éric : tu m'as beaucoup touché et je sens que tu es une bonne personne qui est capable de grand-chose. Je veux juste te donner une chance de le faire.

Nathan : je ne sais déjà pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir apprendre.

Éric : tu trouveras si tu t'en donne les moyens. Une chose est sûre, je ne te laisserai pas t'arriver ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai fait beaucoup de connerie depuis que ma vie a basculé et sans ma famille et mes amis je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Nathan : vous voulez m'en parler ?

Éric : ça risque de te donner de mauvais exemple à suivre.

Nathan : au contraire. Moi ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre qu'à peine ma vie d'adulte commencé je devais la finir en fauteuil roulant. Mais vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer la moitié de sa vie à marcher et d'apprendre du jour au lendemain que ce n'est plus possible ?

Éric : quand je me suis réveillé de mon coma je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui m'arrivait, ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai pris conscience de ma paralysie totale. La première pensée qui m'est venue c'était de me tirer une balle dans la tête parce que je refusais de vivre comme ça toute ma vie. J'ai repris espoir quand les médecins m'ont dit que c'était juste temporaire sauf pour mes jambes. Les 4 premiers mois on était un calvaire que je préfère railler de ma mémoire. Quand je suis revenu à la réalité j'ai compris que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même et je ne me doutais pas que le regard des gens changerait, que beaucoup de chose me serait impossible et j'ai sombré dans la dépression, l'isolement et parfois la violence. J'ai passé plus de 7 mois à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et me conduire de façon odieuse avec les personnes qui me sont chères.

Nathan : et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire une thérapie?

Éric : ma femme a su trouver les mots justes pour me faire réagir. Je n'avais réellement pas conscience de ma dépression jusqu'au moment où elle me l'a dit. De Austin a Dillon, j'ai eu un choc émotionnel, à Dillon, des amis de longue date m'ont tourné le dos et je me suis sentie trahi et déçu c'est pour ça que je suis venu m'installer ici et à Chicago la réalité m'a rattrapé une fois de plus, je pensais qu'ici la vie serait plus simple mais j'ai connu des débuts catastrophiques. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux et je m'accroche. Je ne veux pas que toutes ces choses se produisent à un jeune comme toi et tu peux compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive.

Nathan : vous êtes une personne méritante et forte. J'admire votre parcours et j'accepte votre aide. Vous avez besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de vous. Vous savez je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est mort au combat.

Éric : je te présenterai à ma famille dès qu'elles seront de retour de Dillon. Tu n'es plus seul Nathan.

Nathan : en commençant la thérapie de groupe jamais je n'aurai pensé faire une rencontre aussi forte. Je suis seul dans cette grande ville et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire des amis.

Éric : mise à part ma fille et mon gendre je ne connais personne d'autres non plus. On va se serrer les coudes tous les deux.

Nathan : comptez sur moi.

Au fils des jours, Éric et Nathan passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. En explorant ouest de la ville, ils tombèrent sur une vielle école désinfectée avec un grand terrain en terre battue. C'était le coup de foudre immédiat pour Éric et il voulait à tout prix l'acquérir. Il se renseigna auprès du voisinage pour savoir à qui appartenait cette bâtisse. La bâtisse appartenait à la ville et aussitôt il se rendit à la mairie pour en savoir un peu plus.

 **Les 15 jours suivant à Dillon.**

Tami et Grace avaient retrouvé le chemin de l'école sans réels enthousiasmes. Billy, Tim et Buddy étaient les premiers à venir leur rendre visite à leur domicile mais déçu et inquiet d'apprendre qu'Éric n'était pas là.

Buddy : Éric reviendra plus à Dillon ?

Tami : il reviendra avec moi dans 15j. Il voulait rester à Chicago pour s'occuper de notre nouvelle maison.

Buddy : c'est chouette si vous avez trouvé rapidement. Éric va beaucoup mieux on dirait.

Tami : oui il va très bien maintenant qu'il a l'esprit occupé. Et Julie et Matt font être parents.

Tim : n°7 va être papa ! C'est super, vous le féliciterez de ma part.

Buddy : c'est une bonne nouvelle en effet. Et votre projet, ça avance ?

Tami : on n'a obtenu un prêt de notre banque et des donations des parents d'Éric. On n'a plus qu'à trouver un local et lancer notre affaire.

Buddy : je suis heureux pour vous. Ça me brise le cœur de vous voir partir mais ce qui compte c'est votre bonheur.

Tami : Dans un mois on sera parti de Dillon et quoi qu'il arrive, on restera en contact.

Billy : vous ne deviez pas finir l'année scolaire ici ?

Tami : on n'a changé nos plans vu qu'on a trouvé notre maison, et que notre projet avance bien.

Buddy : tous s'arrangent on dirait.

Tami : oui et je pense que le pire est derrière nous maintenant. Éric est tellement heureux d'être bientôt grand père. C'est un vrai cadeau du ciel.

Buddy : on comptait préparer une petite fête pour votre départ, tu penses qu'Éric acceptera ?

Tami : si c'est en petit comité, je pense que ça ira.

Buddy : promis

Tim : n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre déménagement.

Tami : je t'en remercie Tim. C'est très gentil de ta part.

Pendant cette quinzaine, notre couple s'appelait tous les soirs et Éric parlait sans cesse de Nathan. Tami avait hâte de découvrir le jeune homme qui avait redonné le gout de vivre à son mari.

 **À Chicago, 15 jours plus tard.**

Aussitôt arrivé, Éric emmena sa femme et Grace directement à leur maison. Il avait refait toutes les peintures et nettoyé le jardin. Nathan était à la maison et il fit la présentation.

Éric : voici Nathan, il fait partir de mon groupe de thérapie. On n'est devenu très proche et il me donne un coup de main.

Nathan : enchanté madame.

Tami : je t'en prie, appelle-moi Tami, et voici notre jeune fille, Grace.

Grace : salut Nathan.

Nathan : salut

Éric : bon les enfants ont vous laisse un petit moment, je dois montrer quelque chose à ma merveilleuse femme.

Tami : tu m'emmènes où ?

Éric : tu verras bien.

Tami : dans ce cas. On revient vite les enfants.

Grace : t'inquiète pas maman, on va faire connaissance.

 _Éric et Tami parti_

Nathan : c'est une chouette personne ton père.

Grace : oui c'est vrai. En tout cas je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis son accident.

Nathan : on n'a beaucoup échangé lui et moi. Ça peut paraître bizarre entre deux personnes de générations différentes pourtant on se sent bien quand on discute, comme une relation père/fils.

Grace : mon père est comme ça dans la vie. Si tu savais le nombre de fois j'ai pu être jalouse de ses relations avec ses joueurs.

Nathan : désolé je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire cela…

Grace : ah non ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de voir mon père heureux. En tout cas tu peux lui faire confiance, s'il t'a dit qu'il allait t'aider, il va le faire, crois-moi.

Nathan : comment tu sais qu'il m'a proposé son aide ?

Grace : je connais mon père par cœur et je suis très fière d'être sa fille.

Nathan : ton père avait raison, tu es une chouette fille et très mature pour ton âge.

Grace : je vois que tu connais beaucoup de chose sur moi. Et ce que je peux en apprendre davantage sur toi ?

Nathan : c'est d'accord.

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de la maison, Éric présenta à sa femme le bien pour lequel il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il scrutait la moindre réaction de sa moitié.

Éric : alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Tami : je reste sans voix !

Éric : bon je te l'accorde, il y aura quelques travaux de rafraîchissement mais le potentiel est là. À l'intérieur, i classes et aux deuxièmes étages la partie administration, et derrière la bâtisse il y a un grand gymnase et un terrain de sport.

Tami : tu as déjà visité ?

Éric : oui, pour ne pas te décevoir si on ne pouvait pas se l'offrir.

Tami : et si tu me le présentes c'est qu'on n'a les moyens financiers ?

Éric : en vérité ce bien appartient à la mairie de Chicago et ça fait des années qu'il cherche à le louer. Je leur ai expliqué notre projet et ils étaient emballés et sont prêts à nous le louer pour un prix abordable. Ils s'engagent à remettre le bâtiment aux normes rapidement. J'ai des photos de l'intérieur, regarde.

Pendant que Tami regardait les photos, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Éric inquiet : chérie ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Tami sauta au cou de son mari : c'est merveilleux mon chéri, j'adore cet endroit.

Éric la fit s'assoir sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, entrelacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il semblerait qu'Éric soit en voie de guérison de sa dépression et s'autorise enfin à être de nouveau heureux.


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain, Éric et Tami se rendirent à la mairie pour commencer les démarches administratives pour la location de l'école. La mairie s'engagea à remettre la bâtisse aux normes d'ici 2 mois au plus tard. Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la maison, pendant qu'Éric et Matt s'attelaient à la peinture et aux nettoyages, les filles partiraient en shopping. Le weekend passa très vite et il était temps pour les Taylor de rentrer à Dillon pour la dernière fois.

 **Dillon.**

Tami passait la plupart de ses journées à son bureau pour finir la paperasse de toutes les admissions de la rentrée prochaine, mais aussi pour former sa remplaçante fraîchement arrivée. Grace n'avait plus beaucoup d'heure de cours ce qu'il lui permettait d'aider son père à faire les cartons. Toutes les fins de journée, le père et la fille s'autorisaient une petite sortie au terrain des Lion's afin d'assister aux entraînements. Malgré tous les événements passés, les Lion's restaient dans son cœur et il voulait les encourager jusqu'à son départ.

Au cours de la première semaine, les Taylor ont reçu beaucoup de visite dont Buddy, Tim, Landry qui était de passage chez ses parents, ainsi que la visite surprise et inattendu de Kyle William.

Kyle : bonjour coach.

Éric : salut Williams, que me vaut cette visite ?

Kyle : je sais que ma visite peut vous surprendre mais j'avais besoin de vous parler en privé.

Éric : je t'écoute.

Kyle : je tenais à vous faire part de ma réponse au sujet de votre offre de coach assistant à Chicago. Je décline votre offre pour la simple et bonne raison que je retourne vivre en Floride et que j'ai un emploi de coach assistant qui m'attend là-bas.

Éric : je suis heureux pour toi Williams. Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon coach.

Kyle : vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Éric : je t'en aurai voulu si ta raison n'était pas valable. J'avais peur que tu refuses à cause de nos différents, mais si c'est pour un autre boulot, moi ça me va très bien.

Kyle : justement coach, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Vous aviez raison, je cherchais un coupable à mon échec.

Éric : je t'ai dit que je ne tant voulais pas. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé, ok ?

Kyle : oui coach.

Éric : il faut que tu travailles sur ta personnalité et ton caractère si tu veux faire carrière. Je sais que tu as une très bonne capacité d'observation et d'analyse, mais le manque d'esprit d'équipe peut jouer en ta défaveur. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à écouter et penser équipe avant de penser à ta carrière perso. Il faut du temps pour construire une notoriété dans le milieu.

Kyle : merci pour vos conseils coach.

Éric : je te souhaite une longue carrière.

Kyle : vos futurs élèves auront de la chance de tomber sur une personne telle que vous. Vous dégagez un certain respect, du courage et l'envie de se surpasser, et encore plus maintenant. Ce que vous êtes en train de réaliser prouve que, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est différent, qu'on ne peut pas réussir.

Éric : ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis là.

Kyle : je suis sincère. Je vous ai détesté depuis tant d'années, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un profond respect et de l'admiration à votre égard. Si une épreuve comme celle-là m'arrivait, je n'y survirais pas.

Éric : je me disais la même chose et pourtant je suis là. On ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable Williams. Bon retour en Floride et tu me tiens aux nouvelles.

Kyle: promis coach. Bonne chance à Chicago.

Éric: merci Williams.

Le vendredi soir, Dillon était en effervescence, le match, certes amical, opposait les deux équipes de la ville. Les Lion's était existé et motivé à battre leur rival de toujours, et devant leur ancien coach, Éric Taylor, venu voir le match. Ils voulaient plus que tout offrir cette victoire au coach, l'homme qui avait construit et fait évoluer cette équipe au rang de meilleure équipe du Texas. Ils voulaient que cet homme assiste à leur victoire avant qu'il s'envole vers Chicago. Après plusieurs mois de rancœur envers leur ancien coach, aujourd'hui, ils avaient compris, pardonné et accepté son départ et ils voulaient plus que tout lui montrer ce soir, en battant les Dillon Panthers.

La famille Taylor se préparait pour le match. Éric était très heureux de l'invitation envoyée par ses joueurs pour assister au match de ce soir. Le dernier match auquel il avait assisté était juste celui après son coma. Après, tous les événements se sont enchaînés très vite. Il n'avait plus assisté à un seul match, de peur que ce soit mal perçu par la communauté et aussi parce qu'il éprouvait de la colère contre eux, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Le stade était plein et la foule surexcitée. Buddy avait réservé une place de choix pour ses amis. Les trois capitaines de chaque équipe s'avancèrent au milieu du terrain pour rejoindre l'arbitre pour procéder au tirage au sort mais au lieu que ce soit un des capitaines, ce fut Éric que l'arbitre appela au milieu du terrain pour le pile ou face. Éric était vraiment surpris mais enchanté par cette délicate attention et se rendit donc au centre du terrain sous les acclamations de la foule surexcité. Tirage au sort en faveur des Lion's, Éric demanda discrètement aux capitaines quelle phase de jeu ils souhaitaient. Le jeu commença donc par la phase offensive et Éric rejoignit sa place au côté de Tami, Grace, et Buddy qui l'attendait.

Éric : c'était ton idée ?

Buddy : pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien, ce sont tes joueurs qui ont voulu te faire cet honneur.

Éric ému : je suis heureux que mes joueurs aient compris ma décision et ils me l'ont prouvé ce soir.

Buddy : c'est de bons petits gars et je pense qu'on va assister à un match mémorable ce soir.

Éric réjouis : je le pense aussi Buddy.

Le match se solda par une belle victoire des Lion's. Les joueurs invitèrent leur coach et sa famille chez Buddy's pour y fêter leur dernière victoire ensemble. Ce fut une soirée mémorable pour tous, rempli de joie, de confession et de retrouvailles entre un coach et son équipe.

Le soir dans la chambre conjugale, Tami était soucieuse par le silence prolongé de son mari.

Tami : à quoi tu penses mon amour ?

Éric : ils veulent donner mon nom au stade des Lion's, en guise de remerciement et d'hommage.

Tami : sérieusement ?!

Éric : c'est Buddy et Madame le maire qui me l'a annoncé officiellement donc oui je suis sérieux.

Tami : et tu as répondu quoi ?

Éric : que j'allais y réfléchir.

Tami : et tu y réfléchis ?

Éric : dire oui à ce projet serait contraire à mes principes. Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais recherché la reconnaissance, ni la célébrité. Pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui.

Tami : mais ?

Éric : mais je sais pourquoi ils veulent faire ça et je me sens coupable de leur dire non.

Tami : tu veux mon avis ?

Éric : oui j'aimerais assez.

Tami : tu es encore maître de tes choix, si tu ne veux pas que le stade porte ton nom, dis-leur. Tu as toujours été franc, pourquoi ça serait diffèrent ?

Éric : ce n'est pas si simple. Ils veulent se faire pardonner et je me sens coupable de leur non.

Tami : je trouve ça malsain de leur part. Je te rappelle que, si tu n'avais pas eu cet accident, on serait parti à Chicago comme prévu. Est ce qu'il était question de donner ton nom à ce stade à ce moment-là ?

Éric : non en effet.

Tami : as-tu oublié les mots durs qu'ils ont eus à ton égard ?

Éric : non

Tami : je trouve ça bien que tu veuilles quitter en bon terme Dillon mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter n'importe quoi non plus. Tu as le droit de refuser. S'ils ont à cœur de te rendre hommage, il y a d'autres moyens.

Éric : pour être toute à fait franc, je me fous pas mal des gens d'ici et encore plus de madame le maire et ils peuvent se la mettre où je pense leur hommage. Ce qui m'embête le plus ce sont la réaction de mes joueurs. Je viens à peine de retrouver leur confiance, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient déçus.

Tami : Ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de passionné qui n'attache pas trop d'importance à son image publique.

Éric taquin : j'ai compris, tu ne veux absolument pas que mon nom soit associer à Dillon !

Tami : ton nom doit être associé uniquement au mien !

Éric : je te jure que personne d'autre que toi n'aura ce privilège, pas même un stade de football. Je t'aime Madame Tami Taylor.

Tami : je t'aime aussi Éric Taylor.

Éric : j'ai envie de toi !

Tami taquine : quelle délicatesse !

Éric la regardant dans les yeux : est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser te montrer à quel point je t'aime ?

Tami embrassant son mari : voilà qui est mieux. Allez viens mon amour !

Le lendemain Éric annonça sa décision à madame le maire, et malgré une déception évidente, elle s'engagea à respecter sa volonté mais, elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir une famille aussi influente sans rien faire. Avec la complicité de Buddy et d'autres membres de son équipe, ainsi que les frères Riggins, elle concocta une soirée barbecue géant sur le stade des Lion's. La petite fête est programmée samedi soir, la veille du départ des Taylor.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, Tami avait fini son travail à l'école et pouvait enfin aider pour les cartons. La veille de leur départ, tous leurs cartons étaient prêts, les meubles démontés, prêts à être chargé dans le camion de déménagement le lendemain. En fin d'après-midi, Riggins débarqua, paniqué chez eux.

Éric : Riggins ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Billy : c'est les flics, ils ont débarqué en plein milieu de l'entrainement, ils veulent embarquer Junior, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les dissuader. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez venir et témoignez en sa faveur, vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Éric : ok j'arrive tout de suite.

Tami : on vient avec toi Éric. Grace !

Grace : j'arrive maman.

Éric partit devant avec Billy, suivi par Tami et Grace. Arrivé au stade, Billy conduisit les Taylor sur le terrain et là, surprise général, une centaine de personnes était réunie sur le terrain, les acclamant. Julie et Matt étaient là, avec Buddy, Smash, Vince, Tim, Luke, Landry, Jason, Jess et Tyra. Derrière eux, des citoyens de Dillon Est et de Dillon Ouest.

Madame le maire : je sais que vous ne vouliez pas d'hommage mais vous, ainsi que votre femme, ont contribué à l'évolution de cette ville et nous ne voulions pas pour laisser partir sans vous remercier. Tami, vous avez consacré beaucoup de temps pour nos jeunes, vous avez effectué beaucoup de changements positifs dans nos programmes scolaires et renouvelée une bonne partie de notre matériel scolaire. Grace à vous, notre école de Dillon Ouest a obtenu le ruban bleu d'excellence et vous avez contribué à la réussite de notre école de Dillon Est. Éric, vous nous avez offert 3 belles victoires de championnat du Texas et de bon classement, que ce soit avec les Panthers ou les Lion's, mais vous avez avant tout éduqué nos jeunes citoyens, vous leur avez inculqué vos valeurs et le dépassement de soi. Vous avez contribué à la réussite de beaucoup de joueur, comme Smash et Vince. Nous sommes fières de vous avoir comptés parmi nos citoyens pendant 8 ans. Nous vous remercions de votre engagement personnel à l'encontre de la jeune génération. Merci à vous et je vous souhaite une très belle réussite dans votre projet futur.

Tami ému : merci à tous, nous sommes très émus mon mari et moi-même par cette surprise. Dillon restera dans nos cœurs. Nous n'oublierons jamais votre élan de générosité financière envers mon mari. Encore une fois, merci pour cela.

Éric : ma femme et moi sommes des gens simples mais habités par nos métiers respectifs. Nous avons fait du mieux que l'on pouvait pour que la jeunesse soit à égalité des chances face à leur avenir. Vous voir ici, tout réuni pour nous remercier est la plus belle récompense pour nous, cela signifie que nous avons atteint notre objectif. Il faut savoir que nous n'aurions jamais réussi sans votre volonté de changer les choses. Merci à vous de nous avoir fait confiance.

Le principal Burnwell : Éric, Tami, je suis heureux de vous offrir officiellement un partenariat entre mon école et la vôtre.

Tami: merci Burnwell.

Eric: merci Burnwell.

 _(Applaudissement)_

Éric : je voulais rajouter encore une chose. Ces 9 derniers mois on était une épreuve pour nous tous. J'ai éprouvé un sentiment de trahison et de colère contre certains d'entre vous et je sais que c'était partagé. Les tords étaient des deux côtés. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été franc avec vous tous et je m'en excuse. Si vous êtes réuni aujourd'hui pour nous, c'est que quelque part, on fond de vous, vous avez pardonné mes nombreux faux pas. J'en suis très heureux. Je m'en serai voulu de vous quitter en mauvais terme, pas après vos dons pour ma rééducation et mon fauteuil. Nous quittons aujourd'hui Dillon avec le cœur gros mais comme vous savez, cette décision était nécessaire et de plus, ma fille, Julie ici présent, nous a fait le plus beau des cadeaux, celui d'être grand parents. Nous ne voulons plus vivre loin, l'un de l'autre. Nous t'aimons très fort Julie.

Julie couru dans les bras de ses parents : je vous aime aussi.

La démonstration affective de la famille Taylor émue tous les invités. Ils comprenaient que la famille était plus importante que sa carrière et qu'après tous les évènements tragiques qu'ils avaient subis, ils avaient le droit de vivre heureux et réuni. Toute la rancœur contre leur coach était effacée définitivement.

Pendant la petite fête, notre couple était bien souvent séparé et passait d'une personne à une autre. Éric passait son temps avec ses anciens joueurs et Buddy.

Buddy : alors Éric, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie ?

Éric : j'avoue que Chicago est une magnifique ville, et je mis sens bien. J'ai rencontré un jeune homme avec qui je suis très proche. J'ai fait sa connaissance aux séances de thérapie de groupe, il est paraplégique comme moi et on s'entraide énormément.

Jason : on dirait que vous avez rencontré votre « Herc ».

Éric : oui et d'ailleurs il souhaiterait te rencontrer un de ses jours. Il a le même parcours que toi.

Jason : si je suis en déplacement vers Chicago, vous me le présenterez.

Éric : marché conclu. D'ailleurs, je vous invite tous à l'inauguration de notre école. Si tous se passent bien, on compte l'ouvrir pour la rentrée de septembre.

Smash : on viendra coach.

Vince : oui c'est clair, on ne loupera pas un événement aussi important.

Éric : vous en êtes où dans vos carrières respectives ?

Smash : je passe officiellement pro et j'ai déjà 4 offres de contrat des équipes de Houston Texan, Dallas Cowboys, Tennessee Titans, Carolina Panthers

Éric : ce sont toute de très bonne équipe, les Carolina Panthers sont très bien classés et je connais leur coach. Si tu veux un conseil tu devrais accepter leur offre, tu as une réelle opportunité avec eux.

Smash : j'avoue que ma préférence était pour eux.

Éric : et toi Vince ?

Vince : je suis dans ma dernière année universitaire, et j'ai déjà une bonne notoriété. Je pense pouvoir accéder à une carrière pro.

Éric : garde la tête froide et soit irréprochable.

Vince : vous s'inquiéter pas, ce qui s'est passé avec les Lion's ne se reproduira plus.

Éric : tu as une réelle chance de décrocher une place parmi la meilleure équipe du pays. Ne lâche rien !

Vince : je ne lâcherai rien. Vous m'avez fait confiance et je ne vous décevrai pas coach.

Éric : j'en suis sûr. Et Toi Tim ?

Tim : vous allez rire mais je me suis inscrit à un programme de formation pour apprendre la menuiserie.

Smash : sans déconner Tim ! Tu reprends le chemin de l'école ?

Tim : c'est une formation de 6 mois ou je vais alterner école et apprentissage afin de décrocher un diplôme de menuisier.

Éric : c'est surprenant de ta part mais je crois en ton projet. Je ne te savais menuisier dans l'âme.

Tim : c'est en construisant ma maison que j'ai découvert mon amour pour le bois et l'envie de construire des choses de mes propres mains. J'espère juste que je ne me réveille pas trop tard pour prendre ma vie en main. J'ai trop déconné.

Éric : il n'est jamais trop tard pour cela Tim. Regarde-moi, j'ai cru avoir un avenir tout tracé et pourtant, à 45 ans je me retrouve paraplégique et j'ai dû reprendre ma vie en main.

Tim : justement c'était l'élément déclencheur pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience que la vie pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain. Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, avoir ma propre famille qui m'attendrait tous les soirs à la maison.

Jason : je rêve, notre Tim veut se caser !

Smash : je te rejoins à 100% Jason.

Tim : vous êtes trop bête ! J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule.

Jason : on te taquine Tim ! Je suis content pour toi mon pote.

Éric : je peux te parler en privé Tim ?

Tim : bien sûr.

Éric : je t'ai vu évoluer depuis des années. Tu es devenu un homme aujourd'hui et je suis sûr que la vie te sera plus simple maintenant que tu as pris confiance en toi.

Tim : vous croyez que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

Éric : je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Tu m'as montré ta maison, j'ai adoré et franchement, moi, j'en saurai incapable.

Tim : merci coach.

Éric : avant que je parte, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Tim : je ne mérite pas votre remerciement. J'aurai dû vous empêcher de partir.

Éric : j'étais dans un état second et je n'aurais écouté personne me dire ce que j'avais à faire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie parce que tu as prévenu ma femme rapidement et que vous êtes intervenu rapidement sur moi. (Éric lui tendit un chèque) Tient Tim, cet argent te donnera un coup de pouce dans ton projet de vie.

Tim : je ne peux pas accepter coach.

Éric : accepte ce chèque Tim et nous serons quittes.

Tim : vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Éric : toute à fait.

Tim : merci coach.

( _Éric s'adressa ensuite à Buddy en privé)_

Éric : je voudrais te demander un service.

Buddy : je t'écoute.

Éric : j'aurai besoin de toi pour démarcher les nombreuses écoles dans les Etats voisins à Chicago. Tu as toujours su y faire contrairement à moi.

Buddy : je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir. Et tu prévois ça pour quand ?

Éric : pas avant un mois je pense, il faut attendre que les travaux avancent pour qu'on puisse fixer, avec Tami, une date d'ouverture. Je pense qu'on partira une dizaine de jours sur les routes pour visiter un maximum d'écoles.

Buddy : pas de problème pour moi. Tu me retiens au courant pour les dates.

Éric : on fait comme ça Buddy.

Buddy : et sinon tu ne nous en veux pas trop pour cette petite fête improvisée ?

Éric : non, bien sûr que non. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir autant de monde réuni pour nous. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela.

Buddy : on n'a filtré les entrées, on ne voulait que des gens honnêtes et sincères, les gens qui vous ont aidé et qui n'ont jamais mis en doute vos compétences. On ne voulait surtout pas que cette fête finisse en règlement de compte.

Éric : je me doutais bien qu'il y avait encore des rancœurs contre moi.

Buddy : que veux-tu, c'est Dillon.

Éric : en tout cas à Chicago personne ne me connaît et c'est vraiment agréable. C'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin pour une nouvelle vie.

Buddy : j'espère que ta tranquillité ne sera pas perturbée par les journalistes. Ils voulaient à tout prix assister au discours de madame le Maire et obtenir une interview de toi avant ton départ pour Chicago.

Éric : décidément ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille.

Buddy : Personne n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit, troublé notre pot de départ surprise.

Éric : j'apprécie le geste.

Buddy : Je suis heureux que tu es retrouvé la paix et ta joie de vivre, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire autant. Tu t'es métamorphosé depuis que tu vis à Chicago. Ça me fend le cœur de te voir partir mais tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu vas énormément me manquer mon plus fidèle ami.

Éric : je n'avais aucun regret de quitter Dillon, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je laisse derrière moi beaucoup d'ami et une famille. Tu vas me manquer mon ami !

Nos deux amis restèrent quelques secondes entrelacées.

Buddy en rigolant : c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas accepté que ce stade porte ton nom. J'aurai eu l'impression que tu étais encore ici et on aurait continué à boire des bières ensemble.

Éric : tu me connais, je suis un homme de principe, et franchement, entre nous, ce n'est pas un peu gros comme hommage.

Buddy : ah Éric ! Tu es trop modeste. Tu le mérites amplement ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de coach qui a un tel palmarès.

Éric : j'ai fait ce métier par passion, par pour mes bagues, ni pour un stade. Ma plus grande satisfaction c'est d'avoir permis à des jeunes de la rue de pouvoir en sortir.

Buddy : lucide et vaillant !

Éric : nous vaincrons !

 _(Ensuite, Éric parti rejoindre sa femme qui était avec Tyra.)_

Éric : salut Tyra, comment vas-tu ?

Tyra : très bien Monsieur Taylor. Alors c'est le grand départ ?

Éric : comme tu vois.

Tami : tu te rends compte Éric, Tyra étudie la politique.

Éric : quel genre de politique ?

Tyra : la lutte des inégalités. Je suis en train de rédiger mon mémoire sur les inégalités entre les classes sociales. C'est un sujet passionnant et personnel.

Éric : eh bien bon courage Tyra pour la suite de tes recherches.

Tyra : merci Monsieur Taylor. _(Éric s'éloigna des filles pour rejoindre Grace et Julie)_

Tami : si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, appelle-moi. Je m'y connais en inégalité. Je lutte tous les jours contre.

Tyra : vous voulez parler de votre mari ?

Tami : une fois qu'une personne est différente des autres on le montre forcément du doigt. Éric n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier malheureusement. C'est bien que des femmes se battre contre les discriminations et la lutte des classes sociales.

Tyra : Vous pensez que votre mari pourrait témoigner ?

Tami : je peux te parler de ce qu'il a vécu mais pour Éric, c'est encore un sujet sensible pour lui.

Tyra : je comprends. Ça pas dû être simple tous les jours.

Tami : en effet. J'avais l'impression de vivre avec un autre homme durant ses 9 derniers mois. Je suis passé plusieurs fois tout prêt d'être veuve et je ne remercierai jamais assez dieu d'avoir épargné et guidé Éric jusqu'à la guérison.

Tyra : je suis sincèrement désolé de l'apprendre et vous ne méritiez pas cela.

Tami : personne ne devrait vivre ça.

Tyra : je passe à Chicago pour un congrès dans une quinzaine de jours. On pourrait se voir et vous me raconterez tout. Votre histoire m'intéresse et je veux qu'elle serve d'exemple. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tami : pourquoi pas. Il faut que j'en parle à Éric avant et je tiens au courant.

Tyra : merci Madame Taylor.

La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et le lendemain les Taylor partaient définitivement de Dillon.


	32. Chapter 32

La famille Taylor arriva dans la nouvelle maison en milieu d'après-midi. Nathan était là pour les accueillir, ainsi que les parents d'Éric.

Papa : salut fils, bienvenu à la maison. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

Éric surprit: papa, maman ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Papa : ta mère et moi avions des vacances alors on s'est dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de notre aide pour le déménagement.

Maman : en tout cas c'est une charmante maison que vous avez là.

Éric : mais…. vous êtes arrivé quand ?

Papa : i jours. Julie est venue nous chercher à l'aéroport et nous a fait visiter la maison avant de partir vous rejoindre à Dillon.

Éric : tu ne nous as rien dit Julie ?

Julie : c'était une surprise.

Tami : ça nous fait très plaisir que vous soyez venu et je crois que 4 bras supplémentaires ne seront pas de refus pour décharger nos affaires. Le voyage a été long et fatiguant, surtout pour Éric, il a fallu qu'on s'arrête 3 fois en route.

Éric gêne: je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de conduire aussi longtemps.

Papa : bon le principal c'est que vous êtes arrivé sans encombre. Tu peux aller te reposer fils, on va gérer la situation avec Tami.

Éric : non ça ira.

Maman : mettons-nous au travail !

Chacun se mit donc au travail, Matt et le père d'Éric s'occupaient de porter les meubles dans la maison, guidaient par la consigne d'Éric. Julie, la maman d'Éric et Nathan se chargeaient des cartons sous les ordres de Tami.

Le plus gros du déménagement prit fin en début de soirée. La famille Taylor, sans Julie et Matt, parti un peu plus tôt, prit un moment de répit à table. Les conversations se centraient surtout sur leur départ de Dillon, ainsi que sur Nathan.

Papa : alors Nathan, vous vous plaisez dans notre famille ?

Nathan : oui Monsieur, Éric m'avait prévenu que vous étiez des gens simples.

Maman : où sont vos parents ?

Nathan : mon père est mort au combat et ma mère habite loin d'ici.

Maman : vous n'avez pas songé à retourner vers elle après votre accident ?

Nathan : pas vraiment, ma mère est du genre indépendante et dépensière. J'ai tout fait pour obtenir une bourse d'étude pour partir de chez elle. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais considéré ma mère comme tels. Vous, c'est différent, vous avez l'air d'être une famille uni et toujours prêt à s'entraider.

Maman : ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. On n'a retrouvé notre fils seulement il y a quelques mois.

Nathan : vous vous étiez perdu de vue ?

Éric : j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents à l'âge de 20 ans mais aujourd'hui je regrette cette décision et je suis heureux qu'ils refassent parti de ma vie. Je te conseille d'en faire autant avec ta mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nathan : ma mère n'a jamais été présente pour moi depuis la mort de mon père.

Papa : nous aussi, nous avons fait des erreurs avec notre fils et pourtant il a trouvé la force de nous pardonner.

Nathan : comment avez-vous réagi à l'accident de votre fils ?

Papa : on n'a su que c'était le moment de faire la paix avec lui et qu'il sache qu'on l'a toujours aimé malgré le temps perdu et qu'il aurait besoin de notre soutien plus que jamais.

Nathan : ma mère, elle a juste envoyé un chèque pour payer ma rééducation, avec un petit courrier me disant qu'elle était désolée pour mon accident et me demandant de rester ici, à Chicago, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'accueillir chez elle. Vous croyez que c'est quelque chose à dire pour une mère ?

Maman : non, en effet. Je suis désolé pour cela Nathan.

Éric : dorénavant tu fais partie de la famille.

Tami : je rejoins mon mari, tu es ici chez toi. Où loges-tu Nathan ?

Nathan : je loue une chambre d'étudiant.

Tami : on n'a une chambre d'ami si tu veux.

Nathan : non merci madame mais l'apprécie l'offre. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard.

Éric : je te raccompagne.

 _(Sur le palier)_

Éric : merci pour ton coup de main Nathan. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

Nathan : merci Éric mais je crois que vous avez besoin d'être en famille ce soir.

Éric : bon très bien, je n'insiste pas. Demain, je viens te chercher pour notre séance de thérapie ?

Nathan : je ne pensais pas que vous iriez. Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à faire dans la maison.

Éric : certes mais il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai déjà loupé 4 séances.

Nathan : dans ce cas, a demain Éric. Bonne soirée.

 _(Son père arriva derrière lui, juste après le départ de Nathan)_

Papa : il est charmant ce gamin.

Éric : on s'entraide beaucoup lui et moi. Il a l'âge d'être mon fils mais pourtant je le considère plus comme mon petit frère à qui je me confie sans détour et qui veille sur moi comme moi je veille sur lui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé faire une telle rencontre en thérapie de groupe.

Papa : je suis vraiment heureux pour toi mon fils. Et sinon, pas trop dure de quitter Dillon ?

Éric : un peu chamboulé et triste mais ça ira mieux au fil du temps.

Papa : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand on sait quitter, tu comptais reprendre ton métier de coach.

Éric : un différend avec les supporters et d'autres choses sans importance.

Papa : du genre ?

Éric : trop de souvenir. On n'avait besoin de s'éclipser de Dillon pour faire le point, comme toi à l'époque je suppose. Et puis Julie nous a annoncé sa grossesse et là j'ai su que c'était vraiment ce qu'on avait besoin. Prendre un nouveau départ.

Papa : je trouve cela très courageuse. C'est jamais simple de tout plaqué du jour au lendemain et recommençait une vie ailleurs. Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le faire puisque je suis revenu vers ta mère.

Éric : tu as retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes contrairement à moi. A Dillon, tous me rappelaient ma vie d'avant et c'est difficile de se reconstruire avec ça.

Papa : tes séances de thérapie t'aident bien ?

Éric : j'avance doucement vers l'acceptation et j'ouvre mon esprit sur les nouvelles choses que je peux faire.

Papa : tu as combien de séance par semaine ?

Éric : 2 pour le moment.

Papa : et ça consiste en quoi ?

Éric : c'est surtout basé sur le dialogue et l'écoute. A chaque séance, chacun notre tour, nous devons raconter ce que nous avons fait de nos journées et des difficultés rencontrées, parler de nos ressentis.

Papa : ça ne doit pas être facile de parler de soi devant des inconnus, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que toi.

Éric : au début ce n'était pas simple, comme le faîte de ne plus marcher, mais après ça devient naturel. D'ailleurs, on n'est plus des inconnus les uns pour les autres, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis très longtemps les uns les autres, c'est assez bizarre comme relation quand on n'y pense. Il y a des choses que j'ai dites en séance que Tami ignore.

Papa : comme quoi par exemple ?

Éric : si je veux que Tami ne soit pas au courant, c'est également valable pour le reste d'entre vous. C'est trop personnel.

Papa : si c'est personnel, pourquoi arrives-tu à en parler en séance et pas à nous. Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

Éric : ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais plutôt de respect et de compassion. Dans notre groupe on n'a tous des situations similaires, on comprend les réactions de chacun et on compatit parce qu'on n'a tous était confronté un jour ou l'autre aux mêmes choses.

Papa : j'ai été dans ta situation Éric, je peux comprend ce que tu traverses plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette famille !

Éric : crois-moi papa, il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Un jour peut-être je vous dirai tout mais à l'heure actuelle c'est trop frais et trop douloureux dans mon esprit.

Papa : je respecte et je veux que tu saches que je serai une oreille attentive le jour où tu voudras parler.

Éric : merci papa. Je suis heureux d'avoir renoué avec vous.

Papa : nous aussi. Allez, va donc te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue.

Éric : en effet, la journée a été longue. Bonne nuit papa.

Papa : bonne nuit fils.

Éric rentra donc se coucher, suivi de près par Tami. Notre couple s'endormi rapidement, épuiser par cette longue journée. Pendant ce temps, les parents d'Éric et Grace discutèrent dans le salon.

Maman : alors ma chérie, pas trop triste de quitter ta ville natale ?

Grace : pas du tout, je suis très enthousiasme de commencer une nouvelle vie ici. Avant son accident, papa m'avait dit qu'il me prendrait en tant que coach assistant, j'espère qu'il voudra toujours, je n'ai pas osé lui en reparler.

Papa : tu t'intéresses au coaching ?

Grace : c'est ce que je voudrais faire mais papa m'a prévenu que très peu de femme y arrive. Il m'a promis qu'il me soutiendrait et m'accompagnerais si c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

Maman : c'est très bien que tu t'intéresses au football mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies tes études. Tu es bonne à l'école ?

Grace : oui mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je veux c'est participer au projet de mes parents.

Maman : tu ne peux pas quitter l'école à ton âge.

Grace : non mais je peux étudier chez moi tout en m'investissant dans leur école.

Maman : tu en as parlé avec tes parents ?

Grace : non pas encore mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord, et puis maman pourra m'aider dans mes cours à la maison.

Papa : qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Dillon ?

Grace : rien, pourquoi ?

Papa : quand on n'est venu à la maison te garder, tu adorais l'école et aujourd'hui tu nous dis de ne plus vouloir y retourner.

Grace : pendant plusieurs mois j'ai subi des moqueries de mes camarades de classe. Ils parlaient méchamment de mon père.

Papa : tu lui en as parlé ?

Grace : oui mais beaucoup plus tard. Je ne veux plus aller à l'école, parce que je me sens plus à ma place.

Maman : c'est normal que tu te sentes plus à ta place parce que tu as vécu des choses qu'une fille de ton âge ne devrait jamais connaître, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter d'aller à l'école. L'école est importante pour construire son avenir et sa personnalité. Ne fait pas la même erreur que ton père.

Grace : qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Papa : ton père a arrêté ses études à 14 ans et il a commencé à traîner dans les rues avec une bande de délinquant plus vieux que lui. Un jour, il s'est fait arrêter pendant le braquage d'une supérette. Il est passé devant un juge pour enfant pour ça. Le jour où le juge nous a appelés pour nous annoncer que notre fils était en garde à vue, c'était un tel choc pour nous puisqu'on n'était absolument pas au courant de l'arrêt de ses études.

Grace : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Papa : le juge a envoyé Éric dans un pensionnat pour jeune délinquant, il y est resté 1 an. Ça l'a remis dans le droit chemin et surtout c'est là qu'il a découvert véritablement le football.

Grace : pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi il ne vous a pas mise au courant ?

Papa : c'est de notre faute, on la laisser trop souvent livrer a lui-même. Il s'est senti abandonné et peut être que, pour lui, c'était la seule solution pour nous montrer qu'il existait.

Grace pensive: peut-être que c'est également ce que je veux.

Maman : attirez leur attention ?

Grace : oui. Tout est si différent depuis l'accident de papa. Avec maman, nos discussions tournaient exclusivement sur papa ou sur Dillon. Avec papa on n'a pas vraiment discuté depuis. Jamais ils ne m'ont demandé comme ça se passait mes études, ou si j'avais un petit copain.

Papa : tes parents ont eu beaucoup de truc à gérer et toi tu leur as montrée que tu étais capable de te gérer toi-même. Ils t'ont peut-être laissé de côté mais ils ne-t-on jamais renier. Tes parents t'aiment très fort, ça ce vois.

Maman : les choses s'améliorent avec le temps. Il faut que tu en discutes avec eux. Tu veux que je leur en parle.

Grace : je veux bien grand-mère.

Maman : tu pourras compte sur nous ma chérie. Allez au lit maintenant, il se fait tard.

Grace : bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin Éric ce rendit avec Nathan à sa séance avec le psy. Pendant ce temps, la maman d'Éric parla avec Tami de Grace.

Maman : Tami, il faudrait que je te parle en privé. C'est au sujet de ta fille, Grace.

Tami inquiet : que se passe-t-il ?

Maman : hier soir, mon mari et moi avons discuté avec Grace et elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait plus aller à l'école.

Tami : quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a que 13 ans.

Maman : elle a juste dit qu'elle ne se sentait plus à sa place avec les jeunes de son âge. Elle veut étudier à la maison, tout en bossant avec vous. Éric lui a dit qu'il la prendrait en tant que coach assistant. C'est vrai ?

Tami : Éric lui a dit qu'elle viendrait les weekends seulement mais il n'a jamais été question d'arrêter les études pour venir travailler avec nous. Pourquoi elle s'est mis une chose comme ça en tête ?

Maman : c'est évident pourtant, elle veut attirer votre attention.

Tami haussant le ton: vous insinuez qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle ?

Maman : c'est elle qui nous la dit.

Tami les larmes aux yeux : je n'ai pas vu le mal-être d'Éric, puis maintenant, celui de ma propre fille. Mais quelle mère je suis ?

Maman : Tami, vous êtes une excellente mère. Grace veut juste retrouver une vie de famille normale.

Tami : normale ?

Maman : elle veut juste des journées shopping avec vous, regarder un match avec son père. Tout ce qu'on fait dans une famille. Depuis presque un an, tout tourne autour d'Éric, que ce soit vos discussions avec elle, ou avec lui, vos décisions, son entourage demande toujours après son père avant de savoir si elle, elle va bien. Vous comprenez ?

Tami : Grace est jalouse de son père ?

Maman : non, elle aime son père. Je pense juste qu'elle a besoin d'un père et d'une mère présente à ces côtés, et non l'inverse.

Tami : Grace à toujours était là et à l'écoute et nous, nous l'avons laissé livrer à elle-même.

Maman : nous avons connu la même erreur mais Grace a su attirer notre attention avant que ce soit trop tard.

Tami : dès qu'Éric rentrera de chez le psy, nous discuterons avec notre fille.

Quand Éric rentra de sa séance, Tami lui fit part de sa conversation avec sa belle-mère. Ensemble, ils appelèrent Grace pour discuter.

Tami : ta grand-mère nous a appris que tu voulais arrêter l'école. C'est vrai ?

Grace : pourquoi je ne peux pas être scolarisé dans votre école ? Comme ça, je pourrai vous aider en même temps qu'étudier.

Éric : ma puce, il est hors de question que tu sois scolarisé dans une école de la deuxième chance.

Grace : mais pourquoi ? Toi tu es bien parti en pensionnat pour délinquant et tu as réussi dans la vie.

Éric : qui t'a dit ça ?

Grace : grand père.

Éric : il faut que tu comprennes une chose, moi je n'avais pas le choix, toi oui.

Grace : pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Ou même à Julie ? Et toi maman, tu le savais ?

Tami : oui je le savais et ton grand père a eu tort de te dire cela. Si ton père n'a pas voulu vous en parlez c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Grace : ah oui ? Laquelle ?

Éric : pour éviter que mes filles pensent que ce genre d'école peut être bien pour elle puisque leur propre père l'a fréquenté et a réussi. Je ne suis pas fière de mon adolescence et je ne veux pas que mes filles prennent exemple sur moi.

Grace : je t'aime papa, je t'admire et encore plus maintenant. Quand je l'ai su, je n'ai pas eu honte d'être ta fille, au contraire et je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec tes jeunes footballs.

Éric : vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Ta mère et moi voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Tami : ma chérie, on n'a reçu ton message. Cette dernière année a été plus qu'éprouvante pour nous trois et nous avons t'avons laissé de côté, malgré nous. C'est toi qui as pris ma place dans cette famille, tu as géré la situation et tu as su être une oreille attentive pour nous deux. Aujourd'hui, on va reprendre nos rôles respectifs, et tu vas nous dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Grace : je suis très contente d'être à Chicago avec vous, j'adore cette ville. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter l'école, mais plutôt de fréquenter une école professionnelle. Vous le savez déjà, j'adore le football et je veux devenir coach sportif comme papa. Je me suis déjà renseigné et justement il y a une école pas très loin de Chicago qui propose ce genre de cursus pour garçon et fille.

Éric : j'en ai entendu parler effectivement, c'est une école assez récente et très peu de filles y sont admises.

Grace : je veux tenter d'y rentrer quand même. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait foncer pour ne pas regretter.

Éric : c'est vrai

Tami : on peut se rendre à cette école tous ensembles et voir ce qu'il en n'est. D'accord Éric ?

Éric : c'est bon pour moi.

Grace : oh merci, je vous aime !

Éric : tu intégreras mon équipe de coach quand notre projet sera sur pied. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que j'ai appris du coach Timothy, c'est lui qui m'a transmis l'amour du football et qui m'a sorti de ma période de délinquance. Mais en contrepartie, tu dois bosser à l'école que ce soit dans l'école de coach où une autre et surtout, dit toi bien que, sous prétexte que tu es une fille, on t'en demandera toujours plus.

Grace : c'est compris papa.

Tami : l'offre de ton père sera un plus dans ta scolarité, même si tu dois choisir une autre voie.

Grace : j'en suis consciente et je veux y croire.

Éric : bon, si on sortait boire un verre rien que tous les trois. Ça vous dit ?

Grace : oh oui papa !

Tami : je suis partante également.

Éric : allons-y. Ma puce, tu veux faire un tour de fauteuil _(Grace le regard surprit),_ n'aie pas peur, tu me feras pas mal. Allez viens, assis toi sur mes genoux et ta mère va nous pousser.

Grace regarda sa mère : je peux maman ?

Tami sourit: puisque ton père te le dit. Ça va être sympa.

Éric sourit à sa femme : prépare-toi, tu auras droit à ton tour de manège.

Le reste de la journée, Éric, Tami et Grace la passa rien que tous les trois entre repas au restaurant, balade au Millenium Park et visite de la tour Hancock et sa vue panoramique sur la ville.


	33. Chapter 33

Éric et Tami emmena toute la famille, y compris Nathan, visiter les locaux de leur future école.

Papa : alors c'est ici ! La bâtisse est superbe en tout cas.

Éric : attend de voir l'intérieur !

A l'entrée, l'accueil, juste à gauche, le bureau de Tami, et à droite un long couloir desservant 4 classes, et tout au fond du couloir, la salle d'administration. A l'étage on retrouve les dortoirs composés d'une dizaine de chambre. Derrière le bâtiment, le terrain de football, et à gauche les vestiaires et le bureau d'Éric.

Papa : quel sera la capacité d'accueil ?

Éric : une quarantaine pour le moment.

Tami : on préfère nous consacrer à temps plein pour un nombre réduit d'élève pour commencer.

Papa : vous avez raison. Est-ce que vous avez des demandes d'inscription ?

Tami : 5 élèves nous a été envoyé par monsieur le maire et Éric va prochainement faire du démarchage dans la région.

Papa regarda son fils : tu veux que je t'accompagne fils ?

Éric : Buddy viendra avec moi, il a beaucoup de contact dans le milieu.

Papa : et tu souhaites faire ça quand ?

Éric : Buddy arrive samedi matin et on partira lundi matin.

Maman : en tout cas j'adore cette école et j'ai hâte de la voir fini.

Éric : les travaux avancent plutôt bien. Tami commencera les recrutements et s'occupera de tout ce qu'il faut pour l'enseignement dès la semaine prochaine.

Tami : il y a encore beaucoup de travail avant l'ouverture mais on espère être prêt pour la rentrée de septembre.

Julie : il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne soyez pas prêt. Nous allons tous nous y mettre et la « Chicago Taylor school » ouvrira en septembre.

Éric : « Chicago Taylor school » ?

Julie : c'est comme ça que la presse désigne votre école. Ça sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tami : j'aime assez. Et toi mon chéri ?

Éric : pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec les journalistes. Notre école est vraiment un projet familial.

Julie : à ce propos, avec Matt, on se disait qu'on pourrait intervenir dans le cadre d'ateliers pour leur faire découvrir l'art et le journalisme.

Tami : ça pourrait être sympas !

Éric : vous êtes sûr que vous aurez le temps avec l'arrivé du bébé ?

Julie : ça nous tient à cœur et comme tu viens de le dire, c'est un projet familial et quoi qu'il arrive nous serons disponibles pour vous.

Tami : merci Julie. Merci Matt.

Éric : bon assez discuté de nous. Si on allait quelque part en ville passer le reste de la journée, tous ensembles.

Matt : ça vous dit une balade sur le lac Michigan ?

Tami : quelle excellente idée Matt !

Maman : je suis partante aussi.

Éric : ok, va pour une balade sur le lac.

La journée ce passa merveilleusement bien, chacun profitait de la vue merveilleuse sur le lac. Éric voulait profiter de ses parents avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux le lendemain. Tami les laissa donc seul dans leur coin, et ce rendit vers ses filles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Éric et Tami, accompagnés de leur jeune fille, avaient rendez-vous avec le proviseur du lycée professionnel de coaching situé à quelques kilomètres de Chicago.

Le proviseur : bonjour jeune fille, coach Taylor, madame Taylor. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Expliquez-moi le but de votre visite.

Grace : je veux intégrer votre école pour apprendre le métier de coach. Je suis une grande passionnée de football et depuis toute petite j'assiste aux matchs de mon père.

Le proviseur : qu'est-ce qui vous motive ?

Grace : c'est le moyen de vivre de ma passion et de faire du bien autour de moi.

Le proviseur : vous êtes consciente que le monde du football, surtout pour les femmes, est impitoyable

Grace : j'en suis consciente, j'ai déjà vu mon père face à des choix que ce soit pour sa carrière ou celle de ses joueurs. Je suis aussi consciente qu'une carrière ce gagne au fil des ans. Je sais aussi qu'il y a très peu de fille au poste de coach et je veux y remédier. Il y a quelques années, mon père a laissé sa chance à Jess Merriweather, vous avez vu son parcours.

Le proviseur : Jess est seulement la deuxième femme à avoir atteint ce niveau. Sinon, je vois dans votre dossier que vous venez de finir votre seconde année de collège, pourquoi venir ici alors que vous n'avez pas l'âge, ni le niveau requis pour intégrer notre école.

Tami : nous sommes parfaitement au courant de la situation mais notre fille ne souhaite plus fréquenter le cursus scolaire normal. Nous venons justement vers vous pour savoir s'il existe une solution qui lui permettrait d'intégrer une classe préparatoire

Le proviseur : pourquoi voulez-vous arrêter le cursus scolaire normal ?

Grace : suite à l'accident de mon père, j'ai subi du harcèlement verbal de la part de mes camarades de classes. Mes professeurs avaient soit pitié de moi et me donner toujours des bonne notes même si mon devoir n'était pas réussi, où soient, ils me méprisaient parce que j'étais la fille du coach Taylor. Suite à cela, j'ai perdu mon goût aux études. Moi ce que je veux faire c'est suivre des cours afin d'apprendre un métier.

Le proviseur : je vous ai entendu jeune fille, maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vos parents, en privé.

Grace : bien sûr.

Le proviseur : j'ai regardé le bulletin de note de sa dernière année, ses notes ont chuté.

Tami : nous sommes parfaitement au courant de sa situation scolaire.

Le proviseur : vous étiez au courant du harcèlement ?

Éric : oui nous étions au courant.

Le proviseur : c'est une bonne chose, beaucoup de parents ignorent ce que son enfant traverse. Vu ce que j'ai vu, votre fille est pleine de bonne volonté mais étant donné son niveau scolaire, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne pourra pas suivre, même si elle intègre une classe préparatoire. Je pense qu'une école « seconde chance » serait plus adaptée à votre fille.

Éric haussa le ton : écoutez-moi bien, ma fille n'ira pas dans ce genre d'école. Son niveau scolaire est bas mais pas catastrophique, je sais qu'elle peut rattraper son retard.

Le proviseur : ne le prenait pas mal mais comment une telle situation a pu se produire ?

Éric : je ne vous permets pas de nous juger !

Le proviseur : je ne vous juge pas, je m'interroge. Je connais votre carrière coach et votre patience avec vos joueurs et je ne comprends pas comme vous avez pu laisser votre fille en arriver là.

Tami: vous pensez que notre fille aurait eu envie d'étudier après avoir vu son père ce battre tous les jours pour retrouver une vie normale et sa mère tentant de continuer de mener une vie un peu prêt normal. La situation nous a dépassés, nous en sommes conscients mais je pense que personne ne peut comprendre t'en qu'il n'a pas vécu une situation similaire.

Le proviseur : je suppose que vous avez raison. Veuillez bien m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Éric : oublions ça. Je comprends vos inquiétudes mais sachez qu'aujourd'hui nous avons mis de l'ordre dans nos vie et nous serons présent pour elle. Vous savez, notre fille, c'est une personne passionnée et elle ne compte pas ses heures quand il s'agit de vivre sa passion.

Le proviseur : est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu coacher ?

Éric : elle m'a déjà assisté lors des entrainements. Elle a vraiment le potentiel pour y arriver sinon je ne vous ferai pas perdre votre temps, ni le sien.

Le proviseur : écoutez, j'ai un marché a vous proposez. Il reste 3 mois avant la rentrée, si votre fille s'engage à bosser ses cours de retard, moi je veux bien lui donner sa chance.

Tami : c'est très honorable de votre part.

Éric : merci pour elle.

Le proviseur convoqua de nouveau Grace à son bureau.

Le proviseur : j'ai pris ma décision jeune fille, je veux bien te laisser une chance de me montrer ce que tu vaux mais il va falloir que tu rattrapes ton retard avant la rentrée.

Grace : je ferai ce qu'il faut en tout cas. Merci pour votre confiance monsieur.

Le proviseur : dans ce cas, je vais vous faire remplir les papiers de pré-inscription et on se voit fin aout pour faire le point.

Tami : est-ce qu'elle devra passer un examen ?

Le proviseur : mon conseiller d'orientation se fera un plaisir de vous donner le programme et de vous expliquer tout ça.

Tami : merci beaucoup.

Une fois les papiers signés et leurs passages auprès de le conseiller d'orientation effectué, la famille Taylor prit congés.

 **A la maison.**

Grace : comment vous l'avez fait changé d'avis ?

Tami : pourquoi tu dis ça ma chérie ?

Grace : ben au début il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de moi dans son école.

Tami : il était juste inquiet que tu ne suives pas à cause de tes notes. On l'a rassuré sur le sujet.

Grace : papa, pourquoi tu étais en colère ?

Éric : je n'étais pas en colère.

Grace : je t'ai entendu papa !

Éric : il a juste cru que tu faisais partir de ces jeunes qui n'ont rien n'à faire de l'école mais nous lui avons expliqué les raisons qui ont fait que tes notes ont chutées. Maintenant fait moi plaisir d'oublier l'entretien et de te concentrer sur ce que tu dois faire pour intégrer l'école.

Grace : je ne sais même pas où commencer, ni comment m'y prendre.

Tami : on va t'aider. Ensemble on va faire un planning de révision et se rendre à la bibliothèque pour cherche ce dont tu as besoin.

Grace : je ne veux pas que vous perdiez du temps avec moi. Vous avez encore plein de chose à mettre en place pour l'école.

Éric : écoute ma puce, tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu es notre priorité. Avant mon départ, on va établir ton planning de révision pour les 3 prochains mois. Je vais aussi appeler Nathan et Julie pour qu'ils te donnent des cours également. Ok ?

Grace : vous croyez que je suis capable de rattraper mon année ? Honnêtement ça me parait impossible.

Éric : tu en es parfaitement capable.

Tami : ça ne va pas être facile je te l'accord mais si tu le veux vraiment, tu vas t'accrocher et réussir. Mais n'oublie pas que nous serons là pour te guider et te soutenir.

Grace : je vous aime tous les deux et merci.

Fin de la semaine, Éric alla chercher Buddy à l'aéroport. Les retrouvailles entre ses deux amis faisaient plaisir à voir. Éric s'empressa de lui montrer l'école avant de le conduire à la maison.

Buddy : bonjour Tami, comment vas-tu ?

Tami : super, et toi ?

Buddy : je suis ravie de vous voir et Éric m'a montré votre école, c'est vraiment géniale. J'ai hâte de la voir ouverte.

Éric : nous aussi. Et sinon, quoi de neuf à Dillon ?

Buddy : les Lion's ont une nouvelle recru très prometteur et Riggins prend de plus en plus ces marques. C'est un très bon coach.

Éric : heureux de l'entendre.

Buddy : j'avais hâte de vous revoir.

Tami : tu es le bienvenu dans notre maison.

Buddy : en tout cas votre maison est charmante et ça fait plaisir de vous voir heureux et apaisé, surtout toi Éric.

Éric : je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un si tu le permets. GRACE ! NATHAN ! On n'a un invité.

Grace: oh Buddy! Salut

Buddy: bonjour Grace !

Nathan : bonjour monsieur, alors c'est vous le fameux Buddy.

Buddy : oui c'est moi, et toi le jeune homme dont Éric m'a parlé.

Éric : Nathan fait partit de la famille dorénavant. Je tenais à ce qu'il te rencontre.

Buddy : ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu n'as plus aucun soucis à te faire avec Éric à tes cotés.

Nathan : vous avez raison, Éric est mon ange gardien.

Éric : comme vous l'êtes tous les deux pour moi. Bon allons discuter de choses plus gai dans le salon.

Buddy : alors Éric, explique moi un peu ce que tu as prévu et ce que tu attends de moi.

Éric : j'ai prévu de visité les collèges et Lycée les plus important de l'Etat. Le but est de leur expliquer le projet et de savoir s'ils ont des élèves en échec scolaire dans leur établissement ou des élèves déscolarisés dans une période de 6 mois. Je veux également leur proposer un partenariat avec notre école pour les années à suivre et c'est sur ce point que tu rentreras en jeu. Tu es beaucoup plus alaise que moi sur ce sujet.

Buddy : ok Éric, est ce que tu as fait ton plan stratégique et ton plan de financement ?

Éric : non, pourquoi ?

Buddy : pour être crédible aux yeux des directeurs d'école beaucoup plus important que toi, il te faut être le plus précis possible sur tes activités et sur ce que tu comptes faire de plus que leurs établissements.

Éric : on veut proposer à nos élèves un suivi personnalisé et de suivre des cours élémentaires comme les mathématiques, l'apprentissage de langue vivante, l'histoire/géographie, mais aussi tout un apprentissage pour leur futur vie active, les aider à réintégrer la société. Et il y aura aussi le programme de football pour leur apprendre le vivre ensemble et le dépassement de soi.

Buddy : c'est très bien, mais il va falloir le mettre par écrit et aller dans le détail. Ce qui compte c'est de définir ton programme pédagogique pour donner envie aux proviseurs qui ne connaissant pas ton école, ni votre réputation à vous faire confiance.

Éric : et le plan de financement ?

Buddy : ça c'est pour les maires des villes qu'on visitera. Je pense qu'il faut les rencontrer parce que c'est eux qui sont les mieux placés pour te donner les noms de tous les jeunes déscolarisés. Il faut qu'ils sachent que ton école est la solution contre les quartiers dévalorisés de leur ville. Mais pour qu'ils te fassent confiance, il faut qu'ils soient convaincue de votre sérieux, d'où le plan de financement. Les maires sont avant tout des visionnaires à long terme. S'ils sont convaincu, ça m'étonnerai pas qu'ils investissent dans votre école.

Éric : on n'a pas vraiment pensé à tout ça mais j'adhère complètement. Et toi chérie ?

Tami : j'ai envie de faire confiance à Buddy. C'est un businessman contrairement à nous.

Éric : est-ce que tu peux le faire pour lundi ?

Buddy : c'est faisable si on s'y met immédiatement.

 **La veille du départ dans la chambre conjugale.**

Tami : tout est prêt pour demain ?

Éric : oui. Buddy a vraiment fait du bon travail en si peu de temps.

Tami : j'ai bien fais de te convaincre que Buddy était l'homme de la situation.

Éric : tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir partir avec nous ? Je déteste te savoir loin de moi.

Tami : moi aussi mais tu sais bien que l'un de nous doit rester pour notre fille et continuer à installer l'école.

Éric : et tu feras cela très bien.

Tami : dit moi chéri, est ce que ça t'arrive encore de penser à ce que s'auraient nos vies si….

Éric : pourquoi ? J'aime la vie que l'on mène toi et moi, nos filles sont heureuse et nous allons être grands-parents dans quelques mois.

Tami : dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es retourné sur le lieu de ton accident la veille de notre départ de Dillon ?

Éric surprit : qui ta dit ça ?

Tami : Buddy t'a aperçu. Il me l'a dit en pensant que j'étais au courant. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Éric : j'ai ressenti le besoin d'y retourner une dernière fois pour savoir si j'étais prêt.

Tami : prêt à quoi ?

Éric : mon psy dit qu'il faut affronter son passé pour savoir si on n'est prêt à tourner la page. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai voulu savoir si j'étais capable de ressentir autre chose que la tristesse et la haine.

Tami : qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti cette fois ci ?

Éric : la paix avec moi-même et le pardon. Je suis prêt à tourner définitivement la page du coach Éric Taylor, meilleur coach du Texas et détenteur de 3 bagues de championnat et réécrire une autre avec toi et nos enfants, nos petits-enfants et sans oublier tous ceux qui ferons partie de notre école.

Tami : j'aurai bien voulu avoir ton courage, je n'ai jamais pu m'y rendre.

Éric : ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais plutôt de nécessité. Je suis désolé si ça ta blessée, j'aurais dû te le dire.

Tami : non ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste eu peur que tu regrettais de partir.

Éric : la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus tôt, ça nous auraient évité beaucoup de mauvaise chose. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Tami : moi aussi j'ai un regret.

Éric : lequel ?

Tami : je t'ai lâchement abandonné alors que tu étais dans le coma et je regrette de ne pas avoir était assez forte pour faire face à mes responsabilités.

Éric taquin: j'étais dans le coma, je n'en m'en souviens pas.

Tami taquine: tu ne te souviens plus non plus de ta seconde demande en mariage ?

Éric la prit alors dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille: tu étais allongé sur ce lit, chez ta sœur, les yeux fermé et le visage bouffi de larme, des larmes provoqué par mon horrible comportement mais, malgré ça, tu étais la plus belle chose que j'avais vu depuis la sortie de mon coma et je savais que je ne pouvais plus te laisser partir loin de moi.

Tami embrassa son mari tendrement, celui-ci y répondit par des caresses sensuelles au niveau du bas du dos de sa femme. Tami se laissa aller par la tendresse gestuelle de son attentionné mari.


	34. Chapter 34

**2 mois et demi plus tard.**

À j- 15, l'école était presque finie d'aménager, les recrutements de personnel étaient bouclés, seul le programme de football restait à finir, Éric attendait encore les équipements de la salle de sports et les tenues vestimentaires. Pour la rentrée, le nombre d'inscrit était de 20 élèves, la plupart déscolarisé pour des raisons diverses. Lors de son séjour de démarchage avec Buddy, seulement 5 écoles avaient accepté d'envoyer quelques élèves à problème, pour la simple raison qu'il connaissait Buddy et la réputation d'Éric. Les autres écoles, c'étaient contentés d'écouter avant de leur répondre qu'ils fassent leur preuve avant de mettre en place un partenariat avec eux. Éric et Tami étaient trop bien conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur cette année.

Aujourd'hui, Grace, recevait ses résultats de ses tests d'aptitude pour son admission au lycée professionnel de coach. Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon, en attente du coup de téléphone.

Julie : alors sœurette, pas trop stressée ?

Grace : si très !

Tami : rappelle-toi ma chérie que, si ça ne marche pas tu iras finir ta dernière année de collège et tu retenteras ta chance l'année d'après.

Grace : je sais maman mais j'espère vraiment…. (Téléphone, Éric répondit, la discussion dura à peine quelques minutes)

Grace impatiente : alors papa ? C'était eux ?

Éric : je suis désolé ma puce mais demain tu ne pourras pas faire du shopping avec ta sœur, parce que tu es attendu au lycée pour ton inscription.

Grace : quoi ? J'ai réussi ?

Éric : Félicitations ma puce, tu as réussi tes tests haut la main !

Julie prit alors Grace dans ses bras : Félicitations sœurette !

Tami : je suis très fière de toi ma chérie !

Grace : je n'aurai jamais réussi sans votre aide. Surtout toi Julie ! Merci !

Éric partit chercher une bouteille de champagne au frigo : tu vois Tami que j'ai bien fait de garder cette bouteille au frais. Santé tout le monde ! Et encore une fois, Félicitations Grace !

Après une heure ou deux a papoté tous ensemble, Julie rentra à la maison, elle se sentait très fatigué. Sa mère était inquiète puisque Julie était à 8 mois de grossesse, elle-même avait accouché prématurément. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle dormait mal en ce moment, et de savoir Matt en déplacement dans l'État voisin la rendait soucieuse.

A la maison, Julie se mit tout de suite au lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse, et mal au ventre. Elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle découvrit que ses draps étaient trempés, et des contractions se faisaient ressentir. Elle prit son téléphone portable qui était sur sa table de chevet et appela sa mère.

Julie en pleure et paniquée: maman, il faut que tu viennes ! J'ai mal !

Tami inquiète : Julie ! Parle le moi calmement. Tu as mal où ?

Julie : j'ai mal au ventre, et mes draps sont trempés.

Tami : tu as des contractions ?

Julie : je crois que oui. Maman, c'est trop tôt ! Et Matt qui n'est pas là !

Tami : essaye de rester calme et recouche-toi. On arrive tout de suite.

Julie : ok maman.

Tami informa Éric et Grace de la situation et tous les trois partirent chez Julie.

Tami assis sur le lit de sa fille: tu as des contractions tous les combien de temps ?

Julie : je ne sais pas, peut-être bien toutes les 30 minutes. J'ai mal au ventre maman ! J'ai peur !

Tami : calme-toi ma chérie, c'est normal, le bébé est en train de se placer.

Éric arriva dans la chambre pour les prévenir qu'il avait prévenu l'hôpital de leurs arrivés.

Tami : ok Éric. Julie, as-tu préparé des affaires pour l'hôpital ?

Julie : pas vraiment tu vois ! Ça n'aurait pas dû ce passé aujourd'hui.

Tami souri à cette remarque : il semblerait que ton enfant soit pressé de sortir, comme toi tu l'était. Tu es arrivé avec 3 semaines d'avance.

Éric : je m'occupe de ses affaires et de prévenir Matt. Grace, tu peux aider ta mère avec Julie ?

Julie pleurait: Matt voulait tellement être là pour la naissance du bébé !

Éric sur un ton rassurant : Matt fera tout son possible pour être à tes côtés lorsque cet enfant viendra au monde.

Tami : on ferait mieux de partir maintenant. Julie, accroche-toi à ta sœur et à moi, on va aller doucement jusqu'à la voiture. Tu nous rejoins là-bas Éric ?

Éric : oui. J'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois les filles partirent, Éric appela son beau –fils.

Matt surprit: coach ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Éric : Julie a des contractions, Tami vient de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Matt surpris et paniqué : Julie accouche ? Maintenant ?

Éric amusé : je crois qu'il reste encore un petit moment avant l'accouchement mais tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite.

Matt : euh oui, bien sûr, j'arrive. Dite lui que j'arrive tout de suite !

Éric : je lui dirai

Matt : Et sinon, Julie, elle tient le coup ?

Éric : oui, elle gère très bien la situation.

Matt : et….

Éric : cesse de parler et dépêche-toi de venir sinon tu ne verras pas naître ton enfant.

Matt : euh oui coach. Je raccroche. À tout de suite.

Éric s'amusait vraiment de la situation, Matt avait eu les mêmes réactions que lui à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de sa fille de connaître les joies d'être mère. Il s'empressa de rassembler des affaires pour sa fille et le futur bébé et partit direction la maternité.

 **Dans la salle d'attente. 3H plus tard**

Matt arriva enfin dans la salle d'attente, affolé et paniqué en cria le nom de son épouse. Éric vient à sa rencontre, ainsi qu'une sage-femme. Elle le rassura sur l'avancement du travail et le conduisit auprès de sa femme. Tami sortit du bloc opératoire quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit au côté de son mari et sa fille.

Éric : où en est le travail ?

Tami : il semblerait que les contractions soient plus rapprochées et plus forte maintenant. La sage-femme dit que le bébé est bien en place. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps dorénavant. Julie était vraiment soulagée de voir arriver Matt, elle ne voulait pas le faire sans lui.

Éric : moi aussi je suis soulagé.

Tami : il parait que Matt n'est pas passé inaperçu ici.

Éric sourit : il était affolé ! Le plus drôle c'est que ça m'a renvoyé 25 ans en arrière.

Tami : oh oui je m'en souviens, et je pense que l'hôpital aussi !

Grace : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait papa ?

Éric : quand ta mère a accouché, je n'étais pas à la maison. J'ai dû faire 100 kilomètres en stop, sous la pluie, pour rejoindre la maternité. Quand je suis arrivé à l'accueil, j'étais dans un tel état que tout le monde me prenait pour un clochard. J'avais beau leur expliquer que ma femme était en train d'accoucher, rien n'y fessait, donc j'ai forcé la porte du couloir de la maternité et j'ai ouvert tous les portes que je trouvais sur mon passage jusqu'à trouver ta mère.

Grace : la honte !

Tami : les hommes deviennent fous loin de leur femme.

Éric offusqué: eh !

Sage-femme : la famille Taylor !

Tami : oui

Sage-femme : Félicitations, le bébé est né et la maman se porte bien.

Grace : c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Sage-femme : les parents veulent l'annoncer eux-mêmes.

Lorsqu'Éric, Tami et Grace arrivèrent dans la chambre, Julie tenait son bébé dans ses bras et Matt était assis à côté d'elle.

Matt : je vous présente Henry Éric Junior Saracen

Tami ému : Félicitations au papa et à la maman ! Il est magnifique.

Julie : tu veux le prendre maman ?

Tami : avec plaisir.

Elle le prit délicatement des bras de sa fille et le berça dans ses bras tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Grace ne tarda pas à la rejoindre pour faire la connaissance de son neveu. Éric resta un peu en retrait, contemplant la scène familiale devant lui qui l'ému profondément. Sa fille venait de donner naissance à son petit-fils et son beau-fils avait fait un très beau geste en donnant le nom de son père à leur enfant. Sa femme était rayonnante dans le rôle de grand-mère et Grace devenait à son tour une très belle jeune fille.

Julie observa son père, inquiète : ça va papa ?

Éric essuya rapidement une larme silencieuse, gêné : c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Comment te sent tu ma puce ?

Julie : fatiguée, soulagée et heureuse.

Matt : merci coach de m'avoir prevenu.

Éric : la plus belle expérience en tant d'homme c'est d'assister à la naissance de son enfant et je ne t'aurai jamais permis de le manquer.

Julie : tu veux prendre ton petit-fils dans tes bras papa ?

Tami se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit son mari afin qu'il prenne son petit-fils. Éric était sans voix, cet enfant ressemblait tellement à ses deux filles, et il avait hérité des beaux yeux de son père.

Tami : Matt, je sais que ton père n'est plus là et je trouve que c'est un très bel hommage que tu lui fais en donnant son nom à ton fils.

Matt : j'ai aimé mon père autant que je l'ai détesté mais avec le temps ont fini par comprendre certaine chose et je veux qu'il sache que je lui ai pardonné et que je suis fière de lui.

Tami : je suis sûr qu'il le savait Matt. Bon, on va laisser la maman se reposer un peu.

Éric : tu as raison Tami, laissons Julie et Matt profitaient de leur bonheur. Tient Julie, je te confie le futur quater back vedette de Chicago.

Julie fit semblant d'être choqué : papa !

Éric : je plaisante Julie !

3 jours plus tard, la maman rentra à la maison avec le petit Henry Éric Junior Saracen. Matt avait préparé avec amour la chambre de leur bébé. Julie n'avait jamais vu la chambre, c'était une surprise qu'il tenait à lui faire. Quand Julie découvrit enfin la chambre, elle resta sans voix, la chambre était de couleur bleu ciel avec, un peu partout, des dessins enfantins, le mobilier choisi avec le souci de la sécurité de l'enfant.

Julie : c'est magnifique Matt ! J'aime beaucoup ! C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé.

Matt : je suis soulagé que ça te plaise. J'ai voulu vraiment quelque chose d'unique pour notre premier enfant, j'ai dessiné moi-même les dessins.

Julie regarda son fils s'endormir dans ses bras : il semblerait qu'Henry a hâte de tester son petit berceau. Elle posa son fils délicatement dans son nouveau lit et ensemble, le regarda dormir.

Matt : il est parfait et en bonne santé. Merci pour ce beau cadeau Julie ! Je t'aime tellement !

Julie : je n'aurai pas pu le mettre au monde sans toi. Je t'aime.

Leur moment de tendresse coupa court, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était ses parents.

Tami : salut Julie, Matt, alors comment ça se passe ici ?

Julie : Henry vient de s'endormir, à l'instant.

Éric : on ne va pas rester longtemps alors.

Julie : vous ne dérangez pas, justement avec Matt, on voulait vous parler

Tami étonné: à quel sujet ?

Matt : on va baptiser notre petit Henry le mois prochain. Nous voulons que vous soyez le parrain et marraine d'Henry.

Julie : vous avez toujours été un exemple pour nous deux. Vous nous avez prouvé que, malgré les épreuves, vous êtes toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous voulons comme parrain et marraine.

Éric : Julie, Matt, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir d'être le parrain de mon petit-fils.

Tami : Matt, pourquoi ne pas choisir ta mère et ou ta grand-mère en marraine?

Matt : ma grand-mère est de plus en plus malade, et ma mère, même si, ses dernières années j'ai su renouer avec elle, je ne l'a vois pas marraine de mon propre fils. Ma mère m'a abandonné je vous rappelle.

Tami : je comprends tes raisons et ça me gêne vraiment que tu désignes personne de ta famille.

Matt : vous et le coach ont toujours été présents lors des moments les plus dures de ma vie, plus que ne l'a été mes propres parents.

Julie : nous en avons discuté longuement et nous sommes persuadées d'avoir pris la bonne décision. S'il te plait maman, accepte.

Tami : dans ce cas, moi aussi je serai honoré d'être la marraine d'Henry.

Julie : merci maman, papa.

Henry choisi ce moment pour se réveiller, Julie s'excusa et parti dans la chambre. Éric et Tami prirent congé pour laisser le jeune couple de parents en toute intimité.

De retour à la maison, Éric et Tami retrouvèrent leur plus jeune fille, qui venait de rentrer du lycée.

Grace : comment vont Julie et Matt ?

Tami : ça va, nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps, Julie et le bébé étaient fatigués.

Éric : et toi ma puce, comment c'est passé ton entretien ?

Grace : la conseillère m'a donnée mes livres, le règlement et mon emploi du temps. Puis après j'ai rencontré mes professeurs et ils m'ont fait une visite de l'établissement. Tu verrais les équipements qu'ils ont pour le visionnage des matchs, une vraie salle de cinéma.

Éric : je veux bien te croire. À la TMU j'avais une salle comme ça.

Grace : c'est marrant que tu me parles de la TMU, c'était justement notre sujet de discussion avec mon professeur de sport.

Éric : ton prof a enseigné aussi là-bas ?

Grace : oui il était coach sportif à la TMU, la même année que toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais très bon et très à l'écoute mais que finalement tu n'étais pas vraiment à ta place dans ce genre d'établissement. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Éric : je pense que ton prof de sport fait de très bonne analyse et qu'il va falloir que tu l'écoutes attentivement.

Grace : tu t'es fait virer de la TMU ?

Éric : non j'ai donné ma démission pour revenir à Dillon, auprès de ma famille mais aussi pour retrouver la vraie valeur du football. Tu es une passionnée comme moi, mais il faut toujours rester vigilant afin de ne pas perdre de vue ses valeurs et ses convictions.

Grace : compris papa.

Tami : Tu as encore bien le temps de te faire tes propres opinons. En ce moment, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études.

Grace : je sais maman, tu as raison.

Éric : tu veux bien nous montrer ton programme et tes cours.

Grace : bien sûr.


	35. Chapter 35

À la veille du jour de l'inauguration de la « Chicago Taylor School », Tami et Éric étaient sur tous les fronts, afin de régler les derniers détails à l'école, ainsi que préparer l'arrivée de leurs invités spéciaux. Buddy accompagné par les frères Riggins faisait le déplacement pour soutenir la famille Taylor, mais également Jason accompagné de sa famille, Smash ainsi que Tyra et Vince. Leurs arrivées étaient prévues dans l'après-midi. Pour le moment, Éric peaufinait son discours de demain sous le regard de sa femme.

Tami : tu t'en sors chéri ?

Éric dépité : pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrive pas à faire un fichu discours.

Tami : qu'est ce qui coince ?

Éric : je n'arrive pas à organiser mes idées afin de convaincre toutes les personnes qui seront présentes à la cérémonie.

Tami : raconte leur simplement notre histoire

Éric : précise ta pensée

Tami : tu pourrais leur parler de ton passé et de nos nombreuses galères.

Éric le regard noir : JAMAIS !

Tami : pourquoi pas ? Ça mettrait en confiance ses adolescents perdus, et ça rassurait ses parents soucieux de savoir que leurs enfants seront avec des éducateurs qui connaissent leur sujet.

Éric : je te rappelle qu'il y aura beaucoup de proviseur d'école, des membres importants de l'éducation nationale, des membres de la politique locale ainsi qu'une tonne de journaliste. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Tami : la plupart des personnes que tu viens de me citer ne nous prennent pas au sérieux. Ils pensent que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attend. Si on leur parle de notre histoire, ils nous prendront vraiment aux sérieux. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir par quoi nous sommes passés pour en arriver ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Éric : si je te suis bien, tu veux qu'on révèle pour ce quoi on s'est battu pour ne jamais déprendre de qui que ce soit.

Tami : oui

Éric : désolé, je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça !

Tami : je suis consciente de ce que cela représente pour toi mais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir quand même.

Éric : c'est tout réfléchi. C'est non !

Tami : pourquoi tu es aussi borné par moments !

Éric : notre vie, et la même en particulier a suffisamment fait la Une des journaux cette année. J'ai vraiment besoin de tirer un trait définitif sur tout ça. Compris ?

Tami : je vois bien que depuis que Grace est au courant, tu penses beaucoup à cette mauvaise période. Ça te ferait du bien d'en parler, à moi ou à ton psy, ou même à Nathan si tu veux.

Éric haussant le ton: je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça ! _(Éric tourna le dos à sa femme et sortit de la maison)_

Tami voyait bien qu'Éric était préoccupé, cette école faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux qu'il pensait avoir chassés de son esprit. Ce projet, on l'avait décidé il y a plus de 20 ans, juste après qu'Éric avait rejoint les bancs de l'université, après avoir passé 2 ans dans une école de seconde chance. Lui et moi était ensemble depuis 2 ans et demi, malgré qu'ils se soient connus bien avant. Éric était son voisin et faisant partit de la même bande d'amis que son petit ami de l'époque, Mo. Cette même bande qui allait faire basculer la vie d'Éric. Il a été le seul puni pour le braquage puisque Mo, chef de la bande, était le fils du shérif de Houston, et les autres étaient sous sa protection. Mo et Éric étaient rivaux et surtout Mo était jaloux et possessif avec moi et il ne supportait pas qu''Éric m'adresse la parole, même en toute amitié. Éric a été envoyé dans un camp de redressement pour mineur pendant un an. Ensuite, il est revenu au lycée et il a réglé ses comptes avec Mo, bien sûr, le principal a immédiatement appelé la police. En attendant, j'ai voulu arranger la situation mais Mo l'a très mal pris et m'a frappée, Éric lui a sauté dessus et l'aurait sûrement tué si la police ne l'avait pas neutralisé. Ayant déjà un casier judiciaire, il fut exclu définitivement et placé de nouveau dans un camp de redressement pendant 3 mois et envoyé dans une école de seconde chance. Quant à moi, j'ai changé de lycée et pris contact avec mon voisin Éric Taylor. Au début, mes lettres sont restées sans réponse. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et lui rendu visite à sa sortie du camp. On s'est expliqué et il a accepté mon amitié, puis, au fils des mois, notre amitié, c'est renforcé en amour et complice. J'ai vécu avec lui ses joies et ses peines, ses doutes, et surtout son changement de comportement. À sa sortie, on s'est promis qu'un jour on n'aurait une école comme celle-ci, et qu'il tiendrait la place de son coach sportif qui lui avait redonné espoir en la vie.

La prochaine fois qu'elle revit son mari c'était dans l'après-midi avec leurs invités.

Éric : Tami, nos invités sont là !

Tami : bonjour tout le monde ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Buddy : très bien Tami.

Jason : un long voyage, d'ailleurs Noah est fatigué, il dormait dans l'avion.

Tami : il peut aller se reposer dans la chambre d'ami s'il veut. On vous a installé là, vous serez plus tranquille. Vince, Smash, Tim et Billy vous serez dans la chambre de Grace, elle est chez sa sœur pour quelques jours. Tyra, Julie t'invite également chez elle. Buddy, Nathan est d'accord pour t'héberger chez lui. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Buddy : pas de problèmes pour moi. J'aime beaucoup ce petit.

Jason : j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Éric : vous ferez sa connaissance ce soir, il viendra dîner avec nous tous. En attendant ça vous dit une petite visite en ville ?

Vince : pourquoi pas, je ne connais pas Chicago.

Smash, Jason, Tim: on est partant aussi

Eric: Billy? Buddy? Tyra? Partant aussi ?

Billy: oui coach.

Buddy: si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je préfère rester ici.

Tyra : moi aussi, je préfère rester avec Madame Taylor.

Éric : comme vous voulez.

Tami : où vous allez ?

Éric : au Millenium Park. Nous serons rentrées pour le dîner.

Pendant l'absence des garçons, Buddy était parti voir un ami en ville laissant, Tami et Tyra discutaient entre fille.

Tami : alors Tyra, dit moi, tu en es ou dans ton mémoire sur les inégalités dans les classes sociales ?

Tyra : plus j'avance dans mon mémoire, plus ce sujet me révolte. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que beaucoup de monde en son conscient mais ne font rien pour changer les choses.

Tami : je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, c'est pour cela qu'il faut persévérer dans ta voie.

Tyra : est-ce que ça servira à quelque chose au moins ?

Tami : ça servira peur être pas maintenant mais dans un futur lointain sûrement. Tu sais Tyra, il faut du temps pour le changement. Par exemple, notre école est la première de ce genre dans l'Etat est pourtant nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'inscrit.

Tyra : et vous n'êtes pas inquiets pour l'avenir de votre établissement ?

Tami : nous sommes conscients que nous sommes attendus au tournant pour notre première année mais nous ne sommes pas inquiets. Si la réussite est au rendez-vous, les jeunes demanderont eux-mêmes leur inscription ici.

Tyra : ce qui est bien avec vous, c'est que vous êtes toujours optimiste quoi qu'il arrive.

Tami : j'essaye du moins.

Tyra : je me mêle peut-être de ce qui me regard pas mais j'ai eu l'impression tout à l'heure que c'était un peu tendu avec votre mari. Comment va-t-il ?

Tami : il va bien, sûrement tendu et anxieux et quand Éric est dans cet état ,une discussion peut vite finir en dispute. Il se met beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, ce qui le rend particulièrement à fleur de peau.

Tyra : c'est un gros challenge pour lui, plus que pour vous je pense ?

Tami pensive : plus que tu ne le peut l'imaginer.

Tyra : comment est né votre projet ?

Tami : il y a très longtemps que nous y pensions. On voulait le faire quand nous serions tous les deux en retraite mais l'accident d'Éric a précipité les événements.

Tyra : pourquoi faire une école uniquement pour une certaine catégorie de jeune ?

Tami : pour la simple et bonne raison que personne, dans le cursus scolaire normal, ne s'occupe d'eux. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai connu quelqu'un dans la délinquance et j'ai bien vu que personne ne s'occupait vraiment d'eux.

Tyra : et ce quelqu'un s'en est sorti ?

Tami sourit a elle-même : oui parce qu'il a retrouvé la volonté de s'en sortir grâce à ce genre d'établissement et qu'il est tombé sur des personnes prête à l'aide.

Tyra : vous êtes toujours en contact avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il peut témoigner pour mon mémoire.

Tami : je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

 _(On frappa à la porte)_

Tami : ah tient ! Salut les filles !

Tyra : salut Julie ! Salut Grace !

Julie : Henry était un peu agité, la poussette ça le calme rapidement.

Tyra : il est trop mignon ce petit bout de chou ! Félicitations à la maman puisque papa n'est pas là pour que je le félicite également.

Julie : papa est encore au travail. Il doit préparer son vernissage et après, normalement il sera à la maison pendant 1 mois entier.

Tyra : vous formez vraiment une belle petite famille.

Julie : toi aussi tu auras la tienne un jour.

Tyra : j'y compte bien mais plus tard.

Grace : maman, les autres ne sont pas arrivés ?

Tami : si mais ils sont déjà tous repartis avec votre père visiter la ville.

Julie : papa et ses joueurs de football.

Tami : laissons les profiter. En attendant, de l'aide ne serai pas de refus pour la préparation du dîner de ce soir.

Grace : on va t'aider maman.

 **En ville :**

Pendant ce temps, les garçons se détendaient au parc, lorsque Nathan les rejoignit après l'appel d'Éric.

Éric : salut Nathan, je te présente mes anciens joueurs de Dillon, Smash, Vince, Tim et son frère le coach Billy Riggins et Jason Street dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Jason : alors c'est toi le fameux Nathan qui a redonné la joie de vivre à notre coach !

Nathan : à vrai dire, on s'est redonné la joie de vivre mutuellement. Par vrai Éric ?

Éric : c'est vrai, Nathan est une bonne personne et je compte sur vous pour le mettre à l'aise.

Smash : alors parle-nous un peu de toi. Le coach nous a fait comprendre que tu étais dans le football avant.

Nathan : oui j'étais bloqueur offensif en universitaire mais une mauvaise réception au sol d'un placage a eu raison de ma carrière sportive. Et vous, vous êtes encore en universitaire ?

Smash : je suis pro depuis peu, au poste de running back.

Vince : et moi en deuxième année universitaire au poste de quarterback.

Tim : moi j'ai arrêté le football après le secondaire.

Nathan : tu n'as pas obtenu de bourse d'étude Tim ?

Billy : bien sûr qu'il l'a eu mais Tim à tout lâché au bout d'un mois.

Tim : je n'ai jamais été bon dans les études et pis je sais que je n'étais pas fait pour une carrière.

Éric : Tim était le vrai petit branleur dans toute sa splendeur mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, il est droit, à l'écoute et passionné quand il le veut. Il a été un très bon coach avec un de mes joueurs particulièrement difficile.

Tim : merci coach

Nathan : et toi Jason, Éric m'a dit que tu étais père de famille maintenant et que tu avais un bon job dans le sport.

Jason : oui c'est vrai, je vis une vie de rêve avec ma femme, mon fils et je suis respecté dans mon travail de consultant sportif. Quels sont tes projets Nathan ?

Nathan : je vais travailler avec Éric en tant que coach assistant, tout en continuant d'étudier au sein de son école. Après, ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment.

Jason : continue tes études pour l'instant et après tu verras bien ce que l'avenir te réserve. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais complètement perdu, et, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas pu continuer mes études. J'ai mis tous mes espoirs dans le quadRubby, puis après une période de dépression et de connerie, le coach m'a employé en tant que coach quaterback.

Nathan lança un regard noir à Éric : si je comprends bien Éric, je ne suis qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autre !

Éric étonné : bien sûr que non. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser à une chose pareille ?

Nathan : il semblerait que ce soit une habitude pour vous de prendre des coach assistants paumés. Quand on regarde bien, c'est tout bénef pour vous, de la main-d'œuvre déjà formée et qui contribue fortement à votre image de mec bien qui vole au secours des paumés. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez proposé votre aide, pour renouer avec votre image de sauveur ?

Éric : mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ! C'est totalement faux !

Nathan : alors pourquoi ?

Nathan, et tous les autres avaient leurs regards braqués sur leur coach, attendant une réponse.

Éric le regard sévère sur son visage : vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? La réponse est très simple. Moi aussi j'ai été dans votre situation, moi aussi j'ai fait de grave connerie, moi aussi j'ai été paumé et j'aurai bien voulu que quelqu'un comme moi me propose la même aide que pour vous !

Tous étaient abasourdis par la révélation de leur coach.

Nathan : pourquoi vous me l'avez jamais dit ?

Éric en colère: parce que j'ai jamais pu le dire à qui que ce soit mais vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix avec vos suspicions !

Jason : vous pouvez nous en parler à nous, après tout, nous sommes plus vos joueurs mais des amis, et entre amis on s'écoute en cas de problème. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Éric hésitait à leur confier son lourd secret mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer, il en avait déjà trop dit.

Éric : à 16 ans j'ai quitté l'école pour traîner dans la rue avec une bande de voyous avec qui j'ai participé à un braquage d'une supérette, qui m'a valu une garde à vue et une année dans un camp de redressement pour mineur. Ensuite j'ai fréquenté mon lycée, mais pour une courte période seulement, j'ai été renvoyé suite à une bagarre qui aurait sans doute coûté la vie du jeune homme que je tabassais. Ayant déjà un casier judiciaire rempli, j'ai écopé de 3 mois d'internement dans un nouveau camp de redressement, puis envoyé dans une école de seconde chance avec d'autres délinquants et repris de justice comme moi.

Vince : vous vous en êtes sorti comment ?

Éric : j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un coach de football qui a cru en moi et qui m'a transmis toute sa passion pour le jeu, mais aussi pour l'éducation et ses valeurs humaines. Sans lui, je serai vraisemblablement en prison ou mort dans un règlement de compte de la rue.

Smash : j'ai entendu dire que les éducateurs des camps de redressements étaient violents avec leurs pensionnaires. C'est vrai coach ?

Éric : violent verbalement ! On vous gueule dessus du matin au soir, vous êtes traité comme une merde. Ils ne s'occupent pas vraiment de connaître vos limites, vous leur devez obéissance et vous fermez votre gueule.

Billy : comment vous avez fait pour tenir une année entière dans ses conditions ?

Éric : je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'adapter sinon c'était la prison pour mineur.

Nathan : c'est à cause de la relation avec vos parents que vous en êtes arrivé là ?

Éric : je suis entièrement fautif. J'allais mal et j'en voulais à la terre entière. Mes parents on s'en doute voulu m'aider mais je n'ai rien fait pour les encourager.

Vince : je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien avec vos parents ?

Éric : jusqu'à l'année dernière, ça faisait 20 ans qu'en ce n'était pas parlé. Mon père a eu un accident qui a bouleversé notre équilibre familial. Ma mère a fait de la dépression pendant quelques années. Je me suis retrouvé, livrer à moi-même à l'âge de 12, 13 ans. J'ai commencé a fait des conneries mineures, puis à traîner avec des délinquants de 18 ans, pour finir à 15 ans un gamin de la rue, j'avais quitté l'école parce que je m'en foutais complètement des études.

Vince : vos parents n'ont rien vu ?

Éric : non puisqu'ils l'ont appris par les flics lors de ma garde à vue. En même temps, je me pose toujours la question comment ils ont fait pour ne rien voir, ou alors ils le savaient mais pensaient que c'était une mauvaise passe, ou ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. J'étais assez violent et je ne savais pas me contenir à l'époque.

Billy : ça me fait penser à notre propre expérience avec Tim, grandir sans de repère n'est pas chose facile.

Vince : de toute façon, tout le monde ici a grandi sans l'un de ses parents.

Jason : arrêter les mecs, je me sens un peu comme l'intrus. Et toi Nathan, tu as tes deux parents ?

Nathan : désolé Jason, moi aussi j'ai grandi sans père, et une mère pas très présente non plus.

Smash : décidément il n'y a que toi qui as eu la famille parfaite.

Jason : oui, même un peu trop.

Éric : chacun à la famille qu'il a. J'en profite pour vous dire à tous qu'il ne faut pas garder sa rancœur trop longtemps, car un jour votre vie peut basculer sans que vous ayez pu dire les choses. Mon accident a été un élément déclencheur pour mes parents. Sans cesse ,j'ai pensé à la douleur qu'ils auraient éprouvée si j'étais mort sans avoir pu me dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Vince : j'ai cru perdre ma mère à cause de la drogue et maintenant je lui dis tous les jours que je suis fière d'elle.

Éric : tu peux en être fière Vince. Ta mère a su gagner son combat contre la drogue.

Jason : vous aussi coach vous pouvez être fière de votre parcours. Franchement, jamais je n'aurai cru que notre coach, droit, honnête, passionner, à l'écoute, était, un jour à notre place.

Éric : je me suis construit tout seul et je ne dois rien à personne. Et c'est vraiment ce que vous devez retenir de votre passage dans mon équipe. Si on vous ferme des portes, à vous de faire en sorte que d'autres s'ouvrent. Vous êtes maître de votre vie et ne la gâchez pas à écouter les autres décider à votre place.

Tim : on n'oubliera jamais ce conseil coach.

Éric : maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne suis plus votre coach mais votre ami.

Vince : ça ferait vraiment trop bizarre.

Smash : je rejoins Vince. C'est une question de respect.

Éric : comme vous voudrez. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que les femmes nous fassent chercher Il ne faut jamais énerver une femme, c'est un conseil pour votre future vie de couple.

 **Chez les Taylor.**

Le repas du soir était sous le signe de la rigolade entre amis. Adieu les barrières élèves/ éducateurs. La famille Taylor s'ouvrait plus que jamais sur des sujets très personnels et vice versa. Julie et Matt présentèrent le jeune Henry Éric Junior Saracen à tous leurs amis, ce qui déclencha une multitude d'anecdotes de la part des Panthers sur leur n°7. Éric ne s'en priva pas non plus, mais cela ne tarda pas à ce retourné contre lui. Ses joueurs et même Buddy avaient beaucoup d'anecdotes sur lui, comme la fois où il avait pris le coach de l'équipe qu'ils herberaient par le col et l'avait menacé devant tout le monde. D'habitude, Éric aurait vite calmé le jeu mais là, bizarrement il se sentait tellement bien que ça l'amusât. Tami prit aussi du plaisir à la conversation mais elle observait surtout son mari, toujours soucieuse de leur conversation du matin. Il semblerait qu'Éric les fuit toute la journée pour éviter le sujet. Elle avait vraiment hâte que le repas se termine pour enfin lui parler en privé. Son vœu s'exhaussa vers 23H30.

 **Dans la chambre conjugale :**

Tami était couché sur son côté droit, faisant dos à son mari. Éric la prit par l'épaule et la fit basculer vers lui

Éric : je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça.

Tami : ça, tu peux le dire ! Tu m'as évité toute la journée. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je m'en suis aussi voulu !

Éric : on n'a eu des invités sinon on se serait parlé plus tôt. Je te le jure.

Tami : ils ont beau dos nos invités ! J'espère que tu en as profité de tes invités ?

Éric : je leur ai dit !

Tami : dit quoi ?

Éric : tout.

Tami : vraiment tout ?

Éric : vraiment tout et je me sens léger sans ce poids que je porte depuis tant d'année.

Tami : comment ils ont réagi ?

Éric : curieux et respectueux. Ça m'a convaincu d'une chose, comme d'habitude tu avais raison, c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut que je dise à l'inauguration demain. Si on veut commencer une nouvelle vie, autant le faire bien.

Tami : tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce que pourront les journalistes ?

Éric sourit : depuis quand je m'occupe des avis des journalistes. Ce qui m'importe c'est que ses gamins comprennent que, même si on pense être au fond du trou, on peut réussir à remonter. N'en suis-je pas la preuve ?

Tami : tu m'épateras toujours Éric Taylor. Je t'aime énormément !

Éric se mit à embrasser sa femme passionnellement, suivi par des caresses sensuelles sur le bas du dos. Tami l'arrêta dans son élan.

Tami rougit: on ne peut pas faire ça, on n'est pas tout seul dans la maison.

Éric continua à l'embrasser : on s'en fou

Tami : non on ne s'en fou pas. Si on nous entendait ?!

Éric : on l'a fait dans des endroits un peu moins tranquilles.

Tami : ce n'était pas pareil, on ne les connaissait pas ses gens. Là ceux sont quand même tes joueurs, mon élève et Buddy qui sont ici !

Éric lui répondit de ne pas y penser et continua ses caresses sensuelles sur son point sensible, ce qui provoqua chez sa femme l'effet désiré qui la fit immédiatement oublier ses invités.


	36. Chapter 36

**Le jour de l'inauguration.**

Les invités des Taylor étaient tous partit de bonne heure afin de laisser leurs hôtes ce préparer tranquillement pour le grand jour.

Tami sortit de la salle de bain après s'être maquillée, et elle alla rejoindre son mari dans leur chambre pour qu'il l'aide à accrocher sa robe. Elle trouva son mari, dans son costume des beaux jours, devant le miroir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tami soucieuse : Éric ?

Éric tourna la tête vers sa femme : tu me trouves comment ?

Tami : élégant et classe comme toujours !

Éric : à un détail près quand même.

Tami : élégance et fauteuil roulant ce mari très bien mon chéri. Tu n'as pas à tant faire, tu es parfait et tu vas faire une entrée remarquée tout à l'heure.

Éric : sans doute puisque je serai accompagné de ma sublime femme.

Tami : je ne pense pas que ce soit moi que l'on attende le plus. Ces journalistes attendent avec impatience de revoir le coach Éric Taylor.

Éric : enlève-toi cette idée de la tête ! Ça toujours était toi et moi. C'est toi mon moteur et ma raison de vivre et je ne te laisserai pas passer en second plan de tous ces abrutis de journaliste. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Tami : je resterai à tes côtés, et je te soutiendrai. Je t'en fais la promesse mon amour.

Il l'invita à s'assoir sur lui, et a fixé le miroir devant eux puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Regarde-nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble et uni plus que jamais malgré les épreuves de la vie. Nous avons renouvelé nos vœux de mariage. Nous avons deux filles magnifiques. Nous sommes grands-parents d'un sublime petit garçon. On s'apprête à diriger notre propre établissement. Certes, je ne pourrai plus jamais remarcher mais, que tu le crois ou non, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je t'aime plus que ma vie Tami Taylor et je suis plus que fière de t'avoir à mes côtés aujourd'hui et tous les jours qui me resteront à vivre.

Tami très ému : je t'aime du plus profond de mon être Éric Taylor. Moi aussi je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. J'ai retrouvé l'Éric de ma jeunesse, le Éric plein de surprise et appréciant la vie.

Éric : ça, on peut dire que tu as eu ton lot de mauvaise surprise avec moi.

Tami : j'ai toujours aimé ton côté rebelle au grand cœur.

Éric : si je comprends bien, tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse de moi si j'avais été un garçon sage et bien élevé ?

Tami : à vrai dire, c'est ton côté mystérieux qui m'a poussée vers toi. Je t'observai souvent par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ou à l'école. Je me disais, comment un si beau garçon pouvait être aussi mystérieux et solitaire.

Éric choqué: tu m'observais par la fenêtre ?

Tami : pendant des heures même. Tu me plaisais beaucoup mais toi tu me fuyais. Je te faisais si peur que ça ?

Éric : tu étais la petite copine de mon chef de bande.

Tami : et alors ?

Éric : et alors, Mo ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, il ne supportait pas que je t'adresse la parole et il savait très bien me le rappeler. À ton avis, pourquoi ce braquage à main armée a eu lieu et pourquoi c'est moi qui avais l'arme ?

Tami d'un air accusateur: je me suis toujours posé cette question Éric mais tu n'as jamais voulu en parler?

Éric : Mo voulait que je me fasse tuer. Il savait très bien qu'au cas où ça tournerait mal, c'est moi qui serais visé puisque je portais l'arme.

Tami : pourquoi tu as accepté de le faire ?

Éric : parce qu'il allait sans prendre à toi si je ne lui obéissais pas. Pour faire court, soit je prenais l'arme en sachant très bien mes chances d'y rester, soit c'est toi qui payais le prix de ma lâcheté.

Tami : tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurai essayé d'arranger les choses avec Mo.

Éric : tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ma meilleure amie se mette en danger à cause d'un bon à rien comme moi.

Tami : tu ne voyais donc pas que je t'aimais ?

Éric : si et j'ai tout fait pour te décourager de poursuivre dans cette voie. Je ne voulais pas aimer pour ne pas souffrir et je te respectais trop pour te faire souffrir.

Tami : pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de te battre pour moi. Tu ne pouvais plus lutter contre tes sentiments mon cher ?

Éric : j'ai eu droit à une visite de mes parents pendant mon internement et ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Je sais que tu leur rendrais régulièrement visite, mais aussi que tu les aidais dans pas mal de chose. Que cette fille tenait beaucoup à moi et que j'avais droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Quelques semaines plus tard, je t'ai vu repartir du camp, triste et très amaigris. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur et j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments envers toi, que je me sentais vraiment moi avec toi et que je ferai tout pour te faire retrouver le sourire et de te sortir des pattes de ton petit copain.

Tami : tes parents m'ont donné l'adresse du camp pour te faire retrouver la raison mais les gardiens n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer. Tu sais, ils se sentaient tellement coupable.

Éric au bout de quelques minutes de silence: j'ai décidé de tout raconter à nos filles ce soir.

Tami abasourdit: qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Éric : je ne veux pas que mes filles apprennent la vérité sur leur père par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elles ont le droit de savoir.

Tami : tu es vraiment sûr de toi mon chéri ?

Éric songeur: mon psy m'a dit : « Éric, votre esprit est lourd de secret non avoué. Pourquoi ? » Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

Tami : je pense connaître la réponse à ta question.

Éric : je t'écoute.

Tami : depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été discret sur toi-même, et tu n'ouvres pas facilement ton cœur, tu montres rarement tes sentiments à part peut-être avec nous. Je pensais que cette facette venait de ton adolescence et il m'aura fallu attendre plus de 30 ans pour découvrir que ça venait d'un traumatisme familial. Voir ton père réapprendre à marcher et ta mère souffrir de dépression ta profondément bouleversé, et inconsciemment, tu t'es muré dans le silence pour ne pas être un poids pour tes parents.

Éric moqueur: tu sais que tu me fais vraiment peur par moments !

Tami : je suis sérieuse chéri. Et je vais même rajouter que, consulter un psy a été ta plus grande décision de toute ta vie. Tu as beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Je te sens mieux dans ta peau. Tu t'ouvres plus aux autres en faisant, petit à petit, tomber les barrières de l'homme autoritaire et froid que tu t'imposais. Et j'aime le nouvel Éric.

Éric : cette thérapie n'est pas facile tous les jours, ça, je peux te le garantir, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin pour me reconstruire. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir poussé à la faire.

Tami : en restant l'homme que je vois devant moi, souriant, ouvert, et bien dans sa tête. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre le mot infirme sortir de ta bouche. Tu me le promets ?

Éric : promis.

Nos amoureux s'embrassèrent pendant que l'horloge sonnait 11H les ramenant à la réalité. Que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient finir par être en retard pour leur discours inaugural.

 **À la Chicago Taylor School**

Dès leurs arrivées, les journalistes étaient déjà sur eux. Monsieur le Maire les écarta des journalistes afin de leur présenter ses « amis » politique, et les personnes influentes du système éducatif. Après d'éternels bavardages politiques, Monsieur le Maire prit la parole devant l'assemblée.

« Mes chers amis, il y a quelques mois, un couple, visiblement nouveau dans cette ville, est venu me voir pour m'exposer le projet de cette école, ici devant vous. Vous savez combien l'éducation est importante pour moi, j'en ai fait mon principal engagement de mon mandat. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire, combien, j'ai été emballée par leur projet et par les deux personnalités qui sont devant vous. N'étant pas un fan de football, j'ignorai totalement que l'homme en face de moi n'était qu'autre, le grand coach Éric Taylor, 3 victoires de championnat d'Etat, meilleur coach quaterback du Texas et sans oublier, il était dans le top 5 des meilleurs coach principal du pays. Un grand homme qui a vu sa carrière stoppée net suite à un tragique accident de la route. C'est cet homme que j'ai appris à connaître et non le coach que tout le monde croit connaître. Sans oublier, Madame Taylor, qui passe sa vie à l'écoute des jeunes, qui les guident et les conseils sur leur vie future. Cette femme a obtenu le prestigieux ruban bleu de l'excellence pour son établissement lycéen. Je suis très heureux et flatté, qu'ils ont choisi de poser leur valise, ici, dans notre ville. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais laisser la parole à Monsieur Éric Taylor.

Éric : merci Monsieur le Maire. Tout d'abord, ma femme et moi tenions à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre hospitalité. À présent, je vais répondre à la question que vous vous posez tous j'imagine. Pourquoi nous sommes si impliqués dans l'éducation de la jeunesse laissée pour compte ? La réponse est très simple. Nous avons été à votre place. Nous savons ce que sait d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Ma femme était, disons, une jeune fille a problème qui adorait trainer avec des jeunes peu recommandables, d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. N'est-ce pas chérie (Tami lui sourit). On peut dire que j'étais plutôt bien placé en termes de recommandation, entre les fugues, les bagarres, garde à vue pour violence sur la voie publique. En vérité, j'étais un gamin des rues, traînant avec une bande de voyou peu fréquentable. À 15 ans, on m'a envoyé dans un camp de redressement pour mineur pour une année, et ensuite, sur les bancs d'une école de la seconde chance. C'est seulement là que j'ai arrêté les conneries. Je suis tombé sur un homme exceptionnel, qui a su voir en moi, le garçon timide et perdu que j'étais en vérité. Il m'a fait découvrir le véritable sens de la vie et le respect. Il m'a surtout fait découvrir le football et ses valeurs. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu obtenir une bourse d'étude et intégrer une fac. C'est lui aussi qui m'a redirigé vers une carrière de coach après ma blessure en fac. Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire, je lui dois tout et j'espère qu'il me regarde et qu'il est fier de mon parcours. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. Si votre vie n'a pas bien commencé, il existe toujours une solution pour vous en sortir, en tombant, par exemple, sur les bonnes personnes et avoir suffisamment de volonté pour y arriver. Je vous fais la promesse solennelle que, dès que vous franchirez ses portes, vous ne serez plus jamais seul. Vos problèmes, vos doutes, vos difficultés seront désormais, les nôtres aussi.

Le comité continua à applaudir le discours, pendant que Tami coupa le ruban rouge devant les portes de l'école. Ensuite, Monsieur le Maire invita les époux, l'équipe pédagogique, les politiciens et les journalistes à le suivre pour la visite officielle des locaux.

Dehors, les conversations allaient bon train concernant le discours inaugural. Ceux qui connaissaient le coach Taylor étaient plus qu'étonné des révélations qu'il venait de faire et beaucoup saluaient son courage de l'annoncer publiquement, sauf Julie, qui, manifestement, ressentait de l'amertume envers cet « inconnu ». Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du groupe un instant mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur, qui la suivi à son insu.

Grace : Julie ! Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette manière. Je sais ce n'est pas cool de leur part.

Julie les larmes aux yeux : tu le sais depuis quand toi ?

Grace : c'était juste après qu'on n'a déménagé ici, mais je suis sûr que, si grand père ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurai jamais su. Papa était vraiment en colère.

Julie : pourquoi l'avoir annoncé publiquement alors, s'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache ?

Grace : je ne sais pas Julie. Tu sais, papa est tellement secret sur sa propre vie.

Julie : c'est clair, on en a plus appris sur lui en 1 an qu'en toute une vie. Parfois je me demande qui est vraiment notre père ? Quand on n'y pense, on n'a jamais vu de photo de lui petit, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres de son passé, à part avec maman. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

Grace : à vrai dire, je me suis jamais posé la question. Ça doit être à cause de sa relation avec ses parents.

Julie : je pense que c'est plus grave que ça. Tu as remarqué qu'on ne parle jamais de l'époque où nos parents habitaient à Houston.

Grace étonné : j'ignorai qu'ils habitaient à Houston.

Julie : si, ils sont nés tous les deux là-bas et y ont grandi jusqu'à leurs 18 ans. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Grace : c'est très peu en effet.

Julie : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté papa à propos de son adolescence ?

Grace : à vrai dire, c'est plutôt grand père qui m'en a parlé le plus. Je sais qu'il a arrêté ses études à 15 ans et que nos grands parents l'ont su beaucoup plus tard par la police. Papa était en garde à vue après un braquage à main armée et ensuite qu'il est parti en pensionnant. Papa était si en colère que je sois au courant, mais il m'a fourni aucune explication à part qu'il ne voulait pas nous en parler pour pas qu'on prenne exemple sur lui.

Julie choqué: papa a été mêlé à un braquage ?

Grace : apparemment, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Julie : je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité sur notre père. Pourquoi il est si mystérieux sur son passé ?

Grace : je pense que tu perds ton temps, papa n'a jamais voulu rien dire, pourquoi il le ferait maintenant ?

Julie : il a bien annoncé publiquement son adolescence mouvementée. Je pense au contraire que c'est le bon moment pour parler. Papa a beaucoup changé depuis l'accident et c'est comme s'il voulait de débarrasser d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter.

Grace agacée : tu réagis comme une journaliste !

Julie : tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir pourquoi nos parents parlent jamais de leur passer, ni la raison pour laquelle papa a atterri dans un camp de redressement ? Tu sais que l'on n'envoie pas n'importe qui dans ce genre d'endroit.

Grace haussant le ton : non je ne veux pas savoir ! J'ai confiance en papa et je sais qu'il n'a sans doute rien fait de mal et qu'il est juste une victime dans cette histoire de braquage. Papa se bat pour réparer les injustices, pourquoi à ton avis ?

Julie : maman a aussi horreur des armes à feu. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Je pense que maman a assisté au braquage et à vue papa tirer sur quelqu'un.

Grace en colère: tu divagues complètement ma pauvre !

Éric et Tami sortirent de l'école et virent au loin leurs filles se disputer. Ils prirent poliment congés de leurs hôtes pour voir ce qui se passait

Tami : qu'est ce qui se passe les filles ?

Grace en larme : maman, papa, dites-lui que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-lui que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal !

Tami : mais de quoi tu parles chérie ?

Julie : est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un papa ?

Tami horrifié par ses propos : comment oses-tu penser ça de ton propre père ?

Julie en colère : on ne sait jamais poser de question sur les raisons de votre silence sur votre passé mais j'avoue que, plus j'en apprends, plus je suis curieuse. Est-ce normal de savoir en même temps que des inconnus que tu as eu une adolescence difficile ? Tous ses secrets me laissent à croire que quelque chose de grave c'est passé dans ta vie papa.

Éric : ce soir vous aurez vos réponses mais en attendant, je peux vous promettre que je n'ai jamais tiré, ni même tuer qui que ce soit.

Monsieur de maire : Éric ! Tami ! Le journaliste vous cherche pour l'interview.

Tami : on arrive.

Journaliste : tout d'abord, nous nous réjouissons de vous revoir coach Taylor. Il semblerait que vous allez mieux qu'il y a quelques mois de cela ou vous refusiez toute interview.

Éric : ça était dur je ne le cache pas et j'avais besoin avant tout que l'on respecte notre vie privée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien qu'on aborde le sujet de cette interview.

Journaliste : en parlant de respect de la vie privé, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui vous avez levé le voile sur votre enfance. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Éric : pour instaurer un climat de confiance, il faut d'abord apprendre à se connaître véritablement. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux qu'ils se confient à moi sans la crainte d'être jugé.

Tami : je pense que c'est un exemple pour nous tous et ça donne aussi espoir à tous ceux qui croient leur vie foutue parce qu'ils ont pris un mauvais départ dans leur vie.

Journaliste : entre nous, le fait que vous consultiez un psy a sûrement dû influencer votre choix. Il parait qu'un psy est capable de faire ressortir la plus petite part d'ombre de vous. Est-ce votre cas coach ?

Éric agacé : je ne répondrai aucunement à cette question qui n'a rien avoir avec notre sujet.

Journaliste : ça pourra expliquer votre changement radical de vie.

Éric : curieux comme vous êtes, vous savez mieux que moi que des personnes diagnostiquées « paraplégique » suite à un accident changent radicalement de vie.

Journaliste : j'en conviens mais vous coach, vous aviez un contrat avec votre ancienne équipe, que vous aviez accepté il me semble, donc, pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

Tami haussant le ton : vous vouliez une interview pour parler de notre école et maintenant vous piégez mon mari avec vos questions déplacées. Je suis désolé mais….

Éric : laisse chérie, ce monsieur veut une réponse, il l'aura. Si un jour vous êtes confronté à la mort, alors vous saurez que rien n'est plus important que de savoir sa famille au plus près de vous. Le football fera toujours parti de ma vie mais pas dans le but de gagner des championnats, mais plutôt dans un but éducatif, celui qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Et ça, je sais que les Lion's ne me le procuraient pas, ni aucune autre équipe dans tout l'Etat. Frôler la mort est une expérience terrifiante quand on y pense mais ça vous permet de faire le point sur votre propre vie et de vous recentrez sur les choses essentielles.

Journaliste : merci coach pour cette réponse très complète.

Éric : je vous en prie et dorénavant le sujet est clos.

Journaliste : alors maintenant, expliquez-nous le but de votre école ? Est-ce plutôt une école pour occuper les cancres et autres marginaux de notre société, ou plutôt une école pour aider à la réinsertion des jeunes dans la société ?

Éric : un peu des deux. Tant qu'un jeune est occupé et encadré, il ne fait pas de grosses bêtises mais le véritable enjeu est de venir en aide à tous les jeunes abandonnés par notre société.

Journaliste : justement, ce genre d'établissement existe déjà par le biais de camps de redressement ou d'école de la seconde chance.

Éric : le camp de redressement n'est pas la solution, la discipline est trop militaire. Apres, pour les écoles de seconde chance il y a déjà des limites d'âges et une limite de temps aussi et le but est uniquement pour une insertion professionnel, aide à l'obtention d'un diplôme le bien souvent. Notre école fera aussi bien de l'insertion professionnelle que social.

Tami : ce qui est important avec ce genre de gamin c'est l'écoute et la compréhension. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger mais pour comprendre pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là, pour ensuite travailler ensemble, sur le problème.

Journaliste : et votre programme de football dans tout ça ?

Éric : par ma propre expérience, je peux affirmer que le football aide à l'insertion sociale. Vous faites partie d'un groupe, vous vous sentez important et utile dans ce groupe, on vous oblige à échanger entre vous et à vous faire confiance. Et puis après vient la notoriété, quand on acclame votre nom, vous sentez qu'on vous respecte en tant qu'être humain et qu'on se fiche complètement d'où vous venez et au fur et à mesure du temps, c'est vous qui oubliez d'où vous venez. Et puis il y a les valeurs qu'il véhicule comme le respect, la confiance, l'entraide, le dépassement de soi, qui sont, pour moi, les valeurs fondamentales de notre société.

Journaliste : est-ce que vous comptez jouer à haut niveau avec votre équipe, ou seulement dans un but éducatif ?

Éric : nous jouerons contre des équipes scolaires de la région.

Journaliste : dans ce cas, on ne peut que vous souhaitez bonne chance pour la suite.

Ensuite, place à un apéro dînatoire, avec toujours les mêmes conversations autour du couple Taylor, mais c'était surtout Éric qui était sollicité par la curiosité de beaucoup de citoyen. L'un le questionnait sur sa paraplégie pendant que d'autres, surtout des parents inquiets pour leurs enfants, le sollicitèrent pour des conseils. Tami était très surprise par le comportement de son mari. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se confier aussi facilement sur sa propre expérience, mais, elle remarqua quand même la gêne qu'il éprouvait quand il parlait de sa paraplégie récente et son rôle à elle était de le soulager de ces conversations si cela devenait trop embarrassant.

Les festivités prirent fin en milieu d'après-midi. Éric remercia tout le monde de leur présence et donna rendez-vous à tous leurs pensionnaires pour le lendemain matin à 10 H.

 **A la maison.**

À peine de retour à la maison, Julie questionna son père.

Julie : alors ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé de si grave dans ta jeunesse qui nécessite autant de secret de ta part ?

Éric : j'ai participé à un braquage à main armée qui a coûté la vie au gérant de la supérette. Ce jour-là, le chef de la bande m'a emmené avec lui en ville, j'ignorai complètement ce que nous allions faire jusqu'au moment où il m'a donné l'arme, que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais bien sûr, en tant que petit nouveau de la bande, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, sans ça il s'en prendrait à ma nouvelle amie, votre mère.

Julie : vous étiez déjà ensemble ?

Tami : pas vraiment, on était juste ami et voisin. Disons très clairement les choses, j'étais la petite amie du chef de la bande d'Éric donc on traînait souvent ensemble et petit à petit mes sentiments ont changé pour lui. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon petit copain s'acharnait sur votre père et qu'il l'a envoyé à ce braquage pour lui tendre un piège mais malheureusement je l'ai compris seulement aujourd'hui.

Julie : comment ça un piège ?

Éric : il savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas le courage de tirer sur un homme et que la police ne cherchera pas à comprendre et visera celui qui tient l'arme pour protéger l'otage. Et je le savais aussi.

Julie : tu étais conscient de ta maigre chance de t'en sortir vivant et pourtant tu y es allé ? Pourquoi ?

Éric : tu sais à 16 ans on n'a pas la même vision de la vie qu'à l'âge adulte. Pour moi, ma vie était foutue à 16 ans, et la mort m'est apparue à ce moment-là comme une punition que je devais assumer comme un homme. Et puis il y avait votre mère que je devais protéger. Donc j'y suis allé et je n'ai pas tiré sur cet homme innocent puisque c'est moi qui ai été pris en otage par un des employés de la supérette. Ensuite, toutes ses passées très vite, je me suis battu avec l'homme qui me tenait pour l'arme quand j'ai entendu un coup de feu, et puis j'ai vu le gérant parterre et immobile, les yeux ouverts, et mon chef qui me regardait d'un regard glacial et impassible. Je virais en état de choc quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux, peu de temps après l'incident. J'ai vaguement réalisé que mon coéquipier était plus là. J'étais seul et effrayé.

Julie : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Éric : on m'a d'abord emmené à l'hôpital, puis en garde à vue pendant 48H. Heureusement pour moi, l'employé de la supérette a mentionné mon coéquipier dans l'affaire et ils ont lancé un avis de recherche pour l'interroger également.

Julie : pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit où le trouver ? Il s'est quand même enfui, te laissant seul.

Éric : d'un, on ne balance pas ses coéquipiers et de deux, c'est moi qui avais tiré, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Après l'analyse de mon arme, aucun coup de feu n'a été tiré avec dans un court délai.

Julie : tu n'as rien fait alors et pourtant tu as été jugé et placé dans un camp de redressement. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste. Et lui dans tout cela ?

Éric : j'ai été jugé pour port illégal d'arme à feu et participation à un braquage ayant entraîné la mort. Le juge pour enfant a été relativement clément avec moi. J'ai été jugé instable dû au traumatisme familial que je vivais actuellement et victime d'abus de faiblesse d'une bande organisée. En ce qui concerne le chef de la bande, il a été relaxé, puisque son père était shérif de Houston, il a plaidé la légitime défense que le juge lui a accordée.

Julie offusqué: c'est injuste !

Éric : pour moi, je n'avais ce que je méritais et j'ai assumé les conséquences de mes actes. Je me foutais complètement de ce qui m'arriverait dans ce camp. Je cherchais même la bagarre pour me faire punir d'avoir rien fait pour sauver l'homme qui était mort injustement, jusqu'au jour où j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre. Votre mère.

Julie : maman est venue te voir ?

Tami : après le procès de votre père, j'étais déçu et en colère. Mon petit copain voulait à tout prix me faire croire qu'Éric avait tout organisé et qu'il avait simplement agi par légitime défense. Je connais suffisamment votre père pour savoir que tout était faux. Que mon petit copain avait simplement agi par jalousie. Je savais que mon ex pouvait être manipulateur quand il s'agissait de défendre son territoire et Éric en a fait les frais. Je suis allé voir ses parents pour m'excuser et discuter de leur fils. Cette conversation a été très bénéfique pour nous trois et ils m'ont convaincu de ne pas l'abandonner et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis allé le voir, malheureusement, le gardien ne m'a pas autorisé à entrer. Alors je me suis promis de l'attendre jusqu'à sa sortie.

Éric : j'avais peur de mes sentiments pour elle mais pourtant, le jour où je l'ai aperçu au dehors du camp, j'ai compris qu'elle était exceptionnelle et qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi. Elle était un rayon de soleil apparut subitement dans ma sombre vie. J'ai su que je devais tenir pour elle, pour la sauver des griffes de son petit copain et faire ma vie avec elle. Les 10 prochains mois qui me restaient à faire dans ce camp, j'étais un pensionnaire calme et obéissant, ce plaignant jamais des mauvais traitements infligés par les pensionnaires ou même des gardiens.

Julie : de quel genre ?

Éric : le genre de chose que vous ne devriez jamais savoir. C'est sans importance pour moi aujourd'hui et il ne faut plus y penser. Compris les filles ?

Toutes les trois hochèrent la tête et autorisèrent Éric à poursuivre son récit.

Éric : à ma sortie du camp, j'ai été jugé apte à réintégrer une école publique normale. Manque de pot, ou signe du destin, mon rival était dans ce même lycée toujours en compagnie de Tami. Après quelques jours, je me suis battu violemment avec lui, j'étais dans un tel état de colère que je l'aurais sans doute tué si les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas intervenues. J'ai donc été exclu et renvoyé dans un autre camp pendant trois mois pour réfléchir aux conséquences de mon geste, puis envoyé dans une école de la seconde chance avec d'autres reprit de justice comme moi. Et la suite vous la connaissez, j'ai rencontré le coach Timothy qui a cru en moi et votre mère me rendait régulièrement visite et nous sommes sortis ensemble.

Julie : tu as pu quitter ton petit copain ?

Tami : mon ex a déménagé de Houston après la bagarre et moi j'ai changé de lycée pour être plus proche de l'école d'Éric. On n'a pu vivre notre amour sereinement.

Julie : et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté à Houston si tout allez mieux pour vous ?

Éric : tu imagines bien que ton passé de colle à la peau, malgré que je sois rapidement devenu le quaterback vedette du Texas, même après ma bourse d'étude et mon acceptation à la TMU. Les parents de Tami n'ont jamais voulu me donner la main de leur fille donc on n'a dû partir. Nous nous sommes rendus à Austin pour nos études respectives. Puis tu es venu au monde et c'était le plus beau cadeau de ma vie. Enfin j'avais droit au bonheur et je me suis juré de tout faire pour être un père irréprochable et toujours à l'écoute de mes enfants.

Julie : c'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez aucunes photos ou souvenirs de votre jeunesse. Vous vouliez définitivement oublier vos problèmes ?

Tami : nous avions souffert tous les deux pourtant nous aimions tellement cette ville, nous voulions construise notre nouvelle vie là-bas et mon père a tous gâché. C'était un tel déchirement de partir, mais si on veut avancer dans la vie, il faut faire des choix.

Julie : vous y êtes retourné depuis à Houston ?

Tami : nous avons souhaité renouveler nos vœux de mariage là-bas.

Julie : j'admire ton courage et ta force de caractère papa ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour retourner sur des lieux qui te rappel de mauvais souvenir ? Moi, je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds à la fac après ma mésaventure avec mon prof.

Éric : tu es encore jeune ma puce mais un jour tu comprendras qu'un jour ou l'autre le passé nous rattrape et qu'il est nécessaire de l'affronter. Depuis mon deuxième coma, je me pose beaucoup de question sur tout, j'ai eu des hauts et des bas comme vous le savent. Bien sûr ma paraplégie n'était pas étrangère à ma dépression, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ça commencer avec Kyle Williams qui m'a balancé en pleine gueule mes propres erreurs, puis les supporters devenus méprisant avec moi, et pour finir, il y a eu cet incident dans cette maison avec Mr Matthew, qui m'a rappelé étrangement la position dans lequel j'étais lors du braquage, un jouet pour arriver à ces fins. Toute ma vie, je me suis battue pour réparer les injustices, pour aider et écouter mon prochain, et un malheureux accident m'a rappelé brutalement d'où je venais et qui j'étais vraiment au fond de moi. Je voyais petit à petit, tout le monde me tourner le dos, parce qu'ils se rendaient compte que j'étais une mauvaise personne en fin de compte et que je méritais de rester coincé dans ce fauteuil roulant pour le restant de mes jours.

Grace prenant la parole pour la première fois : tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne papa. Tu as simplement été influencé par de mauvaise personne. Maman le savait aussi et elle ne t'a pas abandonné, comme toi tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses papa, tu n'as jamais oublié d'où tu venais, cela, se ressent dans ton travail. Je vous aime tous les deux et je suis plus que fière d'être votre fille.

Julie : moi aussi je suis fière de porter ton nom papa. Je suis consciente que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous de nous dire tout cela mais je vous en remercie de l'avoir fait.

Éric invita ses filles à le rejoindre sur ses genoux pour un gros câlin, et sa femme juste derrière lui, ces bras autour de ses épaules.

Éric : vous êtes tous les trois ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde et je remercie dieu pour avoir mis Tami sur mon chemin et d'avoir mis au monde deux filles remarquable et sublime. Je me sens très chanceux de vous avoir.


	37. Chapter 37

**Épisode final**

Toute la famille se préparait pour la rentrée officielle de la Chicago Taylor School. Nathan était venu chez les Taylor pour la mise au point, avec Éric et Grace, pour le programme de football.

Éric : j'ai reçu vos tenues de coach. _Éric donna à chacun, un t-shirt noir, dessus, brodé en or, le nom de l'école, un pantalon beige et une casquette noir avec écrit en or sur le devant les initiales de l'école Chicago Taylor School._ Notre équipe s'appela dorénavant la CTS. Vous aimez ?

Nathan enthousiaste : j'adore ces tenues !

Grace : ça fait bizarre de ce dire que, c'est nos tenues et aussi notre équipe.

Éric : La première tenue de coach est quelque chose d'important dans la vie, tout comme un soldat enfilant son uniforme pour la première fois. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant et je vous demanderai d'en être digne et de respecter quoi qu'il arrive votre position. Vous devez faire preuve de maturité et de discipline sur le terrain. C'est vous les coachs et on vous doit le respect, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous avez le droit de tout. Vous devez toujours respecter vos joueurs. C'est seulement comme ça que vous arriverez à instaurer un climat de confiance et que vos joueurs vous suivront. Compris ?

Nathan : compris, cependant je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma vie.

Grace : tu n'es pas le seul Nathan mais ensemble on va se soutenir. Pas vrai papa ?

Éric : ma première fois en tant que coach, j'étais si stressé que je me suis évanoui dans le bureau de mon coach principal. J'avais peur qu'on lise sur mon visage mon complexe intérieur.

Nathan : je parlai plutôt de notre handicap Éric. Comment peut-on apprendre le football si l'on n'est pas capable de leur montrer les combinaisons ou un simple mouvement de base ?

Éric : si tu maîtrises suffisamment ton sujet, tu verras qu'avec de simple mot, tu peux obtenir exactement ce que tu veux. Tu sais, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas faites de démonstration de placage ou de combinaisons de toute sorte. Mon expérience confirme qu'il est toujours mieux de faire faire les démonstrations par un joueur, plutôt que soi-même. Un joueur fera rarement la combinaison parfaitement dès la première tentative, donc, tous, pourront voir les erreurs à éviter et toi, tu te sers de son erreur pour argumenter et approfondir vraiment ce que tu attends d'eux. Et puis, en dernier recourt on n'a toujours le coach Grace ! N'est-ce pas ma puce ?

Grace sourit : bien sûr coach.

Éric : sérieusement, je sais vraiment ce que vous ressentez à l'heure actuelle et je vous dirai que c'est normal. J'ai confiance en vous deux. Vous avez la passion en vous et la maturité nécessaire pour entraîner. L'expérience viendra avec la pratique. Il faut du temps pour devenir un bon coach. Même moi, encore aujourd'hui, j'apprends énormément sur mon métier. Je vous demanderai juste une chose, n'hésitez pas à venir me consulter pour quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes avec moi avant tous pour apprendre le métier et je ne pourrai pas vous l'apprendre si vous ne me demandez rien. Compris ?

Nathan : compris Éric.

Grace : compris papa. Tu te sens prêt également à réentraîner ?

Éric : ça fait un an que je n'ai pas entraîné d'équipe. J'ai hâte de reprendre une vie professionnelle, cependant, sans rien vous cachez, j'appréhende mon retour. Mes conditions de travail seront également nouvelles pour moi aussi mais je sais qu'on fera du bon boulot parce que nous sommes une équipe et une famille.

Grace : ne te fait aucun souci, tous les trois on va assurer.

Nathan : on dirait bien que ça sera notre première à tous les trois.

Après quelques instants, tout le monde était fin prêt à partir. Tami était très ému de voir son mari et sa petite dernière, en tenue de coach. Julie félicita également sa petite sœur. Grace avait toujours adoré le football, contrairement à elle. Cette passion n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Grace était un vrai garçon manqué et souvent on se moquait d'elle, pourtant, elle s'était accrochée à ses rêves et aujourd'hui, elle était en train de le réaliser. Son père les aimait tous les deux mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait un lien spécial avec sa petite sœur, qu'elle n'aura jamais.

 **Chicago Taylor School.**

Après une petite réunion rapide entre l'équipe pédagogique, c'était le moment d'y aller. Tous les élèves attendaient bruyamment dans l'une des salles de classe. Éric était le premier à rentrer dans la classe, suivi par sa femme et le reste de l'équipe. Tout le monde se tue.

Éric : bonjour Messieurs. Bienvenue à l'école Taylor. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, cette école est un projet familial. Ma femme, ici à mes côtés sera votre conseillère, et s'occupera aussi de l'administration. Ma fille, Julie, et son mari viendront temps à autre animer des ateliers « expression », nous y reviendront un peu plus tard. Et ma dernière fille, Grace sera mon coach assistant au sein de notre programme de football, avec Nathan. En plus de cela, vous aurez Mme James qui sera votre professeur de littérature et animera « l'atelier développement de soi », M. Snow, votre professeur de mathématiques et animera des ateliers sur votre vie professionnelle, et pour finir M. Cordier, professeur d'histoire/géographique et responsable des ateliers sur la vie en communauté.

Tami : ses ateliers ont un but primordial dans votre future éducation car ils vous permettront de réintégrer dans la société, pouvoir vous connaître mieux, afin de mieux vous vendre sur le marché du travail, et aussi connaître vos droits et vos devoirs de citoyen.

Elève : vos beaux discours vous pouvez les garder pour vous. N'est-ce pas les mecs ? _(tous étaient d'accord)._

Éric : quel est ton nom jeune homme ?

Elève : Gary.

Éric : très bien Gary, partage-nous donc ton opinons.

Gary : votre discours d'hier sur votre « soi-disant » délinquance, je n'y crois absolument pas. Si vous savez vraiment ce que l'on vit au quotidien, vous saurez qu'il est impossible d'en réchapper. C'est la vie, certains sont nés dans une bonne famille et d'autres non. On ne peut rien n'y changer.

Éric s'adressa à l'ensemble des jeunes : êtes-vous du même avis que votre camarade ?

Tous les jeunes étaient révoltés dans la pièce. Éric, demanda à ses collègues de travail, ainsi que Tami de sortir de la salle. Tami n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais le regard d'Éric en disait long sur ses motivations. Il ne céderait pas. Tami laissa son mari à contre cœur.

Julie : pourquoi papa ne voulait pas qu'on reste dans la salle ?

Tami : ton père doit convaincre ces jeunes de son histoire, et pour ça, il doit faire remonter la partie sombre de son passé, que nous ne connaissons pas.

Grace : pourtant, il nous a tout dit, hier soir.

Julie : sauf sur ce qu'il a enduré dans ce fameux camp. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a dit. Ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Et toi maman, il t'en a déjà parlé en détail ?

Tami : un jour, j'ai voulu le questionner sur ses quelques cicatrices qu'il a dans le dos. Il m'a répondu que ces cicatrisés étaient là pour lui rappeler d'où il venait. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire quand et comment il les avait eus.

Julie : j'ignorai complètement que papa avait des cicatrices. C'est pour ça qu'il se montre jamais torse nu, ou qu'il ne venait jamais à la piscine avec nous ?

Tami : entre t'autre. Ne le dites surtout pas à votre père. D'accord les filles ?

Julie : ok maman

Grace avait les larmes aux yeux.

Tami : qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Grace : je crois que j'aurai préféré ne rien savoir du tout.

Tami prit alors ses filles dans ses bras : je sais que cette dernière année fut difficile pour nous tous. Que vous avez découvert beaucoup de chose de votre père que vous n'auriez sans doute jamais découvert s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident. Je sais que c'était un choc pour tous les deux mais je ne veux pas que ça change vos rapports avec lui. Il a vraiment besoin de notre amour et de notre soutien.

Tami avait les yeux rivés sur la porte de la classe, une larme silencieuse sur sa joue, Julie remarquant sa soudaine détresse et prit alors sa mère dans ses bras. « Je devrais être avec lui, dans cette classe, et l'accompagner dans ses sombres souvenirs»

Julie : tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir ?

Tami hocha la tête que non: ça fait des années que je me prépare au pire.

Julie : alors vas-y. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Tami : tu ne t'en rends pas compte Julie, si je vais là-bas, je trahirai une promesse que je lui ai faite il y a des décennies, celle de ne jamais poser de question sur le camp.

Julie : depuis quelques semaines, papa se libère d'un poids qui le pèse depuis des années et aujourd'hui, c'est la marche ultime pour lui. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre et franchir ce cap avec lui. Si ça se trouve, il n'attend que ça. Que ça vienne de toi.

Tami prit son courage à deux mains et partit en direction de la salle de classe ou était Éric, mais elle resta figer devant la porte. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre son mari parler, sans aucuns autres bruits dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle entendu la submergea d'une tristesse immense mais enfin elle allait connaître son lourd secret.

Pendant ce temps, Éric raconta les détails de son séjour au camp, que seul un pensionnaire aurait pu connaître. La plupart de ces adolescents sortaient de ce genre d'endroit et savaient parfaitement que leur coach ne mentait pas. Ces camps étaient réputés pour la violence récurrente entre les éducateurs, souvent des soldats recyclés, et les pensionnaires difficiles. Leurs « éducateurs » étaient là pour leur faire comprendre la gravité de leurs délits. Pour cela, ils avaient souvent recours aux pires traitements qu'un être humain pouvait recevoir. Comme tous les pensionnaires, Éric en avait fait les frais, plus d'une fois même. Quand un nouveau pensionnaire arrivait, il avait droit à sa purification de son corps et de son esprit. Cela consistait à battre le délinquant avec une ceinture, tout en l'intimidant avec des insultes désobligeantes, qui avaient pour unique but de lui faire comprendre qu'ici, il n'était personne. Après des heures de torture, le pensionnaire était emmené dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, dépourvue d'hygiène. Son tortionnaire attacha une chaîne à sa cheville, et lui donna un peu d'eau et de nourriture pour les 3 prochains jours, voire plus et le laissa complètement seul.

Éric avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans l'isoloir, par sa faute. Éric était le seul pensionnaire à ne jamais hurler des coups de ceinture de son bourreau privé. Il était devenu sa tête de truc, mais Éric ne lui a jamais offert la moindre satisfaction. Pour lui, ces coups étaient le prix à payer pour avoir participé à un assassinat et il l'a assumé comme un homme.

Gary : vous avez réussi à vous reconstruire en sortant du camp ?

Éric : pas tout de suite. J'ai fait l'immense connerie de garder un esprit de vengeance envers le responsable de mon calvaire. Dès mon premier jour au lycée, j'ai déversé sur lui, toute ma haine que j'avais gardé en moi pendant ma torture J'ai été viré définitivement de l'établissement et jugé trop instable pour m'intégrer dans la vie réelle. Vivre une année entière dans ce type de camp n'a fait que me couper du monde réel, je ne connais plus que la violence physique pour me faire entendre. Mon seul réconfort, c'était d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie, mais même avec elle, je n'arrivais plus à échanger de simple conversation. Le juge m'a donc placé dans une école de seconde chance pour les jeunes avec un casier judiciaire comme moi. Peu à peu, j'ai retrouvé une vie sociale, et j'ai mis mon caractère violent au profit du football. Le football m'a sauvé la vie. J'avais enfin trouvé un domaine auquel j'excède. Vous n'imaginiez pas ma surprise quand des recruteurs, par dizaine, venaient me voir m'entraîner. Mon coach était convaincu que j'étais l'espoir du football et le futur quaterback de la NFL. J'étais dans un rêve éveillé, moi, un petit délinquant avec un casier judiciaire et même pas le diplôme de fin d'étude en poche, j'étais demandé par les plus grandes universités du pays et j'avais des tonnes d'article de presse sur moi. La meilleure époque de ma vie. Enfin, je m'autorisai un avenir professionnel mais aussi sentimental puisque ma meilleure amie m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter ma demande en mariage.

Élève : vous avez réussi à devenir pro par la suite ?

Éric : je n'ai pas eu la chance d'aller en NFL. À ma dernière année en université, je me suis rompu la coiffe des rotateurs en plein match. C'était le jour où j'ai battu mon propre record de distance de lancer, 40 yards. Je me souviens juste de mettre réveillé à l'hôpital et que je ne sentais plus vraiment mon bras. On m'a raconté, qu'un joueur m'avait planqué violemment après ma passe. Malgré des mois de rééducation, je n'ai pas récupéré ma mobilité de l'épaule. C'était la fin de ma très jeune carrière. Mon coach de l'école de la seconde chance m'a repris en main tout de suite. Il m'a pris dans son équipe en tant que son coach assistant des quaterback. C'était ma première expérience en tant que coach et j'ai tout de suite su que je ferai ça toute ma vie.

Élève : votre casier ne vous a jamais gêné ?

Éric : je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à trouver un job lorsque j'ai déménagé à Austin, malgré les recommandations de mon ancien coach, alors j'ai dû mentir. Je n'en suis pas fière aujourd'hui mais bon, à l'époque, ça m'avait paru une bonne idée. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé, j'ai fini par croire à mes mensonges et effacé de mon esprit mon adolescence chaotique. Mais, je n'ai jamais oublié d'où je venais, je n'ai jamais barré la route à mes joueurs ayant des problèmes avec la justice. Dans ma précédente équipe des Lion's de Dillon, la plupart avaient un casier et on est devenu champion d'État. Quand on n'y pense, c'est une belle revanche sur la vie.

Gary : en effet.

Éric : je suis convaincu qu'à la fin de l'année, vous serez tous différents de ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. À la fin de l'année, vous irez voir tous ceux qui, un jour, vous ont barré la route et vous leur direz « ne vous avisez plus de me dire que je ne vaux rien ». À la fin de l'année, je vous vois tous décrocher un emploi, ou même peut-être une bourse d'étude en université si vous voulez continuer à faire carrière dans le football. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie peut vous réserver, alors ne baissez pas les bras et laissez-moi vous aider. Je crois en chacun d'entre vous.

Élève : vous avez raison coach. On va montrer à cette bande d'abruti qui nous somme et leur dire qu'ils feraient mieux de se méfier, car un jour, c'est nous qui serons à leur place. Vous êtes d'accord les mecs ?

Tous dans la salle étaient plus que jamais motivés à suivre l'homme devant eux, qu'ils connaissent pourtant à peine, mais qui n'avait pas hésité à leur confier des choses aussi personnelles. En espace de quelques heures, Éric Taylor avait su convaincre et redonner espoirs a des jeunes qui pensaient leur vie foutue. Tous, sauf un seul, Gary.

Éric : encore une chose avant que vous sortiez. Je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler, que ce soit sur l'école, le programme, ou vos problèmes d'ordre privé. Ma femme aussi est une oreille très attentive mais attention, je vous tiens à l'œil. Tacher de bien vous comportez avec ma femme et mes filles sinon, je vous jure que je vous mets à la porte. C'est bien clair ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête puis sortirent tous de la salle de classe.

Tami rentra à son tour, les yeux remplis de larmes et le visage bouffie. Éric savait qu'elle avait tout entendu. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui prudemment.

Tami prit les devant : je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment, j'ai trahi ta confiance et j'en suis désolé. La curiosité a été plus forte que ma promesse.

Éric l'invita à s'assoir sur ses genoux : je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas écouté pour une fois.

Tami : vraiment ? Tu n'es même pas en colère ?

Éric : ça fait des mois que ce secret me pèse mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, ou même si tu étais prête à l'entendre. Dit moi ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

Tami : j'aurai dû faire plus pour te sortir de ces camps déguiser en prison. J'aurai dû porter plainte chez le juge pour enfant quand j'ai découvert tes cicatrices dans le dos. Comment peut-on infliger de telles atrocités à un être humain ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais témoigné contre ses pratiques scandaleuses ?

Éric : c'était ma parole contre celle d'un officier gradé et reconnu dans sa profession. Et puis, quand je suis sorti, je voulais tourner cette page de mon histoire et te retrouver au plus vite.

Tami : tu pourrais témoigner contre eux maintenant.

Éric : il y a prescription maintenant.

Tami : tu ne ressens vraiment plus rien par rapport à tout ça ? Ils t'ont quand même marqué à vie.

Éric : ce n'est pas eux les responsables mais moi seul. J'ai fait des mauvais choix et j'en ai assumé les conséquences. Ils n'ont fait que leur travail.

Tami offusqué : comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Leur travail est de recadrer des jeunes difficiles et non les frapper, les insulter et les fragiliser psychologiquement. Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur à ta sortie. Ton regard perdu et sans étincelle de joie, ton silence, tes cauchemars a répétitions, m'ont profondément troublé. Je me suis souvent posé la question si j'avais perdu le eric que j'aimais tant.

Éric : il est revenu c'est le principal.

Tami : comment peux-tu rester si indifférent ?

Éric : je ne suis pas indifférent quand j'entends tous ses témoignages, ça me révolte même, mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, à part venir en aide aux gamins qui sortent de ses endroits. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Tami : en racontant ton histoire a des journalistes par exemple. Tu es une personne respectée et très influente. Tes témoignages auront plus de poids que n'importe qui d'autres.

Éric : ce que tu me demandes de faire est impossible. Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec mon cœur a ses gamins parce qu'ils en n'avaient besoin, et tout ce que je viens de dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce, contrairement à ses journalistes. Tu n'as qu'à regarder leurs articles de presse de ce matin, ils spéculent déjà sur mon passé violent, y'en n'a même un qui annonce dans son article que j'aurai soi-disant tabassé un gardien.

Tami : parles-en à Tyra dans ce cas.

Éric : qu'est-ce que Tyra vient faire là-dedans ?

Tami : tu sais qu'elle travaille sur une thèse contre les différences dans les classes sociales. Elle m'a demandé plusieurs fois si tu étais d'accord d'aborder le sujet de ta paraplégie avec elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours en contact avec mon ancien ami délinquant, et s'il pouvait témoigner de son parcours.

Éric : tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Tami : j'y ai fait allusion, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne sait pas que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait. Je sais que Tyra veut plus que tout changer les mentalités, et je sais que toi aussi. Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée de vous associez.

Éric : possible. Je te promets d'y réfléchir en tout cas. En contrepartie, s'il te plaît, ne prononce plus le mot journaliste en ma présence.

Tami : oui coach Taylor. Je tiens aussi à te féliciter pour ton beau discours de tout à l'heure. Et je pense que tu as gagné leur confiance à tous.

Éric : pas tous. J'ai encore un problème avec ce jeune, Gary. Il m'intrigue beaucoup tu sais, et son histoire me renvoi à la mienne. D'après son dossier, ses parents le délaissent, trop occuper par leurs métiers dans le monde de la nuit. Il faut que j'arrive à nouer contact avec lui.

Tami : je ne me fais aucun souci à ce sujet mon amour. _(Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser)_

L'après-midi, Éric et son équipe de coach, Nathan et Grace, présentèrent le programme de football aux jeunes recrues. Éric procéda à un entraînement spécial pour connaître ses futurs joueurs et à quels postes ils joueraient. Sans grand étonnement, Gary, était fait pour le poste de quaterback. Ce jeune garçon était comme lui, rempli de haine, mais dans le fond, il lui sentait une grande détresse.

Éric : Gary, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Gary : oui coach

Éric : est-ce que tu as déjà joué au football avant aujourd'hui ?

Gary : non coach.

Éric : c'est très étonnant

Gary : pourquoi coach ?

Éric : je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comprendre aussi vite les combinaisons de base. Je peux ajouter aussi que ton lancer n'est pas mauvais. Ton chrono est le seul point qui m'inquiète un peu, il faut que tu gagnes en rapidité et que tu sois plus souple sur tes appuis.

Gary : j'ai jamais été rapide vous savez.

Éric : tu es court sur tes jambes mais tu es agile. On va travailler sur ce point pour contrecarrer ta rapidité. Et ce que tu connais le poste de quaterback ?

Gary : quaterback ? Vous plaisantez ?

Éric : le quaterback est le meneur d'équipe. Je t'ai observé sur le terrain et ta prise de parole de ce matin m'ont convaincu que tu as les qualités requises pour ce poste. Je ne te cache pas que ta corpulence peut être un handicap mais pas insurmontable.

Gary : comment vous faites ?

Éric : comment je fais quoi ?

Gary : ça fait une heure qu'on s'entraîne sur le terrain et pourtant vous voyez tant de chose. Comment vous faites ?

Éric : c'est mon travail d'observer le comportement des joueurs sur le terrain.

Gary : alors rien n'est exagéré à votre sujet ?

Éric : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Gary ?

Gary : quand on m'a obligé à m'inscrire ici, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur vous. Je pensais que tous ses articles sur vous étaient quelque peu exagérés. On vous appelle le dénicheur de talent. Je me suis demandé pourquoi un homme comme vous perdrait son temps avec des jeunes comme nous.

Éric : tu as eu ta réponse Gary ?

Gary : oui

Éric : je ne suis pas convaincu de cela.

Gary : si vraiment, c'est juste que…

Éric : que quoi Gary ?

Gary : je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de vos ambitions pour nous.

Éric : eh moi je suis sûr du contraire. Tu as juste besoin d'un coup de pouce et qu'on croit en toi.

Gary : vous êtes vraiment sérieux à propos de la possible carrière dans le football ?

Éric : tout à fait sérieux. Tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi qu'il va falloir exploiter. Si tu suis bien mes conseils et que tu as suffisamment de volonté pour réussir, je te fais la promesse que ta vie changera rapidement. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu sois le futur quaterbarck vedette que les universités du pays s'arracheront. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te lâcherai plus jeune homme. Je tiens à te prévenir que tu vas en baver pour les 12 prochains mois.

Gary : je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque je suis enfermé ici.

Éric : ce n'est pas une punition d'être ici mais plutôt comme une seconde chance de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Si le maire de Chicago t'a envoyé ici, c'est qu'il savait que tu n'es pas un cas désespéré comme tu peux le penser. Et moi aussi je le crois. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, à moi, un petit gars délaissé par ces parents et qui a fait de mauvaise rencontre en traînant dans les rues pour fuir le domicile familial. Je me trompe ?

Gary : pas vraiment

Éric : alors ne soit pas un obstacle pour toi-même et fais-moi confiance. Le football te tend les mains Gary !

Gary : et si j'échoue ?

Éric : au moins tu auras essayé d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Si tu as vraiment fait ses recherches sur moi, tu sais sans doute que je me trompe rarement.

Gary : ok je marche.

Comme pour sceller leur accord, Gary tendit une poignée de main à son coach et repartit s'entraîner sur le terrain. Éric resta en retrait, regardant son élève rejoindre en petit foulée le terrain. En le regardant, il eut un flash. Il se voyait, a son âge, accompagné par l'homme qui lui avait tant donné, après une conversation du même genre qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce gamin. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de transmettre tous son savoir. C'était comme si la boucle était bouclée, quelques parts. Puis, il regarda sa fille, ce qui lui fit sourire intérieurement. Elle avait exactement la même position que lui quand il observait ses joueurs, les bras croisés, et le regard immobile. Il était tellement fière de la jeune fille qu'elle devenait, et quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, elle lui avait prouvé lors de cette douloureuse année passée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie, à commencer par sa paraplégie qu'il avait mit du temps à vivre avec et à accepter surtout. Mais également des changements positifs, avec la venue de son premier petit-fils et surtout sa très belle rencontre avec Nathan. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui et il était très content de ce qu'il voyait. Nathan était très à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle. Malgré qu'il soit aussi paraplégique, il n'hésitait pas à donner de sa personne pour guider les joueurs novices. On dirait que tous ces doutes de ce matin s'étaient envolés dès l'instant où il a franchi les portes du vestiaire.

L'arrivée de sa femme le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Tami passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari : tout ce passe bien chéri ?

Éric : à merveille.

Tami inquiète : qu'est ce qui ne va pas chéri, tu as l'air songeur. Tu n'as pas réussi à parler à Gary ?

Éric : j'ai su gagner sa confiance. En l'observant jouer, je me suis vu rejouer, et j'ai revu aussi Jason. Ce petit a du talent, c'est certain.

Tami : alors il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Tu vas le former comme tu l'as fait pour Jason et Matt.

Éric : on dirait bien.

Tami : alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse mon chéri ?

Éric : rien du tout. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Tami : on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

Éric : à la chance que j'ai de vous avoir.

Tami : mais nous aussi chéri.

Éric se retourna et embrassa sa femme tendrement, auquel elle lui répondit avec tant de douceur. Grace regarda discrètement ses parents s'embrasser aux abords du terrain. Elle sourit, à elle-même à la scène devant elle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, l'amour de ses parents était quelque chose de rare sur cette terre et elle espérait secrètement connaître un amour aussi grand que celui de ses parents.

FIN

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: voilà un destin mise à l'épreuve ce termine. Merci de m'avoir suivi et en particulier Naguabo pour ses commentaires réguliers et constructifs._

 _Une suite est dans mes projets, peut-être un peu plus tard cependant._

 _J'ai apprécié me mettre dans la peau d'Éric Taylor et les derniers chapitres mettent vraiment en avant ma propre interprétation sur son passé et de fournir des explications sur son dévouement pour ses jeunes. Je crois que je vais faire une histoire complète sur son enfance et sa rencontre avec Tami. Je vous retrouve très vite pour une nouvelle histoire._ _n voule sur uo vue que beacuoup_


End file.
